Handycam
by Sanpacchi
Summary: HANDYCAM II—Beberapa tahun menghilang, Hinata kembali dengan kepribadian barunya. Menagih janji, menagih kasih sayang, menagih cinta. "Sejak kedatangan wanita di apartemennya, kamar itu jadi selalu berantakan, ya." NaruHina & SasuHina. CHAP 13 UP! R&R?
1. Cinta Segiempat?

**Summary :**

**Bagiku Hinata adalah pelampiasan—tentu saja karena Sakura lebih memilih Sasuke dibanding diriku. Dan di awal sebenarnya semua berjalan normal, tapi tidak lagi setelah kuterima handycam ini dari Hinata, serta rencana Sasuke yang seharusnya tidak kuikuti.**

.

.

"Sakuraa! Kamu dan Sasuke pacaran, ya?"

Sakura Haruno, atau gadis bersurai _pink_ itu menoleh. Ia pandangi sahabatnya yang tadi memanggil. Perlahan senyuman manis tercipta dari bibirnya. "Iya..."

"Wah, berita hebat! Kalian kan cocok banget!"

Mau tidak mau semburat tipis mulai hadir memenuhi pipi cantik milik Haruno Sakura. "Ino, pujianmu berlebihan..." Gerutunya sambil tertawa pelan. "Aku dan Sasuke sama kayak pasangan lain kok..."

Ino memperlebar cengiran. Niat awal sih memang hanya menggoda si sahabat, tapi secara mendadak raut wajah Ino berubah ketika ia mengingat salah satu gosip tentang Sasuke yang sudah hampir menjamur. Ia pun menarik Sakura mendekat untuk berbisik pelan. "Tapi Sakura, apa kamu yakin?"

"Kenapa?"

"Sasuke kan _playboy_..."

"Hm, iya sih..." Mata _emerald_-nya langsung bergerak ke atas, seakan berpikir. "Mungkin kalau sekarang masih belum percaya, tapi aku yakin dia bisa berubah kok."

_._

_._

_._

**HANDYCAM**

**Sanpacchi's Fanfiction 2011**

**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's | NaruHina & SasuHina | Fanfiction-net**

**Genre : Romance, Angst, Tragedy. | Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, Mature Themes, etc. | Inspired : "Shutter"—Thailand Version. | Jika ada kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.**

**MATURE CONTENT—YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

.

.

**Handycam no I. **Cinta Segiempat?

.

.

"Apa kau tau, Naruto? Sasuke dan Sakura sudah pacaran. "

Di dalam suasana kantin yang ramai, Naruto terbelalak. Bibir tipisnya yang belepotan kuah mie pun terbuka lebar. Bahunya menegang dan jepitan sumpit di tekstur mie yang lunak ikut terlepas begitu saja. Entah karena dia yang terlalu kaget atau memang sudah tidak sadarkan diri di tempat.

Setelah menunggu beberapa detik, ekspresinya berubah datar.

"Oh, mereka benar-benar pacaran? Bukan rumor lagi?" Terdengar suara lesu dari Naruto, membuat Kiba yang kini sedang menemaninya di depan meja jadi meringis penuh penyesalan.

"Wah, maaf! Kukira kau sudah tau! Sumpah!"

"Santai saja..." Pria jabrik di sampingnya menggumamkan nada suram. Tidak lupa dengan gerak membenamkan wajah ke lipatan tangannya yang ada di meja. Berkali-kali terdengar suara decakan dari sana.

Kiba menggaruk pipi. Bingung harus berbuat apa. Lagi pula... bagaimana caranya ia tidak merasa iba kepada Naruto; kalau dia yang terbiasa memiliki semangat layaknya orang gila berubah menjadi lemas tak bertenaga seperti ini?

Si rambut cokelat memasang senyum penyemangat. "Err, Naruto. Bagaimana kalau mulai sekarang kau lupakan Sakura, lalu _move on _ke orang lain? Yang patah hati bukan hanya kau doang kok. Penggemar Sakura kan ada ratusan di sekolah ini..."

Naruto memiringkan wajah dan menunjukkan mata sendunya. Ia berpikir.

Ya, benar kata pria bermarga Inuzuka itu. Siapa juga yang tidak menyukai Sakura Haruno? Dia memang bukan siswi terpintar atau yang paling cantik di sekolah ini, tapi semangat dan keceriaannya seolah menjadi karisma tersendiri. Membuatnya dielu-elukan sebagai perempuan idaman tiga angkatan sekaligus di Konoha _High School_. Semua orang ingin dekat dengannya.

Dan Naruto, selaku sahabat Sakura sejak kecil, bisa dibilang wajar jika menyimpan secarik perasaan khusus kepadanya. Sebuah cinta yang diawali dari waktu ke waktu. Masa SD, SMP sampai ke SMA—sekarang. Dimulai dari tahap persahabatan.

Tapi Naruto tidak ingin Sakura tau, sudah pasti karena ia tidak ingin menghancurkan hubungan pertemanan yang selama ini mereka bina. Lagi pula Naruto juga sudah terlanjur nyaman mencintai Sakura secara diam-diam.

Namun tampaknya semua jadi berbeda sejak ia mengetahui bahwa Sasuke, pria idola sekolah yang juga sahabat Naruto sejak SMP, berpacaran dengan Sakura.

Sesak.

Baru kali ini ia mencicipi rasa pahit dari cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Oh, ya, Naruto. Kau sama Hinata saja! Dia itu cantik, baik, ramah dan lembut! Terlebihnya ada banyak gosip yang mengatakan kalau si Hyuuga itu menyukaimu!" Kiba menepuk punggung Naruto dengan nada ceria.

"Hah? Hinata?"

Seketika pikiran Naruto terbayang ke teman sekelasnya, Hinata Hyuuga. Siswi pintar yang sangat pemalu dan pendiam. Sosok yang tidak mencolok. Plain. Membosankan. Bahkan Naruto mengaku tidak hafal suara gadis tersebut—mereka nyaris tidak pernah berbicara sih. Tapi soal Hinata yang menyukai dirinya, entahlah, Naruto tidak tau secara pasti. Yang jelas berita itu memang sempat tersebar sampai Hinata menangis di toilet karena malu.

Dan coba tanya, kenapa gadis sepasif dia bisa digosipkan?

Jawabannya karena satu; popularitas Hinata Hyuuga yang sangat tinggi di sekolah.

Dialah primadona kebanggaan sekolah. Gadis tercantik.

Prestasi gemilang, paras sempurna, sopan dan ramah—sangat sesuai dengan kalimat yang diucapkan Kiba. Maka jangan heran saat gosip yang berisi Hinata menyukainya itu sampai ke telinga Naruto, ia hanya menanggapi dengan sebuah tawa menggelegar. Bukan bermaksud untuk meremehkan, masalahnya hanya satu, siapa yang menyangka kalau Hinata Hyuuga menyukai pembuat onar sepertinya? Nyaris tidak mungkin, bukan?

Mustahil, malah.

"Dan yang paling keren dari seorang Hinata adalah _body_-nya, Naruto! Nomos satu deh! Aku yakin kau tidak akan menyesal!" Kiba mempromosikan dengan bangga. "Terlebih lagi dia punya hati yang lembut, kan? Jadinya kalau kau ajak mojok, pasti dia bakal mau-mau saja perlawanan!"

Naruto menegakkan tubuh agar bisa menghela nafas berat, sekaligus memberikan Kiba sebuah tatapan bosan. "Aku bukan sepertimu."

"Kita itu sesama pria dan sudah pasti bakalan senang punya pacar seperti dia!" Sudut bibir si pencinta anjing itu semakin lebar, mengingat ini adalah salah satu topik kesukaan para lelaki. "Bisa dimanja setiap hari, dipeluk setiap hari, di'itu' setiap hari—"

Naruto memutar bola mata. "Kau mulai bicara ke arah mana sih?"

Si rambut coklat itu tertawa kencang, nyaris satu kantin yang ribut berhasil mendengar suaranya. Lalu ia merangkul pundak Naruto untuk berbisik. "Tidak perlu berlagak polos! Aku yakin kau akan cepat melupakan Sakura bila bersamanya!"

"Terserahlah." Gerah dengan apa yang dibicarakan, ia pun langsung menepis pelan tangan Kiba dari pundaknya, lalu berdiri. "Aku pulang duluan."

.

.

**: handycam | sanpacchi :**

.

.

Dengan langkah gontai Naruto menelusuri koridor sekolah yang sudah sepi. Kebanyak murid-murid yang sengaja tidak pulang cepat memilih untuk memenuhi kantin dan lapangan olahraga, bermain dengan teman masing-masing.

Seorang siswa berambut pirang jabrik, tujuh belas tahun, dan bernama lengkap Naruto Uzumaki, menghela nafas lemas. Seharian ini ia memang muram. Hampir satu angkatan berserta para guru dibuatnya heran. Tentu Naruto seperti tadi karena munculnya berita tentang mereka, si pasangan baru, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke dan Sakura, kedua sahabatnya yang kini menjalin kasih.

Dulu, beberapa bulan yang lalu, Sakura memang pernah bercerita kepadanya kalau ia menyukai Sasuke sejak pandangan pertama. Tapi di saat itu Naruto hanya menanggapi dengan candaan karena ia yakin seratus persen kalau Sakura akan berpindah hati dengan cepat, mengingat ada puluhan nama perempuan di daftar mantan Sasuke Uchiha yang mengaku pernah disakiti olehnya.

Tapi sekarang apa? Nyatanya mereka pacaran. Dan tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, Sasuke pasti menjadikan Sakura sebagai kekasihnya hanya untuk main-main. Ya, pasti itu. Ia sangat kenal Sasuke yang tak pernah serius menjalani hubungan.

Hanya saja Naruto enggan menyuruh Sakura putus. Toh, dia juga sudah berjanji kalau akan bahagia bila Sakura bahagia. Dan untuk sementara ini sepertinya Sakura sudah sangat bahagia; tentu, pacaran dengan lelaki yang dia suka, kenapa tidak?

Tapi bagaimana caranya untuk menghapus kecemasan 'dirinya sendiri' terhadap mereka...?

Setelah ia menapakkan kaki beralas sepatu ketsnya di lantai luar gedung, Naruto mengadahkan wajahnya ke atas, memandang hamparan langit jingga yang akan berganti warna ke biru gelap di angkasa.

"Apa... aku harus mengikuti saran Kiba?" Gumamnya, tak bertenaga. "_Move on_ ke orang lain?"

Naruto meluruskan pandangan ke depan sembari menghela nafas. Baru akan melanjutkan perjalanan melewati gerbang, matanya menangkap sebuah siluet seseorang. Ia menoleh dan kemudian menemukan sosok di bagian taman sekolah yang sedang berjongkok sambil membelakanginya.

Naruto menatap orang itu secara seksama. Sepertinya dia adalah seorang siswi. Seragam _sailor_ putih biru melekat di tubuhnya yang mungil. Ujung rambut panjangnya menyentuh pinggang.

Naruto tidak bisa menebak siapa gadis itu atau kegiatan apa yang sedang dia lakukan. Namun jika boleh menebak, maka ia akan mengeluarkan nama 'Hinata Hyuuga' di pikirannya. Kalau tidak salah Hinata adalah anggota klub kebumian yang memiliki tugas menyiram bunga tiap pulang sekolah, kan?

Naruto berjalan mendekat, dan akhirnya jawaban di kepalanya terbukti jelas. Itu benar Hinata. Dia sedang menyiram bunga dengan penuh penghayatan.

"Hinata?"

Sontak bahu Hinata itu menegang. Dengan perlahan ia berdiri dan memutar tubuhnya ke belakang—arah suara Naruto terdengar. Dan ketika mata lavender pucat itu menemui Naruto yang sudah tersenyum, ia menunduk, menyembunyikan pipi merahnya yang memanas.

Naruto hanya menanggapi reaksi Hinata dengan cengiran. Hinata kan pemalu, pikirnya. Padahal hal itu hanya akan terjadi apabila ia berbicara atau pun bertatapan mata dengan Naruto seorang.

"Sedang apa?"

"A-Aku sedang piket menyiram bunga..." Ia menjawab sambil mengeratkan pelukannya ke penyiram hijau besar yang ia pegang.

"Ohh. Sudah selesai?"

"Mm..."

"Baiklah. Berhubung ini sudah hampir malam... bagaimana kalau kita pulang bareng?"

Hinata sedikit menaikkan wajah. Tertangkap jelas dari ekspresinya bahwa ia kaget sekaligus bahagia mendengar ajakan yang diajukan Naruto kepadanya. Ini momen pertama. "I-Iya. Tu-Tunggu sebentar..."

Hinata sangat bersyukur piketnya telah ia kerjakan dengan sempurna, sehingga ia tidak perlu merasa bersalah saat terburu-buru menaruh penyiram ke tempatnya dan bersiap-siap meninggalkan taman. Seakan tidak ingin membuat Naruto menunggu lama, Hinata langsung meraih tas jinjingnya lalu berlari ke depan Naruto sampai poni ratanya jadi ikut berantakan—karena diterpa angin yang menabraknya sewaktu berlari.

Naruto tersenyum saat melihat Hinata yang terengah. Walau poninya berantakan dan terjejer buliran keringat akibat berlari-lari, gadis itu tetap memandang _sapphire_ milik Naruto dengan perasaan gembira. Persis seperti kucing saat melihat majikannya.

Dan jika Naruto perhatikan baik-baik, sepertinya ia setuju, wajah Hinata memang cantik dan manis. Oriental, khas Asia. Tapi wajah ayu itu tidak membuatnya berbunga-bunga seperti saat ia melihat Sakura yang tersenyum lebar. Tidak tau kenapa bisa seperti itu.

Cepat-cepat Naruto memejamkan mata sembari mengerutkan kening, berusaha mengenyahkan Sakura yang lagi-lagi mampir ke pikirannya.

Sepertinya betul apa yang dikatakan Kiba, untuk sementara ia memang harus melupakan Sakura. Ia butuh tempat pelarian.

Tangan berkulit coklat terang itu bergerak, membuat Hinata langsung membeku di tempat karena Naruto mengelap keringat yang ada di dahinya dan memperbaiki poninya agar tertata sempurna.

Setelah sudah dipastikan rapi, Naruto memulai langkah pertama. "Ayo..."

Dari balik punggung Naruto, Hinata mengangguk lalu bergerak maju. Jujur, ia sangat senang. Dan euforia di dalam hati ini menghalangi senyumannya untuk pudar. Hinata berlari kecil, lalu menormalkan laju jalannya saat ia sampai di samping pria yang ia sukai itu.

"Kalau tidak salah rumahmu yang bergaya tradisional, kan? Yang ada di sebelah kantor pos kota?" Naruto membuka suara. Setidaknya sebagai pengajak acara pulang bersama ini ialah yang harus memulai pembicaraan.

"Ke-Kenapa Uzumaki-_kun_ tau?"

"Haha, banyak yang membicarakan rumahmu. Habisnya keren sih. Terlihat seperti istana." Jelasnya. Dulu kalau tidak salah ia tau hal tersebut dari pembicaraan murid-murid sekelas yang menggosip. "Oh, ya. Jalan pulangku kan ada dua, salah satunya bisa lewat sana. Mau kuantarkan juga sampai rumah?"

Sebenarnya banyak sekali siswa-siswi di sekolah yang menawarkan pulang bersama seperti ini, tapi karena merasa terlalu merepotkan ia sering sekali menolak dengan lembut. Namun, pengecualian untuk Naruto. Ia memang takut bila merepotkan, tapi keinginannya untuk bisa terus bersama Naruto membuatnya tidak sempat berpikir dua kali. "Bo-Boleh, asal tidak merepotkanmu..."

"Hehe, baguslah."

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, mereka pun mengobrol tanpa kehabisan topik. Meski Naruto yang masih mendominasi pembicaraan, sepertinya Hinata sudah mulai terbiasa dan beradaptasi. Bahkan karena kalimat lucu yang sering Naruto selipkan di kalimatnya, tak jarang Hinata mengeluarkan tawa pelan. Gadis itu tak lagi gagap saat berbicara dengannya.

Sampai akhirnya kalimat dari Kiba kembali terngiang di benak Naruto, membuat pembicaraan di antara mereka sempat berhenti selama beberapa saat. Naruto sedikit bimbang, tapi ia putuskan untuk bertanya. "Hinata..."

"Hm, kenapa?"

"Aku mendengar dari temanku kalau kau suka padaku..." Tanpa basa-basi lagi Naruto membawanya ke topik utama, tidak tau kalau kalimat tadi membuat Hinata menghentikan gerak kakinya dalam serentak. "Itu benar atau hanya gosip?"

Melihat Hinata yang sudah tidak berjalan di sampingnya, Naruto menoleh ke belakang dengan wajah heran.

"S-Si-Siapa yang bi-bilang?"

"Ada. Aku cuma dengar-dengar sih." Gumamnya sambil berpikir. Sadar sedikit kalau dirinya terlalu percaya diri, Naruto langsung panik. "Ah... aku kenarsisan, ya? Ahahah, lupakan saja!"

Hinata menelan ludah.

"Ta-Tapi... itu benar kok."

Dengan keberanian maksimal yang dimilikinya, ia membuka suara, berharap lirihannya dapat didengar Naruto yang sedang tertawa maksa.

"Eh... apa?" Mata beriris biru Naruto terbelalak. Bingung sekaligus senang kalau gosip tentang Hinata ternyata benar. Lalu ia memperserius diri. Sedikit kikuk harus bagaimana. Tapi lama kelamaan otot bibir Naruto terangkat dan ia pun mendekati Hinata yang sedang menunduk, menyembunyikan _blushing_-an berat di balik helaian rambut biru tuanya.

Pertama Naruto menaruh kedua tangannya di pundak Hinata, kemudian ia juga menunduk agar dapat memandang wajah merah Hinata yang dari bawah. "Kalau begitu... apa kau mau jadi pacarku?"

**DEG!**

Naruto... menembak Hinata?

Ah, demi apa?

Apa dia cuma main-main—?

"_Dobe_." Mendadak suara itu menyusul suara detak jantung Hinata yang terus mengebu.

Naruto melepaskan pegangan dari Hinata lalu berdiri tegak, melirik Sasuke—yang baru muncul dari ujung jalan—sedang berjalan menghampiri mereka. Hinata ikut menoleh. Menatap seorang siswa asing di matanya yang berwajah tampan. Poni berantakan serta rambut belakang yang mencuat menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi pria berkulit pucat itu. Tapi Hinata kurang suka kedatangannya. Jelas Sasuke menghancurkan momen kebersamaannya dengan Naruto. Padahal kan tadi Naruto sedang menembaknya...

Hinata menggigit bibir.

"Malam ini kau bisa ke klab?" Ia menguap malas. "Aku butuh hiburan."

"Oke... tapi aku mau mengantar Hinata pulang dulu, tidak apa-apa?"

"Hn." Jawabnya tanpa melihat siapa orang yang disebut 'Hinata' oleh Naruto.

"Tapi kenapa harus ke klab?"

Sasuke mengernyit tidak mengerti. "Maksudmu?"

"Bukannya kau baru pacaran dengan Sakura?"

Naruto tidak bisa menambahkan kalimat 'kan kau sering macam-macam di sana', sudah pasti karena ada Hinata yang tengah mendengarkan.

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya."

Si pirang terdiam sebentar lalu mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah, aku akan ke rumahmu dulu. Kita akan berangkat bareng. Tapi tunggu sebentar..." Sebenarnya ia sangat tidak suka dengan jawaban Sasuke, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia putuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih jauh dan kembali fokus ke Hinata.

"Bagimana Hinata? Maaf ya gara-gara si _Teme_ Jelek ini suasana romantis kita jadi terganggu..."

Hinata kembali menatap Naruto. Ia tidak menyangka Naruto akan melanjutkan 'acara penembakan' ini sekalipun ada Sasuke yang kini menatapnya. Menelan ludah, Hinata menatap aspal yang ia pijak. Wajahnya merona. Bahkan ia jadi bisa menciptakan sendiri embun panas dari pori-pori pipinya.

Hinata bingung.

Ia harus menjawab kapan?

Bilang langsung, atau jawabnya nanti saja, pas mereka cuma berduaan—tanpa kehadiran Sasuke?

Dan saat Hinata menggunakan waktunya untuk berpikir, tanpa sepengetahuan gadis itu ada sebuah _onyx _yang memperhatikannya dengan teliti beserta tatapan _stoic_ khasnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke Uchiha? Lalu saat mata pria itu melihat bibir merah muda Hinata yang melengkungkan sebuah senyuman, Sasuke membuang muka, tampak tidak suka.

"Jadi... bagaimana?"

"M-Mau."

"Hehe, terima kasih. Dari detik ini panggil aku Naruto, ya? Tidak perlu pakai marga..."

"Mm..."

"Ck, lama." Suara Sasuke langsung membuat semua mata kembali mengarah kepadanya. "Kalian membuang waktuku."

"Padahal kau sudah mengganggu kami, Sasuke..." Naruto mengeluarkan wajah bete. "Iya kan, Hinata?" Tangan kanannya langsung memeluk pinggang Hinata, membuat pipi putih kekasih barunya kembali menyala bagaikan lampu.

Sasuke tak acuh kepadanya. Naruto kembali marah-marah bercanda ke Sasuke. Tapi sayang Naruto kurang peka. Tak ada yang menyadari kalau Sasuke Uchiha, khusus saat ini, terasa dua kali lebih sinis dibandingkan biasanya. Kedua alisnya dari tadi tertekuk.

"Eh, Sasuke, Hinata, kalian belum kenalan, kan? Ayo kenalan dulu..." Naruto memeluk Hinata dari belakang, memajukan tubuhnya, lalu mengambil salah satu tangan mungil Hinata dan menuntunnya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Sasuke. "Nih ya_ Teme,_ ini Hinata—pacarku..."

Hinata mencoba mematuhi perintah Naruto. Mata pucat itu menatap wajah datar Sasuke yang ada di depannya, lalu ia tersenyum tipis dengan polos. Sasuke memperhatikan. Pandangan mata, garis bibir serta aura sejuknya sangat berbeda dari gadis lain yang sering Sasuke temui. Dan yang membuat Sasuke lebih kesal, senyuman Hinata untuk Naruto terasa jauh lebih hidup dibandingkan saat ia tersenyum kepadanya. Tidak adil.

Sasuke menatap Hinata dalam diam. Menjabat tangannya tanpa suara.

"Aku Hinata Hyuuga. Salam kenal ya, umm—" Diawal gadis indigo itu menunggu Sasuke untuk menyebutkan namanya sendiri—seperti kebiasaan saat perkenalan nama. Tapi saat tidak mendengar sepatah kata pun dari bibir pria di depan, Hinata sedikit berpaling. Dengan ragu ia melemparkan tatapan khawatir ke Naruto. Sudah jelas dari gerak-gerik itu Hinata berharap Naruto membantunya menyebutkan nama pria yang kini tangannya ia jabat.

"Dia Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke." Naruto menahan tawa. "Kau tidak mengenalnya?"

Malu-malu Hinata mengangguk. Tidak enakan.

"Hahah! Ternyata kau tidak seterkenal pikiranku ya_, Teme_...? Hinata saja tidak mengenalmu!" Naruto tampak girang mengetahui ada siswi di sekolahnya yang tidak tau Sasuke. Terlebihnya seorang primadona sekolah. Bukannya itu sebuah pukulan telak bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang paling terkenal di mana-mana?

Hinata menelan ludah. Ia abaikan dulu tawa menggelegar Naruto dan meneruskan untuk asas kesopanan. Ia tatap ulang Sasuke yang masih terdiam dan menatapnya. "Salam kenal, Uchiha-_san_..."

"Jangan pakai marga, Hinata." Naruto tertawa jahil "Lagi pula buat apa menggunakan bahasa formal dengannya? Atau panggil dia _Teme_ deh, dia kan _teme*_."

Hinata cuma tersenyum pasrah. Tapi Sasuke tidak. Penglihatannya belum terlepas dari wajah Hinata yang tampak bahagia karena ia sedang berada di pelukan tangan kiri Naruto. Dan ketika perkenalan singkat mereka telah selesai, Hinata berniat menarik tangannya, namun tangannya tercekat. Sasuke belum mau melepaskan tangannya.

Perut Hinata bergejolak aneh. Apalagi saat menemui pandangan intens yang diberikan Sasuke kepadanya. Terasa bagaikan sengatan listrik yang mengejutkan. "Eh?"

"Ada apa, Hinata?"

**Set.**

Di detik itu Sasuke melepaskannya dan berbalik. Pria itu merasa muak secara _random_, entah ke siapa. Karenanya ia alihkan pandangan dan berjalan melewati Naruto dan Hinata ke arah jalan pulang.

"Tidak... t-tidak apa-apa..." Hinata menatap punggung Sasuke, menjawab pertanyaan Naruto yang tadi. Naruto mengangguk.

"Hei, Teme, kau mau ke mana?"

"Pulang."

"Katanya mau ke klab bareng?"

"Malas."

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Sansan's Note :**

**[Nb : "Panggil dia Teme deh, dia kan teme*!" = "Panggil dia Teme deh, dia kan brengsek!" (Teme = Brengsek)]**

.

.

**Next Chapter :**

"Aku dengar-dengar kamu sudah pacaran sama Hinata nih?"

"Sasuke-_kun_... apa kamu melihat Naruto?"

"Na-Naruto-_kun_... ka-kamu kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak! Aku tidak mau...!"

.

.

**I'll be pleased if you enter your comment**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**SANSANKYU**


	2. Pelampiasan

**Previous Chapter :**

"Ada apa, Hinata?"

**Set.**

Di detik itu Sasuke melepaskannya dan berbalik. Pria itu merasa muak secara _random_, entah ke siapa. Karenanya ia alihkan pandangan dan berjalan melewati Naruto dan Hinata ke arah jalan pulang.

"Tidak... t-tidak apa-apa..." Hinata menatap punggung Sasuke, menjawab pertanyaan Naruto yang tadi. Naruto mengangguk.

"Hei, Teme, kau mau ke mana?"

"Pulang."

"Katanya mau ke klab bareng?"

"Malas."

.

.

Pukul 08.50 AM.

Itulah angka yang terpajang di jam dinding kelas 12-D. Karena ini adalah menit-menit menjelang jam pelajaran pertama, semua murid sudah memenuhi kelas mereka masing-masing yang ada di gedung belajar. Hinata yang menempati bangku deretan tengah pun memperhatikan keadaan sekeliling. Baru ia sadari meja Naruto kosong tak berpenghuni. Padahal tasnya tergeletak bebas di sana.

"Naruto-_kun_... di mana?" Bisiknya.

Sedangkan di lain tempat, atau lebih tepatnya di kantin lantai satu, seorang siswa berseragam acak-acakan dengan tergesa meletakkan _cup_ _ramen__-_nya di meja persegi panjang secara heboh. Cairan cokelat dari makanan berkuah sampai tumpah ke sana-sini.

Setelah mengibaskan kedua telapak tangan karena kepanasan, diraihnya sumpit yang ia gigit di bibir, kemudian mengatupkan tangan. Ia memejamkan mata sebentar dan menghirup wewangian rempah-rempah yang tercampur di kuah _ramen_. Berdoa sebelum makan. Dan ketika ritual pembukanya selesai, ia langsung mengubah wajahnya dengan pose siap menerkam.

"_It__tada__kimasuuuuu_—!"

"Naruto!"

Kalimat panjang penuh semangat tadi langsung terputus oleh sebuah suara—yang sangat ia kenal—dari kejauhan. Naruto melepaskan raut bahagianya dan menolehkan wajah ke belakang. Dia lihat seorang gadis bersurai _pink_ pendek tengah melambaikan tangan. Naruto meringis dalam hati. Ternyata benar seperti apa yang ia pikirkan, itu Sakura.

Dan benar saja, hanya karena melihatnya, nafsu makan yang tadi hadir kini menghilang dalam sekejap. Bahkan ia sudah tidak lagi menemukan apa yang menarik dari semangkuk mie berkuah lezat ini.

Sakura menyunggingkan seringaian lebarnya lalu duduk di sebelah Naruto yang sudah bergidik ngeri. Sebelum berkutik, Sakura lebih cepat menjepit leher _tan_ itu dengan lengan kiri dan menariknya mendekat.

"Aw, aw, aw! Sakit, Bodoh!"

"Aku dengar kamu sudah pacaran sama Hinata nih?" Tanpa mempedulikan ocehan sahabatnya, ia semakin menarik wajah dan telinga Naruto agar bisa berteriak kencang. "SELAMAT, YAAA~!"

"Ah, iya, kau juga..." Setelah mendorong Sakura menjauh setengah meter, barulah ia menjawab dengan nada terpaksa. Sebenarnya ia tidak suka Sakura menyelamatinya. Tapi sayang kepekaan Sakura sedang tidak aktif. Ia terlalu senang atas kehebatan Naruto yang berhasil mendapatkan Hinata Hyuuga.

"Tapi kau telat memberikanku selamat, Naruto. Kan aku sudah pacaran sama Sasuke sejak dua minggu yang lalu." Ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Perhatian sedikit dong sama sahabat. Mentang-mentang lagi PDKT sama Hinata, akunya dilupakan..."

"Heh, aku tuh baru pacaran setelah dua hari kau pacaran dengan Sasuke, dan kau sendiri baru memberikanku selamat sekarang..."

Sakura terkikik geli. "Kita memang sama aja, ya?"

Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya sambil menggunakan wajah sok bodo amat, lalu kembali menyumpit mie dari mangkuk _ramen_. "Dan... bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sasuke?"

Lekungan yang berawal sebuah senyum menjadi turun seketika. Barulah sesudah mengangkat kedua bahu ia menjawab. "Hubungan kami sih baik-baik saja—yah, walaupun Sasuke-_kun_ memang sangat cuek." Mendadak raut wajah Sakura jadi semangat lagi. Ia pukul pundak Naruto berkali-kali seperti akan memberikan berita penting. "Eh, eh, tapi kamu harus tau, Naruto! Ternyata Sasuke-_kun_ agresif banget! Masa belum sampai sebulan sudah main pegang-pegang!"

Ya, memang berita penting. Tapi hal itu langsung menurunkan _mood_ Naruto setingkat lebih buruk. "Kau mah suka diperlakukan seperti itu."

"Sembarangan!"

"Memangnya kau izinin?"

"Sebenernya sih aku mau menolak, tapi—hwaaaa!" Sakura membenamkan wajah memerahnya ke pundak Naruto, memperheran pria yang dari tadi mengamati ekspresi si _pinkish_ dengan alis mengernyit.

"Sakura, aku kan lagi bertanya..."

Menyadari kehebohannya, Sakura hanya tertawa pelan lalu menggaruk pipi yang tidak gatal. Tertawa pelan, ia melanjutkan. "Mm, tidak apa deh. Kan kita sudah besar juga." Akunya malu-malu. "Asal dia tidak kelewatan aja deh."

Dan semakin buruklah _mood_ Naruto di pagi itu.

.

.

.

**HANDYCAM**

**Sanpacchi's Fanfiction ****20****11**

**Naruto**** is**** Masashi Kishimoto****'s**** | NaruHin****a &**** SasuHina ****&**** NaruSaku | Fanfiction-net**

**Genre : Romance, Angst, Tragedy. | Warning : AU, OOC, ****Typos, Mature Themes****, ****Lime, ****etc. | Inspired : ****"****Shut****t****er****"****—****Thailand ****V****ersion****.**** | Jika ada kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi****.**

**MATURE CONTENT—YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

.

.

**Handycam no II.** Pelampiasan

.

.

Di dalam kelas ajaran Ibiki-_sensei_, murid-murid yang terbiasa ribut menjadi diam memperhatikan penerangan guru di papan tulis. Alasannya bukan karena mereka suka mata pelajaran yang tengah dijelaskan ini, melainkan karena takut pada gurunya. Kelopak mata mereka sengaja dibuka lebar-lebar tanpa arah fokus, berharap guru ter_killer_ yang sedang menulis materi dapat tertipu oleh penampilan yang seolah-olah menyimak. Dan oleh sebab suasana yang menegangkan ini, hanya terdengar suara kapur yang ditabrakkan berkali-kali di permukaan _blackboard_, dan suara detikan jarum jam yang terus berjalan

Sesudah mencatat, Hinata yang mengisi bangku tengah menaruh pulpen motif kelincinya di atas buku tulis. Ia memandang lama punggung sang guru yang bahu kekarnya sedikit bergerak karena sedang menulis. Setelah beberapa detik, barulah ia melemparkan manik matanya ke samping, ke tempat duduk Naruto—kekasihnya. Di jam pelajaran pertama sampai sekarang, Naruto belum kembali ke kelas.

Beberapa jam yang lalu Hinata memang sempat melihatnya. Malahan Naruto sengaja menyamperi mejanya, minta ditemani ke kantin—10 menit sebelum bel masuk. Katanya dia belum sempat sarapan dan ingin bikin mie _ramen _di sana. Tapi karena piket menyiram bunga Hinata jadi terpaksa menolak. Dan setelah Naruto pergi sambil memegangi perutnya yang keroncongan, ia menghilang begitu saja, tidak kembali.

Sebenarnya... ada apa dengan Naruto? Ke mana dia?

**KRIIIIING!**

Bel istirahat pertama berbunyi, memecahkan lamunan Hinata. Sesudah guru berwajah seram itu menyudahi pelajaran, susulan suara riuh murid sekelas membahana ke satu ruangan. Ada yang langsung menuju ke kantin, toilet, tetap di kelas, atau pun akan beralih tempat ke kelas orang lain.

Tapi Hinata berbeda tujuan. Dia memang keluar, tapi gadis berambut panjang itu hanya terdiam di lantai yang ia pijak. Matanya menjelajah ke sekitar, mencari sosok yang amat ia sayangi. Merasa tidak menemukan Naruto di lantai tiga, ia putuskan untuk mencarinya ke bawah.

Sewaktu menuruni tangga, tidak sengaja ia berpapasan sama Sasuke Uchiha. Seorang pria beriris mata _onyx_ yang tajam dan indah dalam sekali lihat. Seram namun terlalu tampan. Banyak siswi yang dibuatnya meleleh karena pandangannya. Namun tampak jelas dari keadaan ini, pesonanya tidak berpengaruh apa-apa bagi seorang Hinata.

"Sasuke-_kun_... apa kamu melihat Naruto?"

Merasa dipanggil, ia tatap kedua mata lavender pucat Hinata. Lalu Sasuke menjawab cepat, bahkan nyaris tidak berpikir. "Tidak."

"Mm, baiklah..." Hinata mengangguk pelan, lalu tanpa banyak omong lagi ia berjalan melewatinya.

Nah, seharusnya dalam percakapan tadi yang berhak kesal adalah Hinata. Tentu karena lawan bicaranya terkesan tidak peduli membalas kalimat tanya yang sudah dia berikan. Tapi ternyata Sasuke lah yang malah dibuat kesal.

Gadis itu benar-benar tak mengacuhkannya. Dia diabaikan secara telak.

"Ah! Naruto-_kun_!"

Pria yang terdiam di tangga—semenjak Hinata melewatinya—secara perlahan menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya gadis itu yang sedang mengintip di jendela ruangan yang bertuliskan UKS. Sepertinya ia baru saja menemukan Naruto. Sambil menyunggingkan senyuman bahagia, gadis Hyuuga membuka pintu _peach_ di sana, lalu masuk.

Sasuke tidak merubah wajah _stoic_-nyamenjadi kaget atau apa. Perasaannya saat ini datar. _Flat_. Tapi sialnya ada sesuatu yang terasa mengganjal saat dia tau bahwa ada seorang siswi yang tidak menaruh perhatian kepadanya. Apalagi Hinata, gadis yang paling terkenal di satu sekolah. Kenapa bisa seperti itu?

Jawabannya mudah, karena Hinata lain dari yang lain.

Di pikirannya cuma ada Naruto dan Naruto. Tidak ada Sasuke Uchiha sama sekali.

Satu kesimpulan, Hinata berbeda.

Ia memutar langkah, dan juga berjalan mengikuti langkah si indigo ke arah UKS.

.

.

**: handycam | sanpacchi :**

.

.

**Cklek.**

Pintu UKS terbuka. Suara pintu yang tertutup disusul bunyi langkahan pelan dari ujung sepatu _flat _milik seorang siswi. Didengar dari bunyinya, orang itu semakin mendekati tirai hijau yang menghalangi sebuah ranjang.

**Srek.**

"Naruto-_kun_?"

Awalnya pria pirang—yang membenamkan wajahnya di bantal—mengira kalau Kurenai-_sensei_ lah yang datang ke ruangan berbau obat ini. Tapi langkah kecil bersama suara lembut barusan membenarkan kalau nyatanya Hinata, kekasihnya, yang datang.

"Hng?" Naruto tidak merubah posisinya, hanya menyahut dengan gumaman pelan tak berselera.

"Naruto-_kun_ sedang sakit?" Tanya Hinata sambil menggeser bangku agar bisa duduk di sebelah ranjang Naruto.

"Sepertinya iya..." Untuk norma kesopanan, ia benarkan posisinya menjadi terduduk. Naruto mengusap kelopak matanya yang belum sepenuhnya terbuka. Hinata tertegun melihatnya. Pipinya memanas sendiri. Rambut pria itu kini acak-acakan, ujung kemeja yang keluar dari celana, serta paras tampan Naruto yang terlihat mengantuk. Itu memang penampilan yang jauh dari kata rapi, tapi Hinata malah merasa Naruto semakin tampan, bahkan melebihi siapa pun yang pernah ia lihat.

Sedikit ingin lebih fokus ke kesehatan pacarnya, untuk memeriksa suhu, segeralah ia taruh punggung tangannya ke kening tan Naruto. "Kurenai-_sensei_ sedang tidak ada, ya?"

"Entahlah, mungkin sedang keluar sebentar."

Hinata mengangguk mengerti. "Kamu sedikit panas, Naruto-_kun_..." Ujarnya. "Kenapa bisa sakit mendadak seperti ini? Tadi pagi sebelum bel kan kamu baik-baik saja..."

Tanpa ada yang menyadari, Naruto mulai menunduk. Pertanyaan Hinata mengingatkannya ke dua kalimat yang sempat Sakura katakan padanya.

.

'_Ternyata Sasuke-kun agresif banget! Masa belum sampai sebulan __s__udah main pegang-pegang!' _

'_Mm, tidak apa deh. Kan kita sudah besar juga. __Asal dia __tidak kelewatan aja__ deh.__'_

.

Kening Naruto berkerut, kedua tangannya yang tergeletak lemah di atas selimut menjadi terkepal erat, seperti sangat tidak suka ketika dialog itu kembali terlintas.

Berarti mereka...

Sudah...

"Naruto-_kun_ kenapa?" Tanya Hinata yang juga cemas melihat wajah Naruto yang semakin menunduk. "Kamu pucat sekali, mungkin aku akan memanggilkan Kurenai-_sensei_—" Baru saja ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk berjalan keluar ruangan, tangannya sudah terlebih dulu dicegat oleh Naruto.

"Eh?" Hinata menoleh, mata mereka berdua saling bertukar pandang. Tapi ada yang aneh dari tatapan yang ia terima. Pandangan Naruto seperti orang lain. Sebelum kembali bertanya, Naruto menarik tangan mungil itu sampai Hinata tak sengaja mencodongkan wajah, membuat jarak mereka semakin minim. Bahkan ia dapat melihat wajah datar Naruto dari dekat.

"Naruto-_kun_... ke-kenapa—?"

Lagi-lagi kalimat barusan harus terputus, tapi kali ini Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya dengan cara yang mengejutkan.

Tanpa beban apa pun pria itu mempersatukan bibir mereka. Bibirnya dengan Hinata. Naruto menggesekannya secara kasar, lalu ia kecup perlahan sebelum ia memperbolehkan Hinata memundurkan wajah yang sudah memerah.

Seperti sudah kehilangan kesadaran, Hinata hanya bisa termangu di posisinya. Kaget, _shock_, tak bisa berkata-kata. Nyawanya seolah terbawa pergi. Dan dirinya pun cuma bisa menelan ludah sambil menatap Naruto yang tidak tau kenapa terasa lebih gelap hawanya.

Mereka baru saja berciuman. Ciuman pertama. Yang benar saja.

Suasana hening, sunyi, tak ada yang bersuara di UKS. Masa di tempat yang cuma dihuni oleh mereka berdua ini seolah tak bergerak. Cuma ada degup jantung Hinata yang menggema di dalam tubuhnya.

"Kenapa?" Naruto memiringkan kepala. Tidak tau karena apa ia tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan datarnya dari wajah Hinata.

Ditarik lagi kemeja gadisnya untuk kembali mendekat. Hinata baru sadar setelah jarak di antara mereka hanya tinggal beberapa senti, dan mau tidak mau lagi-lagi ia harus menerima setiap sengatan ketika pria itu menciumnya ulang.

Ciuman yang tengah ia rasakan masih berbentuk kecupan, berkali-kali, tidak ada yang melumat ataupun sesuatu yang sering dikatakan ciuman penuh nafsu. Dan Hinata sangat menikmatinya. Pahanya menaiki ranjang, tangannya meremas seragam Naruto; semakin merapat. Jantung Hinata berdebar-debar, terasa sangat menyenangkan diperlakukan lembut oleh Naruto, apalagi dengan pengalaman sebaru ini.

Sampai akhirnya ciuman tadi berubah bentuk jadi kuluman. Hinata sedikit kaget, tapi ia tetap berusaha beradaptasi. Sesudah Naruto menjilat lidah, gigi dan belahan bibir Hinata Hyuuga-nya, lidah itu turun ke dagu dan semakin turun, menciptakan rasa geli yang berhasil meloloskan tawa kecil dari Hinata. Lalu saat Naruto sudah beralih tempat ke leher, gadis itu merasa tubuhnya ringan, seperti sedang terbanting dengan gampang.

Sadar-sadar akan posisinya, ia telah diputar oleh Naruto ke permukaan ranjang, sehingga pria itu tepat di atasnya, mengekangnya dengan dua tangan yang kokoh. Sebelum Hinata melihat wajah mengerikan Naruto yang seperti ingin 'memakannya', pria itu sudah terlebih dulu membenamkan wajahnya ke leher jenjang Hinata. Menjilatinya tanpa henti. Sedangkan Hinata cuma bisa menahan desahannya yang kadang keluar dengan menggenggam erat rambut jabrik Naruto.

"N-Nh, N-Na-Naru...?"

Semua syaraf anggota geraknya seakan beku karena sensasi yang terus menjalar, tapi sebuah perasaan takut mulai muncul ketika tangan Naruto sudah bergerak menelusuri tubuhnya yang masih beralas kain kemeja. Sederhana, tapi Hinata cukup dibuat merinding ketakutan ketika tangan itu melewati dadanya.

Dan ternyata benar, tanpa minta izin Naruto meremas salah satu dadanya yang terbilang besar, memancing pekikan indah di telinga si pelaku kasar tadi.

"Naruto-_kun_!" Sontak Hinata langsung menyentakkan kedua tangan untuk mendorong tubuh besar Naruto, tapi pria itu masih terus mendesaknya. Sementara ada tangan yang meremas, satunya lagi bekerja melepaskan kancing kemeja, dimulai dari yang paling atas.

"Na-Naru..." Kancing ketiga di kemeja Hinata terbuka. Bra yang menampung dua dada kenyal itu terlihat. Lirihan penuh nada khawatir pun terlontar saat lidah Naruto semakin bergerak kelipatan dadanya yang sudah terekspos.

Mata lavender Hinata memburam, sifat Naruto yang sekarang sangatlah berbeda, seolah berubah. Pandangannya tanpa ekspresi, sedangkan kelakuannya benar-benar dipenuhi hawa nafsu. Mengerikan.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_... ka-kamu kenapa?"

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan kasar padamu..." Bisiknya dengan nada tidak suka, semakin membuat Hinata ketakutan.

"I-Ini UKS, Naruto-kun!"

"Kubilang tidak apa-apa. Tidak ada yang melihat."

"Naru!"

"Aku akan membuatmu senang. Aku janji."

"Ta-Tapi aku—kyaaa!" Kalimatnya terputus karena sebuah jeritan kecil yang daritadi ditahan refleks keluar, tentu saja karena Naruto sedang menarik branya yang kaitannya sudah terbuka. Sebelum mata liar Naruto melihat, tangan kanan Hinata langsung menutupi dadanya, dan satu lagi ia gunakan untuk mendorong Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Ah, tidak! Aku tidak mau!"

Takut, kali ini Hinata menangis. Mata sayunya terpejam erat dan terus mengeluarkan butiran bening bernama air mata. Naruto yang melihatnya menjadi terhenyak. Ia memberhentikan gerak tangan, memejamkan mata sebelum ia benar-benar meremas helaian emas di kepalanya dengan keras.

Naruto menyesal. Ia mendesah panjang lewat mulut, lalu dibenarkannya kaitan bra di punggung Hinata yang tadi ia buka.

"Hinata, maafkan aku..." Katanya sembari menghapus air mata yang sempat mengalir menggunakan punggung jemarinya. "Maaf..."

Hinata meliriknya takut-takut. Tatapan pria di depannya melembut, seakan kembali normal. Sosok yang jauh lebih ia sukai dibandingkan 'Naruto yang beberapa belas detik yang lalu'.

"I-Iya."

Naruto tersenyum lega lalu turun dari ranjang sehingga Hinata bisa terduduk. Dikecupnya sekali pipi gembil Hinata yang sempat basah karena air mata. "Maaf telah membuatmu seperti ini. Aku memang kelewatan."

"Mm..." Bibir mungil Hinata tersenyum, mencoba menghapus segala ketakutan yang tadi terasa. Ia menatap mata Naruto, lalu membalas pelukan pria itu yang kini sudah memeluknya juga.

Sedangkan dari luar pintu UKS, seorang siswa berambut biru dongker hanya menyeringai. Ia pejamkan mata untuk menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya. Dan tak lama kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin, menyudahi kegiatannya menonton pertunjukan di ruang UKS.

"Kau rupanya masih punya otak, ya..." Sasuke berujar lirih. Tak ada yang mendengarnya. "Hinata?"

.

.

**: handycam | sanpacchi :**

.

.

"Iya, masa gara-gara tiduran tanpa ijin wali kelas di UKS saja aku sudah dihukum sadis sama Ibiki-_sensei_?" Gumam Naruto dengan nada malas di saat jam istirahat terakhir. "Dia memang mengerikan..."

Hinata yang berkomentar tertawa. "Itu kan tanda ia menyayangimu..."

Naruto langsung memasang tampang jijik dan menatap wajah gadis ayu di depannya. "Ih, aku tidak mau disayang olehnya..."

Hinata tertawa pelan. "Maksudku menyayangimu sebagai murid, Naruto-_kun_..."

"Ah, yang itu mungkin benar... tapi aku tetap tidak mau."

Bersama senyuman yang tertoreh di bibir, Hinata memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang sedang bercerita sambil mencoret-coret tangannya. Kekasih yang amat ia cintai itu menuliskan huruf 'N-A-R-U' di keempat buku jari sebelah kanan, sedangkan di tangan kirinya ia menuliskan, 'H-I-N-A'.

NARUHINA.

Sambungan nama yang manis, bukan?

**Srek.**

Pintu geser kepunyaan kelas dibuka oleh seseorang, tapi karena kedua pasangan itu sedang asik sendiri, keduanya baru menoleh saat tau bahwa orang itu adalah Sasuke yang baru menghampiri meja mereka.

"_Dobe_..."

"Eh?" Naruto menghentikan gerakan spidol yang ia pegang lalu mengadahkan wajah. "Kenapa, _Teme_?"

"Sabtu nanti kita akan ke sana lagi."

Karena alasan tidak jelas Naruto mengernyit. "Apa? Ke mana?"

"Klab." Ujarnya. Lalu entah apa alasannya, tatapan datar Sasuke beralih ke Hinata. "Tapi kali ini Sakura maksa ikut."

"Oh, pasti dia curiga kau selingkuh."

"Hn, karena itu ajak dia sekalian."

"Siapa? Hinata, eh?" Sepasang manik _sapphire _berpindah ke Hinata yang dari tadi secara tak sengaja ikut menyimak perbincangan kedua pria berbeda ras kulit ini. "Terserah sih, asal dia mau. Apa kau mau ikut, Hinata?"

"A-Aku? K-Ke klab?"

Hinata cemas. Dia tertunduk menyembunyikan semburat tipis di wajah paniknya. Sudah jelas dari mana pun bahwa seorang Hyuuga Hinata tidak pernah datang atau memahami tempat-tempat pembimbing masa depan suram seperti itu. Ia bingung. Kalau ayahnya tau, mungkin dirinya akan diusir sekarang juga dari kediaman Hyuuga.

"Ta-Tapi... aku..."

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Kan kita berempat. Ramai-ramai—bukan cuma bertiga. Lagi pula ada Sakura juga. Kau kenal dia, kan?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Meski tak pernah kenalan, setidaknya Hinata tau wajah gadis ceria itu.

"Ada aku yang jagain. Jadi kau jangan khawatir, oke?" Senyum Naruto kembali berkembang sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata. Pandangannya seperti penuh harap. Hinata yang melihatnya hanya menahan nafas, tidak bisa menolak.

"Ba-Baiklah."

Dalam diam Sasuke menaikkan sudut bibir.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE****D**

.

.

**Sansan's Note :**

**Enjoy :)**

.

.

**Super Thanks to :**

**hesti hyuga chan, Hyu-chan, ulva-chan, Natsu haruNo Cealum, izumy namiuchi, males log in, Varto, uchihyuu nagisa, Lollytha-chan, Lhyn hatake, Haru3173, YamanakaemO, OraRi HinaRa, SakuraNomiya, rreyna, UCHIHA 'YOICHI, keiKo-buu89, fatma-hime chan, Icha22madhen**

.

.

**Frequently Asked Questions :**

**Lemonnya eksplisit aja. **:)** Kok banyakan SasuHina-nya sih? **Begitulah.** Lemonnya implisit aja. **:) **Ini fict NaruHina? Kenapa ngga SasuHina? **Dua-duanya. Fict NaruHina + SasuHina. **B****anyakin SasuHina. **Oke. **Sasuke suka sama Hinata? **Nanti juga ketauan. **T****he ****M****ost ****I****mportant kapan update? **Hehe. **Ak****u ngga suka ****S****asuke jahat****,**** tapi aku suka kalo dia badboy. **Sama. **Kayaknya Sakura yang bakal mati di ending. **Apa, ya... **Kok aku kepikiran Hinata ****bakalan**** dibunuh ya? **Nah. **Update Love is Death dong. **Haha. **Endingnya bakalan NaruHina, kan? **Silahkan ditebak. **Semoga endingnya SasuHina. **Silahkan ditebak.

.

.

**Next Chapter :**

"Ta-Tapi... Naruto-_kun_ dan Sakura-_chan_ sudah ada di mobil..."

"Memangnya kenapa? Kita juga bisa berduaan di sini."

"Naruto-_kun_, a-ayo pulang..."

"Kalau kau tidak mau aku menyentuh Sakura. Kau harus melakukannya dengan Hinata."

.

.

**I'll pleased if you enter your comment**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**SANSANKYU**


	3. Awal Tantangan

**Previous Chapter :**

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Kan kita berempat. Ramai-ramai—bukan cuma bertiga. Lagi pula ada Sakura juga. Kau kenal dia, kan?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Meski tak pernah kenalan, setidaknya Hinata tau wajah gadis ceria itu.

"Ada aku yang jagain. Jadi kau jangan khawatir, oke?" Senyum Naruto kembali berkembang sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata. Pandangannya seperti penuh harap. Hinata yang melihatnya hanya menahan nafas, tidak bisa menolak.

"Ba-Baiklah."

Dalam diam Sasuke menaikkan sudut bibir.

.

.

Malam Sabtu, jam delapan. Langit yang berada di atas kota Tokyo telah berubah menjadi hitam total. Waktu sore telah terlewat, malam mulai merajalela, dan itu menandakan sudah saatnya anak muda bersenang-senang.

Sasuke dan Sakura baru keluar dari mobil Sasuke. Sasuke, pria yang memakai baju hitam panjang itu berdiri sebelahan dengan Sakura. Sementara itu Sakura sendiri memakai _tanktop pink_ dan rok _jeans_ mini.

**Tin!**

Bersama tangan Sasuke Uchiha di pelukannya, Sakura melirik ke arah mobil merah mencolok yang kini terparkir rapi di sebelah mobil hitam Sasuke. Melihat Naruto dan Hinata yang baru saja turun, senyuman gadis _pink_ itu melebar. Awalnya ia ingin menarik Sasuke untuk menyamperi mereka, tapi pandangan si Uchiha terlebih dulu menciutkan mentalnya.

Ah, lupakan Sasuke untuk sementara. Tentu saja karena di depan sudah terpajang gadis mungil yang sangat bersinar, Hinata Hyuuga, primadona sekolah, gadis terbaik, tercantik dan terpintar. Dan hebatnya tangan putih itu sedang digandeng oleh Naruto.

"Wahh!" Mata Sakura bersinar melihat Hinata dari atas ke bawah, terus begitu sampai dia berteriak histeris dan menepukkan kedua tangannya. "Ternyata gosip tentang kalian benar, ya? Aku masih tidak percaya loh kalau Hinata mau jadi pacarmu, Naruto!"

Naruto tersenyum lebar, memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya yang sempurna. "Aku memang tampan, jadi jangan kaget Hinata mau denganku."

"Buhh, dasar kau ini..." Sakura sempat tertawa, tapi karena sadar Hinata sedang memperhatikannya, ia langsung membungkuk pelan sebagai perkenalan. "Ah, salam kenal... aku Sakura Haruno dari kelas 12-A!"

"Aku Hinata Hyuuga, 12-D." Hinata tersenyum manis, ikut membuat pipi Sakura memerah. Gadis Haruno itu seolah-olah dirinya melihat boneka manusia yang teramat sempurna, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata? Tidak heran dia diakui sebagai gadis tersempurna di sekolah. Apalagi badannya itu. Sakura sampai harus gigit jari penuh iri. Benar-benar terbentuk. Seksi.

"Uuuh, Hinata-_chan_! _Kawaii_~! Kalau aku jadi cowok, mungkin aku akan menjadi saingan Naruto untuk mendapatkanmu!" Pekikannya keluar bersama cubitan kecil di pipi _chubby_ Hinata, membuat pipi itu semakin ranum.

"Hei, Sakura-chan, jangan jadi lesbi mendadak dong—aduh!" Sebuah injakan sadis diterima Naruto, pantas saja ia menjerit kesakitan. Tapi kegiatan tadi malah mengundang tawa pelan dari bibir Hinata. Hinata baru tau, jika Naruto sudah disatukan dengan Sakura, maka mereka berdua akan menjadi kombinasi yang cocok untuk melawak. Heboh terus.

Namun kebersamaan mereka tidak bertahan lama, tentu saja karena ada pihak keempat yang langsung memasuki pintu masuk klab tanpa berbicara apa-apa. Itu Sasuke Uchiha. Tampaknya pria berambut _raven_ itu sama sekali tidak berminat menginterupsi candaan Naruto dan Sakura. Sakura Haruno yang sempat melihatnya pun langsung mengerti. Meski sekilas, gadis itu sempat membaca pandangan Sasuke. Pria itu seolah mengatakan, 'jangan buat aku menunggu kalian untuk masuk'.

Sakura waspada. Ia beritahu Naruto dan Hinata untuk mengikutinya. Buru-buru ia raih pergelangan tangan Hinata dan menariknya agar jalan duluan di depan Naruto.

Setelah yakin jarak mereka sudah lumayan jauh, ia berbisik. "Aku awalnya berpikir kamu tidak akan mau menemani Naruto ke sini loh, Hinata-_chan_. Kudengar-dengar keluarga Hyuuga sangat anti ke tempat-tempat seperti klab malam."

"Ti-Tidak juga kok. Kan cuma satu kali..."

Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis, padahal dalam hati ia mengiyakan kalimat Sakura yang patut ia setujui. Benar, supaya mendapatkan izin keluar sama Naruto pun Hinata sempat berbohong ke orangtuanya. Tentu dengan alasan klasik, yaitu mengerjakan tugas di rumah teman. Pakaian Hinata yang sedikit mini itu untungnya tidak ketahuan. Saat pergi dari rumah kan ia memakai baju biasa, dan pakaian ini ia taruh dulu di dalam tas.

Tapi jangan salahkan Hinata atas kebohongan tersebut. Otak Naruto lah yang telah menuntunnya.

Sebenarnya kalau jujur, Hinata merasa tidak enak hati. Bisa dibilang ia menyesal berbohong, tapi ia sudah berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Sesuai dengan janji Naruto yang tidak akan mengajak Hinata kembali ke tempat suram seperti ini.

"Kalau Sakura-_chan_? Apa kamu sering ke sini?"

Gadis ber-_tanktop_ pink pudar itu menghela nafas. "Kalau aku gara-gara curiga Sasuke-_kun_ selingkuh. Habis di sini kan banyak perempuan 'kesepian' yang berkeliaran sih. Jadi aku cuma ingin cari tau saja apa yang ia lakukan di sini..."

Awalnya Hinata sedikit menunduk, berpikir sebentar. Lalu ia pun mengadahkan wajah dengan senyuman. "Aku yakin Sasuke-_kun_ dan Naruto-_kun_ tidak akan seperti itu..."

"Yah, semoga saja. Tapi setiap pria memang butuh pengawasan ekstra dari kekasihnya."

"Hm..."

.

.

.

**HANDYCAM**

**Sanpacchi's Fanfiction 2011**

**Naruto ****is**** Masashi Kishimoto****'s**** | NaruHina**** & S****asuHina**** &**** NaruSaku | **

**Genre : Romance, Angst, Tragedy. | Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, ****Mature Themes****, etc****.**** | Inspired : "Shutter"—****Thailand**** Version. | Jika ada kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi. **

**MATURE CONTENT—YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

.

.

**Handycam no III. **Awal tantangan

.

.

Lagu bersuara keras terputar tanpa henti. Bola disko berputar di kawasan tengah. Minuman keras yang berupa kaleng dan botol berserakan di mana-mana. Orang-orang yang menari, menjerit, mabuk, bahkan sampai melakukan hal-hal yang tidak senonoh pun ada di sana. Terkadang Sakura dan Hinata—yang notabene baru pertama kali ini ke sini—harus memalingkan wajah untuk menjaga iman masing-masing.

Mengerikan sekali tempat ini. Sakura jadi tak jarang merutuki Sasuke maupun Naruto yang sering ke klab tiap akhir minggu.

Hampir setengah jam berkeliling dan mengamati suasana klab yang ramai, Sakura dan Hinata mendatangi tempat duduk berempat yang telah ditempati oleh Sasuke dan Naruto. Ada tiga botol minuman alkohol di tengah meja kotak, sedangkan masing-masing dari mereka telah menghisap sebatang rokok.

Sebagai gadis yang cinta kesehatan, Sakura jelas tidak mau duduk di samping mereka kalau masih ada asap rokok yang mengitari udara sekitar. Hinata juga setuju dalam diam. Naruto sih mudah-mudah saja mengangguk dan membuang putung rokoknya. Tapi sayang Sasuke tidak mau. Dengan wajah santai tanpa gangguan, pria berparas dingin itu tetap menghisap nikotinnya, menghembuskannya perlahan ke udara.

Tidak bisa berbuat banyak, akhirnya Sakura menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk dirinya dan Hinata tempati. Lebih tepatnya di _bar_ lantai dua. Dia bimbing Hinata agar duduk di kursi tinggi dekat _bar_. Meski sedikit lebih sepi dibandingkan klab di lantai dasar, setidaknya hidung mereka terlindung dari asap dan telinga mereka tidak pekak akibat suara kencang yang ada di bawah.

"Mau pesan apa?" Seorang _bartender_ pria dengan senyum manis menyamperi mereka.

"Mm, apa di sini ada _milkshake_?" Dengan agak ragu Hinata bertanya.

Si _bartender_ pun mengangguk. "Tentu. Mau yang mana?"

"_Vanilla_."

"Baik, akan segera datang. Kalau nona cantik yang di sebelah?" Pria itu membagi senyum ke arah Sakura yang dari tadi memusatkan perhatiannya ke _dance floor_. Dengan tenang gadis _pink_ itu menoleh lalu menunjukkan telapak tangannya—isyarat bahwa ia tidak memesan apa-apa.

"Tidak pesan minuman?" Hinata memiringkan kepala, bingung.

Sakura terkekeh sebentar, lalu membalas tatapan lucu yang sedang ditampakan teman di bangku sebelah. "Tidak, aku masih kurang kenal daerah ini. Klab bukan mainanku sih." Tambahnya dengan cemberut di bibir. "Karena itulah aku tidak mau memesan minuman secara sembarang. Apalagi di tempat seperti ini."

"Apa Sakura-_chan_ juga tidak suka susu atau minuman lain seperti jus? Kenapa tidak pesan itu saja?"

"Suka sih..." Manik mataya berpindah ke atas, berpikir. "Tapi aku takut kalau ada orang asing yang menaruh serbuk aneh ke dalam minumanku. Kan kalau meminumnya kita bisa pingsan, dan tinggal menunggu ajal menjemput."

Kedua mata Hinata mengerjap pelan. "Eh... ma-maksudmu apa?"

Sakura menyipitkan mata, berusaha menyiptakan suasana horor di antara mereka. "Iya, kalau pingsan mendadak di sini, mungkin saja pas sadar tubuh kita sudah terendam di bak berisi bongkahan es dengan ginjal yang sudah hilang satu. Kan sering tuh di film-film. Mengerikan, bukan?"

Sebelum Hinata mengerutkan kening, Sakura kembali menambahkan "Ah, tidak hanya itu, bagaimana kalau diculik lalu diperkosa? Dibunuh? Mutilasi dan lain sebagainya?"

Mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Sakura dengan sebegitu seriusnya, Hinata menelan ludah. "Be-Benarkah?"

Sakura mengamati wajah polos si indigo dalam diam, tapi lama kelamaan bibirnya berkedut—tidak tahan untuk menyemburkan sebuah tawa keras. "Tidak, aku hanya bercanda~"

Bahu Hinata yang sempat tegang pun langsung rileks seketika.

"Ya ampun, kau lucu sekali sih!"

Dengan wajah memerah karena berhasil diisengi, Hinata berbisik. "Sa-Sakura-_chan_... k-kau benar-benar menakutiku..."

"Tenang saja, di sini ada Sasuke dan Naruto yang menjaga kita. Tapi, jangan beli yang beralkohol kalau ingin mencegahnya."

"Iya..."

"Baiklah..." Sakura menggerakkan tangan untuk memanggil _bartender_. "Hei, sekarang aku pesan _Hawaiian punch_!"

.

.

**: handycam | sanpacchi :**

.

.

"Hinata-_chaan_... aku mulai bosan di sini." Sakura menggumam tidak jelas, tentu karena bertopang dagu di meja _bar_. Tatapan kosongnya yang mengarah ke _dance_ _floor_ sedikit memunculkan keinginan untuk mengajak Hinata ke sana, tapi tidak jadi. Selain yakin Hinata akan menolak, ia juga merasa jijik sendiri saat mata _emerald_-nya menemukan pria mabuk yang sedang beraksi.

Sudah jelas dari pandangan Sakura, orang itu—dengan gaya setengah sadar—sedang menggerakkan jemarinya untuk memegang bokong seorang gadis asing di pinggiran area tersebut. Sebenarnya sih biasa aja, tapi berhubung si gadis itu sadar dan malah membiarkan pria menjijikkan itu menggerayangi tubuhnya, Sakura bergidik.

Diputarnya bola mata dengan kesan sinis, lalu menarik pelan tangan Hinata yang baru meletakkan gelas minuman ke meja. "Jalan-jalan yuk..." Ujarnya ketika mata Hinata seakan bertanya.

"Ke mana?"

"Ke mana saja asal jangan ke sana..." Sakura kembali melempar tatapannya ke kerumunan orang yang sedang menari gila-gilaan. "Minggu lalu aku danInosudah mendapatkan pengalaman buruk, jadi kuharap kau tidak juga merasakan hal tersebut."

Karena Hinata semakin tidak mengerti, Sakura meringis gemas—Naruto tidak sepantasnya mendapatkan gadis sepolos ini. "Kau tidak mengerti? Baiklah, di sana banyak tangan bandel—singkatnya sih seperti itu."

Penjelasan Sakura membuahkan hasil, wajah Hinata menjadi pucat ketakutan.

Sakura pun turun dari bangku bulat dan tersenyum lebar. "Ya, sudah. Ayo kita ke tempat _billiard—_!"

**Ctek!**

"Aw!" Suara patahan langsung disusul pekikan Sakura. Dengan posisi setengah terjatuh ia memegangi daerah mata kakinya yang terasa sakit.

"Sa-Sakura-_chan_, kamu kenapa?" Tanya Hinata yang ikutan membungkuk, memfokuskan penglihatannya di kaki Sakura.

"Uhk, kakiku..."

Wajah Sakura memerah dan sudut matanya yang terpejam telah dihiasi setitik air mata, meyakinkan kalau si _pink_ sangat kesakitan. Setelah melihat _heels _yang patah, Hinata yang di awal mengira Sakura hanya terpeleset kini baru yakin bahwa ia juga terkilir.

Pelan-pelan ia angkat tangan Sakura yang daritadi memegangi kakinya. Ketika ia melihat warna merah yang sedikit mencolok dari keremangan lampu klab, Hinata menyentuh bahu Sakura. "Sakura-_chan_, kakimu keseleo parah. Lebih baik kamu pulang, aku takut ini bisa semakin parah."

"I-Iya..." Sakura mengangguk dan mengizinkan Hinata menaruh lengan ke pundaknya. Dengan susah payah dibantunya Sakura untuk berdiri dan duduk di tempat semula—bangku bundar milik _bar_.

"A-Aku panggil Naruto-_kun_ dulu."

Lagi-lagi gadis yang biasanya semangat itu mengangguk lemah, ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Hinata berjalan menjauh, dan menelfon ke nomor yang akan dituju. Tapi karena Naruto benar-benar tidak menjawab, mau tidak mau ia harus mencarinya sendiri. Ia segera ke daerah sofa dimana Sasuke dan Naruto tempati tadi. Namun sayang ia lupa letak pastinya. Dengan panik Hinata segera ke lantai dasar dan membelah kerumunan dengan berbagai ucapan permisi ke orang-orang yang sedang menari tanpa mengindahkannya.

Tapi ada hal yang terjadi. Pahanya mendadak dibelai oleh seseorang. Ia menoleh, dan tak menemukan siapa pun yang menghadap ke arahnya.

Baru sedetik ia menyempatkan diri untuk menghela nafas, lagi-lagi tangan jahil beraksi dengan cara meraba pundak dan turun ke punggung serta bokongnya. Pelecehan itu terasa cepat, tapi kali ini ia sempat melihat siapa pelakunya. Sesosok pria seperempat abad yang mabuk. Untungnya orang itu segera pergi karena tatapannya tak fokus.

Kalau tidak_ shock_ bukan Hinata namanya, terutama saat menyadari begitu banyak perempuan yang menjadi korban, bukan cuma dirinya. Di tempat ini ternyata benar-benar banyak tangan nakal.

Ah, bukannya kata Sakura orang-orang seperti itu cuma ada di... _dance floor_?

Hinata menelan ludah. Seketika ia mendongak, menatap ketinggian beberapa meter di atas kepalanya. Kini semua sudah jelas. Karena ada bola disko yang berputar enerjik di atas sana. Berguna sebagai lampu sekaligus alat pendamping dari musik keras yang dilantunkan DJ.

Hinata benar-benar berdiri di tempat yang salah. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat karena ketakutan. Segeralah ia berlari, mencari jalur keluar. Tak peduli sumpek-sumpekan, berdesak-desakan, atau bahkan dorong-mendorong, yang Hinata mau cuma satu. Keluar dari tempat maksiat ini. Hanya saja karena gerakan paniknya, ia tak sadar telah menabrak punggung seseorang. Tumburan tadi cukup keras. Hidung Hinata yang menjadi sasaran sampai berdenyut nyeri.

Tapi kala ia mengadah, bibir tipisnya tersenyum, ternyata orang yang ia tabrak itu Naruto.

Iris_ sapphire_ yang melihat juga menampakan reaksi yang sama. "Hinata, kenapa kau ada di sini?" Bersamaan dengan kalimat tanya, Naruto beralih sebentar ke samping dan menarik kerah belakang Sasuke, melepaskan secara paksa bibir si _raven _yang tengah saling melumat dengan gadis asing yang entahlah siapa. Sasuke yang melirik ke mereka berdua hanya berdecak malas.

Habis mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau Hinata melihat Sasuke yang sedang berciuman bersama orang lain, mungkin saja ia akan melapor ke Sakura dan pastinya akan membuat hati gadis itu sakit. Ya, semua memang Naruto lakukan demi Sakura Haruno. Namun sayang sebenarnya mata Hinata sempat melihat jelas perilaku Sasuke, tapi ada sesuatu yang lebih penting untuk disampaikan.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_... kaki Sakura-_chan_ terkilir..."

Mata Naruto membulat, genggaman kasar di baju Sasuke untuk menahannya terlepas dalam sekejab. "Apa? Sekarang dia di mana?"

Hinata merasa ada yang berbeda di wajah Naruto setelah ia menyampaikan informasi tadi. Susah payah ia menunjuk ke arah lantai dua, dimana terdapat barisan meja _ba_r dari kejauhan. "D-Di sana. Di _bar_ lantai dua dekat tangga..."

Tanpa memperdulikan apapun yang ada di sekitar, Naruto langsung menggenggam tangannya, dan menarik Hinata tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke yang tidak ikut serta. "Cepat tunjukan jalannya."

Ia sempat terkejut melihat raut khawatir di wajah Naruto. Normal bagi Naruto kalau mengetahui sahabatnya yang sedang terluka, tapi rasanya ada yang aneh. Pandangan Naruto benar-benar cemas. Ia khawatir, takut dan sedih. Hinata yang menjadi saksi menelan ludah. Cepat-cepat membuyarkan lamunannya sendiri.

Dari tempat duduknya, Sakura menggerutu kesal. Ia marahi heels merahnya yang sudah rusak sebelum lewat satu semester ia pakai. Yah, dibandingkan ia harus bengong terus, lebih baik melampiaskan kekesalannya. Sampai kemudian Hinata muncul dengan membawa Naruto seorang. Sesampainya di depan Sakura, mata Naruto terbelalak melihat kaki kanan si _pink_ yang mulai membiru di bawah cahaya temaram.

Naruto melepaskan tangan Hinata, lalu menghampirinya. Hinata terdiam saat merasakan telapak tangannya terasa hampa. Dia kepal kencang-kencang tangan putihnya dan membisakan diri untuk melihat Naruto yang kini sudah berjongkok di depan kaki Sakura.

"ADUH! Bodoh! Jangan dipegang dong! Sakit!" Aliran air mata mulai terlihat dari bola mata milik Sakura ketika Naruto menyentuhkan jemarinya ke titik luka lebam tersebut.

"Ini lumayan parah. Kau pasti tidak bisa berjalan. Sini aku gendong..." Tanpa senyuman Naruto berbalik lalu menunjuk punggungnya sendiri dengan ibu jarinya. Kali ini pria itu bertindak serius.

"Eh! Ti-Tidak usah!" Wajah Sakura memerah. Kaget juga. "Lagi pula untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk pulang. Ayo!"

"E-Eh, Naruto. Sepertinya aku masih bisa jalan sendiri!"

"Sudahlah, bagaimana caranya kau bisa jalan sendiri dengan kaki seperti itu?" Naruto berdecak. Tanpa aba-aba ia melempar tatapannya ke Hinata, membuat yang dilihat jadi kaget sendiri. "Hinata, tolong bantu dia berdiri..."

"Hm..." Seperti anak kecil yang patuh, Hinata mencoba menyakinkan Sakura untuk menuruti permintaan Naruto. Setidaknya ia tidak ingin mereka berdebat lama-lama.

Hinata hanya menatap kosong ke arah keduanya, terlebihnya ke Sakura saat ia mulai mengiyakan, lalu meraih punggung kekasihnya dan memeluk Naruto erat. Tidak tau kenapa Hinata cuma merasa... seakan-akan dirinya tidak perlu ada di antara mereka.

Gadis berponi rata itu pun sedikit menunduk, tidak ingin Naruto berpikir bahwa ia sedang cemburu.

Setelah mengangkat dan memperbaiki posisi Sakura agar tidak jatuh, Naruto menoleh ke Hinata yang kali ini lebih diam. "Hinata... maaf merepotkanmu, tapi tolong panggil Sasuke, ya? Suruh dia agar kembali ke parkiran. Bilang kaki Sakura terkilir."

"I-Iya."

Sesudah kedua punggung itu tak lagi terlihat, Hinata yang ditinggal sendiri mulai berbalik. Dengan terpaksa ia pandangi ratusan orang yang tengah menari seliar-liarnya di _dance floor _lantai dasar.

Padahal dia sangat ketakutan di tempat itu, tapi kenapa Naruto malah menyuruhnya untuk menemukan Sasuke? Sendirian pula. Terlebih lagi orang yang harus ia cari itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha, seorang pria yang bahkan nomor ponsel ataupun alamat _email_-nya pun ia tidak punya.

Untungnya sebelum sampai ke tempat tersebut, dari posisinya yang berada di lantai dua, ia dapat melihat sesosok pria yang sedikit ia kenal dari atas. Pria itu adalah Sasuke.

Cepat-cepat ia memilih jalan pintas; memutari _dance floor _agar menemui Sasuke yang sedang terduduk di sofa bersama seorang wanita. Setelah sampai, Hinata berusaha sekuat tenaga menormalkan nafasnya yang mengebu-ebu.

Tapi saat mengadahkan wajah, melihat Sasuke yang kini sudah di depan mata, ia terhenyak melihat Sasuke yang bukan hanya sekedar 'duduk bersama' dengan seorang wanita. Kini lebih parah lagi. Hinata sampai tak kuasa melihatnya lama-lama. Sebab saat ini Sasuke sedang diciumi dengan ganas oleh seorang wanita berkacamata kotak yang tengah menduduki tubuh Sasuke. Pemilik _dress_ merah itu membuka mulut Sasuke dengan gairah, memainkan lidahnya, memadu nafas dan tangannya pun tanpa malu meraba dada bidang Sasuke yang terekspos karena beberapa kancingnya sudah terlepas.

Saking panasnya situasi di depan, mau tidak mau Hinata dibuat ikut malu dan bingung setengah mati. Kenapa Sasuke mencium orang lain—lagi—sih? Bukannya Sasuke adalah kekasih Sakura?

Ia abaikan dulu pikiran tak penting itu. Ia putuskan untuk berani mengeluarkan panggilan. "S-Sa-Sasuke-_kun_..."

Suara lagi di klab mungkin memang keras, tapi ia yakin Sasuke dapat mendengar karena wanita itu saja melirikkan mata tajamnya.

Hinata yang sebenarnya sangat takutan tetap mengulangi. "Sasuke-_kun_..."

Ciuman mereka terlepas, tentu dari pihak si wanita yang merasa sangat terganggu. Ia benarkan dulu pakaiannya sebelum beranjak dari tubuh Sasuke, berniat menghampiri Hinata yang tidak terlalu jauh. Tapi saat kalimat kasar hendak terlontar, gerak suaranya terhenti karena sudah ada tangan Sasuke yang menahan.

"Pergilah."

Si merah mendelik, benar-benar terkejut akan keputusan Sasuke, "A-Apa? Kita bahkan baru mulai!"

"Ck, kubilang pergi, Karin."

Melihat mata _onyx_ si _raven_ yang sinis, Karin bungkam. Disertai umpatan kasar ia mengambil tas kecilnya di atas meja lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Sepeninggal Karin, Sasuke tidak menyapa atau pun memandang Hinata. Pria bermarga Uchiha itu malah mengambil rokok, lalu menyalakan pemantik untuk menghisap sumber nikotin yang kembali terselip di bibirnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_..." Panggilnya—yang entah sudah keberapa—dengan suara cicitan. Suara yang sangat amat kecil. Tanpa menoleh, kali ini mata Sasuke melihat dari ekor mata.

Merasakan ada hawa berat, Hinata ingin segera menyampaikan amanah dari Naruto agar semua selesai tanpa kendala. Tidak tau kenapa ada sesuatu hal yang memaksa dirinya takut kepada Sasuke.

"Ngg... ka-kaki Sakura-_chan_ terkilir, sepertinya kita sudah harus pulang..."

Sasuke melepas rokok dari bibir lalu meniupkan asapnya. "Apa peduliku?"

"Ta-Tapi Naruto-_kun_ dan Sakura-_chan_ sudah ada di mobil..."

"Ya memangnya kenapa?" Pertanyaan serupa terlontar bersama gerak kepalanya yang menghadap Hinata. "Kita juga bisa berduaan di sini."

"A-Aku serius..." Ia benar-benar mati kutu, dapat dilihat dari tubuh mungilnya yang samar-samar bergetar. Kepalanya semakin menatap ujung _wedges_ yang ia kenakan. "Sakura-_chan_ b-butuh istirahat..."

Melihat gadis berwarna rambut senada dengannya, Sasuke menjelajahi penampilan Hinata dengan tatapan menilai. Ternyata gadis yang bergelar primadona sekolah itu tidak memiliki sifat yang nakal. Toh, bukannya memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya yang menggoda dengan pakaian ketat yang minim bahan, Hinata malah menutup sebagian tubuhnya.

Malam ini pun ia cuma memakai kaus putih tebal yang berlengan panjang. Dan juga celana pendek setengah lutut berwarna biru pudar. Terlebih rambutnya yang panjang itu ia biarkan tergerai begitu saja. Gaya yang terlalu biasa untuk ukuran anak muda.

Berbeda dari Sakura dan Ino yang kadang keluar malam dengan pakaian super minim—seperti _camisole_, _hotpants_ serta _heels_ yang tinggi. Hasilnya sih sangat cantik, tapi entah kenapa Sasuke lebih 'menyukai' penampilan Hinata. Sedikit tertutup, namun membuatnya semakin penasaran akan sesuatu di balik pakaian tersebut.

Lihat saja bra hitam renda yang ada di balik pakaian putih Hinata. Apa kau tidak penasaran melihat apa yang ada di balik kaus itu?

Setelah menyudutkan rokok di asbak, dengan seringaian ia bangkit dari sofa. Menyejajarkan tubuh mereka. "Sayangnya aku juga tidak bercanda."

"A-Apa maksudmu, Sasuke-_kun_? Tidak bercanda tentang apa?"

"Tidak usah bertingkah seolah kau orang suci yang tidak tau maksudku."

"Ta-Tapi aku benar-benar tidak mengerti..." Karena malu, ia paksa pandangannya berpaling ke lantai. "Na-Naruto-_kun_ dan Sakura-_chan_ benar-benar sudah menunggu, kita harus—"

**Brakh!**

Suara itu terdengar bersama punggungnya yang menabrak dinding. Begitu membuka mata, kedua tangan pucat Sasuke sudah memenjara dirinya. "Kubilang biarkan mereka." Wajah Sasuke perlahan-lahan menghimpit. "Sedangkan kau dan aku tetap di sini." Dipaksanya wajah Hinata agar mengadah dengan salah satu tangannya. Setelah mata mereka bertemu, ia berbisik pelan. "Impas, kan?"

"I-Impas?"

Bibir mereka hampir bertemu, tinggal beberapa senti. Hinata yang sadar semakin gelalapan, karena ia hanya bisa menahan dada Sasuke agar tidak lebih terdempet. Sasuke tersenyum, lalu perlahan ia menyentuh bibir Hinata. Hanya menyentuhnya. "Kau memang gadis baik bila di depan Naruto. Tapi sekarang berbeda. Jika bersamaku, aku menuntutmu untuk menjadi gadis yang liar."

"Ke-Kenapa—emmh!" Belum selesai ia mengeluarkan pertanyaan, bibirnya sudah ditekan terlebih dulu oleh Sasuke. Sontak keterkagetan menyelimuti tubuh Hinata, terutama saat kepala Sasuke mulai miring agar dapat menekannya lebih dalam.

"Ang... hahh! Sasu—mnhh!" Kepalan tangan mungilnya memberontak, tapi tidak ada guna, Sasuke malah semakin berkuasa. Kali ini tanpa basa-basi lagi ia menarik tengkuk Hinata, bahkan memeluk kepala si Indigo agar tidak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan jarak mereka barang satu mili pun.

Suara lidah mereka yang beradu memang tidak diperhatikan orang-orang sekitar. Tapi jika alunan DJ dimatikan dan orang-orang di dalam ruangan luas ini menghilang—terkecuali mereka—entah seberapa keras suara decapan itu terdengar hanya karena ciuman sepihak dari Sasuke yang memaksa.

Hinata tidak mampu berkutik, kedua tangannya yang di awal berguna untuk menahan dada Sasuke, tak lagi bisa bergerak selain fungsi pasifnya sebagai pelapis tipis diantara dada mereka yang saling berhimpit. Kaki seputih susunya gemetaran, kepalanya bergerak kecil di dekapan tangan Sasuke yang membuat ia tidak bisa bernafas.

Dan ketika Sasuke melepaskan bibirnya, Hinata menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menghirup udara. Tapi baru saja udara akan mengaliri paru-paru, bibir serta lidah lunak Sasuke kembali memasukinya, membuatnya tersedak atas udara yang benar-benar tidak tersedia.

Isakannya tercampur oleh suara erangan serta desahan yang keluar, tapi air matanya terus mengalir tanpa henti. Ia ingin pingsan, pergi dari tempat terkutuk ini dan tidak akan pernah lagi mau bertemu dengan sahabat Naruto tersebut.

"Sasuke!"

**DEG!**

Suara Naruto sontak membuat dia—yang baru saja akan mengikuti sertakan 'tangannya'—melepaskan seluruh sentuhan dari Hinata dan mundur selangkah. Menyisakan punggung Hinata yang terseret ke bawah dan tak lupa bibir mereka yang sudah sangat basah—karena saling bertukar saliva dalam jangka waktu yang lama.

Di lantai Hinata hanya bisa mencengram dadanya yang kembang-kempis membutuhkan udara, tapi di sisi lain ia sangat bersyukur—malah sangat bersyukur—karena saat suara panggilan terdengar, Naruto masih terlalu jauh sehingga tidak melihat peristiwa mengerikan tadi.

Naruto yang tadinya masih celingukan, kini tersenyum lebar ketika dua orang yang dicarinya sudah terihat jelas di retinanya. Dengan berlari kecil ia menghampiri Sasuke dan Hinata, tapi lama kelamaan langkahnya melambat dan terdiam keheranan.

"Hinata-_chan_, kamu kenapa?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, Hinata memaksa kakinya yang bergetar untuk berdiri lalu tanpa malu-malu ia menabrakkan diri ke pemuda itu dari samping. Mengunci lipatan tangannya di pinggang dan membenamkan wajahnya yang basah karena air mata ke punggung lebar si pirang.

"Naruto-_kun_, a-ayo pulang..."

.

.

**: handycam | sanpacchi :**

.

.

"Sakura, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

'Hm, mulai membaik... tapi aku masih kesulitan berjalan.'

"Yang penting kau sudah baikan. Oh, ya, apa kemarin Sasuke menelfonmu?"

Terdengar suara lemas dari sebrang. 'Belum. Ah, sepertinya ia tidak akan menelfonku. Dia sepertinya sama sekali tidak peduli.'

"Jangan seperti itu, Sakura..." Si pirang yang memegang ponsel tersenyum pahit. "Kan Sasuke menyayangimu."

'Ya, kuharap...' Sedetik kemudian terdengar suara wanita dari sambungan Sakura, mungkin itu suara Ibunya. 'Ah, sudah dulu ya, Naruto. Ada yang memanggil.'

"Oke, _get well soon _di rumah."

**Klik.**

Sesudah memutuskan telfon, Naruto—yang kini berada di sekolah—mengadahkan wajah, menatap langit biru di hari Senin yang sangat cerah di balik jendela koridor. Dia hela nafasnya keras-keras sembari menaruh ponsel ke kantung. Ia terdiam sebentar lalu berlari ke arah atap. Setelah kakinya menapak di lantai paling atas sekolah yang berbentuk kotak, ia disuguhi pemandangan riuh orang-orang yang sedang menghabiskan waktu istirahat di sana. Mungkin di dalam komik-komik atap selalu dideskripsikan sebagai tempat sepi, tapi nyatanya tempat ini sangat ramai, tak terkecuali di Konoha _High School_ ini. Dan Sasuke membenci tempat ramai—kecuali klab malam atau pesta.

Bila ditanya kenapa Naruto sedang memikirkan Sasuke, tentu jawabannya cuma satu, karena ia lagi mencari orang itu. Pertama-tama ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar, setelah menemukan tangga yang akan mengantar sesuatu tempat yang lebih atas di atap, ia menaikinya. Tepat seperti dugaan, sudah ada Sasuke yang sedang tertidur lelap.

"Oi, _Teme_, bagaimana keadaan Sakura?" Tanpa basa-basi Naruto memulai sapaan dengan topik utama, menyebabkan salah satu kelopak mata Sasuke terbuka. "Kata Ino dia tidak masuk karena kakinya—"

"Aku tidak tau."

Naruto menahan nafas. Wajahnya menjadi kesal.

"Sakura itu pacarmu, seharus kau lebih peduli sedikit. Perempuan sangat butuh perhatian yang banyak, Sasuke."

Sasuke melirik Naruto lewat ekor matanya, lalu kembali memejamkan mata. "Itu bukan urusanmu."

Naruto mengeryit, tampak tidak suka. "Kau salah! Sakura adalah sahabatku, dan aku sedih kalau melihat ia terus berharap kau akan memedulikannya! Dia itu sedih, Sasuke! Dia ingin kau menanyakan kabarnya!"

"Ck."

"Jangan berdecak! Aku sedang serius."

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Naruto."

"Apa?" Jawabnya, ketus.

"Apa kau senang jika melihat Sakura bahagia?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Dan kau akan tetap senang 'jika' dengan bahagianya dia bercerita bagaimana cara kami bercinta?"

"A-APA?" Matanya terbelalak, benar-benar tidak menyangka Sasuke bisa memasukan topik seberat tadi ke dalam pembicaraan sederhana yang tengah mereka bahas.

Mendapatkan reaksi Naruto, Sasuke menyeringai. "Aku tau jawabanmu pasti tidak. Jangan munafik."

Si pirang gelagapan, matanya bergerak gelisah untuk menghindari tatapan Sasuke yang mencari kejujuran di matanya. "U-Untuk apa kau membahas hal seperti itu!? Tidak ada hubungannya, tau!"

"Yang aku tanyakan adalah: apa kau tetap 'senang' kalau dia cerita secara detail 'jika' aku bercinta dengannya?"

"Sudah kubilang itu tidak ada hubungannya, Sasuke! Kita lagi bahas—"

"Ada hubungannya." Sasuke menyela. "Kalau aku mengajaknya bercinta, tentu Sakura akan senang, kan? Logikanya—bila kau benar-benar sahabatnya—mungkin ia akan bercerita hal itu kepadamu." Ia menekankan beberapa kata dari dalam kalimatnya. "Kau hanya perlu menjawab 'iya' atau 'tidak'."

Kedua tangannya terkepal kencang. Senyum maksa Naruto keluar. "Ya. A-Aku senang."

Sasuke tertawa. Ia pun berdiri dan memandangi siswa-siswi lain di kawasan atap dari atas. "Hh, kau yakin?"

Mendengar suara meremehkan dari bibir si _raven_, Naruto menggeram lalu tanpa takut mencengkram kerah kemeja Sasuke sampai kedua mata mereka bertabrakan. "Jangan pernah berani-beraninya kau lakukan itu bila nanti kau akan mencampakkannya!"

Kedua sudut bibir Sasuke naik beberapa mili, rencananya untuk membuat Naruto emosi terlihat berhasil tanpa kendala.

"Kalau kau tidak mau aku menyentuh Sakura..." Ia memberi jeda untuk juga meraih kerah Naruto dan balas menariknya, sehingga dapat berbisik di telinga berwarna _tan_ tersebut. "Kau harus melakukannya dengan Hinata."

"A-Apa?"

"Jika kau tidak mau melakukannya dengan Hinata, maka aku yang akan melakukan hal itu ke Sakura. Bagaimana?"

Entahlah pikiran Sasuke yang satu itu muncul dari mana.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Sansan's Note :**

**Hm... sepertinya ada death glare mematikan dari NHL. Haha, maaf ya, abis dua chapter awal porsi NaruHina udah lumayan banyak. **

.

.

**Super Thanks to :**

**nakano onigiri, demikoo, Purplelicious Violetta, uchihyuu nagisa, uchiha putu, YamanakaemO, lavender chan, Lady lollipop, lollytha-chan gak login, Sky pea-chan, Shyoul lavaen, anoname, Love Sasukeh, mimimo, icha22madhen, OraRi HinaRa, Kaisar Rikudo. **

.

.

**Frequently Asked Questions :**

**Aku mencium bau lelemonan di sini. **Namanya juga fict ratem. **Kayaknya Sasuke ngga suka Hinata. **Hm, tidak ada yang tau. **Hantunya mana? Semoga bukan Hinata. **Di sini mah ngga ada. Adanya di sekuelnya. Tapi nunggu tamat dulu, ya. Iya atau ngganya Hinata jadi hantu masih misteri. **Update Love is Death dong. **Kayaknya masih lama. **Ini pairnya NaruHina atau SasuHina****?**Dua-duanya. Tapi, kalo mau baca ini jangan diliat dari pair tapi dari jalan ceritanya, okeh? **Kok chap 2 Sasuke malah senyum pas Naruto digituin Hinata di UKS. **Kuberi sedikit clue: kan Hinata juga 'nolak' Naruto. **Apa hubungan cerita ini sama judulnya. **Apa, ya? **Kukira cara berpikir kamu kayak Hinata-centric. **Hm? Aku emang Hinata-centric. Kenapa? **Kayaknya ada yang direncanakan Sasuke nih. **Iya, sebuah rencana di dalam rencana. **Lemon tuh apa, ya? **Hah? Udah pernah baca 'Mistakes' tapi ngga tau lemon? Hmm... Itu, kegiatan GaaFemNaru di tiap chapter-nya (susah dijelasinkan lewat kata-kata sih). **Kalo bisa endingnya NaruHina. **Doain aja :) **Seharusnya Naruto yang lebih pantes dibilang jahat. **Ahaha, mari bandingkan sikap SasuNaru di fict ini. **Pengennya SasuHina. **Kita lihat nanti. **Mistakes update tiap hari dong. **Mana sanggup. Minggu depan, yaa? **Sasuke jahatnya kayak apa? **Sejahat apa yaa? Jahat otaknya, mungkin? :| **Naruto suka Sakura, dan Sasuke suka Hinata? **NaruSaku emang udah ketauan, kalo SasuHina? Belom pasti, ya. Apalagi Hinata. Dia kan teramat sangat dan amat mencintai Naruto. **Lemonnya NaruHina dong! **Amin deh.

.

.

**Next Chapter :**

"Hn, dan jangan lupa, aku butuh saksi mata yang tepat. Kau harus merekamnya."

"Ke rumahku aja, bagaimana?"

"Sekali ini saja, aku akan pelan-pelan..."

"Tapi... ka-kalau aku hamil bagaimana...?"

.

.

**I'll be pleased if you enter your comment**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**SANSANKYU**


	4. Rekaman Part Satu

**Previous Chapter :**

"Kalau kau tidak mau aku menyentuh Sakura..." Ia memberi jeda untuk juga meraih kerah Naruto dan balas menariknya, sehingga dapat berbisik di telinga berwarna _tan_ tersebut. "Kau harus melakukannya dengan Hinata."

"A-Apa?"

"Jika kau tidak mau melakukannya dengan Hinata, maka aku yang akan melakukan hal itu ke Sakura. Bagaimana?"

Entahlah pikiran Sasuke yang satu itu muncul dari mana.

.

.

"Apa kau gila?" Desis Naruto. Bersama rahang yang terus mengatup rapat, ia lepaskan kerah Sasuke dengan kasar.

Sasuke menyeringai, tidak lupa gerak membenarkan kerah bajunya yang sedikit berantakan. "Terserah padamu, _Dobe_. Kau tinggal memilih." Mata _onyx_-nya menembus ke dalam _sapphire_ Naruto yang kini menunjukan sinar kebencian. "Aku yang akan melakukannya ke Sakura... atau kau yang melakukan itu ke Hinata?"

"Tapi apa alasannya? Kenapa kau bisa berbicara seperti itu!?"

"Suka-sukalah. Ada masalah?" Sasuke menyeringai.

"Aku tetap tidak mengerti!"

"Jangan alihkan topik. Cepatlah jawab. Atau aku harus mengulang pertanyaanku yang tadi, hn—?"

"OKE!" Naruto berteriak, mempertinggi sudut bibir Sasuke yang sudah terangkat. "Biar aku yang melakukannya! Biar aku yang melakukannya ke Hinata! Asal kau jangan pernah menyentuh Sakura hanya untuk kesenanganmu sendiri!"

"Hn, dan jangan lupa... aku butuh saksi mata yang tepat." Dalam hati, si _raven_ merasa sangat puas dengan kelangsungan rencana awalnya tersebut. Dan ia yakin tidak akan ada kata gagal di sini. Demi sebuah rencana yang sudah ia pikirkan matang-matang. "Kau harus merekamnya, Dobe. Berikan ke aku bukti bahwa kau telah menyetubuhi Hinata."

.

.

.

**HANDYCAM**

**Sanpacchi's Fanfiction 2011**

**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's | NaruHina & SasuHina | **

**Genre : Romance, Angst****, Tragedy.**** | Warning : AU, OOC,****Typos, Mature Themes, etc. | Inspired :****"Shutter"—Thailand Version.****| Jika ada kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi. **

**MATURE CONTENT—YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

.

.

**Handycam no IV. **Rekaman Part Satu 

.

.

Sinar berwarna kejinggaan menerpa wajah Naruto yang duduk sendirian di bangku taman pusat kota. Samar-samar ia dapat mendengar suara anak kecil atau pun tawa ibu-ibu yang sedang mengobrol bersama. Jelas tempat umum yang satu ini benar-benar berbeda dari suasana klab malam yang sering ia dapatkan. Ramai tapi menenangkan. Membuatnya rileks.

Menghela nafas, Naruto sedikit berupaya agar menghilangkan semua pikirannya yang terasa penat. Tapi terus saja tanpa diundang, lagi-lagi wajah Sasuke mendadak terlintas di benaknya, membuat ia kembali mengingat perjanjian mereka.

Hanya karena hal yang tidak ia mengerti, Sasuke mengancamnya secara mendadak. Ia harus mau bercinta dengan Hinata. Kalau tidak, maka Sasuke lah yang akan bercinta dengan Sakura. Entahlah apa motif dari permintaan pria yang satu itu. Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Tapi dibandingkan itu semua, ia jauh lebih dibuat bingung oleh sebuah pertanyaan besar; bagaimana caranya mengajak Hinata bersetubuh? Gila saja, kan? Masa baru pacaran beberapa bulan sudah akan mengajak Hinata berbuat hal kotor? Bisa-bisa Hinata menganggapnya pria nista.

Naruto pun menghela nafas panjang-panjang. Kedua bahunya sampai turun serentak. Dalam-dalam ia memikirkan kejadian tempo lalu. Ia pernah memaksa mencium gadis itu di UKS dan untungnya sempat sadar—karena Hinata menolak—sebelum sampai ke tahap yang lebih jauh. Dan karena hal tersebut ia tau akan sesuatu, yaitu Hinata bukanlah perempuan yang hanya bermodal pacaran bisa melakukan kontak fisik sebebas mungkin. Dia adalah gadis yang baik.

Intinya, walau ia tau Hinata mencintainya, ini tetap susah. Jadi apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membujuk gadis pemalu itu?

Ah, apa dia tolak saja ancaman Sasuke? Tapi bagaimana kabar Sakura? Dia tidak ingin gadis pink yang ia cintai itu disentuh barang sedikit pun oleh pria Uchiha tersebut, sekalipun Sasuke adalah sahabatnya juga. Ia tidak rela.

"Naruto-_kun_?"

Suara barusan membuat bahu Naruto tegang seketika. Kaget.

Ia menoleh, melihat manik si gadis indigo yang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan heran. Sambil memeluk bungkusan putih, wajah manisnya agak miring saat tidak mendapatkan respons apapun dari Naruto.

"Naruto-_kun_? Ada apa?"

"Eh, tidak apa-apa... aku hanya mengantuk." Tersadar dari lamunan, ia tertawa pelan dan segera memicingkan matanya ke sekitar. "Ngomong-ngomong kita ada di mana? Kok aku duduk di sini? Dan juga, sepertinya daerah ini sudah melewati rumahmu?"

Mata bulat Hinata mengerjap pelan. "Mn? Bukannya tadi Naruto-_kun_ bilang mau mengantarkanku dulu ke toko buku?"

"Oh, iya, ya? Maaf! Sekarang ayo ke toko buku!"

Tanpa suara Hinata menunjukan bungkusan plastik miliknya yang ternyata berisi buku di dalam. "Tadi Naruto-_kun_ bilang sedang lelah. Jadi waktu aku membeli buku, kamu maunya duduk sambil istirahat di bangku taman ini. Apa Naruto-_kun_ tidak ingat?"

Sambil meringis ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Maaf, saat ini aku memang banyak pikiran..."

Hinata tersenyum lembut lalu mengangguk maklum.

"Nah, karena kau udah selesai, apa kamu mau ke toko es krim yang baru dibuka?"

Hinata pun mengangguk lalu meraih tangan hangat Naruto yang sudah disodorkan. "Iya."

.

.

**: handycam | sanpacchi :**

.

.

Di bawah gumpalan awan kelabu, sambil mengayun-ayunkan genggaman serta belanjaan Hinata yang berada di persatuan tangannya, sepasang kekasih bermarga Uzumaki-Hyuuga itu berjalan dengan ekspresi senang ke salah satu _cafe_. Dan obrolan ringan masih terus keluar dari mulut masing-masing sebagai peramai acara kencan hari ini.

Tapi tanpa aba-aba Naruto menghentikan langkah, Hinata menoleh bingung. Saat melihat wajah Naruto, dapat dirasakan raut kecewa yang terpatri akibat toko es krim yang mereka tuju ini ternyata sedang direnovasi. Tempat itu baru akan beroperasi lagi saat bulan depan—itu terlihat di papan pengumuman depan _cafe_-nya.

"Ahh... kenapa harus tutup?"

Bersama keluhan, mendadak ia mendapatkan jawaban alam berupa tetesan air yang menjatuhi hidung _tan_-nya. Naruto menyentuh air dengan punggung tangan lalu dia lihat secara seksama. "Eh? Apa akan hujan?"

"Hu-Hujan?" Hinata mendongaklan wajah, dan mengadahkan telapak tangannya untuk memeriksa kadar rintikan. Lalu saat belasan tetesan air mulai mengenai kulitnya secara berturut-turut, wajah Hinata memucat. "Ah, iya... ba-bagaimana ini?"

Sebelum Hinata sempat menundukkan kepala untuk melihat Naruto, mendadak jaket pria itu sudah menudungi kepalanya, melindungi agar ia tidak terkena hasil tumpahan air dari awan.

"Pakai ini dulu, ya? Aku tidak bawa payung." Senyuman Naruto yang begitu dekat membuat jantung Hinata terasa sejuk. Ia berniat tersenyum, tapi ditunda karena melihat Naruto yang masih terlihat santai padahal ia sedang kehujanan.

"Ta-Tapi Naruto-_kun_ sendiri bagaimana? Kenapa jaketnya cuma dikasih ke aku?"

"Tidak apa... atau kamu ingin berduaan denganku?" Cengirannya terpampang bersamaan gerak kepala Naruto yang mendadak menyeruak masuk ke bawah tudungan jaket. Membiarkan kepala mereka berdua sama-sama dilindungi oleh kain jaket oranye-hitam milik si pirang.

Naruto pun dapat melihat jelas pipi Hinata yang merona. Aliran darah yang berdesir membuat pipinya semakin ranum dan tembam. Terkadang Naruto sampai bingung sendiri kenapa wajah berkulit mulus itu bisa dengan mudah membuatnya terpana oleh kecantikan seorang Hinata Hyuuga di depannya.

"Hei, Hinata..."

"Mm, Naruto-_kun_?"

Hinata menoleh. Ia tepukan kepala Naruto yang mendekat perlahan. Tangannya ikut serta menaikkan dagu mungil Hinata, menaikkan wajahnya. Hinata segera menahan nafas, jantung berdebar kacau, mata menyipit. Ia tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Mereka tempelkan kedua poni mereka yang berwarna kontras, dan... saat bibir mereka akan menyatu.

**ZRAASH!**

Bagaikan disiram seember air dingin, hujan semakin menderas tak terkira. Bahkan petir tidak lagi pelit untuk membagi suara tegasnya ke daerah yang mereka injak. Sampai Naruto dan Hinata—yang tidak bisa lagi berlindung di balik jaket—langsung gelagapan saat melihat pakaian mereka berdua sudah basah kuyup.

"Ah, hujannya deras..." Seakan lupa atas apa yang akan mereka lakukan, Naruto menoleh ke sekitar, mencari tempat teduh. Karena mereka sedang di situasi gawat, ditariknya tangan Hinata untuk ia bawa ke salah satu halte bis yang sudah tak terpakai. "Kita berteduh di sini dulu..."

Mereka berdua sempat menghangatkan diri, tapi saat Hinata mulai bersin dan menyisakan hidung putihnya memerah, Naruto mengambil inisiatif lain. "Ke rumahku dulu saja, bagaimana?"

Kalimat itu sontak membuat wajah Hinata memanas.

"Nanti kupinjamkan baju kering. Kan gawat kalau kau sakit?"

Disertai gumaman ragu tanda Hinata setuju. Akhirnya mereka ke _flat_ Naruto yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang.

.

.

**: handycam | sanpacchi :**

.

.

Sesampainya di depan pintu _flat_ milik Naru, Hinata terlihat sangat gugup. Ini bukan lagi permasalahan hanya sekedar 'belum izin akan pulang terlambat' ataupun 'takut merepotkan', tapi karena ini-adalah-rumah-Naruto-Uzumaki—kekasihnya.

"Anggap aja rumah sendiri..." Suara Naruto memecahkan lamunan Hinata yang dari tadi terdiam. Dengan salah tingkah yang terlihat jelas, gadis itu mengikuti langkah kekasihnya memasuki ruangan. Mereka tinggalkan udara lembab akibat hujan deras masih mengguyur apapun yang di bawah langit.

Sekaligus menunggu Naruto menutup pintu, Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya ke ruangan yang tidak bisa dikatakan luas atau kecil ini. Nyaman, wangi, ke mana-mana dekat. Tapi sayangnya berantakan. Sangat mencirikan seorang Naruto Uzumaki sekali.

Ya, lagi pula bagaimana Hinata bisa bilang rapi kalau hampir sepertiga ruangan ini diisi oleh banyak barang seperti tatanan gudang? Seperti contohnya kotak kardus mie instan memenuhi sudut ruangan. Tong sampah tidak kelihatan di mana, dan hebatnya lagi cucian di dapur menumpuk bagaikan menara.

"Maaf kalau berantakan." Naruto tertawa pelan sewaktu menyadari Hinata yang terkejut akan suasana kacau kamarnya. "Duduk dulu saja. Aku akan mengambilkanmu baju."

Ia berusaha tersenyum. "I-Iya..."

Kini Naruto yang sudah melempar tasnya ke samping _kotatsu_ hanya memandangi Hinata yang masih berdiri. "Hinata, kau kenapa? Apa kau tidak suka _flat_-ku ya?" Tanpa sadar kalimat tadi membuat Hinata tersentak. Dengan wajah memerah ia menatap Naruto dan menggeleng cepat, tidak lupa rona merah kekhawatiran yang berkumpul di wajahnya.

"Ya, sudah. Ayo sini..."

Hinata mengangguk, lalu mulai berjalan pelan mendekati Naruto sesuai perintah. Jujur, ia sama sekali tidak jijik atau apa, bahkan ia malah ingin membantu Naruto untuk membersihkan kamar ini. Tapi masalahnya hanya satu: ia cuma bingung harus melakukan apa. Toh, di _flat_ ini kan hanya ada mereka berdua. Hinata jelas gugup setengah mati.

Selagi Hinata sedang menyalakan _kotatsu_ dan memasukkan kakinya ke bawah meja, dari sisi belakang Naruto memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Kegiatan mencari pakaian untuk Hinata di lemari pun tak dilakukan dengan konsentrasi penuh. Naruto lebih memilih mengamati lekuk tubuh Hinata di balik baju basah yang transparan itu. Dimulai dari helaian rambut gelap yang lepek, wajah lembab, leher terekspos, serta bagian dadanya yang kelihatan sangat besar.

Naruto berdesis dalam hati. Sebab ia kembali teringat kalimat Sasuke. Dia harus bercinta dengan Hinata.

Ah, tidak. Jangan.

Naruto menggeleng. Ia buang segala pikiran jahatnya, lalu ia berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan diri. Walau kadang tak fokus akibat Hinata, Naruto selalu membersihkan pikirannya. Ia tidak boleh menjahati kekasihnya sendiri. Ia tidak boleh menyentuh Hinata hanya karena tantangan sialan dari Sasuke.

Tapi... kenapa Hinata terlalu menggoda?

Bra berwarna terang gadis itu sangat terlihat jelas dari kain kemeja putihnya yang basah. Terkadang Naruto menoleh, meliriknya, curi-curi pandang tanpa sadar. Tapi saat Hinata menoleh, Naruto segera melemparkan pandangan ke atas lalu bersenandung pelan. Dia bisa dianggap seperti orang bodoh, tapi biar saja. Asal tidak ketahuan.

"Naruto-_kun_..." Bisiknya, yang parahnya terdengar seperti desahan erotis di telinga si pendengar,

"Y-Ya?"

"_Kotatsu_-nya tidak bisa dinyalakan." Dia gosok kedua tangannya kencang. "A-Aku kedinginan..."

"Kau mau yang hangat, Hinata?"

"Mm..." Ia mengangguk lirih. "Aku butuh kehangatan..."

Butuh kehangatan?

Dalam hati Naruto hanya bisa mengumpat, kenapa Hinata bisa mengatakan kata-kata yang membuat tubuhnya tegang seperti ini? Si bagian bawah benar-benar merespons, tapi ia acuhkan sebentar untuk menormalkan pikiran sambil menarik pakaian kering dari lemari. Hinata kedinginan, dan yang ia harus lakukan bukanlah berpikiran mesum seperti tadi.

Sesudah Hinata sudah menerima pakaian, wajahnya memerah.

"Na-Naru... ini kan—kyaaaaa!" Hinata ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi kalimatnya tertahan, ada sebuah pemandangan yang terlebih dulu mengejutkannya. Naruto—dengan posisi membelakanginya—sedang membuka baju, memperlihatkan tubuh _tan -_ nya yang kekar, lalu kembali memakai pakaian kering. Hinata tak kuasa bernafas di saat detik-detik itu berjalan.

"Ada apa?" Pertanyaan yang terlambat. Sungguh. Sewaktu Naruto berbalik Hinata sudah menutup matanya dengan jari-jari.

"Ke-Ke-Kenapa tadi lepas baju...?"

"Tentu saja karena basah. Nah, kau juga cepat buka juga bajumu, nanti masuk angin. Sini kubukakan bajumu—" Naruto terdiam. Ia baru tersadar atas kalimatnya yang salah. Tapi wajah Hinata sudah terlanjur mendengar dan... nyaris pingsan. Naruto pun panik. "E-Eh, maaf, Hinata! Bu-Bukan itu maksudku! S-Silahkan ganti di kamar mandi!"

"I-Iya..."

Sesudah Hinata pergi dari kamar, Naruto menghela nafas lega. Dia kebiasaan hidup sendiri. Pantas saja Hinata sampai salah tingkah pas melihatnya ganti baju di tengah ruangan. Tapi lain dari pikiran itu, lagi-lagi ancaman Sasuke kembali mengitari kepalanya. Dengan wajah yang mengerut, Naruto menjambak rambutnya.

Kalau di pikir-pikir, mungkin... di inilah _timming_ yang tepat untuk melakukan 'itu' ke Hinata. Namun ia punya satu masalah yang membuatnya frustasi. Ia lupa kalau dirinya tidak punya alat perekam. Segeralah ia mengaduk-aduk isi tas, laci dan lemari. Dan seperti dugaannya, nihil. Ponsel? Ada, tapi daya rekamnya paling cuma sampai 10 menit, sudut pandang dari ponsel pun kecil. Kalau _handycam_ atau kamera? Dia mana punya.

Saking paniknya, secara tidak sengaja Naruto menendang tas Hinata yang ada di atas karpet, menghamburkan seperempat isinya keluar. Sambil berdecak pelan ia berjongkok dan mengambil barang-barang untuk membereskannya. Tapi saat ia akan menaruh tempat pensil Hinata ke dalam tas, mendadak matanya membulat.

Ia menemukan sebuah _handycam_.

Dengan tersenyum lebar ia ambil _handycam_ itu lalu membukanya. Dia sempat melihat tulisan yang menyatakan bahwa benda tersebut adalah milik Hinata yang dibutuhkan projek bahasa. Mungkin ia yang ditugaskan untuk membawa _handycam_ ini.

Tanpa berpikir lagi, cepat-cepat ia menekan tombol rekam dan meletakkannya ke lemari baju di sudut kamar yang bisa mencangkup semua sisi di ruangan kecil miliknya. Dan beruntunglah dia, setelah kembali duduk, beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara yang menandakan Hinata baru keluar dari kamar mandi tanpa curiga.

Rasa gugup Naruto terlebih dulu hilang, digantikan oleh rasa heran saat menyaksikan Hinata yang ternyata belum ganti baju, masih dengan baju basahnya.

"Kenapa? Kausku kebesaran, ya?"

Ia menggeleng dengan muka merona. "A-Aku cuma t-tidak sanggup... habisnya i-ini kan pakaian Naruto-_kun_."

Naruto memiringkan kepala, bingung. "Pakai saja, aku kan kekasihmu."

Hinata tetap menggeleng, sepertinya ia benar-benar tidak kuat menahan detak jantungnya yang menggila kalau ia ganti baju dengan pakaian tersebut. Mendapati sifat Hinata yang satu itu, Naruto menyunggingkan cengiran. Ya sudahlah, mau bagaimana lagi? Ia berikan Hinata dua buah handuk untuk membungkus dirinya, lalu ia minta Hinata duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti. Kenapa kau tidak mau memakai kausku? Apa karena kurang bersih, ya? Ada bagian yang kotor?" Naruto bertanya setengah bercanda. Hitung-hitung sebagai obrolan peramai sajalah biar ruangan ini tidak sepi.

"Bu-Bukan. Bukan karena itu, Naruto-_kun_..."

"Terus kenapa? Kebesaran?"

"Iya, s-saat kucoba tadi memang kebesaran. Tapi juga bukan karena itu." Hinata menunduk. Tangannya memainkan ujung roknya yang sedikit berat karena lembab. "Aku cuma malu memakai pakaian Naruto-kun. Aku terlalu... deg-degan..."

Naruto memperhatikan wajah ayu kekasihnya dari samping. Rautnya datar. Dari pipi Hinata yang menjadi ranum serta tatapannya yang cemas, sudah sangat terpancar bahwa gadis Hyuuga ini teramat sangat menyukainya, menyukai Naruto Uzumaki, dirinya.

Lalu kenapa untuk Naruto sendiri, sampai detik ini, ia masih lebih menyayangi Sakura dibandingkan Hinata?

"Tapi kan bajumu basah, lihat, kainnya saja jadi dingin..."

"I-Iya, tapi biarkan saja sampai kering sendiri..."

Naruto mendesah pelan lalu menegakkan posisi duduk. Ia bersiap-siap melakukan penyerangan. "Kalau begitu mau kukeringkan, tidak?"

"Eh?" Belum sempat Hinata menoleh, bibir Naruto sudah menempel pada bibirnya. Di awal gadis itu terkejut, tapi ketika melihat Naruto yang langsung memundurkan kepalanya sebentar untuk tersenyum, ia juga tersenyum dan membiarkan Naruto melanjutkan kegiatan tadi.

Merasa Hinata sudah mengizinkan, Naruto kembali mengecup bibir mungil Hinata lalu melumatnya. Sampai si pirang menjilat sela bibir Hinata sebagai permohonan lembut agar Hinata membuka mulut. Dengan patuh Hinata menurut. Lidah Naruto memasukinya, tangan tan itu menyentuh pipinya, wajah Naruto semakin miring.

Ciuman yang dalam.

Sebenarnya karena itu Hinata kembali mengingat bagaimana Sasuke menciumnya. Tapi sekarang rasa ciuman ini benar-benar berbeda. Naruto lebih lembut, sabar, dan menenangkan. Tidak terburu-buru bahkan memaksa. Dan benar saja, hanya Naruto lah yang selalu membuatnya bahagia apabila disentuh seperti ini.

Darah dalam dirinya memanas. Hangat. Ia terlalu mencintai Naruto.

Saat kedua lidah sudah siap memperdalam ciuman, Naruto memajukan kepalanya lalu menahan tengkuk Hinata dengan tangan kiri—agar Hinata tidak mundur-mundur. Tangan Hinata pun masih setia mencengkram kaus polos Naruto yang menghimpit dadanya.

Ciuman yang berlangsung benar-benar dalam serta saling menghayati. Naruto menciumnya, dan Hinata juga membalas walau masih terasa malu-malu.

Melihat mata sayu Hinata semakin terpejam menikmati, Naruto menelusuri tangannya dari punggung dan berhenti di pinggul. Ia tarik bagian tersebut dan sedikit mendorongnya agar punggung Hinata menyentuh karpet. Begitu Hinata sudah telentang, Naruto juga mengubah posisi ke setengah menibannya. Kecupan Naruto berpindah secara perlahan, di mulai dari sudut bibir, dagu lalu berjalan ke leher. Sesampainya di leher, ia menyeruakkan lidah, mengecap rasa keringat dingin yang terdapat di lipatan leher jenjang Hinata yang mulus.

Si indigo melenguh pelan, sangat pelan malah—apalagi dengan bantuan gigi atasnya yang mengigit bibir bawah. Dan sewaktu ia mendapati jilatan semakin menurun, Hinata mulai panik, terlebihnya saat Naruto mulai membuka satu persatu kancing sekolahnya yang basah. Dengan tangan bergetar Hinata menggenggam tangan yang tengah meraba tubuh lembabnya, bermaksud menghentikan kegiatan yang sedang dilakukan.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_..." Hinata mengerang, berusaha agar kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu tidak terulang. Tentunya sesuatu yang sempat 'tidak terjadi' di UKS. "Ja-Jangan berlebihan..."

Tapi Naruto langsung mengangkat kepalanya, menatap iris lavender pucat Hinata menggunakan pandangan memelas dan berbisik. "Sekali ini saja..." Entahlah, mungkin itu bisa dibilang seperti permohonan. Hinata tidak menjawab, lalu Naruto menempelkan lagi kedua bibirnya untuk berbicara di sana. "Aku akan pelan-pelan. Aku janji..."

Naruto pun memperjauh jarak untuk melihat raut wajah Hinata yang tengah bimbang. Susah menolak, tapi ia benar-benar tidak ingin. "Na-Naru..."

"Coba dulu, kalau kau tidak suka aku akan berhenti..." Tanpa merasa perlu mendengar jawaban, Naruto langsung menyingkap bra milik Hinata ke atas leher, membiarkan kedua bukit polos itu terpampang di matanya. Hinata memejamkan mata dengan tubuh yang tegang. Dirinya luar biasa malu. Baru kali ini ia memperlihatkan dadanya ke seseorang.

Dan di posisinya Naruto terbelalak. Yang benar saja, inilah ukuran dada yang sebenarnya dari seorang Hinata Hyuuga. Besar, indah dan menantang. Padahal sewaktu masih memakai bra, rasanya dada Hinata—yang sebenarnya sudah besar—tidak sampai segini memukai.

Karena terlalu serius mencerna pemandangan yang didapat, ia sedikit melupakan wajah Hinata yang sudah memerah. Karena tidak bisa lagi menahan malu, sontak ia gunakan tangannya untuk menurunkan bra. Tapi sebelum hal itu terjadi, Naruto langsung mencegahnya.

Tanpa permisi wajah Naruto mendekat, dan mengikuti insting untuk menjilati puncak dada Hinata yang sudah mengeras, menciptakan desahan pelan yang terdengar dari bibir Hinata. Karena respon tersebut, Naruto semakin memasukkan gumpalan merah muda itu ke mulut, menghisapnya seperti sedang mengeringkan isi mulut dari ludah.

Sensasi ini terlalu menggetarkan Hinata. Dia gemetaran.

"Nghh, Na-Naru..."

Naruto semakin keras menghisapnya.

"Nhh... mmh..."

Hinata mengerang tertahan, tidak ingin suaranya terdengar begitu lepas. Tapi saat lidah Naruto bergerak-gerak liar untuk menyentuh dadanya yang lain, akhirnya pertahanan Hinata mulai terkikis, "He-Hentikan... ahh, hentikan..."

Tapi Naruto tau, Hinata juga menyukai sensasi yang ia berikan. Jadi tidak ada salahnya untuk mengabaikan permintaan Hinata yang terdengar memelas tadi, kan? Ia kembali mengecup bibir Hinata dan memagutnya, sedangkan tangan kirinya berkerja memijat pelan salah satu dada gadis itu yang sudah berlumur saliva.

Tapi tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata, Naruto sudah menyusupkan jemari tangan kanannya ke balik rok basah Hinata. Dan saat ia memasukkan tiga jemari ke lapisan celana dalam Hinata untuk membelai bagian vital tersebut, dapat ia rasakan tubuh gadis itu tersentak.

"He-Hentikan!" Hinata menjerit tertahan ketika jari tengah Naruto berani menjelajahinya yang sudah sedikit basah. Lalu saat jari kedua masuk, tubuh Hinata menegang, apalagi ketika dua jari itu bergerak berkali-kali untuk merangsangnya lebih dalam. Sampai akhirnya jari yang ketiga, Hinata tidak bisa menahan lagi. "Hentikan, Naruto-_kun_!"

Naruto menahan diri. Ia semakin kencang memaju-mundurkan jarinya. Karena itu, di detik yang tepat, dia dorongnya tubuh besar Naruto sampai ketiga jari pria itu terlepas, meninggalkan sedikit cairan sisa orgasme Hinata yang pertama. Merasa ada cairan hangat keluar dari tubuhnya, Hinata merasa sangat malu. Butiran bening dari matanya mengalir deras tanpa henti.

Naruto yang melihat mau tidak mau harus menelan ludah, ia baru sadar semua ini adalah kesalahannya. "M-Maaf Hinata..." Ia tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Hinata. Ternyata ia benar-benar merasa bersalah melihat Hinata menangis seperti itu. "Aku lupa diri, maafkan aku."

Naruto berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi Hinata yang kini sedang berkaca-kaca. Dibukanya pintu lemari pakaian, lalu mengambil selembar kemeja dan celana pendek yang bisa dijadikan Hinata sebagai baju ganti. "Pakai saja, yang ini lebih kecil. Lalu... pulanglah."

**DEG!**

Hinata sudah seperti terpukul oleh gada saat mendengar kalimat tadi.

Apa Naruto sedang mengusirnya?

Seakan membaca pikiran, Naruto menatap lavender Hinata dengan tatapan sendu. "Bukan bermaksud mengusirmu... tapi sebaiknya kamu jangan ada di hadapanku dulu."

Dari air muka Naruto, Hinata tidak merasa emosi marah sama sekali. Tapi entah kenapa, dia sendiri yang merasa terbebani.

"Ke-Kenapa?" Kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Hinata, seolah-olah dirinya yang salah.

"Hinata, kau harus pulang..." Perlahan Naruto berdiri. "Aku sudah dua kali memaksamu. Aku takut kelepasan."

"Na-Naru..." Hinata menggeleng. Ia seperti ingin berteriak tapi tidak bisa. Naruto terlebih dulu menarik tangannya, mengambil tasnya, lalu membawanya keluar _flat_. "Tunggu, Naruto! Jangan—!"

"Tidak apa, pakailah bajuku." Naruto tetap berusaha tersenyum. "Nanti kupanggilkan taksi supaya kau bisa aman dari hujan."

Hinata berdiri, lalu menghapus air matanya yang sudah mengalir dari tadi. "Lakukan..." Ia lontarkan kalimat itu saat Naruto sudah kembali menghadapnya. Naruto tersentak kaget. Kedua matanya membulat. "La-Lakukan apa yang kau mau, Naruto-_kun_..."

Naruto hanya tersenyum lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak apa." Lagi-lagi Hinata berusaha meyakinkannya menggunakan muka memelas. "A-Aku hanya takut, tapi tidak apa kalau Naruto-_kun_ yang melakukannya..."

Si pirang menghela nafas berat. Ia pegang kedua bahu Hinata dengan kedua tangannya. "Hinata, aku tidak ingin kita melakukan ini bila kau terpaksa." Dikecup pelan dahi Hinata yang berkeringat lalu tak lupa turun ke matanya. "Lagi pula aku yang terlalu obses padamu. Maaf."

Hinata menatap mata Naruto yang terasa datar. Walaupun Hinata dapat melihat senyuman yang terpatri di wajahnya, sinar yang dihasilkan Naruto tidak secerah biasa.

'_Naruto-kun... kecewa padaku.'_

'_Ya, dia sudah terlalu kecewa.'_

'_Tapi kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku...'_

Sedetik sebelum Naruto melepaskan bahunya, Hinata merampas salah satu tangan Naruto dan menabrakkan telapak tangan itu ke dadanya yang masih terbuka—karena HInata belum memperbaiki pakaian. Bersama bantuan tangan yang satu lagi, Hinata menggerakkan jemari Naruto untuk meremas dadanya.

"Hhh..."

Hinata mendesah. Pelan namun menggairahkan. Bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka memberikan kesan menggoda secara tersirat. Mata sayunya memandangi tangan Naruto yang sedang ia gerakan terus menerus dengan sendirinya.

"Se-Sentuh aku..."

Tentu saja Naruto tercengang melihat Hinata bisa melakukan hal tersebut. Gadis itu memohon untuk disentuh. Caranya, suaranya, dan tubuhnya membuat keadaan semakin sesak di bagian tubuh Naruto yang lain. Seperti anak kecil yang penurut, Naruto menggerakkan tangannya, mengabulkan permintaan yang sudah dilontarkan Hinata dengan susah payah.

Selain mengeluarkan suara pembangkit birahi tanpa tertahan lagi, Hinata berjinjit, melepaskan pegangan di tangan Naruto dan melingkarkan lengannya di leher milik kekasihnya. Dipeluknya erat-erat dan ia cium bibir Naruto. Karena dada mereka saling berdempet, tanpa mendengar pun Naruto dapat merasakan degup jantung Hinata yang berdebar. Bergitu kencang dan tidak teratur.

Sebab ia tau. Pasti Hinata membutuhkan banyak modal keberanian untuk menciumnya seperti ini, apalagi dialah yang meminta untuk disentuh. Lalu saat masih sibuk dengan pagutan masing-masing, Naruto mengalihkan kerja kedua tangan supaya bisa membuka kausnya sendiri. Dan biar sekaligus, ia buka juga ikat pinggang serta ritsleting.

Mereka benar-benar akan melakukannya hari ini.

Hinata menelan ludah ketika Naruto mulai menurunkan celana. Inilah saat-saat yang paling ia takutkan. Ia digendong Naruto sampai ke atas tempat tidur dengan posisi tertidur pasrah. Hanya sedikit waktu yang ia gunakan untuk melepaskan sisa pakaian Hinata sampai gadis itu polos sempurna. Sesudahnya, Naruto langsung beranjak ke atas tubuh Hinata.

Si indigo hanya memejamkan mata, stok keberaniannya benar-benar sudah habis sampai nol. Tanpa perlawanan sama sekali, ia biarkan bibir dan tangan Naruto bergerilya, terus merangsangnya sampai di akhir ia berhenti sebentar.

Merasa ia dan Hinata sudah siap untuk memulai, Naruto benar-benar menatap Hinata. "Kau yakin?"

Hinata menggangguk dengan mata yang terpejam rapat.

Naruto tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Hinata. Dan sewaktu mulai melakukan awal dari proses pemasukan, Hinata menangis. Untuk menenangkan, Naruto segera berbisik di depan bibirnya. "Bilang kalau sakit ya?"

Kejantanannya yang sudah membelai lipatan merah milik Hinata bergerak. Naruto memajukan tubuh, memasuki sesuatu yang menjepitnya. Naruto mengerang sesaat, tepat di mana kuku Hinata yang mencakarnya nyaris membuat punggungnya berdarah. Namun ia tau rasa sakit dan kalut yang ditanggung Hinata lebih dari apa yang ia rasakan. Naruto memang melakukannya dengan perlahan, tapi tetap membuat buliran air mata keluar dari sudut mata Hinata mengalir cepat ke pelipis.

"Sakit..." Bisikannya membuat Naruto merasa bersalah, tapi ini adalah kemauan mereka berdua, bukan keinginan sepihak.

"Ini sangat menyakitkan..."

"Tahan sebentar, ya?"

Awalnya Hinata tampak ragu, tapi kemudian ia mengangguk.

Gumaman itu adalah petanda _start_. Naruto menghela nafas, lalu mendorong pinggulnya, menyempurnakan persatuan tubuh mereka dalam sekali sentakan.

Hinata menjerit, cakarannya semakin menjadi saat Naruto melakukannya. Ketidakrileksan si surai biru keunguan membuatnya berdesis, selain karena sakit yang diterima syaraf sensorik, sesuatu yang menjepitnya benar-benar terasa berkedut untuk memuaskannya.

Ia diamkan dulu kepunyaan mereka sampai milik Hinata beradaptasi dengan ukurannya yang bisa terbilang besar. Lalu setelah melihat senyuman kecil dari Hinata berkembang, hentakan demi hentakan dilakukan dengan lembut, tanpa memaksa ataupun mendominasi.

Dengan mata terpejam kuat serta wajah memerah, Hinata mendesah. Ia benar-benar melantunkan nama Naruto dengan sepenuh hati. Sebagaimana orang yang sangat ia cintai memperlakukannya sangat baik di ranjang. Hentakan, pujian, kecupan yang diterima tiada henti tercipta dari Naruto seorang.

Ini memang momen yang sangat bahagia. Tapi kebahagiaan ini hanya sementara, karena ia tau... tidak seharusnya mereka melakukan hal hina seperti ini.

.

.

**: handycam | sanpacchi :**

.

.

Setelah saling berbagi kasih selama beberapa puluh menit, tubuh penuh peluh milik Naruto tergeletak lemas di atas sang kekasih yang keadaannya tidak jauh berbeda. Tentu saja sehabis ia mengeluarkan cairan kepuasannya ke dalam tubuh Hinata. Naruto yang sudah terlalu lelah segera melemparkan tubuhnya ke samping dan memeluk tubuh polos Hinata.

Keduanya saling terengah, tapi tersenyum puas. Dikecupnya pundak putih Hinata dan berbisik pelan. "Terima kasih, Sa—" Naruto tersentak, matanya yang sempat terpejam langsung terbuka kembali. Hampir saja ia mengeluarkan kata terlarang yang paling tidak boleh dilakukan siapapun saat bercinta. Salah menyebutkan nama. Sepele, namun sangat vatal akibatnya.

Karena sesungguhnya, Naruto memang membayangkan tubuh Sakura saat bercinta dengan Hinata. Jahat, tapi itu otomatis dilakukan oleh otaknya tanpa perintah.

"Sa...?" Hinata bertanya. "Si-Siapa yang Naruto-_kun_ mau sebutkan?"

Apa Hinata menyadarinya?

"Kenapa nada suaramu seperti itu?" Naruto berusaha menampakkan wajah seolah-olah merengut. "Kan aku mau bilang 'Sayang'..."

Hinata terdiam, membiarkan pandangan mereka terus menyatu tanpa suara.

Setelah menelan ludah kekhawatiran, Naruto langsung mengecup hidung mungil milik Hinata, dan tak lupa menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka. "Jangan curiga seperti itu."

"Iya..." Disertai jawaban, Hinata menunduk, menempelkan poninya tepat di lipatan leher Naruto sehingga Naruto bisa menaruh dagu di puncak kepalanya.

Lalu semuanya kembali hening. Terus begitu sampai kelopak mata Naruto terasa berat dan hampir menutup bola mata cerahnya yang mengantuk.

"Tapi... Naruto-_kun_... aku mau bertanya..."

"Tanya saja."

"Ka-Kalau aku hamil, ba-bagaimana...?"

Suara Hinata yang begitu mendadak membuat Naruto kembali terjaga. Bukan hanya itu, Naruto sampai merasakan ia tidak lagi merasakan kantuk menyerangnya. Dan di detik itu pun Naruto baru menyadari kebodohannya. Seharusnya ia tidak mengeluarkan benihnya di dalam rahim Hinata; seharusnya di luar. Setelah berpikir sebentar, akhirnya Naruto menjawab. "Tenang saja. Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab."

Sebenarnya Hinata menghela nafas lega, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa ragu atas jawaban tersebut. Namun karena tubuhnya sudah terlalu lelah, mungkin ia bisa memikirkan kesungguhan kalimat Naruto di lain waktu.

"Terima kasih... Naruto-_kun_. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku lebih, Hinata." Naruto menjawab. Senyumnya hilang. Rasa takut mulai menggerogoti. "Aku lebih mencintaimu."

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Sansan's note :**

**Apakah ini lime? Ini lime, kan? Maaf ya kalo tetep lemon. Soalnya ini bener-bener wajib kutulis buat kelangsungan cerita sih. Maaf ya kalo OOC :)v**

**Satu lagi, Happy N****aruHina Dark Day**** + S****asuHina Days Love. ****Maaf ngga bisa nyumbang fict****.**

.

.

**Super Thanks to :**

**Twingwing RuRaKe, Nakano onigiri, Dobe Emang Fujo, ligaara no sabaku, Ichi Chibby-Chibby, demikoo, Archie Medes, Lollytha-chan, Shyoul lavaen, Lingling, SakuraNomiya, uchihyuu nagisa, uchiha putu, lavender hime-chan, Shiza, Yakuza, Natsu haruNo Cealum, icha22madhen, OraRi HinaRa, Love sasukeh, YamanakaemO****, Lady lollipop****.**

.

.

**Frequently Asked Questions :**

**Kenapa Sasuke licik? **Emang udah dari sananya Sasuke ngga mau kalah dari Naruto. **Kenapa Sasuke punya rencana kayak gitu? **Chap besok ketauan. **Aku ngga tega sama Hinata. **Ini angst sih :'| **Banyakin Sasuke yang pemaksa dan Hinata yang ketakutan. **Haha. **Aku masih bisa baca kalo lime, tapi kalo lemon ngga yakin. **Semoga kamu trauma, Ligar #tingting. **Update Love is Death + Love in boarding. **Kapan-kapan, ya. **Apa ****pas lemonan ****nanti direkam, terus ****H****inata hamil, Naru ngga mau tanggung jawab, mati, terus jadi setan? **Entahlah. **Bisa ending-nya NaruHina? **Kita lihat situasi dulu. S**asuke tuh penyimpen hal bokep ya? **Hahah bukan... rekaman NaruHina tuh bukan untuk dikoleksi. Tapi untuk hal lain. **Maksud rencana dalam rencana itu apa? **Maksudnya, Sasuke ngasih rencana itu ke Naruto, tapi sebenernya ada maksud tersembunyi di baliknya. **Sasuke mau rekam adegan NaruHina, ya? **Ngga, tapi... apa, ya.**Kalo bisa Sasuke ikut berkolaborasi. **Threesome? Ngga kayaknya. Aku jamin kalo buat lemonan threesome dari salah tiga chara Naru, Saku, Sasu atau Hina, pasti bakal dapet flame. **Semoga endingnya SasuHina, tapi Sasuke dibuat tobat dulu ya. **Hmm. **SasuNaru kok jahat banget sama Hinata. **Iya tuh. **Sasuke suka Hinata ngga sih? Buat Sasuke bertepuk sebelah tangan juga ngga apa-apa. **Itu yang masih dipertanyakan. **Kayaknya Sasuke punya kelainan jiwa. Apa dia suka Hinata tapi pengen buat dia menderita? **Haha. **Apa ada lemon SasuHina? **Tidak tau, ya :D

.

.

**Next Chapter :**

"Kau puas? Aku sudah bercinta dengannya."

"Ck, brengsek."

"Seorang putri dari keluarga terkenal, Hyuuga, memohon supaya disentuh kekasihnya?"

"Ke mana inisiatif liar yang kau gunakan untuk Naruto?"

.

.

**I'll be pleased if you enter your comment**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**SANSANKYU**


	5. Pilihan

**Previous Chapter :**

"Ka-Kalau aku hamil, ba-bagaimana...?"

Suara Hinata yang begitu mendadak membuat Naruto kembali terjaga. Bukan hanya itu, Naruto sampai merasakan ia tidak lagi merasakan kantuk menyerangnya. Dan di detik itu pun Naruto baru menyadari kebodohannya. Seharusnya ia tidak mengeluarkan benihnya di dalam rahim Hinata; seharusnya di luar. Setelah berpikir sebentar, akhirnya Naruto menjawab. "Tenang saja. Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab."

Sebenarnya Hinata menghela nafas lega, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa ragu atas jawaban tersebut. Namun karena tubuhnya sudah terlalu lelah, mungkin ia bisa memikirkan kesungguhan kalimat Naruto di lain waktu.

"Terima kasih... Naruto-_kun_. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku lebih, Hinata." Naruto menjawab. Senyumnya hilang. Rasa takut mulai menggerogoti. "Aku lebih mencintaimu."

.

.

Saat pagi di dalam ruangan _flat_ sederhananya, Naruto terlihat sangat gelisah. Bersama peluh yang terus mengalir, ia mengobrak-abrik isi kamarnya sendiri. Bantal yang berasal dari lantai ia tendang ke dekat pintu, selimut di lantai yang sudah terinjak-injak oleh kaki, dan lain sebagainya. Keadaan kacau itu malah ia tambah dengan lemparan barang-barang dari Naruto, membuat sebuah gundukan di pojok ruangan.

Pria berambut pirang tersebut bukan mengamuk atau marah, melainkan karena sedang mencari sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang bisa dibilang gawat kalau berhasil ditemukan dan juga dilihat orang lain.

Handycam. Handycam yang ia jadikan sebagai media perekam percintaannya dengan Hinata.

Lalu selesai kamarnya berbanding 11 : 12 dengan gudang, ia berhenti sebentar untuk memejamkan mata dan memijat kening.

"Ayolah, Naru..." Ia menggeram seraya melempar kedua tangannya sampai kembali tergantung. "Ingat terakhir kali kau menaruhnya!"

Sesudah berpikir lama, ia pun menggaruk rambut bagian belakangnya yang tidak gatal sambil meringis sesaat. Dan secara tidak sengaja, matanya terpaku pada sebuah meja di sudut yang tidak terlalu asing. Ia berjalan mendekat dengan tatapan menyelidik. Rasanya ia ingat pernah menaruh benda itu di atas meja ini. Kalau tidak salah sebelum ia mengajak Hinata bercinta. Lalu saat paginya... _handycam_ tersebut menghilang begitu saja bersama kepulangan Hinata.

Ya, benar. Pagi-pagi sesudah terbangun, penghuni kasur yang semalaman ia peluk itu menghilang dan digantikan oleh secarik kertas yang bertuliskan pesan terima kasih. Tapi Hinata tidak langsung pergi begitu saja, karena pasti ia membersihkan dulu kamar ini sebelum pulang—walau ujung-ujungnya kembali berantakan lagi akibat ulahnya.

Oh, mungkin saja saat berberes kamar ia melihat _handycam_ miliknya berada di luar tas, lalu...

Sontak sepasang _sapphire_ terbuka lebar.

Ia ingat...

Pada saat itu Hinata sudah mandi dan bersiap-siap pulang, dan ia masih tertidur di kasur.

.

"_Naruto-kun, aku sudah mandi dan membereskan rumahmu. Aku akan pulang. Ah, aku baru ingat. Aku telah membuatkanmu makanan juga. Aku taruh di kulkas. Tinggal panaskan saja kalau mau makan, ya—eh?" _

_Hinata terdiam sebentar._

"_Kenapa handycam-ku bisa ada di sini?"_

_Lalu terdengar suara barang yang dimasukkan ke dalam tas. Karena masih telelap dan malas memikirkan apa-apa, Naruto hanya menggumam seperlunya sampai ada bunyi pintu tertutup, tanda tidak ada lagi Hinata di rumah._

.

Ya, sekarang dia sudah tau di mana _handycam-_nya—benda yang dari tadi ia cari—berada.

"Ga-Gawat..."

_Handycam_ itu ada di Hinata.

.

.

.

**HANDYCAM**

**Sanpacchi's Fanfiction 2011**

**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's | NaruHina & SasuHina | **

**Genre : Romance, Angst, Tragedy. | Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, Mature Themes, ****etc.**** | Inspired : "Shutter"—****Thailand ****V****ersion****.****| Jika ada kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.**

**MATURE CONTENT—YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

.

.

**Handycam no V. **Pilihan

.

.

**Sreek.**

Pintu geser kelas 12-D yang terbuka pelan menampilkan sesosok pria berambut pirang mencolok. Suara tadi memang tidak terlalu menarik perhatian, tapi wajahnya lah yang menjelaskan seberapa tegang ia sekarang.

"Eh? Kau kenapa, Naruto?" Kiba yang baru saja ingin keluar kelas menyempatkan diri untuk bertanya.

Naruto tersenyum getir lalu menepuk pundak Kiba sekalian melewatinya. "Tidak apa-apa, terima kasih."

Alis Kiba naik sebelah, bingung. Tapi kemudian ia mengedikkan bahu dan melanjutkan perjalanannya keluar kelas. Balik ke Naruto, dengan gugup ia berjalan mendekati Hinata yang sudah berjibaku dengan buku pelajaran. Ia ambil bangku lain, lalu menempatkan diri untuk duduk di samping Hinata seperti biasa.

"_Ohayou_, Hinata..."

Gerakan Hinata terhenti. Pipinya memerah seperti baru saja dilukis oleh cat berwarna _pink_ pudar. Ia semakin menundukan wajah. "_O-O-Ohayou..._"

Naruto tersenyum ceria—lebih tepatnya karena dipaksakan. Dia harus telihat senang di depan mata kekasihnya ini. Dengan gerakan pelan Naruto mengelus pucuk kepala Hinata lalu menyusupkan jemarinya ke helaian biru panjang milik gadis itu.

"Kenapa?" Ia dekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Hinata untuk berbisik. "Masih malu karena kemarin?"

Sebuah kepalan kecil langsung memukul pelan bahu kekar Naruto yang ada di dekatnya. Bibir Hinata mengerucut. Tentu saja ia masih malu.

Naruto lumayan menikmati respons Hinata, karena itu ia terkekeh pelan. Tapi kemudian ia mengubah nada bicaranya menjadi seolah-olah sedih. "Ah, jangan-jangan kau menyesal, ya?"

Cepat-cepat si pemilik kepala indigo mengadah, memperlihatkan wajah merah meronanya yang imut. "T-Ti-Tidak kok..."

Naruto tersenyum, lalu mengecup pipi gembil Hinata. "Iya, iyaa... sana, lanjutkan kegiatan belajarmu. Maaf sempat menganggu. Pagi ini ada ulangan, kan?"

"Mm, Naruto-_kun_ sudah belajar?"

Ia cuma nyengir. Hinata tersenyum pasrah.

Hinata mengiyakan, dan Naruto kembali menyandarkan punggungnya ke bangku sekaligus menghela nafas.

'Oke, basa-basinya sudah selesai. Sekarang ke inti masalah...' Naruto bergumam dalam hati.

Mata yang semula memperhatikan Hinata sekarang berubah arah. Kini pandangannya tertuju ke tas gadis itu yang terletak di laci bawah mejanya. "Ng... Hinata..." Bersama senyuman lebar ia mengambil tas berwarna indigo muda tersebut, persis seperti iris mata seorang gadis yang tengah ia tatap. "Pinjam tasnya sebentar, ya..."

Hinata mengangguk pelan tanpa mengubah arah pandangnya dari buku.

Cepat-cepat Naruto buka dan merogoh isinya dengan perlahan. Dan benar saja, saat ia merasakan ada sebuah _handycam_ di indra perabanya. Ia tarik benda itu dengan perlahan sampai keluar. Berkali-kali ia melirik ke Hinata, memastikan kalau situasi tetap aman—yang berarti Hinata belum curiga.

Sebenarnya ia tau Hinata sedang sibuk, tapi karena ini menyangkut hidup dan matinya, ia putuskan untuk bertanya secepat mungkin.

"Hi-Hinata, _handycam_ ini punyamu, ya?"

Dalam hati ia merutuki nada suaranya yang sempat bergetar di awal. Salahkan juga si jantung yang berdegup kencang saking gugupnya.

"Iya..." Ia mengangguk pelan. "Kenapa?"

"Boleh aku pinjam—yaa, sekitar dua sampai tiga hari? Aku lagi ingin merekam pesta ulang tahun ayahku..." Entahlah dari mana ia mendapatkan ide tadi, yang penting keluarkan saja kebohongannya.

Tapi seakan buta dengan sifat mencurigakan Naruto yang kalau jujur sangat mudah ketebak, Hinata malah memberi izin tanpa bertanya lebih. "Tentu saja."

Ia keluarkan sebuah senyuman lega sekaligus mendekap erat tubuh manis kekasihnya. "Ah, terima kasih!"

Seusai acara memeluk dan mengecup keningnya, Naruto langsung sedikit menggeser kursinya sedikit ke belakang—paling tidak buatlah sedikit jarak dari siapa pun. Dan agar menghindari ada orang yang melihat dari belakang, ia tabrakan punggung bangkunya ke tembok.

Setelah tidak ada yang berlalulalang di sekitarnya, barulah ia menyalakan _handycam_. Pertama ia buka file yang berisi puluhan video yang tersimpan disana. Dan di deretan terakhir... video itu terpampang di _list_-nya.

Ternyata masih ada, Naruto membatin sekaligus menghela nafas lega. Tampaknya Hinata belum sadar kalau ada rekaman mesum di dalam benda tersebut. Buktinya Hinata masih sama seperti yang kemarin-kemarin. Dia tidak marah ataupun kecewa terhadap perilaku dirinya yang merekam percintaan mereka yang kemarin.

Karena jika Hinata tau isi rekaman tersebut, Naruto yakin 100% mereka akan putus dengan Hinata yang menangis histeris.

Saking banyaknya pikiran yang sedang Naruto olah di otakya, ia sampai tidak sadar kalau jempolnya menekan tombol_ play_ untuk menayangulangkan video mereka dengan suara yang cukup besar. Dengan panik dan juga tangan gemetar, ia tekan bertubi-tubi tombol volume sampai tak ada lagi suara yang tersisa. Meski gambar yang keluar baru dirinya yang sedang meletakkan _handycam_ di pojok kamar, entah kenapa ia sudah deg-degan setengah mati.

"Naruto-_kun_ kenapa?"

"Eh?" Naruto menoleh dan mendapati wajah heran Hinata. "Tidak ada apa-apa!" Raut wajahnya langsung berubah cepat. Ia berikan cengiran penenang ke Hinata yang bertanya dari bangku tempat ia duduknya di sana. "Aku cuma senang saja melihat _handycam_ ini..." Ia membolak-balik si _handycam_ seolah-olah belum pernah memegang benda _modern_ itu. "Dulu sih papaku juga pernah punya, tapi _handycam_-nya terlalu besar. Dan karena aku masih bocah, pas aku pegang, _handycam_-nya jatuh dan rusak. Ayah marah dan tidak pernah mau lagi membeli benda tersebut." Naruto tertawa maksa dengan kebohongan yang ia buat. "Jadi keinget masa kecil..."

"Naruto-_kun_ suka sama _handycam_ itu?"

"Iya, ini keren!" Naruto berusaha sebisa mungkin agar terlihat semangat. Ya, saking semangatnya menggali otak untuk membuat cerita karangan, keringat dingin sampai terliat di pelipisnya.

"Kalau mau, itu buat Naruto-_kun_ saja."

Naruto terbelalak. "Ti-Tidak usah, Hinata. Tadi aku cerita kayak tadi bukan bermaksud untuk merayumu memberikan handycam ini kepadaku..."

"Iya, tidak apa-apa..." Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Aku jarang menggunakan benda itu. Mungkin kalau masih di aku, dalam setahun aku hanya menggunakannya beberapa kali—itu pun karena tugas."

"Aku serius. Aku tidak butuh handycam ini. Cuma butuh sekali."

"Aku serius juga kok..." Senyumannya terlihat manis. Sangat amat manis. "Itu buat Naruto saja. Anggap hadiah dariku."

Naruto terdiam sebentar, menatap handycam, lalu mengulum senyum. "Kalau begitu... terima kasih."

"Apa perlu aku menghapus file punyaku dulu? Di sana banyak video yang tidak terlalu penting..." Tanya Hinata sambil mengulurkan tangan, tanda ia ingin meminjam _handycam_ yang sudah berpindah kepemilikan itu.

Naruto panik. "Tidak! Tidak perlu! Ahaha!" Tawa maksanya terdengar nyaring. "Video Hinata kan bisa aku koleksi!"

Jangan tanya kenapa ia bisa se-_freak_ itu.

.

.

**: handycam | sanpacchi :**

.

.

Siang ini entah kenapa cahaya matahari tampak malu mengeluarkan sinarnya. Di atas lantai atap yang hari ini sedang sepi pengunjung, langit biru cerah terbentang. Matahari berada jauh tertutup awan yang menggumpal di bagian lain. Dan sebagai seorang pria yang sedang tiduran di kawasan atap dengan silangan tangan yang dibuat menjadi bantalan kepala, Sasuke menikmati panorama siang ini dengan khidmat. Udara sejuk yang berhembus pun teramat sangat menentramkan.

**Tap tap tap.**

Dikarenakan oleh suara pengganggu tadi, perlahan Sasuke membuka mata. Terus begitu sampai terlihatlah seseorang pria—yang tidak diundang. Dia berambut jabrik keemasan. Dan dengan kedua kakinya yang jenjang, ia berdiri di sampingnya.

Itu Naruto.

"Ini." Ujarnya seraya melempar _handycam_ tersebut ke tangan kanannya yang refleks menangkap.

Pria berambut _raven_ yang menatap benda lemparan Naruto dengan terdiam. Lalu sebelum ia bersuara, pria bermarga Uzumaki itu sudah menambahkan. "Kau puas? Aku sudah bercinta dengannya."

Entah kenapa kalimat tadi terdengar begitu ketus. Tanpa obrolan lagi pun Naruto langsung memunggunginya dan berjalan turun dari atap.

Setelah Sasuke sendirian, dengan tatapan tidak suka ia memandangi _handycam _yang dipegang. Mulanya memang sedikit ragu, tapi ujung-ujungnya ia tetap menyalakan benda tersebut. Sasuke sempat membuang waktu dengan melihat rekaman apa saja yang di dalam_ memory_-nya, tapi setelah melihat setengah isinya, Sasuke yakin bahwa kamera itu adalah milik Hinata.

Sasuke mengernyit.

Jadi Hinata juga ingin merekam kegiatan bersetubuh mereka berdua? Apa mungkin, hah?

Setengah menggeram iapun langsung meloncati rekaman lain dan berhenti di _save_-an terakhir.

Rekaman itu tidak bernama dan berdurasikan puluhan menit.

Ditekannya tombol _play_ yang tersedia.

Rekaman itu seperti diletakkan di ujung ruangan—yang sangat ia hafal bahwa itu adalah kamar Naruto. Dari sini sudut pandangnya memang terlihat kecil, tapi dapat mencangkup semua yang ada di kamar Naruto. Di mulai dari kasur, _kotatsu_, dapur kecil, bahkan kamar mandi dan pintu keluar.

Lalu setelah Naruto menaruh kamera, pria itu terlihat gelisah, memunculkan perkiraan kalau sahabatnya merekam ini semua tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata. Sasuke menyeringai.

Kini gadis pemeran utama baru keluar kamar mandi dengan pakaian berwarna kuning di tangannya. Setelah itu Hinata duduk di samping Naruto yang sudah memasukkan kakinya ke _kotatsu_. Dari yang terekam, mereka berdua berposisi menyamping, sehingga di rekaman ini hanya terlihat Hinata yang membelakangi _handycam_ karena sedang mengobrol dengan Naruto

Setelah itu, sesuatu membuat Sasuke mengernyit. Lebih tepatnya ketika Naruto mendekati wajah Hinata dengan memejamkan mata. Walau tidak kelihatan, sudah jelas kalau mereka berciuman, terutama saat ia melihat tangan Naruto merangkak naik ke tengkuk Hinata.

Ciuman Naruto berpindah tempat. Dari bibir, ia turun ke leher, sampai akhirnya Naruto merebahkan tubuh Hinata di atas lantai berlapis karpet. Ia tiban Hinata dengan bertopang siku dan lutut. Kali ini Sasuke dapat melihat jelas bagaimana cara Naruto mencium gadis itu, mengeluarkan lidahnya lalu mengecap dengan hati-hati.

Lalu saat tangan Naruto sudah bergerak membuka pakaiannya, Hinata tampak menolak. Naruto seperti menjelaskan perlahan, tapi suara mereka terlalu kecil untuk didengar. Tapi entah apa jawaban yang diberikan Hinata, tak lama kemudian Naruto menyingkap branya, membuat Sasuke yang fokus ke rekaman dapat melihat dada polos yang sangat besar di sana. Benar-benar sangat jelas. Dimulai dari bentuknya, ukurannya serta bagaimana cara Naruto menjilati bagian sensitif itu. Dan hal itu membuat si pemilik mata _onyx_ ikut mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

'A-Ahhnn...'

Itu desahan Hinata. Sesuatu yang terdengar menusuk di kuping Sasuke sendiri.

Lalu secara mendadak Hinata berteriak sambil mendorong tubuh Naruto. Sasuke yang terkejut langsung memperbaiki posisinya menjadi terduduk. Hubungan kedua pemeran video itu memburuk, terlihat dari wajah keduanya yang terlihat sedih.

Akhirnya sudut bibir Sasuke yang meninggi semakin tercipta. Inilah yang ia tunggu.

Penolakan dari Hinata untuk Naruto.

Tapi belum puas tersenyum, tanpa aba-aba Hinata berdiri menghampiri Naruto yang akan keluar. Lalu yang paling membuatnya kaget, usai perdebatan kecil selesai, Hinata menarik tangan Naruto, dan segera menempelkannya ke dadanya.

Dan yang membuat sebuah guratan tipis menghiasi keningnya, Hinata menyuruh—ya, predikat itulah yang membuatnya kaget—Naruto agar meremas dadanya. Terlebih lagi saat Hinata duluan yang melingkarkan lengannya ke pria itu supaya mereka bisa berciuman, dan berakhir membuat dirinya digendong dan ditaruh ke ranjang.

Lalu saat Naruto yang memunggungi rekaman baru akan melepas celana, _handycam_ itu sudah berhenti menampilkan adegan dewasa tersebut. Karena benda malang yang sempat ada di kedua telapak tangan Sasuke sudah terbanting mengenaskan di lantai atap. Sasuke yang adalah pelaku malah menggeram, tidak peduli _handycam _yang diberikan Naruto rusak atau tidak.

"Ck, brengsek."

Rencananya gagal.

Hinata tidak menolak Naruto. Hinata malah menerima ajakan bercinta. Itu bukan keinginannya. Itu bukan rencana Sasuke. Dan rekaman inilah yang membuktikannya.

.

.

**: handycam | sanpacchi :**

.

.

Beberapa bulan kemudian.

Jarum panjang yang terpampang di dinding sudah menunjukkan waktu pulang. Ini Rabu, dan seperti biasa di hari inilah Hinata tidak akan pernah bisa pulang bersama Naruto. Tentu saja karena setiap Rabu dan Jum'at adalah jadwalnya piket. Rabu menjaga perpustakaan dan Jum'at menyiram taman untuk klub kebumian.

Buat Hinata, menghabiskan waktu sorenya di perpustakaan sekolah adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Sekalipun pengunjung perpustakaan sudah menipis jika menjelang waktu pulang, ia tetap setia di meja penjaga perpus. Terkadang ia mengisi kegiatan dengan merapikan tumpukan buku yang ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh orang-orang, mencatat denda dari orang yang belum mengembalikan buku, sampai membenarkan lembaran kertas yang terlepas dari sampul.

Kegiatan itu—yang mungkin bagi orang lain sangat membosankan—terus dijalani oleh Hinata, sampai ia sendiri tidak sadar sudah jam setengah lima sore, isyarat waktu bahwa setengah jam lagi ia harus mengunci perpustakaan dan pulang.

Matanya menjelajah perpustakaan. Hanya ada segelintir orang yang menempati ruangan terfavoritnya ini. Itu pun karena diberi tugas berupa karya tulis oleh guru. Dan karena orang-orang di sana masih terlihat sibuk membaca, akhirnya Hinata berdiri dari kursinya dan segera mengambil kunci berhias gantungan beruang untuk bisa mengambil novel baru yang ia taruh di loker.

Loker kelas 12-D dan perpustakaan berjarak satu lantai. Deretan loker ada di lantai tiga, sedangkan perpustakaan berada di lantai empat. Dan sesampainya ia turun dan mendatangi lokernya di koridor yang sepi, ia membuka loker di dalam keheningan, menyebabkan suara engsel yang bergerak jadi sedikit menggema.

Selesainya mengambil novel dan mengunci loker, ia berbalik untuk kembali berjalan ke lantai atas, tapi secara mendadak dia tersentak. Kedua mata lavender pudar itu menatap diam ke sosok siswa berambut _raven_ yang ternyata sudah berdiri tegak di hadapannya.

Ia sedikit mengadahkan wajah, tentu karena jarak pria bertubuh tinggi itu dengannya hanya tinggal sejengkal. Wajah tampan dengan mata setajam elang.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Dalam sekejab bulu kuduk Hinata meremang.

Ia harus menghindar.

"Pe-Permisi..." Hinata berjalan miring—agar bisa pergi dari sana tanpa menunggu Sasuke yang memundurkan langkah. "A-Aku mau—"

**BRAKH!**

Suara hantaman di loker membuat Hinata tersentak, bahkan novel baru diambil jadi terjatuh ke lantai. Menunduk dalam-dalam adalah pilihan yang tersedia sesudah ia melihat ada tangan pucat di masing-masing sisi kepalanya—yang mungkin asal suara keras tadi diperoleh dari Sasuke yang memukulkannya ke loker. Dirinya terkunci.

Setelah semua jalan keluar tertutup, wajah sasuke mendekat, dapat ia ketahui dari hembusan nafas yang mulai mengenai poninya.

"Kau kaget?"

Sasuke menunggu sebentar. Tapi saat tidak mendengar apa pun sebagai jawaban, ia mendengus.

"Kenapa diam? Setauku kau bukanlah tipe orang yang pendiam bila 'sedang mengajak' orang untuk bercinta denganmu."

Pertama Hinata tidak mengerti topik yang diungkit Sasuke. Tapi entah kenapa kalimat itu mengingatkannya akan sesuatu...

Merasa Hinata yang terbingung-bingung, Sasuke tersenyum sinis sebelum mendekatkan bibirnya untuk berbisik tepat di telinga kiri Hinata. "Seorang putri dari keluarga terkenal—Hyuuga—memohon supaya disentuh kekasihnya, eh?"

Kedua matanya terbelalak.

Kali ini jantung Hinata berdebar kencang. Ia tau apa yang dibicarakan Sasuke.

"Hebat." Pujinya sarkartis. "Jadi ini sifat asli di balik keteladanan yang selalu membawamu menjadi murid kebanggaan sekolah, hn?" Sasuke memberikan jeda sekaligus menelusuri pipi Hinata dengan punggung tangannya. "Seorang wanita yang gila belaian?"

Gadis itu menelan ludah. "Ti-Tidak..."

Apa Naruto menceritakan percintaan mereka di bulan lalu kepada Sasuke?

Hinata sedikit menutup matanya yang mulai berair, jika ia mempunyai keberanian lebih mungkin ia sudah membalas makian pria itu. Walau beberapa persen dari kalimat tadi bisa dibilang menyadarkannya akan perbuatan 'itu' bersama Naruto.

Sasuke memundurkan wajahnya, sekedar melihat raut wajah seseorang yang tengah ia ajak bicara, "Lalu apa?"

"..."

"Semua perempuan jalang itu adalah orang yang memohon-mohon untuk disentuh." Kalimatnya semakin menusuk hati, kali ini membuat genangan air mata kembali menetes dari tempatnya. "Sama sepertimu."

Dapat ia rasakan secara langsung telapak tangan Sasuke menyentuh pundaknya yang tegang. Dan sewaktu tangan itu mulai menjalar ke lehernya, Hinata mengeliat tidak nyaman. Tangan kanannya berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke, dan satunya lagi ia gunakan untuk menahan tubuh Sasuke yang semakin menghimpitnya.

"Uh..." Matanya terpejam rapat waktu telapak tangan dingin Sasuke merambat ke leher, tapi Sasuke ternyata mengincar bagian lain. Sesaat kemudian pipinya dicengkram kuat-kuat, lalu dipaksakan mengadah sehingga Sasuke dapat melihat jelas wajahnya yang ayu itu.

"Kenapa kau diam?" Tanyanya dengan nada meremehkan sekaligus menempelkan hidungnya di belakang cuping telinga Hinata. "Kau tidak memintaku untuk menyentuhmu seperti ini?"

"Ngh!" Sontak kedua mata Hinata terpejam erat saat bibir Sasuke menciumi belakang telinganya. Ia semakin menghimpit, lalu tanpa segan menciumi lipatan leher Hinata yang tersedia.

Hinata merinding, apalagi sewaktu merasakan lidah Sasuke juga ikut andil mengecap kulitnya. Saat ia akan mendorong Sasuke, pria itu sudah lebih dulu menabrakkan punggungnya ke loker, menyebabkan suara debaman keras yang menggema.

Wajah Hinata benar-benar panik dan ketakutan, Sasuke melakukan ini di tempat umum—sekolah. Dan walau pun sudah banyak yang pulang, ini tetap tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau nanti bisa saja ada yang melihat mereka.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_..." Lenguhnya sambil menahan tangis. "To-Tolong sudahi ini..."

Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke semakin mendesak tubuhnya, nyaris membuat Hinata tidak bisa bernafas lepas. "Ke mana inisiatif liar yang kau gunakan untuk Naruto?"

Mendadak tangan pucat Sasuke menarik kemeja sekolah Hinata yang tadinya dimasukkan ke dalam rok. Tangannya menyelinap masuk dan menyentuh permukaan perut serta dadanya yang masih berlapis pakaian dalam, meremasnya.

"Ah! Ja-Jangan!"

Lalu Sasuke berdesis saat bibir mereka sudah bertemu. Desisan yang dipenuhi oleh amarah. "Tuntun tanganku seperti kau menuntun tangan Naruto..."

"A-Ahh... he-hentikan!"

"Cepat lakukan—!"

**PLAK!**

Sebuah tamparan telak berhasil mengenai pipi Sasuke, membuat semua pergerakan pria itu terhenti. Sasuke terdiam lalu memandang Hinata dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Hinata yang menangis semakin memerapatkan kemejanya. Ia dorong Sasuke dan berlari menjauh, meninggalkan Sasuke dan juga novel yang masih tergeletak di lantai.

.

.

**: handycam | sanpacchi :**

.

.

Beberapa minggu kemudian, di saat bel pulang ekstrakulikuler terdengar nyaring, tanpa perlu menunggu lama pastinya sudah banyak siswa-siswi yang memenuhi koridor sekolah. Dan seperti biasa, dalam beberapa menit kantin dan lapangan olahraga langsung diramaikan oleh siswa-siswa yang unjuk kebolehan.

Tapi untuk Sasuke yang dari tadi pagi memang tidak mengikuti pelajaran, dengan santainya ia menyandarkan punggung di tembok salah satu sisi. Kedua tangan yang sudah terlipat di dada. Mata _onyx_-nya yang memasang tatapan bosan ia tunjukan ke satu per satu murid yang lewat.

Lalu ketika ia menemukan seorang pria rambut berwarna pirang mencolok, tatapannya berubah. Ia menegakkan badan lalu langsung menarik tangan Naruto. Membawanya jauh dari kerumunan.

"Hei, apa-apaan kau, Teme?" Yang punya tangan melepaskan Sasuke dengan kasar sesampainya di salah satu sudut sekolah yang lumayan sepi. "Untuk apa kau membawaku ke sini?"

Sasuke hanya mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya ketika ia mendengar sebuah penuturan sinis dari sang sahabat. Seperti apa yang ia tau, Naruto masih sangat marah kepadanya.

Sambil memainkan tali pendek _handycam_ yang ia pegang, Sasuke melirikan mata tajamnya ke _sapphire_ milik Naruto. "Aku ingin menantangmu lagi."

Naruto menelan ludah. Ia jadi teringat tantangan terakhir yang Sasuke berikan kepadanya. "Sudahlah! Jangan mengancamku lagi!" Naruto menggeram, tatapan penuh emosi memenuhi raut wajahnya. "Aku tidak ingin lagi mengikuti kata-katamu!"

Sasuke mendengus geli. "Ya, aku tau. Tapi aku yakin kau tidak akan menolak tantanganku yang ini."

"Aku akan menolaknya. Karena aku yakin tak ada keuntugannya sama sekali kalau aku menuruti kata-katamu." Naruto menggeleng sekaligus berjalan menjauh, kembali ke tujuan semula—keluar sekolah dan pulang. "Dan aku juga tidak ingin tau."

Sasuke hanya terdiam, sama sekali tidak menunjukan bahwa ia terkejut atau apapun atas penuturan Naruto. Namun ia menyeringai sambil menatap punggung Naruto yang mulai menjauh.

"Kalau kau mau merekamkan 'sesuatu' dengan _handycam_ ini, aku akan memutuskan Sakura dan membantumu untuk mendapatkannya."

Naruto berhenti melangkah. Sesudah beberapa detik terlewat, ia menolehkan wajah, memperlihatkan matanya yang terbelalak.

"Apa kau gila?" Ia berdesis. Naruto berbalik agar mereka kembali bertatapan lalu kembali mendekat dengan langkah yang menghentak. "Aku memang tidak tau harus merekamkan apa—entah itu nantinya mudah atau susah—tapi aku tidak ingin melihat Sakura nangis karena kau memutuskan hubungan kalian."

Sasuke menaikkan kedua tangannya seakan tidak bersalah. "Memangnya kenapa kalau Sakura menangis? Sudah kodratnya para perempuan mengeluarkan air mata untuk urusan sepele, kan?"

"Sasuke! Kau—!"

"Dan seperti yang kau tau, aku cuma main-main dengan Sakura." Potongnya. "Aku sudah bosan dan aku ingin putus dengannya. Karena itulah aku membuat tantangan ini. Sebuah tantangan terakhir—setidaknya kau mendapatkan keuntungan, kan? Bukannya kau menyukai Sakura, Naruto?"

"A-Aku tidak peduli..." Ia menunduk, berusaha menghindari tatapan Sasuke yang memaksa. "Lagi pula aku sudah ada Hinata."

"Oh, oke. Terserah. Tapi kalau kau tidak ingin kami putus, sepertinya aku bisa sedikit 'bermain-main' dengan Sakura sebelum benar-benar mencampakkannya."

Naruto tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Sebenarnya ia cukup mengagetkan mendengar isi tantangan dari Sasuke saat ia menyebutkan 'mau memutuskan Sakura dan akan membantunya', tapi bagaimana dengan Hinata?

Tapi kalau ia mengiyakan tantangan Sasuke, mungkin Sasuke akan kembali memberikannya ancaman-ancaman lain yang mengatasnamakan dirinya. Dan tidak tau kenapa firasatnya berlari ke Hinata dan Sakura. Pasti Sasuke juga akan melibatkan rencana-rencananya ke kedua gadis itu.

Tapi sayangnya Sasuke tau satu hal tentang Naruto; ia sangat mudah dipengaruhi, apalagi dengan iming-iming seorang Sakura. Gadis yang amat dicintainya.

"Ini tantangan terakhirku." Ia memberikan Naruto sebuah senyuman sinis. "Mudah—sangat mudah malah. Kau hanya perlu merekamkan sesuatu yang akan kulakukan."

"..."

"Setelah itu, aku berjanji tidak akan pernah mendekati Sakura." Sasuke menambahkan. "Dan tidak ada lagi yang namanya tantangan. _Fix_."

Hening.

Si _raven_ mendengus malas. "Atau kau ingin aku 'memakai' Sakura dulu, lalu kubuang begitu saja?"

"Tidak. Jangan lakukan itu." Naruto menjawab langsung dengan mata terpejam rapat, seakan ada sesuatu di otaknya yang sedang mengadakan kontes pemilihan di antara Hinata atau Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban lemah dari Naruto. Lalu ia pun membagi pandangannya ke gedung sekolah bagian atas. Dan tepat seperti dugaan, dilihatnya seorang gadis berambut biru yang baru saja menutup jendela perpustakaan di lantai empat. Ah, benar. Ini hari Rabu, bukan? Sasuke sangat menghafal kegiatan Hinata di hari ini.

Hinata sedang piket menjaga perpustakaan. Dan dapat diyakini bahwa gadis itu akan pulang terlambat. Tampaknya ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk membuat rekaman kedua.

"Ikut aku, kita akan merekamnya sekarang."

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Sansan's ****N****ote :**

**Ngomong-ngomong, senen depan aku Ujian Akhir Semester. Dan kalo nilaiku ada yang remed, aku akan masuk sekolah pas lagi**** liburan****. Doain aku bisa ngerjain soalnya, ya. Dan catatan terakhir, chap besok kuperuntukan buat seseorang yang ber****nama S*b*k* n* l*g*a*****:)**

.

.

**Super Thanks to :**

**Dobe siFujo, garam no sabaku, seobb, SakuraNomiya, Twingwing RuRaKe, miss mampir, Lollytha-chan, Hiru'Na' Fourthok'og, Natsu haruNo Cealum, Mata, SasuHinaLvrz, lavender hime chan, Chan-chan, Desy Cassiotaku, Yakuza, Sky pea-chan, Archie Medes, Tikayoki, anoname, naruto lover, Hinata, uchihyuu nagisa, Sasuhina, miss rukawa, Hyuga ira, Nakano onigiri, Lady lollipop, Mei Anna AiHina, Hime Aletta, kwacchi, Yui-chan, SasuHina Loperz, Marineblau12, uchiha yoichi, Hyou Hyouichiffer, YamanakaemO, OraRi HinaRa.**

.

.

**Frequently Asked Questions :**

**Aku kecewa dan sakit hati sama Naruto. **Eh... padahal belom angst loh. **Aku ngga suka Hinata menderita, tapi aku suka baca ini. **Kalo aku suka Hinata menderita dan suka buatnya, tapi ngga suka baca fict orang yang kayak gitu. **Apa nanti Hinata bakalan hamil anaknya Naru? Apa Naru bakal tanggungjawab? Apa Hinata bakal mati?** Hmm... kita lihat nanti. **Kayaknya chap 5 bakal ada Sasuke yang maksa Hinata lagi. **Emang :) **Ditunggu NejiHina-nya. **Buset, mau namatin yang lain dulu, ya. **SH-nya banyakin, NaruHina-nya kurangin dong. **Karena NH udah menuhin chap 1, 2 dan 4, mulai sekarang peran SasuHina udah banyak kok :) **Benci Naruto. Naruto ngga mau Sakura disakitin, tapi dia malah ngorbanin Hinata. **Haha, maafin Naruto di fict ini, ya. **Ini bakalan SasuHina, kan? Kalo NaruHina aku ngga sanggup baca. **Silahkan ditebak aja.** Jangan buat NaruHina kesiksa dong. **Cuma satu pihak aja kok. **Jangan ada threesome NaruHinaSasu. Tapi mau kalo NaruSakuSasu.** Itumah lebih dibantai. **Apa Sasuke butuh rekaman itu untuk ngancem Hinata atau dendam keluarga? **Di cerita setengah tujuan Sasuke udah jelas, kan? Sasuke pengen NaruHina pisah. Kalo Handycam-nya ya cuma untuk saksi. **Aku nunggu interaksinya SasuHina nih. **Udah kubanyakin. **Buat Naruto nyesel terus ngejar-ngejar Hinata dong. **Itumah plot fict NH-ku yang lain. **Kenapa Hinata harus menderita? **Karena udah jalan ceritanya begitu. **Aku lebih seneng lemon SasuHina dibandingin lemon NaruHina.** Asal IC sih aku suka Hinata dilemonin siapa aja. **Aku kira Hinata bakal tegas nolak Naruto. **Hinata kan ngga tega kalo nolak Naru terus. **Sasuke itu suka atau cuma obsesi sama Hinata sih? **Silahkan menyimpulkan sendiri. **Aku suka cara Sansan ngebuat lemon Hinata. **Beneran? Semoga nanti pas ada lagi ngga mengecewakan deh. **Di chap 4 handycam pas ngerekam lemonan NaruHina dalem keadaan aktif, kan? **Iya. T**ema cerita lama, tapi konsepnya baru.** Makasih. **Semoga endingnya NaruHina dan ada anaknya, happy end atau sad end juga nggapapa. **Ini angst. **Tolong buat NaruHina, jangan NaruSaku. **Mari kita lihat situasi nanti... **Karakter Hinata udah sangat baik, jangan dikecewakan. **Justru itu letak angst-nya. **Adain juga lemon NaruSaku, ya. **Di sini aku ngga janji, tapi mungkin dilain waktu aku mau buat fict NaruSaku ratem bareng beberapa pairing lain. (tapi jangan ditungguin. Abis masih bakalan lama banget updetnya) :) **Update love is death, ya. **Oke, tapi mungkin setelah fict ini rampung. **Baca lemon NH-nya kayak Naruto bener-bener cinta Hinata. **Hm, nanti kita tanyain ke Naruto.** Apa ****N****aruto bakal nyesel udah ngambil keperawanan Hinata? **Bakal dibahas. **Sifat Naruto yang 'selalu mikirin orang lain sebelum dirinya' jangan diilangin, ya. **Aku kurang ngerti sih, tapi akan kuusahain. **Apa nanti ada yang akan meninggal? **Liat nanti.** Sasuke kalo suka Hinata diperjuangin dong. **Tau tuh Sasuke. **Lemon SasuHina dong. Tapi jangan asem, kasar, dll buat se soft mungkin. **Menurut kalian aku bakalan buat yang kayak gemana? **Permintaan review ke 100. Buatin horor mystery. **Oke, mungkin akau ngga bakal bisa update ekspres, tapi Handycam 2 nanti (yang isinya Horor/Mystery/Tragedy) bakal aku dedicated-in ke kamu (yamanakaemO) tapi kalo ngga mau gapapa sih :)v

.

.

**Next Chapter :**

"Lakukan apa yang kusuruh."

"Le-Lepaskan aku... hiks..."

"Teme... ja-jangan bilang ini..."

"Ya, inilah tugasmu."

.

.

**I'll pleased if you enter your comment**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**SANSANKYU**


	6. Rekaman Part Dua

**Previous Chapter :**

Sasuke tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban lemah dari Naruto. Lalu ia pun membagi pandangannya ke gedung sekolah bagian atas. Dan tepat seperti dugaan, dilihatnya seorang gadis berambut biru yang baru saja menutup jendela perpustakaan di lantai empat. Ah, benar. Ini hari Rabu, bukan? Sasuke sangat menghafal kegiatan Hinata di hari ini.

Hinata sedang piket menjaga perpustakaan. Dan dapat diyakini bahwa gadis itu akan pulang terlambat. Tampaknya ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk membuat rekaman kedua.

"Ikut aku, kita akan merekamnya sekarang."

.

.

Naruto—yang masih mengikuti langkah Sasuke dari belakang—mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Sekarang mereka ada di tangga yang akan menghubungkannya ke tempat teratas di sekolah, lantai empat. Berbeda dari lantai dasar, tempat ini sepi. Mungkin cuma ada satu sampai dua orang yang berlalu lalang, itu pun mereka baru saja mau turun ke bawah.

"_Teme_, untuk apa kita ke sini?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Lantai empat sudah kosong nih..."

Tetap tidak ada respon.

Jujur saja, diabaikan itu menyebalkan, apalagi sama orang yang terlebih dulu mengajaknya ke tempat ini. Kalau saja Naruto mempunyai kepribadian yang berkebalikkan dari dirinya yang sekarang, mungkin ia akan berhenti dan langsung turun.

Tapi sayangnya dia tidak sama dengan orang yang di depan. Jadi mau tidak mau, setengah hati ia mengekori Sasuke.

"Oi, jawab dong!"

Sesampainya di lantai empat, Naruto segera menahan bahu Sasuke untuk menghentikan langkahnya. Tapi pria itu malah menepisnya dan menunjukkan tatapan agar ia tidak bertanya dulu.

"Sasuke, aku serius!"

"Ck, nanti kau juga tau." Ia menjawab cepat, dan tak lama kemudian ia menurunkan kecepatan laju jalannya.

Naruto sedikit mengernyit ketika di hadapannya sudah ada pintu besar yang di papannya bertuliskan '_Library_'. Dan tanpa aba-aba Sasuke memutar kenop pintu, membuat Naruto melirik heran kepadanya.

**Cklek.**

Suara tadi membuat sang penjaga perpus—yang sedang bersiap-siap pulang—langsung menoleh ke arah mereka. Itu Hinata. Karena Sasuke belum melangkah sedikit pun dari tempatnya, Naruto melebarkan senyuman dan menghampiri Hinata.

"Naruto-_kun_?" Mata lavendernya sempat berbinar sewaktu ia melihat kekasihnya. Namun, di saat ia juga mendapati sosok Sasuke di ujung ruangan, ia segera membuang muka dan menelan ludah secara paksa.

Ia merasakan firasat buruk.

.

.

.

**HANDYCAM**

**Sanpacchi's Fanfiction 2011**

**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's | NaruHina & SasuHina | **

**Genre : Romance, Angst, Tragedy. | Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, Mature Themes, etc. | Inspired : "Shutter"—Thailand Version. | Jika ada kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi. **

**MATURE CONTENT—YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

.

.

**Handycam no IV. **Rekaman Part Dua

.

.

Karena wajah kekasihnya agak memucat, Naruto mengikuti arah pandangan Hinata, mengamati sahabatnya yang masih terdiam di depan pintu. Tapi Sasuke-nya biasa saja tuh. Tidak ada hantu atau penampakan apa-apa. Lalu kenapa Hinata tampak menciut seperti itu?

Naruto menghela nafas. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan kedua orang yang berada di dekatnya ini.

Pertama, Sasuke menyuruhnya merekamkan sesuatu—yang masih tidak jelas—dan selanjutnya ia dipaksa ke lantai empat, tepatnya di perpustakaan. Padahal di sini hanya ada ruangan kosong yang dipenuhi oleh ribuan buku. Dan kalau datangnya di jam pulang sekolah seperti ini, palingan cuma ada satu orang; Hinata Hyuuga.

Kedua, Hinata yang terlihat cemas dan panik.

Tapi tetap saja Naruto tidak menangkap maksud di balik sikap mereka berdua.

"Oi, _Teme_. Untuk apa kita ke sini? Kalau kelamaan mendingan aku pulang sama Hinata-_chan_."

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dan hal tersebut membuat Hinata semakin menunduk.

"Oh, ya. _Hinata,_ di perempatan jalan sebelum masuk ke blok rumahmu ada toko baru, kau pasti suka. Mau ke sana bareng?"

Naruto memang sudah menghampirinya dan mengajaknya berbicara, tapi Hinata terus merasakan ada perasaan sulit yang memaksanya agar cepat pergi dari sini. Sampai akhirnya mata Hinata beralih ke benda yang tertempel di pintu. Sebuah kunci. Dapat dilihat dari kedua matanya, sekarang kunci itu telah dilepaskan oleh Sasuke dan disimpannya ke dalam saku. Sasuke tersenyum licik, kemudian mulai melangkah ke tempat dirinya dan Naruto berdiri.

"Naruto, nyalakan _handycam_ dan mulai merekam." Sasuke tidak menggunakan suara kencang, tapi ia juga tidak berbisik—sehingga Hinata bisa mendengarnya.

Ia yang tersentak langsung mengarahkan matanya ke Sasuke, sedangkan alis Naruto naik sebelah, bingung.

"Untuk apa?"

"Lakukan apa yang kusuruh."

Si surai indigo mengusahakan diri untuk mengabaikan kalimat tadi—yang entahlah karena apa membuat jantungnya berpacu kencang—sampai akhirnya ia bisa tersenyum dulu ke Naruto seorang. "Na-Naruto-_kun_... aku harus segera pulang." Sepelan mungkin ia memundurkan diri lalu berjalan menuju meja di tengah ruangan—tempat di mana ada buku dan tasnya tergeletak.

Awalnya Naruto menuruti dulu permintaan Sasuke—menyalakan _handycam_—setelah itu barulah ia menjawab. "Ya, sudah. Ayo pulang, Hinata. Soalnya Sasuke masih belum jelas mau apa di sini."

Selagi pasangan tersebut berbicara, Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan memperhatikan gerak-gerik Hinata yang sudah menjelaskan kalau dia sedang panik. Tapi bukan itu saja, sebuah senyum nakal muncul ketika ia membayangkan lekuk tubuh seksi Hinata di balik pakaiannya yang serba kebesaran tersebut. Membuatnya teramat penasaran dengan apa yang ada di baliknya. Tapi tidak perlu terlalu serius, karena cepat atau lambat tubuh Hinata akan berada di bawah kekuasaannya.

"Enn... jangan repot-repot, kamu sama Sasuke-_kun_ saja, aku lagi buru-buru..."

"Oh, ada keperluan apa?"

Selesai mengemasi barang, ia putuskan untuk segera menjinjing tasnya dan memberikan jawaban ke Naruto dengan sebuah senyum pahit. "Maaf, aku mau pulang duluan."

Bersama helaan nafas, Naruto mengangguk memaklumi. Setelah itu Hinata segera memutar langkahnya dan sedikit berlari sewaktu melewati Sasuke. Dan ketika tangannya sudah bertemu kenop pintu—

**Klek.**

Tidak bisa terbuka.

"Kenapa, Hinata?"

Suara tadi membuat Hinata memutar badan. Dengan perasaan gelisah ia menatap Sasuke yang masih berdiri memunggunginya, kemudian ia alihkan matanya untuk menemui raut bingung di wajah Naruto.

"Naru, ku-kuncinya..."

Terdengar dengusan dari si Uchiha. Sambil menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya, Sasuke berbalik dan menunjukan benda yang dibutuhkan Hinata untuk keluar. "Tadi kau menjatuhkannya."

"Untunglah, kupikir kau menghilangkannya, Hinata-_chan_..." Naruto menambahkan. "Tapi bagaimana bisa terkunci? Perasaan tadi aku dan Sasuke masih bisa masuk."

Karena Sasuke lah yang mengunci ruangan ini saat mereka berdua telah masuk. Hinata tau. Hinata tau bahwa Sasuke berbohong. Namun kali ini bukan tentang kebohongan pria itu lagi, melainkan karena posisi Sasuke yang kini semakin mendekat kepadanya. Hinata yang masih di depan pintu perpustakaan pun semakin merasa tersudut.

Dan saat jarak Sasuke dan Hinata hanya tersisa setengah meter, dia berhenti. Tangannya sedikit terangkat, menunjukkan kunci perpus milik Hinata yang dihiasi oleh gantungan boneka beruang.

"Te-Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_..." Menyadari arah tatapan Sasuke yang tidak enak, buru-buru ia ambil benda tersebut. Tapi sewaktu ia akan menarik si kunci dari tangan Sasuke, ia rasakan tangan pria itu dengan cepat menjerat pergelangan tangannya.

Tindakan Sasuke yang mendadak membuat ia meringis kesakitan. Ragu-ragu Hinata meminta dilepaskan meski ingin sekali menepisnya langsung.

"To-Tolong lepaskan..."

"Aku ingin bicara sebentar." Kalimat Sasuke membuat Naruto di kejauhan—yang tidak melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Sasuke—menoleh ke arahnya.

"A-Apa?"

"Sebelum kau keluar..." Sasuke memenggal kalimatnya untuk mengulas sebuah seringai jahat. "Ada yang kuinginkan."

Karena jeda yang ini cukup lama, Hinata memberanikan diri untuk sedikit mengadah dan menatap warna mata Sasuke yang kelam. "M-M-Mau apa?"

"Kau."

"—!"

**BRUKH!**

Bersamaan dengan kalimat tadi, Sasuke mendorong kedua bahu Hinata sampai membuat tubuh mungilnya menabrak pintu.

Hinata menjerit, apalagi ketika ia merasakan pinggangnya menyenggol paksa daun pintu yang ada di belakangnya persis. Namun sebelum rasa sakit yang menjalar di tubuh bagian belakangnya, tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang menggelitik lipatan lehernya.

Itu... lidah Sasuke. Lagi.

"KYAAAAAA!"

Hinata berteriak histeris. Tapi sebuah jambakan keburu memaksanya untuk memiringkan kepala, memperluas area jelajahan Sasuke di kulit sensitifnya. Ketika Hinata mau memberontak, keinginannya digantikan oleh rasa lemas karena ia mendapatkan serangan susulan, yaitu sebuah telapak tangan Sasuke menangkup dadanya dan meremasnya kasar. Sasuke memang sering berperilaku tak sopan kepadanya, namun sekarang ia lebih berani.

Padahal di dalam ruangan ini mereka tidak cuma berdua—masih ada Naruto yang kini memandang mereka dengan terkejutan yang amat sangat.

Setelah kesadarannya pria bermarga Uzumaki tersebut sedikit pulih, ia berlari menuju tempat Sasuke mendempet Hinata. Dan tanpa permisi ia tarik bahu Sasuke agar Hinata bisa bebas dari kekangannya.

**BRUKH! **

Sekarang giliran Sasuke yang merasakan sakit di punggungnya akibat bantingan Naruto ke pintu.

"Hei! Apa-apaan kau ini, Sasuke!? Kau gila, hah!?"

Mendengar hal tadi, yang dibentak pun berdecih dan mendorong Naruto sampai mundur lima langkah. Hinata yang terengah cuma menjauhkan diri dari mereka berdua.

"Kau hanya kuperintahkan untuk merekam."

"Tapi untuk apa kau menyerang Hinata!?" Ia masih terlihat bingung, tidak mengerti apa yang direncanakan oleh Sasuke.

"Jangan membantah! Cepat rekam!"

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku! Kau menyuruhku merekam apa, hah!"

Di detik itulah Sasuke kembali menyeringai.

Dan sebelum Hinata berhasil melarikan diri—bukan keluar perpus tentunya, karena pintu dikunci—Sasuke segera menangkap pergelangan tangannya.

"Merekam aku dan Hinata. Apalagi?"

"APA MAKSUDMU?"

Sambil mendekap Hinata yang meronta agar tidak ke mana-mana, Sasuke menarik Naruto untuk duduk di meja khusus—tempat para penjaga perpus berkerja.

Sasuke tertawa sinis. "Kau sudah menyetujui kesepakatan kita." Lalu ia melanjutkan. "Kau pikir hanya kau yang bisa bersetubuh dengannya?"

Kalimat tadi membuat kedua pasang mata terbelalak. Lavender dan safir.

Naruto kaget karena sekarang ia tau apa keinginan bejat Sasuke saat ini. Sedangkan dari ucapan tadi membuat Hinata menyimpulkan satu hal; Sasuke benar-benar sudah tau bahwa ia pernah tidur bersama Naruto. Sesuatu yang awalnya belum pasti kini sudah jelas.

Tapi bagaimana Sasuke bisa tau?

Sadar akan keterkejutan Hinata, Sasuke menjelaskan. "Oh, jadi kau tidak tau, hn? Sewaktu kau bercinta dengan Naruto, dia merekam diam-diam setiap adegan ranjang yang telah kalian lakukan."

"—!"

Pandangan Hinata berpindah ke sebuah _handycam_ yang masih dipegang Naruto dengan cahaya merah berkedip-kedip—tanda rekaman sudah dimulai dari tadi. _Handycam_ kepunyaannya yang tempo hari ia berikan ke pria itu. Naruto menelan ludah. Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan. "Dan sekarang aku mau kau mengulang sisi liarmu itu... denganku."

Bagaikan terkena penyakit pernafasan secara mendadak, Hinata merasakan sesak karena kekagetannya melampaui batas. Detak jantungnya berdetak kencang tak berirama, begitu cepat seolah-olah akan meledak sesegera mungkin. Hinata semakin menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah memerah serta matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Ia terisak, tapi sebisa mungkin ia tahan suaranya agar tidak terlalu keras.

Tapi tidak bisa.

"Uhkk... hiks."

Tetesan air mata mulai menjatuhi ubin di bawah.

Ia benar-benar tidak mengira...

Bersama linangan air mata, ia tatapi Naruto yang terdiam di bangkunya. Ia tidak bisa mengelak, hal tadi benar. Sambil menangis, Hinata mendorong kencang tubuh Sasuke. Ia berhasil lolos. Namun sewaktu Hinata lari Sasuke tidak mengejarnya. Selama kunci perpus ada pada pria itu, tak ada jalan keluar bagi seorang Hinata Hyuuga. Saat ia melihat Naruto yang menatap lantai dengan tatapan kosong, Sasuke mendengus.

"Jangan sok pahlawan, aku tau kau tidak mencintai Hinata."

"..."

"Bagimu dia hanya pelampiasan. Kau hanya ingin Sakura seorang."

Sasuke mengarahkan _handycam_ dan meletakannya di atas meja, sehingga arah kameranya mengarah pas ke tempat yang nantinya ia akan membawa Hinata ke sana. "Jadi lebih baik kita selesaikan ini secepatnya." Pria itu berbalik, dan mulai berjalan mencari Hinata yang bersembunyi di balik salah satu rak. Setelah Sasuke tidak lagi kelihatan, Naruto memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Helaan nafas terdengar kencang sesaat ia mendudukan diri ke bangku. Kalimat Sasuke benar-benar seperti menamparnya.

Ya, Hinata hanya pelampiasan. Ia terlalu mencintai Sakura, sahabatnya sendiri.

"Kyaaaaaaa! Tolong! Tolong akuu!"

Isak tangis tidak mengizinkan keheningan datang. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan Hinata—seseorang yang masih berstatus sebagai pacarnya—sedang ditarik paksa oleh Sasuke. Pria itu tampaknya tidak mempunyai rasa kasihan sedikit pun, malah dengan teganya ia menjambak helaian panjang Hinata agar tidak terlalu melawan.

**Brukh!**

Sampai akhirnya tubuh ringkih itu terhempaskan di atas lantai, berjarak tiga meter dari sorotan _handycam_.

"Ti-Tidak..." Sambil merintih Hinata menggeleng ketakutan. "Naruto-_kun_, tolong...!"

"Percuma kau minta tolong..." Sasuke menjongkokkan tubuhnya sehingga tinggi mereka sedikit sebanding, lalu dengan bantuan kedua jari ia mengadahkan wajah pucat milik Hinata. Manik lavender yang ada di depannya ini ketakutan, menemani tubuhnya yang bergetar.

Tapi saat ia kembali berusaha melepaskan diri, mendadak tangan Sasuke mendorongnya kencang-kencang sampai kepala dan punggung Hinata terbanting ke lantai. Ia hanya bisa menjerit minta tolong sesaat Sasuke menahan kedua tangannya di atas kepala agar tidak lagi terbangun.

"Le-Lepaskan aku...!"

Sasuke menyeringai, menjelajahkan matanya ke wajah Hinata yang memerah karena menangis. Lalu dengan santai ia mencengkram kedua pipi milik Hinata, dan mendekatkan wajahnya secara perlahan. "Kita akan memulainya—"

"Nnnnggghhh! Mhh!" Sontak Hinata menjerit sewaktu Sasuke mulai mencium kasar bibirnya. Jilatan dan kecupan penuh nafsu menuntutnya agar membuka mulut.

Hinata panik, tiap remasan yang diterima dadanya yang masih berlapis baju dari tangan Sasuke membuatnya ingin menjerit. Namun, sewaktu ia merasakan tekanan menyakitkan di salah satu bagian sensitifnya yang lain, Hinata refleks membuka mulut. Atas kesempatan yang tersedia, Sasuke memasukan lidahnya, menjelajahi apa yang tersedia di rongga hangat milik si Hyuuga.

Ciuman paksaan itu terus berlangsung. Malahan saking lupa dirinya, Sasuke tidak memperhatikan kalau tubuh Hinata makin tergencet oleh tiap serangannya.

"HENTIKAN, SASUKE!"

Suara Naruto yang menggelegar mengalahkan suara kecupan yang sempat mendominasi.

Setelah memundurkan wajah sehingga tercipta banyak benang liur dari bibirnya, Sasuke mendengus.

Naruto yang tidak bisa bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri memaksa untuk bertanya. "_Teme_... jangan bilang kau melakukan ini karena..." Ia menelan ludah, tidak sanggup untuk melanjutkan apa pun.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Ya, memang benar."

**DEG!**

"A-Apa kau bilang?" Suara parau Naruto mendukung tubuhnya yang bergetar cemas. "Jangan bercanda! Lepaskan dia!"

Sesuai apa yang diminta, Sasuke langsung membuat posisinya menjadi terduduk, membiarkan Hinata yang lemas agar bisa mengambil nafas—namun tetap saja ada tangan Sasuke yang menahannya supaya tidak terbangun. "Kau ingat perjanjian kita?" Lirihnya sambil mengusapkan ibu jari ke permukaan bibirnya sendiri, menghapus tiap campuran saliva-nya dengan Hinata.

Naruto terdiam.

"Bisa dibilang... aku akan menyerahkan Sakura, setelah kurasakan pacarmu."

"Naru—mph!" Sebelum Hinata sempat berteriak nama tersebut, telapak tangan Sasuke keburu membungkamnya. Ia tidak suka kalau nama pria lain yang terucap dari bibir Hinata. Ya, sangat amat tidak suka. Terutama nama Naruto.

Kedua tangan Naruto terkepal sempurna, tatapannya menjadi garang, tapi tak dapat melakukan apa-apa.

"Jadi kau tinggal diam dan hanya merekam. Setelah itu Sakura akan menjadi milikmu." Sasuke tidak memperdulikan Hinata yang tengah menangis karena juga mendengar kalimat itu.

Matanya masih menatap Naruto, seakan-akan meminta penjelasan.

Tapi hatinya terasa perih. Sangat-sangat perih.

Terutama saat mengetahui bahwa dirinya adalah sebuah tempat pelampiasan yang bisa ditukar-tukar seperti barang.

"Kau dengar aku, Naruto? Lakukan apa yang kusuruh." Ulangnya.

Setelah kalimat itu terucap, Sasuke mengembalikan pandangannya ke arah Hinata.

Sasuke mengambil sebuah dasi yang melingkari kerahnya, lalu ia satukan kedua tangan Hinata yang terus bergerak dan mengikatkannya ke salah tiang kaki meja perpus.

Setelah selesai, dia lepaskan tubuh Hinata dan membiarkannya memberontak sendiri tanpa hasil. Tubuh, kepala dan kakinya memang terus menghentak ke sana-sini, tapi karena tangannya terikat, Sasuke sudah menjamin Hinata tidak akan terbebas.

Merasa yakin atas rontaan Hinata yang tidak dapat membuka simpul ikatannya, Sasuke segera menapakkan telapak tangannya ke sekujur tubuh Hinata. Ia buka secara paksa tiap kancing yang ada di pakaiannya agar terlepas. Dan sadar-sadar, seragam Hinata sudah terbuka setengah. Sasuke menatap kedua lavender sayu milik Hinata yang sedang memandang pasrah ke langit-langit. Air mata masih mengalir, bibirnya yang bengkak masih menjadi keindahan sendiri bagi Sasuke. Tapi tentu saja kali ini ada sesuatu yang memancing pandangan buasnya.

Dia amati permukaan kulit Hinata yang terlumuri oleh keringat. Dadanya yang hanya terbalut bra berwarna hitam kembang-kempis sendiri, sibuk menghirup udara. Mungkin itu adalah wujud dari Hinata yang tersiksa, namun bagi Sasuke malah semakin menggairahkan.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_..."

Di detik setelah suara Hinata menyebut nama tadi, teringatlah kembali salah satu _scene_ di rekaman Naruto dan Hinata, di mana Hinata mendesahkan nama itu dengan sepenuh hati. Sasuke menggeram. Hari ini Hinata miliknya, dan kenapa bukan namanya yang digumamkan oleh si Hyuuga? Nada yang tadi bukan desahan, melainkan panggilan minta tolong. Tapi tetap saja Sasuke tidak mau menerimanya.

Sambil berdecak ia buka lagi kemeja milik Hinata sampai kedua bahu polosnya terlihat. Karena kesal, cepat-cepat ia tarik bra itu sampai talinya putus, menyisakan jejak kemerahan yang sangat mencolok di kulit cantik miliknya. Dan ketika ia sadar dirinya telah setengah telanjang di depan Sasuke, ia kembali meronta—dengan sedikit tenaga yang tersisa. Tangisan Hinata mengeras, tapi itu malah membuat Sasuke tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menyentuhnya.

Kepalan tangan Hinata mengerat ketika ia sudah merasakan ada lidah panas milik seseorang mengitari puncak dadanya.

"Ahhh! Ja-Jangannnhhh! Unhh—aah!"

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, apalagi ketika Sasuke sudah melahap dan menghisap salah satu pucak dadanya seperti orang kelaparan.

Di balik tundukan kepalanya, Naruto berdesis. Tidak peduli lagi tentang adanya _handycam_ di meja yang dari awal merekam mereka. Walau pun ia tidak mencintai Hinata, tetap saja, Hinata bukanlah manusia yang pantas untuk mendapatkan paksaan seperti itu.

"Na-Naruto-_kunnhh_! Nnhh!" Isak tangisnya keluar ketika tangan Sasuke mulai aktif sendiri membelai pahanya. Bahkan ia tak malu lagi untuk melepaskan rok seseorang yang bukan siapa-siapanya.

Lalu ia mencoba membuka matanya dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan memelas. "Naruu!"

**Set!**

Jambakan kencang Sasuke di rambutnya membuat ia kembali melihat tampang ganas pria itu. "Lihat aku, brengsek."

Dengan emosi Sasuke menarik paksa pakaian dalam Hinata dan melemparnya menjauh. Lalu tanpa basa-basi lagi ia langsung mengangkangkan selangkangan Hinata untuk membenamkan wajahnya di sana.

"AHH! Na-Naru...!" Kali ini suaranya sedikit mengencang. Wajahnya memerah drastis merasakan perlakuan Sasuke di pusat rangsangannya. "Nhh, Naruto!"

Matanya yang terpejam mulai mengeluarkan tetesan air mata lagi. Tiap ruas jemari—mau kaki atau pun tangannya—menekuk sempurna. Dan dada serta pinggulnya secara bergantian bergerak—saking tidak kuasa menahan sensasi yang terus menyerang tubuhnya. "Ahhh—nnhhaa!"

Kegiatan yang sedang dilakukan Sasuke memang terhalang oleh salah satu sisi paha Hinata, tapi dari tiap suara—terutama suara jilatan dan hisapan liar yang membuat tubuh Hinata terangsang dan terus mendesah itu—membuat Naruto tau semuanya.

"Aaahhhh!"

"Unhhh!"

"To-Tolong—aaanhhh!"

Ketika Sasuke melakukan hal tersebut, Hinata selalu mengeliat tidak nyaman. Pahanya selalu bergerak, namun kedua tangan Sasuke bisa mengantisipasi, membuatnya nyaris menyerah. Ia ingin berteriak, tapi selalu saja yang lolos dari bibirnya hanyalah desahan. Ya, sebuah desahan yang membuat Sasuke semakin bergairah untuk menjelajahinya lebih.

"AH! NARUU!"

Tubuh Hinata sempat menegang itu akhirnya kembali melemas, dan beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke melepaskannya. Ia menjauhkan kepalanya sembari menjilati bibirnya sendiri yang cukup basah oleh cairan Hinata.

"N-Na-Naru..."

Tapi, ketika pandangannya mengarah ke belahan bibir Hinata yang masih menggumamkan nama Naruto, ia berdecih.

"Ck, berisik!" Ia tarik lagi rambut Hinata agar wajah itu kembali lurus kepadanya, bukan Naruto. Namun Hinata masih tidak mau membuka mata, seperti tidak sudi melihat orang asing yang dari tadi terus menyentuhnya tanpa izin ini.

"Naru, tolong..."

Namun, mendengar hal barusan membuat Sasuke menyeringai. "Mau seberapa lama kau betah menyebutkan nama orang yang sudah memainkanmu itu, hn?"

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, tanpa melepas baju, Sasuke langsung membuka resleting celananya.

Naruto yang mendengar suara itu langsung sadar, tau apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan pada Hinata.

Hinata yang tampaknya juga menyadari mulai memberontak. Kepalanya—yang berada di jambakan Sasuke—menggeleng tidak terima, sedangkan bibirnya terus menyerukan sebuah nama, nama orang yang ia inginkan untuk menolongnya.

"NARUUU—KYAAAAA!"

Rahang Naruto semakin mengeras. Ia tau jeritan itu keluar ketika Sasuke sedang memasukkan kepunyaannya ke dalam tubuh Hinata. Dan sebelum Sasuke akan memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya, Hinata menggeser pandangannya ke arah pria pirang yang kini terduduk lemas di kursi.

Dan saat Sasuke memulai, teriakan Hinata menggila.

"NNAARUU!"

"NN—NARUU!"

"AHH! NARUTOOO!"

Naruto menelan ludah.

Suara Hinata yang terus menyebut namanya membuatnya sesak.

Di saat Hinata diperkosa seperti itu, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Malahan ia membiarkan si pemilik mata lavender hanya menatap sisi wajahnya, tanpa mendapatkan pandangan balasan sama sekali. Dan sekarang, diketahui dari tawa dan desahan pelan yang terdengar, Sasuke sudah mulai 'bermain' dengan wanita itu.

"AH! NARUU—KYAAAA!"

"Tsch, sebut namaku!" Kini giliran suara Sasuke yang berteriak. Naruto kembali menoleh, dilihatnya rambut biru kehitaman Hinata yang tengah dijambak kencang oleh tangan pucat Sasuke, membuat wajah penuh keringat itu mendongak kesakitan. "Kau pikir siapa yang memberikanmu kenikmatan ini, hah!?"

Dasi yang sebelumnya mengikat tangan Hinata ia lepaskan. Kedua tangan Hinata terbebas, namun segera ditahan oleh Sasuke.

"Nharuu... akuu—AHH!" suara Hinata tersela oleh jeritannya sendiri. Wajah merahnya kian parah ketika Sasuke mempercepat temponya. "NARUTO! TOLONG AKU—EMHH!"

Dan, dengan bantuan tangan kiri yang bebas ia lilitkan dasi leceknya mengitari mulut serta tengkuk Hinata, mencegah gadis itu menyebut nama orang lain di saat-saat seperti ini.

Tapi Hinata tidak mau menyerah.

"Nauuhh!"

Karena kebebalan Hinata, Sasuke semakin tega mengikat dasi tersebut kencang-kencang sampai Hinata menangis kesakitan.

Dan Sasuke benar-benar benci mendengar suara itu. "Tutup mulutmu!"

"Uuhhh!" Erangnya. Malahan Hinata berani melawan tatapan tajam Sasuke dan terus menjeritkan nama pujaan hatinya. "Ah! Uhh! Nauuhh!"

**PLAK!**

"MASIH BERANI KAU MENYEBUT NARUTO DI DEPANKU, EH?"

"Hiks, Na—"

**PLAK!**

"DENGARKAN AKU, SIALAN!"

Kedua tamparan serta bentakan tadi membuat suara Hinata berhenti. Bahkan Naruto dibuatnya terbelalak.

Kursi yang ia duduki berdecit kencang, tanda bahwa yang sebelumnya ada di sana menjadi berdiri.

"Brengsek! Jangan main pukul dengannya!"

Sebelum Naruto yang tadinya berlari sampai ke Sasuke, pria _raven_ itu sudah keburu menoleh, dan menghentikan gerakan Naruto dengan bentakannya. "Diam di sana!"

Naruto membeku seketika.

"Sekali lagi kau berani menggangguku, aku akan menghentikan semua ini..." Ia memberi jeda dengan mengembalikan pandangannya ke Hinata yang terengah, dan membelai kasar pipi yang nyaris biru karena pukulannya. "Dan itu berarti kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa selain pelecehan untuk Hinata."

Bola mata Naruto bergerak gelisah.

Seandainya Sasuke memberitahu kepadanya rencana ini, sudah pasti dia tidak akan menyetujuinya.

Dan dengan senyum kemenangan, Sasuke kembali bermain bersama mangsanya.

Melihat itu, dengan berat hati Naruto kembali duduk di kursi. Ia menggeram lalu menendang kursi yang ada di sana sampai terbalik.

Dia benar-benar frustasi.

Sedangkan untuk Hinata sendiri, mata sayunya tidak lagi mempunyai kekuatan apa-apa untuk melirik atau sekedar menolehkan wajah. Dia lemas. Tubuhnya mati rasa. Ia pejam kedua kelopak matanya saat Sasuke membuka pahanya lagi, dan menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan gerakan brutal.

Tangis dan rintih kesakitan kembali memenuhi ruangan.

Suara Hinata yang tersiksa terus terdengar.

Sambil menjambak helaian pirangnya, Naruto menghela nafas. Dia biarkan matanya menjadi basah. Rasa bersalah menyelimutinya tanpa henti. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Ia tidak berguna.

Dan dia hanya bisa menyesali semua perbuatannya.

.

.

**: handycam | sanpacchi :**

.

.

Di pagi hari, cuaca di atas sekolah tak jauh berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Langit tetap berwarna biru, dan awan masih mengambang di atasnya. Tapi, bagi segelintir orang suasana bagus itu sama sekali tidak mencerminkan hatinya. Contohnya adalah Naruto, tampaknya ia masih terguncang akibat perbuatan Sasuke beberapa minggu yang lalu. Lain dengan Sasuke, ia masih di posisi normal.

Lalu untuk korban utamanya, hal itu belum bisa diketahui. Hinata sudah lebih dari dua minggu ini dia tidak masuk sekolah—semenjak hari itu.

Tanpa kehadirannya, Naruto lebih merasa tertekan serta bersalah—meski pun ia sendiri belum siap bertemu muka secara langsung apabila Hinata masuk. Tapi hebatnya Sasuke sama sekali tidak memikirkannya. Ia tetap menjalani sekolah seperti biasa.

Seperti saat ini.

Dengan santainya pria berambut biru dongker itu tiduran di tempat paling atas atap sekolah. Ia merokok, dan tidak lupa ada sebuah _handycam_—yang sudah tidak asing lagi—sedang ia mainkan dengan kedua tangannya. Sampai suatu saat terdengar suara langkah tiga orang yang baru memasuki area atap.

Mereka mengobrol cukup kencang saat memasuki kawasan atap, tapi tidak seperti biasanya ia merasa terganggu—tentu karena ialah yang mengundang mereka.

"Oi, Sasuke." Setelah sampai, seseorang dengan rambut coklat acak-acakan memanggilnya. Itu Kiba, kemudian ia disusul Shino dan Shikamaru.

"Untuk apa kau menyuruh kami ke sini? Merepotkan..." Gumam Shikamaru yang di kupingnya terhias tindikan berwarna perak. Ia menggerutu, tapi tetap saja tiduran tanpa malu, tidak lupa mengambil sebatang rokok milik Sasuke yang tergeletak bebas.

"Berbisnis."

"Wow, barang apa yang kau tawarkan?" Mata Kiba langsung berbinar.

Sasuke melemparkan_ handycam _kepadanya.

"Cih, _handycam_?" Shino mendengus.

"Bukan itu yang kutawarkan..." Sasuke menyeringai, menanggapi tatapan meremehkan yang dikeluarkan Shino di balik kacamatanya. "Lihat isinya, edit sedikit dan sebarkan. Umumkan ke satu sekolah seberapa murahan si Hinata Hyuuga itu."

Mereka bertiga terdiam.

"Rekaman... Hinata?"

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Sansan's Note :**

**Lemon SasuHina pertamaku, dan beraat banget buat nge-publish-nya. Duh, ngga bisa berkata-kata lagi nih. Dan kalo ada yang sebel sama chapter ini, gebukin S*B*K* N* L*G*A*A aja oke? Kalo ngga ada dia yang serba nyumpahin aku, chap ini ngga bakalan bisa update :B**

.

.

**Super Thanks to :**

**Desy Cassiotaku, nitachi-chan loves itachi, hesti hyuga chan, Dobe emang Fujo, SakuraNomiya, Yui-chan, Sabaku no Garem, Mei Anna AiHina, demikoo, Twingwing RuRaKe, uchihyuu nagisa, Ichi Chibby-Chibby, lavender hime chan, daisuke, OraRi HinaRa, Archie Medes, Youichi-kun, YamanakaemO, Yuki, Yakuza, semutbeenhere, Hooh, Akirainatsu, Lhyn Hatake, Claire, sano nanami, Yuuko, Hiru'Na' Fourthok'og, urva-chan, miss mampir, Tikayoki, Lollytha-chan, Kyoko Raa, naruto lover, Hazuki Furumiya, No Name, ryu Uchiha, , Sasuhina-caem, Aiko Saki, Chappy Siegrain Fernandes 09, blue night-chan, Wana LightNight, wellesandra wellsie, Lady Lollipop, kueSEMPRONG, dameparko, Fujisaki Fuun, fuschia, Hyou Hyouichiffer, mimimi, RK.**

.

.

**Frequently Asked Questions :**

**Chap 6 pasti ada NejiHina? Ada threesome SasuHinaNaru? Naru disuruh ngerekam lemonan SasuHina? **Ahaha, udah liat sendiri kan? Iya, Naruto disuruh ngerekam lemonan SasuHina. **Aku pernahnya liat Shutter versi bule, jadi ngga tau jalan ceritanya. **Aku malah ngga tau ending shutter versi bule, semoga beda aja deh sama yang versi Thailand :) **Tolong buat Naruto nyesel atas perbuatannya ke Hinata. **Semoga di sini nyeselnya udah keliatan. **Lemon SasuHina jangan kasar ya? **Kalo maksa gitu gemana caranya pake asas kelembutan? **SasuHina-nya ngga sebanding sama NaruHina nih. **Wah. **Jangan benci SasuNaru, benci aja Authornya. **Haha, boleh juga tuh. **Semoga nanti ngga ada horror atau sesuatu yang gaje. **Horror cuma ada di sekuelnya. Itu pun belom pasti horor :) **Sasuke itu suka atau cuman mainin Hinata? **Entahlah. **Update Love is Death & Love in Boarding, ya. **Love is Boarding sih (sedikit) lancar. Tapi kalo Love is Death ngga tau deh. **Kalo Sansan buat fict, pasti pairing-nya rombongan. **Mistakes ngga :)v **Apa Naruto ngga nyesel udah ngambil keperawanan Hinata? **Akan dibahas.** Aku pengennya Sasuke mati & berending di RSJ! **Ahaha. **Kalo ngikutin Shutter fict ini udah ketebak. **Handycam 1 mah udah pasti ketebak, tapi moga aja Handycam 2 nanti (sekuelnya) terkesan baru.

.

.

**Next Chapter :**

"A-Aku hamil..."

"Video mesum Hyuuga, ya?"

"Aku tidak tau... kenapa di hari ini banyak sekali orang yang seperti menghinaku..."

"To-Tolong... bertanggung jawab sesuai janjimu..."

.

.

**I'll pleased if you enter your comment**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**SANSANKYU**


	7. Apa Ini Akhir Dari Segalanya?

**Previous Chapter :**

"Wow, barang apa yang kau tawarkan?" Mata Kiba langsung berbinar.

Sasuke melemparkan_ handycam _kepadanya.

"Cih, _handycam_?" Shino mendengus.

"Bukan itu yang kutawarkan..." Sasuke menyeringai, menanggapi tatapan meremehkan yang dikeluarkan Shino di balik kacamatanya. "Lihat isinya, edit sedikit dan sebarkan. Umumkan ke satu sekolah seberapa murahan si Hinata Hyuuga itu."

Mereka bertiga terdiam.

"Rekaman... Hinata?"

.

.

Di suatu ruangan, ada senggalan nafasnya terdengar memburu—kuat, dan membuat paru-parunya kembang kempis tak beraturan.

Satu per satu, buliran keringat dingin mengalir dari pori-pori wajah dan juga seluruh permukaan tubuhnya.

**Tes.**

Setitik air bening terjatuh. Tapi itu bukanlah keringat, melainkan air mata.

**Tes.**

**Tes.**

Dimulai dari kedua sudut mata, air matanya mengalir lewati pipi ke dagu, dan barulah pecah ketika menghantam lantai.

**Trek.**

Kemudian, sesuatu yang dari tadi ia pegang terlepas dari tangannya.

Hinata mengangkat tangannya yang bergetar, lalu meremas kencang-kencang helaian indigo panjangnya yang terlihat kusut.

Lalu, ia pun jatuh terduduk. Menangisi keadaannya sekarang.

Terutama saat melihat ada dua buah garis yang terpampang di benda tersebut—yang adalah sebuah _test pack_.

"A-Aku hamil..."

.

.

.

**HANDYCAM**

**Sanpacchi's Fanfiction 2011**

**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's | NaruHina & SasuHina | Fanfiction-net**

**Genre : Romance, Angst, Tragedy. | Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, Mature Themes, etc. | Jika ada kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.**

**MATURE CONTENT—YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

.

.

**Handycam no VII. **Apa Ini Adalah Akhir?

.

.

Setelah sekian lama absen tanpa keterangan, secara tidak disangka Hinata kembali memperlihatkan dirinya di Konoha _High School_. Dengan sepatu _flat_ hitam yang terseret, ia berjalan memasuki gerbang. Tatapannya kosong, seakan tidak mempunyai semangat hidup.

Sewaktu ia memasuki gedung, perlahan bisikan demi bisikan terdengar ketika Hinata melewati siswa-siswi yang lain. Tapi Hinata sama sekali tidak heran ataupun merespons—menoleh pun tidak. Karena, pikirannya sudah dipenuhi oleh kecemasannya tersendiri.

Oleh sebab itu, ia harus ke kelas dan bertemu langsung dengan Naruto.

Ia ingin meminta pertanggungjawaban atas janin yang telah dikandungnya selama ini...

**.**

**.**

**: handycam | sanpacchi :**

**.**

**.**

"Eh, katanya si Hyuuga itu sudah masuk loh."

"Demi apa? Kok dia berani sih?"

"Iya! Kalau aku jadi dia, aku tidak akan pernah mau ke sekolah lagi."

Di dalam kelas, Naruto yang baru saja menaruh tasnya ke meja langsung menoleh. Tentu karena secara tidak sengaja mendengarkan obrolan dari siswi yang menggerombol di depan kelas.

"Hm, aku juga. Terutama karena 'video'nya telah kesebar ke satu sekolah, kan? Ck, gila aja."

"Video mesum Hyuuga, ya?"

"Iya. Tapi memangnya di video itu dia lagi sama siapa saja sih?"

"Entahlah, muka pasangannya tidak kelihatan. Tapi katanya sama dua orang yang berbeda."

"Ck, ck. Tidak diurusin sama guru bimbingan konseling gitu, ya? Padahal dulu kukira dia anak baik-baik."

Di tempat duduknya, Naruto menghela nafas.

Ya, ia tau tentang semua itu. Ternyata Sasuke benar-benar menyebarkannya ke satu sekolah. Awalnya Naruto sempat marah karena tidak menyangka atas perbuatan Sasuke yang keterlaluan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Video sudah tersebar, dan dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Tapi Naruto tetap tidak bisa tenang. Masalahnya dari dua video itu, hanya Hinata lah yang teramat sangat dirugikan. Karena sebelum disebar, video-video itu telah di-_edit—_wajah maupun suara Naruto dan Sasuke diburamkan. Tapi Hinata tidak. Gadis itu sangat terlihat jelas di dalam rekaman. Dimulai dari tubuh, wajah, suara dan organ-organ intimnya.

Gerah dengan apa yang dibicarakan di kelas, Naruto pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berdiri. Ia segera meraih pintu agar dapat keluar dari kelas.

**Sreek.**

Pintu terbuka. Saat Naruto baru saja akan melangkah, dirinya tertahan karena merasa ada seseorang yang berada tepat di hadapannya. Lalu Naruto melihat ke depan, ia terbelalak.

Itu Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga—gadis yang sampai sekarang masih berstatus sebagai kekasihnya.

Hinata tidak sedang menatapnya—karena ia sedang sengaja menghindari kontak mata darinya. Tapi Naruto nyatanya juga sama. Pria tersebut terlalu merasa berat untuk melihat kedua mata indah itu lagi.

Menyadari ada Hinata, tiba-tiba saja salah satu siswa di dalam kelas berseru dan menunjuknya. "Dia datang! Si diam-diam menghanyutkan datang!"

Sedetik kemudian, Naruto langsung melangkah maju dan menutup pintu kelas. Sebelum ada yang menyoraki Hinata dengan gunjingan, cepat-cepat Naruto menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hinata—yang kini terasa lebih kurus—ke sebuah tempat di lantai empat.

Setelah Naruto berhenti di sebuah pojokan lantai empat, ia berbalik dan memandangnya. Mereka berdua terlarut oleh keheningan. Naruto menunggu Hinata mengatakan sesuatu, namun Hinata sama sekali tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda akan bersuara.

"Aku tidak tau... kenapa di hari ini banyak sekali orang yang seperti menghinaku..."

Hinata menunduk dan Naruto meliriknya dengan pandangan sedih. "Lupakan. Jangan pikirkan mereka."

"Ya..." Hinata menaikan pandangannya, sehingga lavendernya bertemu dengan si pemilik iris _sapphire_. "Karena aku ke sini hanya ingin bertemu denganmu."

Naruto terdiam. Tapi karena wajah Hinata seolah-olah menunggunya, ia pun mencoba menjawab. "Hinata, aku—"

"Aku ke sini mau memberitahukan sesuatu." Hinata memulai. "Kuharap kau mau mendengarkannya."

Naruto menunggu kalimat Hinata yang selanjutnya. Ia tidak tau apa yang akan Hinata katakan, tapi tampaknya itu bukanlah berita yang baik.

"Aku hamil."

"A-Apa?" Naruto tersentak. Kalimat Hinata membuatnya nyaris tidak percaya.

"Ini sudah minggu keenam."

Naruto menarik nafas, suaranya nyaris seperti desisan. Ia pun memejamkan kedua matanya. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku... tidak tau." Hinata menggeleng lemah. "Tapi ini adalah kenyataannya, Naruto..."

"..."

"To-Tolong... bertanggung jawab sesuai janjimu..." Suaranya bergetar.

"..."

"A-Aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa..."

Naruto kembali membuka kelopak matanya. "Apa kau yakin itu adalah bayi... dariku?"

Kedua mata Hinata mengerjap, bibirnya sedikit bergetar saat ia akan menjawab Naruto. "Ke-Kenapa Naruto-_kun_ berpikir seperti itu?"

"Tetap saja ada kemungkinan... kalau itu adalah bayi Sasuke juga, kan?"

"Tidak..." Suara Hinata meninggi. "Aku minta pertanggungjawaban... hanya darimu."

Mati-matian Hinata menahan tangisannya yang hendak keluar. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Naruto akan mengingatkannya kepada kejadian itu—bersama Sasuke.

"Tapi dua bulan yang lalu... kau itu dengan Sasuke... b-bukan denganku. Aku..." Suara Naruto memelan, ia tidak kuat melanjutkan.

"Aku tidak mau yang lain, sekalipun Sasuke."

"..."

"Aku ha-hanya mencintaimu, Naruto."

"Sudahlah." Suara Naruto terdengar serak. Ia berusaha menggerakan kedua kakinya agar dapat membawanya kembali ke kelas. "Lagi pula tidak mungkin kau hamil. Kita hanya melakukannya sekali."

Namun setelah selangkah, tangan Naruto ditahan oleh Hinata. Ditatapnya Hinata yang lebih pendek belasan senti darinya.

"Na-Naru..." Lirihnya. "A-Aku benar-benar hamil! Aku sendiri juga tidak mau mendapatkannya! A-Aku takut!" Mendadak air mata mengalir pelan melewati permukaan pipi mulus milik Hinata. "Karena itu aku ingin kau bersamaku... menghadapi ini..."

Menggunakan telapak tangan, Naruto mengusap wajah dan juga poninya sendiri sehingga sampai tersisir ke belakang. "Tidak bisa, Hinata... kita masih SMA."

"Ta-Tapi... k-kau pernah bi-bilang padaku akan bertanggung jawab jika ini terjadi—"

"Lupakan." Sebelum Hinata melanjutkan kalimatnya, Naruto menyela.

Hinata tidak mau menyerah, walaupun hatinya terasa perih, ia terus bersikeras.

"Dulu saat kita melakukannya, kau pernah mengatakannya padaku! A-Aku sangat mengingat janjimu!"

Naruto memalingkan wajah.

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin kau lupa!"

Tidak mungkin... kan?

"Iya, aku pernah mengatakannya." Naruto memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, lalu ia berdesis. "Tapi, aku berbohong."

Sebuah isakan terdengar dari Hinata. "Tidak! Aku masih ingat keyakinanmu saat mengutarakannya padaku, Naruto—!"

"Semua yang kukatakan padamu adalah kebohongan!" Naruto meninggikan suaranya, membuat Hinata tersentak. "Kulakukan semua itu semata-mata untuk membujukmu! Aku ingin mendapatkan tubuhmu, karena itu... aku melakukannya!"

Susah payah Hinata menahan rasa sesak di dadanya atas segala ketakutan yang sekarang sudah menjadi kenyataan ini. Ditatapnya wajah Naruto. Tubuh mereka memang saling berhadapan, namun Naruto sangat terlihat seperti sedang mengindari tatapan matanya.

"Ja-Jadi... hal itu benar?" Hinata berbisik.

"Kau me-mencintai Sakura... dan hanya menjadikanku pelampiasan?"

Lagi-lagi Naruto tidak menjawab. Sampai akhirnya Hinata memberanikan diri untuk menarik seragam Naruto agar pria itu memandangnya.

"La-Lalu... kenapa harus aku?"

"..."

"Kenapa tidak orang lain?"

"..."

"Kenapa harus aku yang kau jadikan pelampiasan!?" Teriaknya. "Naruto, jawab aku!"

"Iya..."

Sontak, jawaban itu membuat tubuh Hinata kaku.

"Maaf."

Itulah jawabannya. Jawaban yang jujur—bukan lagi ditutupi oleh kebohongan ataupun sekedar basa-basi belaka.

Di detik itu, Hinata merasa hatinya patah.

Jadi... benar, kan?

Dia benar-benar sebuah pelampiasan.

Sebuah barang tak berharga... yang setelah 'dipakai' bisa 'dibuang'.

"Aku memilihmu karena aku tau kau mencintaiku." Berat bagi pria itu untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya, tapi sekarang Naruto ingin membuka semua rahasia tentang ini. Ia tidak mau lagi menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Hinata. "Itu alasannya."

Naruto tau, bahkan sangat tau kekecewaan yang dirasakan oleh Hinata lewat tatapan matanya. Sebenarnya, Naruto merasa bersalah. Dia merasa hina. Tapi waktu tidak bisa berputar. Penyesalan memang selalu datang terakhir.

"Aku... terlalu tidak pantas untukmu. Aku sudah menyakitimu sampai seperti ini..."

Secara perlahan disentuhnya permukaan pipi Hinata, lalu Naruto memberanikan diri untuk menghadapkan wajah Hinata kepadanya.

Melihat pandangan Hinata yang kosong, Naruto memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat lalu menghela nafas panjang. "Aku terlalu membuatmu menderita..."

Hinata sama sekali tidak mengubah ekspresinya.

"Lebih baik hubungan ini kita akhiri."

Hanya ada bola mata lavender itu yang semakin menjatuhkan tetesan air matanya.

Karena tidak ada suara, Naruto berbalik. Tapi sebelum ia benar-benar pergi, kedua tangan Hinata mendadak menahannya dengan cara memeluk Naruto dari belakang.

"Jangan!" Tangisannya tak lagi bisa tertahan. "Tidak mau! Aku masih sangat mencintaimu!"

Naruto masih tidak berpaling. Bukan karena tidak mau menjawab Hinata, ia hanya tidak bisa melihat Hinata yang seperti ini.

"Aku tidak peduli kau mencintai Sakura—asalkan kau tetap bersamaku!"

"Aku juga tidak peduli kau bersama Sakura—asalkan aku masih bisa berbicara denganmu!"

"Aku tidak peduli kau bersama Sakura, Naruto!"

Naruto menunduk, lalu menyentuh tangan Hinata yang ada di perutnya. "Hinata... aku tidak bisa."

Lalu ia melanjutkan. Ia harus jujur—walau ini akan menyakitkan untuk Hinata.

"Dari awal aku tidak mencintaimu."

"Ti-Tidak... Tidak apa..." Pelukannya semakin mengerat. "Aku rela... Aku rela diduakan..."

Naruto melepaskan pegangan tangan Hinata agar ia dapat kembali menghadap Hinata. Dipandanginya wajah gadis itu yang kini memerah menahan emosi.

Lalu ia menggerakan tangannya untuk menyentuh puncak kepala Hinata, lalu membelainya perlahan. Ia turunkan sentuhan, dan mencoba untuk membelai pipinya.

Pipi gadis itu merah dan panas. Bekas air mata memenuhi wajahnya sehingga terlihat lengket. Selain itu, dapat dilihat oleh Naruto bahwa Hinata terus berusaha menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak terlalu sering mengeluarkan isakan.

Lalu Naruto menunduk agar dapat menyentuhkan kening mereka.

Dan ia kecup hidung Hinata secara perlahan dan lembut.

"Aku menyayangimu. Tapi aku mencintai Sakura."

Disadari olehnya—bahkan sangat disadari olehnya—bahwa remasan Hinata pada seragamnya semakin mengerat.

"Maafkan aku."

.

.

**: handycam | sanpacchi :**

.

.

Sesudah Naruto ke kelas dan bel mulainya pelajaran berdering, tinggal Hinata-lah yang tersisa di koridor lantai empat ini—tentu karena siswa-siswi lain sedang berada di kelasnya masing-masing. Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya yang lelah akibat menangis. Lalu ia mencoba menghela nafas. Ia terbatuk, tampaknya suaranya semakin serak.

Dengan pandangan lelah, Hinata mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya agar ia dapat berjalan ke ujung koridor. Ia harus menemukan tangga penghubung sehingga ia dapat turun lantai bawah.

Ia ingin pulang. Ia ingin pergi dari sekolah ini.

Pertamanya, Hinata berjalan lurus. Tapi sebelum ia benar-benar sampai ke tangga, terdengarlah sebuah suara yang membuatnya berhenti melangkah.

Suara yang menyerupai erangan. Dan ia jamin itu suara yang diputar dari komputer—atau sejenisnya.

'Nhhh... ahhh.'

Hinata tersentak, dalam seketika tubuhnya merinding.

Entah kenapa, itu sangat mirip dengan suaranya.

Hinata pun terdiam sebentar. Mungkin saja itu suara orang lain—yang hanya sekedar persis dengan suaranya. Hinata pun melanjutkan perjalanannya.

'Ahhh! Naru!'

'Naru! Naruto-_kun_—ahhnnn!'

Suara yang kian mengeras itu kini membuat jantung Hinata nyaris tak berdetak lagi.

Ia terkejut.

Itu benar-benar suaranya, dan sangat mirip dengan gaya pengucapannya ketika ia bercinta denga Naruto di beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Dengan kedua mata yang masih sembab, Hinata langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar, mencari daerah di mana suara tadi berasal. Dan ia menemukannya. Ternyata suara itu dari sebuah ruangan—yang pintunya tidak ditutup—bertuliskan _cinematography_, semacam klub perfilman.

'Na-Naruto-_kun_!'

Suara tadi kembali terdengar.

Walaupun koridor lantai empat selalu tidak berpenghuni jika waktu pembelajaran dimulai, Hinata tetap takut jika suara tadi dapat terdengar ke mana-mana. Karena itu, tanpa berpikir lagi Hinata memasuki ruangan gelap tersebut dan segera menguncinya dari dalam.

Saat Hinata memutar badannya dan memeriksa keadaan sekitar, ia melihat studio kosong yang proyektor LCD-nya—yang digantung di langit-langit ruangan—menayangkan sebuah rekaman video di tembok berlapis layar putih.

Dan ketika ia melihat video yang adalah rekaman percintaannya dengan Naruto, Hinata terkejut bukan main.

"Ke-Kenapa bisa ada rekaman ini?" Ia berdesis cemas.

Dia pun segera berlari menuju komputer yang menyala, lalu mematikannya—berharap itulah yang mengatur LCD, sehingga video itu akan juga berhenti menayangkan _scene_ tidak senonoh itu. Tapi, nyatanya tidak. Video masih berlanjut. Hinata panik. Karena ruangan begitu gelap gulita, akhirnya Hinata berusaha mencari saklar terlebih dahulu di tembok.

**Ctik.**

Dan ketika cahaya lampu membanjiri ruangan, terlihatlah sesosok pria yang nyatanya sudah sedari tadi terduduk di deretan kursi penonton. Ia memperhatikan Hinata, dan kemudian menyeringai.

Itu Sasuke.

Saat mata mereka bertemu, Hinata merakan bulu kuduknya meremang. Kilasan demi kilasan tentang peristiwa mengerikannya di perpustakaan—bersama Sasuke—terulang di benaknya, membuat dirinya semakin tidak bisa berpikir jernih karena _stress_.

Semuanya terlalu mengerikan untuk diingat.

Dengan deru nafas yang tidak beraturan, Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

"M-Ma-matikan videonya." Dengan suara ragu, Hinata berteriak. Punggungnya sengaja ia dempetkan ke tembok, agar menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya agar tidak mendadak jatuh.

"Aku sedang menonton, lalu kau datang dan menyuruhku agar mematikannya?" Lalu ia tatap mata lavender Hinata yang kini mengeluarkan air mata. "Kau terlalu seenaknya."

"M-Matikan!"

"Lebih baik kau duduk dan menyaksikan ulang video percintaanmu dengan Naruto—yang tak akan terulang itu. "

"Tidak!" Hinata berteriak histeris, kedua matanya terpejam dan setetes air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya yang memerah.

Satu yang sedang Hinata pikirkan, ia ingin menghilang dari dunia ini sekarang juga.

Sambil mendengus geli, Sasuke bangkit dari bangkunya dan berjalan mendekati Hinata. Sadar-sadar, Sasuke telah menarik dirinya. Hinata meronta, tapi tidak bisa. Lalu, beberapa detik kemudian Hinata merasakan dirinya dipaksa duduk di salah satu bagku penonton.

Dengan sisa kekuatan yang ada, Hinata mencoba berdiri. Tapi hal itu ditahan Sasuke, sehingga ia terjatuh ke pangkuannya. Jelas saja ia tidak suka dengan posisi tersebut, apalagi ketika Sasuke menahannya ke mana-mana dengan cara melingkarkan salah satu tangannya ke perut Hinata.

"L-Lepaskan..." Lirihnya lemas.

Sasuke tidak menjawab apa-apa. Jujur saja, ia menahan Hinata hanya karena ia ingin bersama gadis itu. Mereka pun terdiam di posisi itu selama beberapa belas detik.

Sampai akhirnya, Hinata berada di ambang tenaganya. Ia tidak bisa lagi bergerak dan melawan. Ia sudah terlalu lelah akibat semua beban mental yang dibebankan kepadanya. Hinata pun terkulai lemas dan membiarkan tubuhnya berada di atas Sasuke. Tapi tentu saja Sasuke masih dapat merasakan tubuh Hinata yang bergetar karena ketakutan.

Setelah tidak melihat reaksi apa-apa dari Hinata, akhirnya Sasuke berbisik tepat di telinganya. "Aku cuma mau mengajakmu menonton dan berbicara empat mata. Jadi lebih baik kau mengikuti acaraku."

Hanya mendepatkan jawaban dari Hinata berupa deru nafasnya yang tidak teratur, Sasuke menyenderkan dagunya ke pundak serta leher Hinata. Mata _onyx_-nya masih terus menatap rekaman antara Naruto dan Hinata yang terputar di layar.

"Mau kuceritakan semua hal yang terjadi pada Naruto—sampai-sampai kau diperalat olehnya, hn?"

Tanpa jawaban dari Hinata, Sasuke melanjutkan. "Dia menjadikanmu kekasih, karena aku telah bersama Sakura." Sasuke tertawa, singkat namun menghina. "Dia cemburu. Karena itu ia butuh seseorang untuk melampiaskan kecemburuannya."

"Lalu orang itu adalah kau. Kau lah pelampiasannya." Merasa pejaman mata Hinata semakin rapat, Sasuke mencengkram kedua pipi Hinata dengan salah satu tangannya dan memaksa gadis itu untuk menghadap lurus ke rekaman video. "Lalu dia pun melakukan ini karena aku mengancam akan menyentuh Sakura—apabila ia tidak menyetubuhimu. Dan inilah bukti yang Naruto berikan kepadaku."

"—!"

"Mungkin bagimu ini adalah cinta, tapi sebenarnya Naruto melakukannya demi Sakura seorang."

Mengalirlah lagi sebuah air mata dari kedua mata Hinata yang masih tertutup.

"Dan apa kau masih ingat kejadian indah di perpustakaan?"

"Kau tidak heran kenapa Naruto mau-mau saja merekam kejadian kita? Asal kau tau, itu juga karena aku iming-imingkan dia dengan Sakura—lagi." Sasuke tersenyum, lalu matanya kembali memperhatikan layar. "Hal yang dilakukan Naruto, semua untuk Sakura—karena seperti yang kau tau, Naruto sangat mencintai Sakura."

"Sedangkan kau hanya pelampiasannya. Berkali-kali ulangi, kau cuma pelampiasan kotor dari Naruto."

Sasuke tertawa mengejek.

"Menyedihkan, hn?"

Diputarnya tubuh Hinata yang lemas—bagaikan tubuh tanpa raga—agar posisi gadis itu kini menghadapnya. Dia pandangi wajah Hinata yang terlihat kacau. Iris lavendernya memang menyorotkan tatapan kosong, tapi kedua mata itu menangis. Sasuke tau Hinata sedang berusaha mati-matian tidak mendengarnya, tapi pria berambut _raven_ itu dapat menjamin bahwa semua kalimatnya terserap baik oleh otak Hinata.

"Mungkin saat ini Naruto sedang tertawa jika mengingat-ingat seberapa mudahnya kau memberikan tubuhmu ini kepadanya."

Sasuke menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya.

"Dan yang terpenting Naruto lah yang membuat rekamanmu dengan mudahnya tersebar luas." Sasuke tersenyum di sela kebohongannya, membiarkan Hinata terkejut sendirian.

Apa karena itukah banyak yang menghinanya?

"Reputasimu jatuh. Kau bukan lagi primadona sekolah ini. Kini, kau hanyalah seorang jalang di balik semua sikap anggunmu—karena ada bukti kalau kaulah yang meminta Naruto menyentuhmu." Intonasi suara Sasuke terdengar lebih ditekan.

"Tu-Tunggu..." Lirih Hinata. "K-Kau bilang... Naruto yang menyebarkan rekamannya? Ke siapa?"

"Ke siapa?" Sasuke mengulang pertanyaannya dengan nada meremehkan. "Tentu saja ke aku, dan... semuanya—bahkan ke warga satu sekolah."

"Tidak mungkin! K-Kau pasti b-bohong!"

"Kau itu tidak mengenal sifat asli Naruto, sedangkan aku mengenalnya." Ia tersenyum sinis. Tentu saja dalam hati Sasuke tertawa melihat Hinata yang begitu mudah mempercayainya—padahal dirinya sendirilah yang menyebarkan rekaman itu ke mana-mana.

"Bohong..." Suara Hinata memelas, getar, rasa kecewa terus menyelimuti hatinya.

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak. Yang penting, ada satu hal lagi yang harus kukatakan padamu..."

"..."

"Apa kau tau kenapa akhir-akhir ini sifat Naruto berubah menjadi tidak peduli kepadamu?" Sasuke berbisik kepada Hinata. Ia memberi jeda sebentar untuk membiarkannya berpikir. "Karena aku sudah putus dengan Sakura—hadiah dari kemauannya merekam percintaanku denganmu."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya.

Sudah...

Cukup.

"Dan Naruto sedang fokus-fokusnya ke Sakura."

"Hiks..."

"Dan tidak lama lagi, hubungan kalian akan berakhir..."

"Uhk, hiks..."

"Kemudian Naruto dan Sakura akan keluar menjadi pemenangnya."

Hanya tangisan Hinata yang kini terdengar.

"Lihat Naruto-mu di rekaman itu, Hinata..."

"Tidak..."

"Apa di sana wajah Naruto memancarkan kebahagiaan? Tidak, kan?"

Hinata menggeleng. Itu bukan jawaban, melainkan tanda ia sudah tidak tahan terus dituntut oleh kalimat-kalimat si bungsu Uchiha.

"Sasuke-_kun_, ku-kumohon..." Pintanya dengan suara lirih, tidak bisa lagi menahan kesedihannya.

"Dan apa dia pernah salah menyebutkan namamu menjadi 'Sakura'?"

"—!"

Kedua mata Hinata terbuka lebar. Tiba-tiba saja, ia kembali mengingat salah satu kejadian yang persis seperti apa yang Sasuke katakan.

Naruto... pernah salah menyebutkan namanya.

Dulu, sewaktu mereka selesai bercinta...

.

'_Terimakasih, Sa—'_

'_Si-Siapa?'_

'_Ada apa dengan nada suaramu? Kan aku mau bilang 'sayang'. Jangan curiga seperti itu...'_

'_Iya...'_

.

Jadi hal itu benar...?

Apa sebelumnya ia akan menyebutkan 'Sakura'?

Dan saat bercinta... apa jangan-jangan Naruto membayangkan dirinya adalah Sakura?

"Dari reaksimu, sepertinya pernah." Sasuke menyeringai. "Tapi tenang saja, rekaman kita mempunyai nilai lebihnya sendiri." Lalu Sasuke menyentuhkan permukaan bibirnya ke sisi samping leher Hinata dan mengecupnya pelan.

"Tidak..." Hinata menahan kepala Sasuke agar tidak terlalu menekannya. "Aku tidak mau!"

**Bukh!**

Mendadak Hinata mendorong dada Sasuke, sehingga ia bisa langsung berlari menuju pintu keluar. Ia abaikan rekaman yang masih menunjukan reka ulang percintaannya dengan Naruto. Hinata telah memilih untuk tidak peduli lagi.

Dengan cepat ia mengayunkan kedua kakinya, sampai akhirnya ia dapat keluar sekolah dan menghela nafas lega. Dia sempatkan dirinya untuk berjalan dan menormalkan nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Lalu dia menoleh ke samping, tepat ke arah taman.

Ia ingat...

Dulu di mana ia masih aktif menjadi anggota klub kebumian, Naruto menyapanya.

Ia ingat masa-masa itu. Terutama saat Naruto menyebutkan namanya. Hinata. Naruto yang menyebutkannya.

Ia ingat betapa bahagianya dirinya saat dipanggil oleh pujaan hatinya di hari itu. Dan di saat itu juga ia ditembak oleh Naruto.

Tapi itu semua... hanya karena Naruto yang cemburu bahwa Sakura sudah menjadi milik Sasuke.

Kemudian, Hinata merasakan air matanya berjatuhan lagi.

Dia pikir, momen itu adalah sesuatu yang paling membuatnya bahagia. Tapi nyatanya tidak saat ia sudah mengetahui apa di balik semua itu.

Di sela lamunannya, tiba-tiba saja ada dua tangan yang melingkari perutnya dari belakang. Sontak saja Hinata terkejut dan menepisnya. Cepat-cepat ia berputar arah, dan melihat siapa yang telah menyentuhnya seperti itu.

"Hai, Hinata... lagi sendirian?"

Itu Kiba—sahabat Naruto dan juga Sasuke—yang kini menyapanya sambil tersenyum mengejek. Tampaknya mereka baru saja membolos jam pelajaran. Melihat juga ada Shikamaru dan Shino di belakang Kiba, Hinata memundurkan langkahnya. Ia Takut.

"Tidak bersama Naruto, eh? Atau kau memang sedang berburu cowok lagi untuk kau jadikan objek video mesummu lagi?" Kiba tertawa.

Hinata terdiam dan mengingat semua kalimat yang tadi diutarakan oleh Sasuke kepadanya.

"Kenapa kaget seperti itu?" Kiba terkekeh. "Kami semua—yang ada di sekolah ini—pun sudah tau betapa indahnya dirimu saat bercinta."

"A-Apa maksud kalian?"

Jangan bilang... apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke itu benar? Dan Naruto lah yang menyebarkan video percintaan mereka ke seluruh warga sekolah?

Detak jantung Hinata berdetak tak nyaman.

"Ya, tentu saja." Jawab mereka. "Aku juga ingin coba dong. Ayo bercinta dengan kami bertiga. Tunjukan kalau kau bukan hanya hebat dengan dua orang berbeda saja!" Kiba-tertawa keras-keras, sedangkan Hinata langsung berlari menerobos Shikamaru dan Shino agar dapat keluar dari lingkungan sekolah.

Dan di saat itu juga, ingin rasanya Hinata hilang dari permukaan bumi ini.

**. . .**

Kembali lagi ke ruangan _cinematography,_ Sasuke masih ada di sana. Tidak peduli dengan pintu ruangan yang menganga lebar, pria itu masih tetap tenang di kursi sambil menonton video yang sempat dilihatnya bersama Hinata.

Lalu ia mengambil sebuah _remote_ dan menekan sebuah tombol dari sana. Tergantilah rekaman tadi menjadi rekaman dirinya dan Hinata. Kini tatapan Sasuke menajam. Bukannya menonton, pria itu malah seperti sedang berpikir.

Ia menyadari bahwa suara desahan Hinata di rekaman pertama dan kedua sangatlah berbeda. Video itu memang berisi percintaan mereka, hanya saja... jika dilihat dari erangan, senyum, gekstur tubuh sampai klimaks, rasanya Sasuke sama sekali tidak menemukan persamaan.

Ditekannya tombol lagi, sehingga rekaman menunjukan rekaman Naruto dan Hinata.

Wajah Hinata yang bahagia, respons yang sangat penuh kasih sayang, dan desahan indah.

'Na-Naruto-_kun_...'

'Ahhhnn, Naru...'

Semua itu... lain jika Hinata bersamanya.

Kesal, akhirnya Sasuke segera berdiri. Diambilnya sebuah kursi dan ia lemparkannya ke proyektor LCD di ruangan itu. Karena hantaman tersebut, LCD terjauh ke lantai dan pecah—sampai-sampai layar yang sempat menayangkan rekaman kotor tersebut menjadi polos.

"TSCH, BRENGSEK!"

.

.

**: handycam | sanpacchi :**

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Hinata memang sudah tidak menangis lagi. Tapi, meski demikian tubuhnya tetap tegang dan bergetar tidak nyaman. Keringat dingin masih setia membasahi seluruh permukaan kulitnya yang kian lama semakin memucat.

Perlahan ia melepaskan sepatu dan meletakannya ke atas rak.

Tapi baru saja berjalan beberapa langkah memasuki rumahnya. Mendadak ia terpaksa berhenti oleh satu hal. Sekarang, di depannya ada Hiashi Hyuuga—ayah dari Hinata—yang sedang menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. Raut wajahnya keras dan alisnya bertaut. Tanpa berpikir lama, Hinata dapat menyimpulkan bahwa ayahnya sedang marah.

Dengan kepala yang tertunduk, Hinata mencoba melangkah lagi. Menepis segala dugaannya atas tatapan sinis sang ayah yang ditunjukan kepadanya. Namun, saat Hinata akan melewati Hiashi, sebuah kalimat milik suara bariton itu membuatnya tersentak.

"Masih berani-beraninya kau menginjakan kaki di rumah ini?"

"_O-Otousama_?"

Hinata terkejut. Lalu dilihatnya Hanabi yang mengintip dari balik pintu geser ruang tamu.

"A-Ada apa?"

Hiashi mendengus sinis. Ditatapnya manik mata anak sulungnya sampai Hinata menunduk seketika. Takut.

Dilemparkannya sebuah amplop coklat yang tampaknya berisikan sesuatu. Dan ketika map itu menyentuh tatami, tercecerlah beberapa foto yang langsung membuat Hinata membelalakan matanya.

Itu fotonya yang sedang disetubuhi. Ada yang bersama Naruto, dan juga Sasuke. Tapi wajah keduanya tidak disorot di sana—sengaja diburamkan. Dan hanya ada gambar Hinata, dari ujung rambut sampai kaki yang tidak dilapisi oleh sehelai pakaian.

"Apa ini? Jelaskan padaku sekarang juga."

Suara sinis namun menekan milik Hiashi membuatnya membeku. Ia tidak dapat bergerak, dan nyaris tidak bisa bernafas karena tidak bisa melawan keterkejutan ini.

"I-I-Itu—"

**PLAK!**

Terdengar suara orang yang terjatuh di atas tatami. Itu Hinata.

"_Otousama_!" Hanabi yang terkejut langsung belari, berniat mendatangi Hinata. Tapi Hiashi menghentikannya.

"Diam di sana, Hanabi!"

Dengan mata yang sudah panas karena ingin menangis lagi, Hinata memegangi pipinya yang sakit.

Tatapan Hiashi kembali berpindah kepadanya. "Dasar jahanam! Apa kau tau ini adalah aib besar yang dapat mencoreng nama keluarga!?"

Hinata memalingkan wajah, menyembunyikan matanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca dari ayahnya.

"_O-Otousama_... maafkan aku..." Bersama suara bergetar ia meminta maaf. Tapi Hiashi sudah keburu menarik tangannya, mengabaikan Hanabi—adik dari Hinata yang masih kecil—yang terus mencoba untuk menenangkan amarah sang ayah.

"Tidak ada kata maaf untukmu!"

Hanabi dapat melihat jelas Hiashi yang sedang menyeret kakaknya—Hinata—ke kamar.

**BLAM!**

"Kau dihukum! Renungilah segala perbuatanmu itu!"

Sesudah ia menutup pintu dengan sebuah bantingan, Hinata menangis. Ia berusaha membenarkan posisinya menjadi terduduk, lalu ia tabrakan punggungnya ke papan pintu. Nafasnya terengah, tubuhnya keringatan, dan air mata terus saja keluar dari kedua matanya.

Hinata yang masih menangis itu membenturkan kepala bagian belakangnya ke pintu, berkali-kali. Lalu dengan kedua tangan ia menutup wajahnya.

"Naruto-_kun_..." Isaknya. "Hiks, N-Na-Naruto-_kun_..."

"Kenapa...?"

Ia coba untuk kembali melihat lurus ke depan, membiarkan pandangannya mengenai sebuah jendela kamar yang terbuka lebar.

"Kenapa kamu tega... memanfaatkanku?"

"Kenapa kamu tega membiarkan Sa-Sasuke m-me-menyetubuhiku?"

Hinata menangis, kali ini intonasinya lebih keras. Seakan orang yang sedang menuntut sesuatu.

"Dan ke-kenapa... kamu menyebarkan video itu!?"

"Padahal..." Ia berdiri, lalu berlari ke arah jendela. "Padahal aku sangat mencintaimu!"

"Tapi kenapa kau melakukan ini semua padaku!?" Ia berteriak histeris. "Kenapa—!?"

Mendadak Hinata melompat dari jendela secara begitu saja, tidak peduli lagi dengan segalanya.

Awalnya ia hanya merasa melayang dengan begitu lambat, sampai akhirnya ia bisa melihat sendiri bagaimana lekuk rumahnya bergerak—sama seperti berdiri di _lift_ yang sedang turun dengan posisi terbalik. Terus saja begitu... sampai akhirnya Hinata merasakan punggungnya terlebih dahulu menyentuh tanah luar rumah yang sudah dilapisi oleh bata berwarna putih.

Dapat ia rasakan bagaimana rasanya jatuh dari lantai dua. Semuanya terasa singkat. Awalnya Hinata hanya merasakan rasa lega yang teramat sangat. Lalu, mendadak rasa sakit yang begitu tajam seakan menusuk-nusuk tubuh serta kepalanya.

Sedetik kemudian, teriakan orang-orang—yang mungkin pelayan keluarga Hyuuga—terdengar. Lalu semuanya buram.

Apa... dengan ini semuanya akan selesai?

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

**Sansan's Note :**

**Berhubung udah tamat, pasti yang belom tau film Shutter pada kesel—abis kebanyakan pada pengen ending bahagia sih, entah itu bakalan NH ataupun SH. Tapi bukan salahku ya, aku udah ****nge-warning di chap satu****. Lagian genre ini ANGST. Ngga suka angst****y**** dan masih tetep bersikukuh mau happy ending? Hmm :)**

**Nih,****ya... kukasih tau. Shutter itu film hantu. Yang kuceritain di sini cuma kayak flashback kenapa hantu cewek itu bisa ngehantuin si cowok dan temen-temennya. Tapi aku kan Hinata Fans juga, aku pengen ngebuat ending Hinata bahagia di fict ini. Jadi bakalan beda sama film-nya yang asli, cuman tetep kumasukin unsur misteri di 'sekuel'-nya nanti. **

.

.

**Super Thanks to :**

**Ligaara no igay, lavender hime-chan, SakuraNomiya, semangka, Mizuki Kana, hiks, Kezia-sama, Twingwing RuRaKe, suka snsd, Devilovi oni, Lollytha-chan, Hakkuna Matata, musume, uchihyuu nagisa, seobb, sasuhina-caem, Sakigane, Yui-chan, Hilda9Achillius9Fitra, Ran murasaki NH, Hime no Rika, Hyuna Tsuchida Ichi Chibby, mongkichii, Desy Cassiotaku, Putri, that's-not-my-name, fuschia, Wana LightNight, semutbeenhere, Shizukayuki Rosecchi, Kertas Biru, Chappy Siegrain Fernandes 09, Fuyu algreat, pissed, naruto lover, Marineblau12, daisuke, jdkjvhlsd, OraRi HinaRa, love sasuhina, Lolipoph, lupalope, Sora Bee, Fujisaki Fuun, Islahur Nana Hyuuga, dark eye, Guest, Mamoka, LadyRuru, Aphro, aida, Mikun, Moku-chan, Hyuna Toki, sujiru, souljagirl, Zaoldyeck13, Hanyo Dark, hyuga, gece, Guest, Guest, Guest, zora'NH'chae, sasukebastard, Guest, Guest, hinata kesepian.**

.

.

**Frequently Asked Questions :**

**Sasuke-nya kasar, kasihan Hinata. **Iyaa. **Video apa yang disebarin? Yang NaruHina atau SasuHina? **Dua-duanya. **Sebenernya aku ngga suka Hinata disiksa, tapi kalo Sasuke yang nyiksa, aku suka. **Kalau aku sih bakalan suka-suka aja, asal happy ending (dan berhubung ini sad ending, aku benci fict buatan sendiri). **Siapa ayah dari anak Hinata? **Di Handycam 2. **Di chap 7 nanti apa reaksi Hinata pas ketemu Sasuke dan Naruto? **Seperti cerita di atas. **Kok Sasuke nyuruh rekaman mesumnya disebarin? Apa dia ngga malu? **Kan udah di-edit. **Sasuke kenapa jahat sama Hinata? Ada dendam, atau murni karena dia pengen Hinata jadi miliknya? **Karena Sasuke... apa, ya :) **Jangan buat Hinata menderita lagi.**Iya, ini fict terakhirku yang sad ending kok (kayaknya). **Menurutku Sasuke menyukai Hinata! **Hehe. **Jadi pengen ngeliat Sasuke di-rape dan di-BDSM-in sama Naruto! **Wkwk. **Buat NaruSasu sengsara dong. **Pengennya sih ada di scene Handycam 2. **Sebel sama lemon-nya SasuHina. Soalnya Sasuke-nya maksa dan Hinata kayak ngga menikmati gitu. **Justru aku malah suka scene yang gitu. **Request lemon SasuHina romance/humor. **Gomen... kayaknya aku ngga bisa menuhin sekarang. Tapi suatu saat nanti, kalau aku punya ide, aku pasti buat SasuHina romance/drama :) **Semoga Sasuke, Sakura, dan Naruto mati mengenaskan. **No comment deh. **Kenapa Shino, Kiba dan Shikamaru yang dipakai** **jadi tokoh antagonis sampingan? **Karena... aku ngga tau lagi mesti siapa. **Kalo Love in Boarding lancar, kenapa ngga update-update. **Karena fict in-progress-ku banyak yang belum selesai, jadi ngetiknya mesti keliling-keliling. **Pengen ngeliat Hinata marah sama Sasuke dan Naruto. **Kayaknya di sini ngga ada scene itu. **Aku ngga suka kalau Hinata sama pecundang seperti Naruto. Bagiku, orang bodoh macam Naruto tidak pantas bahagia. **Di fict-ku yang ini, mungkin Naruto bodoh. Tapi di animanga, Naruto bukan pecundang dan kurasa dialah tokoh yang paling pantas bahagia :) **Semua orang yang ngarep SasuHina bakal bersatu di sini pada bego. **SasuHina emang ngga bersatu di Handycam 1, tapi ngga ada salahnya berharap, kan? Siapa tau aku membuat mereka bersatu di Handycam 2 :) **Kau membuat Hinata sebagai pelacur, dan kau membuat Naruto sebagai pengecut. **Tolong ya, sekali lagi kukatakan, ini angst. Aku ngga bermaksud membuat Hinata sebagai pelacur ataupun Naruto sebagai pengecut. Kalaupun kelihatannya seperti itu, semuanya demi cerita. **Author nyuruh jangan salahkan Author dan Naruto, dan salahkan Sasuke aja? Mau lari dari tanggung jawab, hah? **Oke, tau arti kata bercanda? Aku sendiri udah sadar kok betapa buruknya aku membawakan cerita ini. Dan sekarang aku sudah nyesel dan ngga akan buat fict angst lagi. Dah.

.

.

**I'll pleased if you enter your comment**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**SANSANKYU**


	8. Tersadar

****NARUTO **© Masashi K******ishimoto **| Sasuke U. & Hinata H. & Naruto U. | Angsty Drama**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Summary<strong>

**Beberapa tahun menghilang, Hinata kembali dengan kepribadian barunya. Menagih janji, menagih kasih sayang, menagih cinta.**

.

.

_"Kyaaaaaaa! Tolong! Tolong akuu! Naruto-kun, tolong...!"_

_"Hei! Apa-apaan kau ini, Sasuke!?"_

_"Cepat rekam aku dengan dia!"_

_"Kau gila, hah!?"_

_"Jadi kau tinggal diam dan hanya merekam. Setelah itu Sakura akan menjadi milikmu. Jangan sok pahlawan, aku tau kau tidak mencintai Hinata. Kau hanya menjadikannya pelampiasan."_

_**Na-Naruto-kun...**_

_**Kenapa kau tega melakukan ini kepadaku?**_

_**Kenapa?**_

.

.

.

**HANDYCAM II**

**© Sanpacchi Fanfiction 2014**

**AU—Alternate Universe**

**Mature Themes, Grapefruit, etc.**

.

.

**CHAPTER I**

(Tersadar)

.

.

**Brakh!**

Pintu lorong menuju Unit Gawat Darurat rumah sakit dibuka oleh serombongan tim medis. Ranjang pasien digeret masuk, disusul beberapa perawat lain yang sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing. Ada yang memasangkan masker oksigen, menekan sumber darah di luka pasien menggunakan kain, dan juga melakukan hal-hal penting lainnya. Dia terluka parah dan membutuhkan bantuan secepatnya, terutama karena darah yang terus mengalir keluar dari robekan besar di bagian kepalanya.

Namanya adalah Hinata Hyuuga, siswi SMA yang berumur tujuh belas tahun.

Baru tadi sore dia melakukan percobaan bunuh diri. Wanita yang sedang hamil muda itu loncat dari lantai dua dan mendarat di perkarangan rumahnya yang berbatu dengan posisi terbalik. Beberapa tulangnya patah, banyak pembuluh darah yang pecah. Berikut banyak darah yang mengalir tiap detiknya, entahlah apakah ia sempat ditolong atau tidak.

"Harap jangan ada yang menutupi jalan!" Perawat yang berada di barisan depan berteriak. Pengunjung rumah sakit yang mengisi koridor langsung patuh dan menyingkir ke samping. "Permisi! Permisi!"

"_Ne-Neesan_..." Seorang gadis bersurai cokelat mengikuti gerakan para perawat. Dia adalah Hanabi. Gadis SMP itu sedang menangis sambil menggenggam telapak tangan kakaknya. Ia ikuti arah ranjang pasien dibawa. "Hinata-_nee_, b-bertahanlah..."

Isakannya kian menjadi. Hinata Hyuuga sama sekali tak melakukan apa-apa selain terkulai lemah di atas ranjang. Matanya yang seperempat terbuka menampilkan pandangan kosong, nafasnya agak tersendat, dirinya kaku tak bisa digerakkan. Sampai akhirnya terdengar lagi suara pintu yang dibuka. Tulisan di papannya ialah 'UGD'. Tapi sayang gadis belia yang sedari tadi terus menangis itu tidak diperbolehkan masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

"Hyuuga-_san_, harap menunggu di luar. Kami akan menolong kakakmu sebisa mungkin..."

.

.

** **® handycam ii****

.

.

Bertahun-tahun setelahnya, di tempat yang jauh berbeda, terdapatlah sebuah tempat klabing yang menawarkan gemerlap malam bagi setiap orang yang ada di dalamnya. Lagu bervolume besar dilantunkan, lampu kerlap-kerlip dan juga tarian yang tak akan redup sampai pagi menjelang. Itulah tempat yang saat ini ditempati oleh Naruto Uzumaki bersama kedua sahabat lamanya, Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno.

"Untuk aku yang mendapat promosi jabatan, untuk Sakura yang akan lulus tahun depan, dan untuk Sasuke yang semakin kaya, _banzaii_~!"

Dentingan gelas kaca berisi smirnoff yang sengaja disulangkan itu menjadi bunyi lanjutan dari sorakan tadi. Itu suara Naruto, si pria pirang dengan tiga garis halus di masing-masing pipinya, yang kini wajahnya telah memerah total akibat efek alkohol. Setelahnya ia menegak habis cairan bening yang ada di gelasnya. Sasuke—yang saat itu juga setengah mabuk juga ikut melakukannya—ikut minum sampai habis. Sedangkan Sakura sendiri hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Lagi-lagi ia menyesal diajak ke sini sama Naruto. Toh, ujung-ujungnya dia cuma menyaksikan kedua pemuda tampan itu menghamburkan uangnya dengan minuman keras yang tak berkhasiat.

**Trek!**

Naruto letakan gelasnya dengan kasar di meja _bar_ yang saat ini ia tempati. Pria jabrik yang kini telah berusia dua puluh tahunan itu mengangkat tangannya ke pria ber-_vest_ rapi. "Hei, _Bartender_, tambah satu botol lagi!"

Secara sigap ia menuruti permintaan tersebut. Ia sediakan smirnoff kesukaan Naruto dan menuangkan beberapa ratus ml ke gelas. Namun ketika ia akan meminumnya secara cara asal lagi, Sakura sudah terlebih dulu menahannya, tak lupa dengan cubitan keras di lengan.

"Sudahlah, Naruto! Kau itu sudah mabuk! Nanti kalau kecelakaan saat pulang, bagaimana!?"

"Ah, Sakura-_chan_ apa-apaan sih~?" Naruto menggerutu kesal, ingin mendorong gadis bersurai _pink_ itu, tapi dia malah kehilangan tenaga dan menaruh dagunya di meja _bar. _Dari penampilannya sangat jelas bahwa ia tertidur dengan nyenyak di detik itu juga. Sakura mengusap wajah, malas. Pacarnya yang satu itu memang sulit kalau diomongi. Keras kepala sekali.

Eh, tunggu. Pacar? Naruto dan Sakura pacaran?

Ya, buat sekedar informasi, beberapa tahun sejak memasuki universitas yang sama, Naruto dan Sakura memang telah resmi menjalin hubungan. Dan karena mereka telah lulus—kecuali Sakura, sebab ia mengambil pendidikan kedokteran—itu tandanya sudah terhitung empat tahun lamanya status tersebut mereka kembangkan.

Kembali lagi ke suasana klab, Sakura cuma bisa menggeleng pasrah saat melihat keadaan dua pria yang menyertainya ke sini. Naruto tertidur pulas sedangkan Sasuke Uchiha, pria yang merupakan mantan kekasihnya, masih tak berhenti minum-minum. Entahlah sudah habis berapa ribu _yen_ yang keluar dari dompetnya untuk hal-hal seperti ini. Tapi Sakura tak ambil pusing—toh, Uchiha kan kaya tujuh turunan.

"Ayo pulang." Sakura mengguncang bahu bidang Naruto.

Pria itu mengangguk dan bergumam manja. "Tapi gendong..."

"Dasar gila." Sakura turun dari kursi _bar_ yang tinggi. _Heels_-nya menyentuh lantai. Ia tarik tangan Naruto dan membopongnya dengan bahu. Ia pun melirik Sasuke. "Ayo, Sasuke-_kun_. Ini sudah tengah malam..."

"Hn."

Akhirnya ketiga orang itu pergi setelah membayar lunas segala pesanan mereka. Naruto yang saat ini lemas tak berdaya hanya bisa memeluk erat Sakura yang sedang membantunya berjalan menuju parkiran. "Hei, Saku..." Pria yang rambut jabriknya telah agak panjangan itu mencium pelan tengkuk kekasihnya. "Aku mencintaimu."

Sakura menjauhkan wajah tampan itu dari lehernya. "Sst, berisik ah."

"Bercinta yuk di mobil..." Ajaknya, masih dengan kedua mata terpejam. Tentu karena efek alkohol yang menguasainya. "Sasuke suruh tunggu di luar saja..."

Sakura tidak menggubrisnya. Sasuke yang masih _hangover_ pun tak berkomentar. Merasa diabaikan, Naruto menggerakkan tangan _tan_-nya. Ia belai pinggang ramping Sakura. Ia masukan tangannya ke baju _you can see_ merah yang dikenakan gadis tersebut dan menyentuh pusar kecilnya. Tubuh ramping ideal ini memang sering ia sentuh, tapi tak sedikit pun ia pernah bosan—tidak pernah sama sekali malah.

"Hhh..." Nafas Naruto memburu. Ia meletakkan bibirnya tepat di belakang telinga Sakura. "Hei, aku serius. Tanggapi aku. Kita main seperti biasa. Badanmu di dasbor, aku menunggangimu..."

Tangan Naruto semakin menjalar ke atas. Jari-jarinya menemukan bra berenda milik Sakura di dalam pakaiannya. Ia tertawa kecil dan meraba gundukan yang entah kenapa terasa lebih menonjol dari biasanya. Dengan bibir yang menempel di leher Sakura, tangan Naruto meremas kumpulan lemak dadanya sambil terheran. "Sejak kapan dadamu tumbuh jadi sebesar... ini... Sakura?"

Suara Naruto memelan tatkala ia membuka mata. Hanya sedikit ia membuka kelopak mata, bukannya surai _pink_ yang ia temui, ia malah menemukan punggung kecil seorang gadis yang memiliki surai indigo panjang. Surai indigo yang amat dikenalinya. Dari warna, wangi, hingga tingkat kehalusan.

Rambut Hinata.

Langkah Naruto terhenti. Ia terbelalak dan jantungnya seolah diletupkan oleh sebuah bom yang teramat besar. Ia lepaskan Hinata dan menatapnya tak percaya. "Hi-Hinata?"

Gadis yang saat ini membopongnya menoleh. Iris lavender yang datar itu menatapnya. "Naruto-_kun_... masih mengingatku?" Pertanyaan tadi membuat Naruto kaku di tempat. Detakan jantungnya terus menggema. Hinata terus berbisik. "Lalu kapan mau kembali padaku? Kapan mau bertanggung jawab?"

"_—_!"

**Brukh!**

"Ah, Narutooooo!"

Sontak saja Sasuke—yang saat ini berjalan di depan—menoleh. Ia dapati Naruto dan Sakura yang sudah jatuh bersama di aspal parkiran yang berbatu. Sakura meringis kesakitan dan memukuli pria pirang yang nyatanya telah membelalakkan mata dengan raut tegang. Kedua mata safir serta bibirnya terbuka lebar.

"Ada apa?"

"Tau nih! Tiba-tiba Naruto mendorongku!" Sakura yang berdiri jadi malu. Kenapa dia harus ikut jatuh terperosok di depan Sasuke sih? Walau tak memiliki hubungan atau perasaan apapun ke pria _raven_ itu, kan Sakura harus tetap jaga imej. Sasuke berdecak singkat. Ia hampiri Naruto dan menarik tangannya. Ia usahakan agar Naruto terus berjalan sampai ke arah mobil yang kini sudah dekat.

"Kau tadi kenapa sih, Naruto? Menyebalkan!"

Sakura berkomentar sebal. Naruto yang sekarang dibantu Sasuke melirik Sakura yang di sebelahnya dengan ragu. Kalau ia benar tak salah lihat, perempuan yang ia bayangkan itu Hinata, kan? Hinata Hyuuga—teman SMA-nya yang dulu pernah ia hamili? Lalu kenapa dia bisa memikirkannya? Naruto mengerjap pelan dan ia memandangi Sakura. Tangan tannya menyentuh pipi gadis itu dan kemudian menyentuh surai merah mudanya. Ini masih Sakura-nya.

"Aku tadi sempat salah lihat..."

"Salah lihat apa?"

"E-Entah..." Bulu kuduk Naruto merinding ketika ia menyadari kesalahan-kesalahannya di masa lalu yang melibatkan diri Hinata. Ia menggeleng dan coba membuyarkan pikiran. "M-Mungkin aku terlalu mabuk..."

**Blam!**

Naruto dihempaskan oleh Sasuke ke bangku belakang. Karena ia sedang mabuk total, maka yang saat ini menyetir mobil merah kepunyaan Naruto Uzumaki ini adalah Sasuke. Untung pria bertampang arogan itu sedang baik. Kan biasanya ia paling enggan kalau diminta menyetir atau menggantikan tugas orang.

Sepanjang perjalanan, hanya terisi oleh obrolan ringan Sasuke dan Sakura yang mengisi bangku depan. 80% pertanyaan diajukan dari Sakura. Sedangkan Naruto menyempatkan dirinya untuk melanjutkan acara tidurnya. kepalanya pusing. Tapi tidak tau kenapa, tiap kali ia memejamkan mata, dimulai karena halusinasinya yang tadi, dirinya selalu teringat oleh sosok gadis bernama Hinata Hyuuga.

Naruto membuka mata. Ia melihat Sasuke dan Sakura yang masih mengobrol dengan suara kecil. Sambil mencengkram surai emasnya, ia menelan ludah. Kenapa bisa begini?

'_AHH! Na-Naru! Unnhh! To-Tolong—aaanhh!'_

Jeritan itu terngiang di benaknya. Naruto segera menggeleng dan membenarkan posisi tidurnya menjadi telungkup. Ia memejamkan mata dengan paksa. Kenapa segala kenangan buruk yang pernah terjadi dulu kembali muncul di saat-saat seperti ini?

"Terima kasih ya, Sasuke-_kun!_ _Jaa nee_, Naruto!"

Belasan menit kemudian, Sakura telah diantarkan ke rumahnya oleh Sasuke. Pria Uchiha itu mengangguk singkat dan kembali menjalankan mobil. Destinasi selanjutnya adalah ke apartemennya. Ditinjau dari keadaan Naruto yang sekarang, bisa jadi pria itu akan menginap di apartemennya seperti biasa. Hitung-hitung menghindari kecelakaan akibat menyetir di kondisi mabuk.

"Oi, Sasuke..."

Sasuke melirikkan matanya ke kaca belakang. Ia baru tau kalau Naruto telah bangun—didengar dari nada suaranya yang jelas. Naruto terdiam sebentar. Ia menghela nafas. Ingin mencoba duduk dulu, tapi karena rasa sakit di kepalanya semakin menjadi, ia melanjutkan dengan posisi tiduran.

"Apa kau... masih mengingat Hinata?"

Nama itu kembali di sebut. Sasuke terkejut dan dadanya seolah merasakan suatu pergerakan asing. Ia berdesis nyeri. "Tidak."

"Kau masih mengingatnya."

"Kubilang tidak ya tidak, Naruto."

"Kita satu sekolah dengannya di SMA." Naruto bersikeras mengingatkan. Walau usia mereka yang sekarang adalah dua puluh lima tahun, cukup lama melewati masa SMA, tak mungkin Sasuke melupakan Hinata. "Dia mantan pacarku. Dan dia pernah kita—"

"Kepalaku sedang panas dan kau terus bertanya. Mana bisa aku berpikir. Mau cari masalah, hn?"

Naruto terdiam. Dari kesan bicaranya, Sasuke menunjukkan gelagat bahwa ia tak ingin membahas masalah Hinata—dan artinya ia tetap mengingatnya. Naruto pun berpikir. Pandangannya menjadi lesu. Memang, kenangan waktu itu adalah hal tabu untuk dibahas. Mau Naruto ataupun Sasuke. Tampaknya masa-masa remaja mereka yang labil telah mereka sesali sampai ke ulu hati.

Lagi pula siapa yang tidak menyesal mengingat perilaku masing-masing ke Hinata?

Mereka berdua pernah menggauli Hinata secara vulgar. Naruto dengan kedok mencintainya, sedangkan Sasuke hanya untuk bersenang-senang. _Scene_ demi _scene_ percintaan mereka direkam oleh sebuah _handycam_, dan rekaman itu dengan sengaja Sasuke sebarkan ke seluruh warga sekolah—tentu setelah wajah dan suara mereka disensor; sehingga hanya menampilkan wajah ayu Hinata saja yang mendesah-desah porno. Berita itu lalu menggegerkan sekolah. Keluarga Hyuuga pun marah besar karena ada beberapa lembar foto telanjang anak perempuannya yang Sasuke kirim ke Hiashi, ayah Hinata.

Naruto tidak tau apa-apa—perlihal rekaman dan foto yang tersebar. Saat dia tau dirinya hanya bisa marah sesudah Sasuke melakukannya. Tapi Naruto tidak bisa melakukan banyak hal. Dari awal ia cuma menjadikan Hinata sebagai pelampiasan, tidak lebih. Tapi dirinya tau titik mana ia harus meminta maaf. Itu adalah saat Hinata yang susah payah datang menghampirinya. Dia meminta tanggung jawab atas janin yang berkembang di rahimnya. Tapi Naruto menolak. Alasan utamanya karena 'cuma pernah bercinta sekali', sedangkan alasan aslinya karena ia juga sedang melakukan pendekatan dengan Sakura. Maka dari itu Naruto menolaknya baik-baik meski tetap menyakitkan.

Sesudahnya Hinata pulang dan menghilang. Dia tak pernah masuk lagi sampai kelulusan SMA menjelang. Bahkan ada berita bahwa keluarga Hyuuga sudah pindah keluar kota. Tidak tau di mana. Ia hilang tanpa jejak. Tak bisa digapai lagi olehnya.

Semua itu membuat Naruto merasa bersalah. Tiap kali ia melihat orang lain yang berambut panjang nan gelap, wajah sedih Hinata lah yang terbayang di benaknya. Wajah manis yang dipenuhi tangis dan meminta belas kasihan untuk ditolong. Tapi karena telah berlalu cukup lama, ia tak tau apa yang bisa ia lakukan selain melupakannya. Ia hidup untuk masa ini, bukan masa lalu.

Pedal gas kembali Sasuke injak. Mobil berjalan dan Naruto mulai menghela nafdas.

"Sasuke..."

"Hn?"

"Dua bulan yang lalu aku ke SMA dan mendapatkan ini..." Naruto menyenggol bahu Sasuke dan memberikan potongan kertas memo yang ia ambil dari dompet. "Coba kau lihat..."

Sasuke mengambilnya. Matanya yang menyipit saat melihat di tengah kegelapan malam. Sesekali ia membaca dan memfokuskan pandangan ke stir di depan. "Alamat dan nomor telefon?"

"Itu alamat dan nomor telefonnya Hinata yang terbaru. Aku pernah mencari informasinya di ruang admin sekolah. Alasannya sih mereka pindah ke kota Suna karena alasan bisnis orang tua—hei!" Naruto tersentak saat ia melihat tangan Sasuke meremas kertas kecil itu menjadi bola. "Kenapa kau remas!?"

"Untuk apa kau memberiku ini? Sudah kubilang, aku lupa dengannya."

"Aku cuma ingin mengajakmu ke sana. Setidaknya kita harus tau apa yang Hinata lakukan saat ini. Minta maaf juga kalau perlu..."

Sasuke menghela nafas. Saat lampu merah ia menoleh dan menatapi Naruto dari kaca tengah kabin. Raut wajahnya menjadi serius. "Dengar, Naruto. Hinata adalah masa dimana kita masih tak bisa berpikir dengan sehat. Kita sekarang sudah dewasa. Untuk apa kau memikirkannya lagi?"

Naruto menunduk. "Aku hanya merasa bersalah."

"Merasa bersalah untuk apa? Menghamilinya? Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Tanggung jawab dan menikahinya?" Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Ia sangat ingat betapa emosinya dia saat Naruto bilang bahwa Hinata pernah menagih pertanggungjawaban darinya.

Jujur saja saat mengingat itu Sasuke jadi panas sendiri. Apa-apaan perempuan itu? Bukannya di bulan yang sama dia dan Naruto bercinta dengannya? Lalu kenapa Hinata hanya meminta pertanggungjawaban dari Naruto? Kenapa tidak dengannya? Berengsek.

Menyaksikan kebisuan Naruto, Sasuke terus mendesaknya. "Kalau kau tidak mau bertanggungjawab, lebih baik kau abaikan jalang satu itu. Merepotkan saja."

"Dia bukan jalang, Sasuke!" Naruto berteriak tepat saat mobilnya memasuki kawasan parkir apartemen Sasuke. Pria berambut biru dongker itu tertawa sinis.

"Oh, ya? Bukannya dia sempat memuaskan kita berdua? Apa kau lupa desahannya yang meminta lebih, hn?" Sasuke segera membuka pintu. Sebelum terkena amukan Naruto, ia keluar dan berkata. "Lebih baik kau lupakan Hinata. Kau sudah punya Sakura. Mengerti?"

**BLAM!**

Pintu dibanting kencang. Pria berkemeja dan celana hitam panjang itu memasuki lobi apartemen mewahnya yang bertingkat tinggi. Naruto menghela nafas dengan raut kesal. Ia pusing setengah mati memikirkan Hinata di kondisi yang seperti ini. Segeralah ia mengisi bangku depan dan berberjalan pulang dengan kecepatan lambat.

Tapi tanpa Naruto ketahui, Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat itu bukannya tanpa sebab. Dan juga... kertas berisikan alamat dan nomor telefon Hinata masih dipegang oleh Sasuke. Dia pegang erat dan tak ia buang ke mana-mana.

.

.

****® sanpacchi****

.

.

Ketika berada di dalam lift yang akan mengantarkannya ke lantai lima belas, Sasuke yang saat ini tengah bersandar terdiam sesaat. Sambil menunggu ruangan ini sampai ke atas, Sasuke memutuskan untuk membuka kepalan tangannya yang membuat buntalan kertas yang sudah lecak oleh perbuatannya sendiri. Di dalam benda datar itu terdapat alamat dan nomor Hinata yang baru.

Diam-diam pria itu merapikan lipatan tersebut dan membukanya. Mata hitamnya yang redup memandangi rangkaian tulisan itu dan berpikir sesaat. Kota Suna, ya? Ternyata alamat Hinata tidak terlalu jauh dari Tokyo—cuma sedikit terpencil saja.

**Ting!**

Dentingan lift terdengar dan ia menghela nafas sambil berjalan keluar.

Mungkin ada kalanya ia akan menghampiri gadis itu—entahlah kapan. Tapi sendirian. Ia tak akan sudi mengajak Naruto. Ia cuma ingin menemuinya. Menemui Hinata Hyuuga yang terus menjadi buah pikirannya selama beberapa tahun ini. Sebab hanya dia lah gadis yang mampu membuat Sasuke tak ingin menjalin hubungan dengan perempuan mana pun selain dirinya.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**I'll be pleased if you enter your comment**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**Ramenly,**

**SANPACCHI**


	9. Matahari dan Bulan

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto | Sasuke U. & Hinata H. & Naruto U. | Angsty Drama**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Previous Chapter<span>**

**Ting!**

Dentingan lift terdengar dan ia menghela nafas sambil berjalan keluar.

Mungkin ada kalanya ia akan menghampiri gadis itu—entahlah kapan. Tapi sendirian. Ia tak akan sudi mengajak Naruto. Ia cuma ingin menemuinya. Menemui Hinata Hyuuga yang terus menjadi buah pikirannya selama beberapa tahun ini. Sebab hanya dia lah gadis yang mampu membuat Sasuke tak ingin menjalin hubungan dengan perempuan mana pun selain dirinya.

.

.

Malam itu Naruto tertidur di flatnya seorang diri. Sebuah rumah berukuran sedang yang setidaknya lebih layak dari tempat tinggalnya waktu SMA. Satu flat ini berisi tiga ruangan. Pertama ruang tengah yang disambung dengan meja makan dan dapur mini, ruang tidur dan juga ruang toilet. Beruntunglah sejak dua tahun lalu Naruto sudah bisa bekerja di perusahaan ternama, sehingga ia bisa memperlayak kehidupannya di usia mapan seperti sekarang.

Namun entah kenapa malam ini terasa berbeda dari hari-hari kemarin. Dirinya jadi sulit beristirahat sekalipun tubuhnya berada di atas kasur yang empuk, dan kedua matanya terus dipejamkan erat-erat. Beberapa kali Naruto menggeram kesal. Ini sudah pukul tiga pagi, tapi kenapa dia malah tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak?

"Akh..."

Naruto mengusap wajah. Seraya mengacak-acak surai pirangnya, ia membangkitkan tubuh. Malam menjelang subuh begini, bukannya tidur pria yang memiliki marga Uzumaki itu malah turun dari ranjang dan membuka jendela kamar lebar-lebar. Ia hirup angin dingin yang masuk dan kemudian memandangi suasana sepi jalanan di luar flat bertingkatnya. Setelah menghembuskan nafas, ia berbalik.

Tapi saat ia meluruskan pandangan, ada siluet gadis berambut panjang yang berdiri tepat di depannya.

Badannya yang molek itu hanya tertutupi oleh kain yang menyerupai daster ketat sepanjang lutut. Lekuk tubuhnya terlihat jelas. Kedua dada bulatnya menyembul seperti kesempitan di dalam sana. Bahkan akibat kain yang cukup transparan, Naruto bisa dengan mudah tau apakah orang itu mengenakan pakaian dalam atau tidak. Dan ketika Naruto menaikkan jelajahan matanya dari bawah ke atas, Naruto menelan ludah. Itu Hinata Hyuuga. Gadis itu tersenyum dengan paras ayunya yang masih secantik dulu.

Tau-tau kedua tangan mulus itu terbentang kepadanya. Ia mendekat dan memeluk tubuh Naruto sampai ia tersentak kaget. Punggung pria tersebut menabrak jendela, dada Hinata yang gempal mendesak lembut dirinya. Gadis beriris lavender itu mengecup perut Naruto sekali menggunakan bibir mungilnya, lalu ia mengadah, menampilkan seulas senyuman.

"Naruto-_kun_... apa kau merindukanku?" Suara halus itu membuat Naruto menelan ludah. Tubuhnya merinding. Hinata tertawa manis. Ekspresi penuh harapnya terlihat nyata. "Sekarang... Naruto-_kun_ mau kan bertanggung jawab atas janin yang kukandung ini?"

**Srek!**

Dengan nafas tercekat Naruto terbangun dengan buliran keringat yang membanjiri tubuhnya. Jantung berdegup kencang dan pikirannya kacau. Lagi-lagi ia membayangkan sosok Hinata. Ya, lagi-lagi. Ini bukan hanya sekali atau kedua kali; ini sudah yang ketiga puluh kalinya.

.

.

.

**HANDYCAM II**

**© Sanpacchi Fanfiction 2014**

**AU—Alternate Universe**

**Mature Themes, Grapefruit, etc.**

.

.

**CHAPTER II**

(Matahari dan Bulan)

.

.

Kucuran air terdengar saat Sasuke menyalakan keran wastafel kamar mandi. Pria yang pagi ini baru bangun di jam delapan itu sedang mencuci muka. Dan seperti biasa, ia sama sekali tak memakai _facial foam_ atau apapun sebagai pembersih. Kulit Sasuke yang sudah terlalu sempurna itu tak membutuhkannya. Ia kemudian mengusap wajah dengan handuk, lalu membuka mata agar bisa melihat refleksinya dalam cermin.

Diam-diam ia mendengarkan rintikan hujan di luar gedung. Musim hujan yang sedang berlangsung selama akhir bulan ini memang semakin parah. Jika tidak hujan pun paling hanya awan mendung yang bersisa di atas langit. Tak ada matahari, tak ada kehangatan. Namun hal itu sama sekali tak masalah bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Toh, ini musim favoritnya. Ia tak perlu kepanasan atau repot-repot menghangatkan diri dengan mantel tebal jika keluar dari apartemennya yang baru ini. Ya, untuk sekedar informasi, Sasuke mengikuti jejak Naruto untuk mempunyai tempat tinggal sendiri. Jadi dia pilih hidup mandiri di apartemen milik Uchiha Property keluarganya, sekaligus memisahkan diri dari rumah induk yang sedari dulu mengikatnya dengan aturan-aturan tidak penting.

Balik ke situasi awal, Sasuke pun keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia hela nafasnya sekali dan mengambil _remote_ DVD. Mungkin hari yang membosankan ini bisa ia lewati dengan menonton TV.

**Srek.**

Namun ketika _remote_ berbentuk persegi itu Sasuke tarik dari laci yang dipenuhi barang, beberapa kotak DVD original miliknya ikut keluar dan terjatuh ke lantai beralas karpet. Decakan keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Seraya berjongkok agar dapat mengambil kotak DVD yang tercecer, ia mendapati sesuatu saat ia melirik salah satu laci terbawah lemari. Ada sebuah benda berukuran sedang dan tergeletak begitu saja tanpa terurus. Cukup berdebu.

Sasuke terdiam dan mengambilnya.

Itu adalah _handycam_. _Handycam_ milik Hinata.

Hening.

Sasuke teliti _handycam_ keluaran lama yang _hardware-nya_ masih bagus itu. Dia duduk di tepi ranjang dan berpikir. Bahkan _remote_ TV dan DVD yang sempat ia berantaki tadi tak lagi ia sentuh. Dia cuma sedang melamunkan hal lain. Sekelebatan memori masa lalu datang lewat benda perekam yang ia pegang.

Dan mendadak ada bayangan seseorang gadis manis menghampiri benaknya.

Sosok Hinata. Gadis bersurai biru gelap yang selalu menundukkan kepala jika berbicara dengan siapa pun, tak terkecuali dengannya. Bahkan jika Sasuke memandang lama mata _amethyst_ Hinata, dapat diyakini Hinata bukan hanya menunduk, bisa-bisa ia memalingkan wajah karena takut. Hal itu sungguh berbanding terbalik apabila Hinata berhadapan dengan Naruto. Dagu yang terangkat, senyum mengembang, serta pipi yang diselimuti rona manis.

"Tsk."

Mengingatnya membuat hati Sasuke panas.

Sasuke berniat melepaskan _handycam_ sialan tersebut, tapi tidak jadi. Terutama saat dia terlintas ingatan di mana ada rekaman mereka di dalamnya. Kala Sasuke bisa menjamah tubuh Hinata dengan bebas. Menyentuh wajahnya, menciumi tubuh wanginya, dan melahap habis kewanitaan Hinata yang lembut. Sasuke sampai lupa berapa kali ia klimaks saat menyetubuhi Hinata walau selalu ada jeritan kata 'hentikan' di tiap detik dikeluarkan gadis itu.

Tak salah lagi, cuma _handycam_ ini bisa saksi dari momen termenakjubkan dulu.

Sebuah keinginan melihat ulang rekaman tersebut membuat Sasuke menyalakan _handycam_ melalui sebuah tombol. Layar menyala dan terlihatlah tampilan _file_ video yang cukup beragam. Ada rekaman Hinata bersama dia, Hinata bersama Naruto, dan yang paling awal, Hinata dan keluarganya. Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke menekan rekaman dirinya dan Hinata di perpustakaan.

**Pip.**

Ketika tombol _play_ ditekan, muncullah sebuah gambar waktu Sasuke dan Hinata yang saat itu berhadapan di dekat pintu. Pakaian mereka masih lengkap. Seragam Konoha _High School_ yang terdiri dari kemeja putih dan rok kotak-kotak. Walau kamera tidak men-_zoom in,_ pandangan Sasuke fokus ke Hinata yang tampak ketakutan.

Sasuke mendengus senang. Ia belai wajah itu di layar melalui mengenakan ibu jarinya.

Lihatlah betapa cantiknya Hinata Hyuuga saat mukanya menunjukkan kecemasan. Apalagi raut panik Hinata di _scene_ selanjutnya—kala Sasuke mendadak menariknya, menciumnya dan mengikat kedua tangannya di salah satu kaki meja. Pemandangan yang ada di layar _handycam_—sekalipun gambarnya sering bergoyang-goyang akibat Naruto yang waktu itu tidak niat merekam—membuat ingatan Sasuke ter-_refresh_ ulang.

Ia bagaikan melompat ke dimensi lain; ia bayangkan dirinya saat ini adalah Sasuke yang sedang memperkosa Hinata di depan Naruto. Mengguncang tubuh gadis itu dengan sentakan, menggigiti puncak dadanya, dan menciumi bibirnya sampai bertetes-tetes _saliva_ keluar dari mulut keduanya. Dan coba perhatikan baik-baik; betapa indahnya wajah Hinata yang melemparkan rasa kecewa ke Naruto yang merekam. Semua itu membuatnya senang. Menghancurkan hubungan mereka adalah kegembiraan tersendiri bagi seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

Apalagi dengan kehadiran air muka Hinata yang susah payah menahan sensasi memabukkan yang ia berikan padanya. Mata Hinata yang ke atas saat ia menyesap dadanya. Desahannya, semburat _pink_ di wajahnya, dan bahkan gestur tubuhnya yang begitu menggoda.

Semuanya membuat Sasuke gelap mata. Video yang bersisi segala kehinaan dirinya bersama Hinata membuat pria itu menyala. Nafasnya memburu dan matanya menyipit. Hingga di akhir detik ke 21:18, layar menghitam karena video telah selesai diputar. Sasuke mendesah lega, lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke belakang—telentang di kasur. Sedikit belum puas menjelajahi _handycam_ Hinata, ia coba buka _file-file_ lain yang ada di sana. Delapan tahun terlewat sudah membuatnya lupa total dengan segala isi _handycam_ yang ia dapatkan dari Naruto itu. Ternyata dimulai dari rekaman pertama, ada sebuah video di mana Hanabi—adik Hinata, Sasuke tidak kenal—tengah merayakan ulang tahunnya.

Terdengar ucapan selamat dari yang memegang _handycam_. Suara malu-malu milik Hinata. Dan benar saja, ketika Hanabi mendekati si perekam dan merebut _handycam_ itu, layar menyorot balik Hinata yang lagi menutup wajah. Ia malu dan Sasuke mengamatinya. Gadis itu begitu manis dan mempesona. Dia adalah primadona sekolah yang bahkan sudah Sasuke perhatikan sejak gadis itu menginjakkan kakinya di tingkat 10 yang lalu.

Rekaman lain yang sebenarnya tidak begitu penting Sasuke lihat satu per satu. Berbagai macam ekspresi Hinata yang ada di sana ia perhatikan tanpa berkedip. Lantas dua puluh menit kemudian, ia membuka rekaman kedua dari _file_ terakhir, dan dirinya sedikit tersentak saat ia melihat ulang peristiwa ketika Naruto sedang duduk dengan gugup di kamarnya. Ah, Sasuke tau kejadian selanjutnya. Hinata akan datang dari kamar mandi, dan dia masih mengenakan seragam basah. Lalu keduanya duduk sebelahan, berbincang-bincang ringan, lalu Naruto mulai menciumi bibir Hinata dan—

**Prakh!**

Sasuke menutup layar _handycam_ dengan dorongan keras. Ia berdecak kesal.

Ini masih sama seperti dulu. Tiap kali ia melihat _scene_ itu, bawaannya Sasuke jadi emosi sendiri seolah tak terima. Sebab ia juga afal bagian termenggelikan dari rekaman tersebut. Hinata mendadak menolak Naruto, Naruto yang kecewa menyuruh Hinata pulang, lalu Hinata yang takut Naruto marah lantas merayu Naruto untuk bercinta dengannya. Hah. Hinata-yang-merayu-Naruto.

Ck, semua itu memuakkan. Sasuke sampai memejamkan mata untuk menghapus bayangan itu di dalam memorinya.

Tapi bukannya Sasuke yang waktu itu menyuruh Naruto untuk bercinta dengan Hinata?

Oke, itu memang ide busuk Sasuke. Tapi ada satu alasan mengapa ia menginginkan hal itu. Ia (sangat) ingin Hinata marah dan meninggalkan Naruto. Tapi apa yang malah ia dapatkan? Bukannya marah seperti prediksi, Hinata lah yang paling merelakan tubuhnya untuk dijamah Naruto, seorang pacar yang baru dikenalinya selama beberapa bulan. Benar-benar menyedihkan.

Terutama untuk dirinya, diri Sasuke sendiri.

Sasuke menoleh ke samping. Ada dompetnya di permukaan kasur. Kebetulan, ia ambil benda itu dan membuka isinya. Secarik kertas lecak yang bulan lalu terselip di salah satu sisi ia tarik. Setelah Sasuke buka, terlihat sebuah kertas dari Naruto yang berisikan alamat Hinata Hyuuga.

**Trrrr...**

Ponsel berdering. Sasuke pun mengangkatnya dengan malas-malasan.

"Hn?"

_'Teme, kau masih menyimpan kertas alamat Hinata, tidak?'_ Itu suara Naruto.

Kenapa _timing_-nya bisa tepat begini? Baru saja ia membaca ulang isi kertas tersebut. "Tidak, bukan di aku."

_'Jangan bohong. Jelas-jelas aku ingat, dulu pas kau menggunakan mobilku, aku menyerahkan kertas itu padamu.'_

"Iya, tapi aku tidak membawanya turun. Mungkin jatuh di mobil."

Nada curiga Naruto melunak. '_Oh, iya. Bisa juga sih. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa—'_

"Kau mau apa memangnya?" Selaan Sasuke membuat Naruto batal mematikan sambungan ponsel.

_'Aku mau ke rumah Hinata. Dari bulan lalu aku terbayang dirinya terus.'_

Sasuke menertawakannya, sinis. "Hanya karena 'bayang-bayang Hinata' kau jadi merindukannya?"

Naruto menghela nafas keras-keras. _'Aku tidak tau, Teme. Entah kenapa tiap beberapa hari sekali aku selalu dibayangi sosok Hinata yang minta pertanggungjawaban dariku. Kau tau sendiri, kan? Hinata itu hamil.'_

"Ya, lalu apa urusannya?" Intonasinya memberat.

_'Dia hamil anakku. Dan aku meninggalkannya begitu saja.'_

Diam-diam tangan Sasuke terkepal. "Belum tentu itu anakmu."

_'Jadi anak siapa? Anakmu, hah?'_

"Mungkin." Sasuke berdeham pelan. "Tapi sayang aku tak pernah mimpi atau terbayang Hinata seperti itu. Intinya kau saja yang cuma terlalu banyak memikirkannya."

_'Awalnya aku juga pikir seperti itu, tapi—'_

"Sudahlah. Aku malas jika membahas Hinata." Sasuke berniat menekan tombol merah.

_'E-Eh, Teme, aku belum selesai bicara—!'_

**Pip.**

Sasuke menghempaskannya ponselnya di ranjang. Perlahan Sasuke menatap lurus langit-langit kamar. Tangannya yang memegang kertas ikut terangkat dan ia pandangi tulisan alamat di kertas _note_ itu.

_Kota Suna, Taman Shi No. 5 – Hinata Hyuuga_

23-111-450

Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia beranjak berdiri dan kemudian mengenakan jaket yang tergantung di atas _hanger_. Lalu yang tak terlupakan, ia ambil juga kunci mobil lexus-nya sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan kamar apartemen. Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di kantor, dia akan pergi ke suatu tempat—yang harus ia datangi duluan sebelum dirinya keduluan Naruto.

.

.

**® handycam ii**

.

.

Sedangkan di kota lain yang tidak begitu jauh dari Tokyo, Kota Suna lebih tepatnya, berdirilah sebuah bangunan tradisional milik keluarga Hyuuga yang tidak begitu megah. Jelas ini berbeda dari rumah yang dulu mereka tinggali di ibu kota. Kali ini tidak bertingkat dua dan isinya pun tidak dipenuhi oleh barang-barang mewah. Hanya saja masih ada tiga orang yang mau hidup di sana.

Salah satunya adalah seorang pelayan setia yang telah mengabdi puluhan tahun di keluarga Hyuuga. Tugasnya untuk beres-beres dan menjaga rumah. Kemudian ada juga Hanabi Hyuuga. Perempuan bersurai cokelat kopi itu tengah membawa senampan makanan ke suatu kamar. Rambutnya yang lurus panjang ia sampirkan ke telinga sebelum ia ketuk pintu kamar milik kakaknya yang tak terkunci. "_Neechan_, sudah saatnya makan..."

**Sreek.**

Pintu terbuka, dan terlihatlah ruangan gelap yang berisi gadis berusia seperempat abad yang berada di dalamnya. Dia adalah Hinata Hyuuga, sang kakak yang juga penghuni nomor tiga rumah ini. Dia sedang membelakangi Hanabi yang baru masuk. Perempuan bersurai indigo panjang itu sama sekali tak berbicara selain tubuhnya yang memaju-mundurkan kursi goyang yang ia duduki. Bersama decitan kaki kursi yang terus terayun, dia tak merespons Hanabi, terus menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah jendela yang terbuka—menampilkan suasana khas sore menjelang malam yang indah.

"_Neechan_?"

Hanabi memperhatikan kakak perempuannya yang sedang duduk melamun memandangi _sunset_ di luar sana. Tatapan dari mata lavendernya terasa kosong, belahan bibir yang sedikit terbuka, serta tangan yang terus mengelus pelan boneka di pangkuannya.

"Hinata-_nee_ sedang melihat apa?" Tanya Hanabi, ramah. "Ini kan sudah sore, aku nyalakan lampu, ya?"

**Ctik.**

Saklar lampu ditekan dan suasana kamar yang temaram kini menjadi terang. Kursi goyang Hinata berhenti bergerak dan ia menoleh lambat ke adiknya yang berniat menutup gorden jendela. "Boleh kututup dulu jendelanya? Nanti banyak nyamuk yang datang loh."

Hinata menggeleng.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Himawari... mau melihat ayahnya dulu..." Dengan suara lirih ia membelai boneka beruang berwarna kuning yang berada di pelukannya. "Himawari mau melihat ayahnya..."

Sambil tertawa kecil Hinata memeluk boneka tersebut. pandangannya melembut dan ia menempelkan bibir manisnya ke dahi sang beruang. Sedangkan Hanabi hanya tersenyum, mencoba memaklumi Hinata yang sudah menganggap beruang itu sebagai anaknya.

"Baiklah, sekarang Hinata-_nee_ makan, ya?"

Setelah menarik kursi ke sebelah Hinata, Hanabi dengan telaten menyuapi Hinata yang mengunyah pelan. Iris ungu pudar milik Hanabi yang serupa dengan Hinata memandangi kakaknya. Wajah cantik yang seakan-akan tidak dibebani masalah itu sebenarnya menyimpan banyak luka menyakitkan di lalu yang terus Hinata sembunyikan seorang diri. Kadang kala Hanabi merasa kasihan.

Kenapa begitu?

Karena memang sekarang Hinata lebih menyerupai orang yang tidak waras lagi. Gila untuk bahasa kasarnya. Itu dikarenakan percobaan bunuh diri di delapan tahun silam yang membuat kepala kakaknya terbentur keras. Pendarahan yang banyak serta depresi yang kuat pun membuat janin yang berada di kandungannya keguguran di bulan ketiga.

Selain itu, Hinata juga mengalami gegar otak berat. Dia jadi tak bisa lagi berpikir. Ia bahkan tak mengerti saat disuruh menulis dan membaca. Kemampuannya seperti menyusut ke anak TK yang berpola pikir pendek. Ia pun tidak bisa makan sendiri atau berlari tanpa jatuh. Itu semua semakin parah kala Hinata menganggap boneka beruang kuning yang dia pegang itu adalah anaknya. Bukan sekedar mainan atau anak-anakan—melainkan anaknya yang sungguhan. Ketika Hinata mandi, boneka itu akan ia mandikan. Ketika ia tidur, boneka itu akan ia nina bobokan.

Bonekanya dia beri nama 'Himawari'. Dan ayah Himawari, Hinata berikan nama 'Matahari'.

Hanabi tidak tau siapa yang dimaksud Matahari oleh Hinata. Tapi Hanabi yakin dari beberapa info yang ia kumpulkan, kakaknya memang pernah dihamili oleh seorang siswa tak bertanggung jawab yang telah mengabaikan Hinata begitu saja. Hanabi memprediksi itu adalah alasan utama Hinata ingin bunuh diri.

Dari semua yang Hinata alami, rangkaian masalah tersebut bagaikan malapetaka bagi keluarga Hyuuga, khususnya Hiashi. Pria itu merasa marah dan juga terpuruk. Hingga pada akhirnya Hiashi memutuskan pergi ke luar negeri untuk berbisnis, menjual rumahnya yang di Tokyo, dan memberikan rumah baru nan sederhana buat Hanabi dan Hinata yang masih mau tinggal di Jepang.

"Hanabi-_chan_...?"

Lamunan Hanabi pecah saat ia mendapati Hinata memanggil namanya. "I-Iya, ada apa, _Neesan?"_

Hinata kemudian menunduk, menyembunyikan mukanya ke belakang tubuh busa Himawari. "Bulan itu menatapku begitu lama..."

"Eh?" Hanabi memandang ke arah jendela. Nyatanya _sunset_ sudah berakhir dan langit hitam telah datang. Di atas sana terdapat pula bulan sabit yang begitu terang menyinari kota.

"A-Aku takut... bahkan Himawari sampai menangis..."

Hanabi bergegas berdiri. "Ah, tunggu. Aku tutup dulu jendelanya."

Dan kesimpulan terakhir yang bisa Hanabi ketahui dari tingkah laku kakaknya selama ini, Hinata takut pada bulan; ia memuja matahari dan menghindari bulan. Sambil menutup jendela, dalam hati Hanabi bertanya-tanya, siapa yang kakaknya anggap sebagai matahari? Dan siapa pula yang Hinata anggap sebagai bulan?

'Siapa'... bukan 'apa'.

Ya, siapa mereka?

Apa mereka lah yang membuat Hinata jadi seperti ini?

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Thanks to**

**Guest, Yuuna Emiko, Guest, Arisaa ayugai, ligaara, aizy-evilkyu, Dyaar Otaku, Hyde'riku, Guest, Sabaku no Sarang, o-O rambu no baka, Moe, Panggil saya Ai, Guest, Haniuda-Hime, Aristy, Moku-chan, Hinan Dyan, Durara, anniewez, Guest, Luluk Minam Cullen, Yumiko Harvey, utsukushi hana-chan, Itanatsu, RahAiu, DefenderNHL, zae-hime, moooooonk, chrizzle, stillewolfie, ika chan, Hiname Titania, Ssasuke 23, ookami child, Haru3173, Guest, ailla-ansory, Uzumaki Shizuka, Eigar alinafiah, nyaan, heartfillia69, ulva-chan, uzumaki narito, corn flakes, Payung Biru, Liu, Ay shi Sora-chan, gece, MiyukiHara, vita, Vampire Uchiha, hime namikaze, noname, snhindigohime, Guest, Yuu, nafita137, chifi lavlav, Dark Side, Rechi, enrique, Zaoldyeck13, arazelly, Hana, CloverLeaf Ifa-chan, Ritta-Frijayanti, Namikaze Aira-chan, ms. taurus, Guest, Uzumaki 21, Cahya LavenderHyUchiha, dylanNHL, chan, Guest, Riela nacan, Dwi-widya94, mitachan, kirigaya chika, nazuka hanami, altadinata, Lyan HimePyon, Guest, amexki chan, nonono, Guest, uchihahinata, anita, yukiko miyuki, Guest, Ayzhar, nInEtAILf0X, Rakina, Lily Kotegawa, Guesta, chacha, Me Yuki Hina, goGatsu no kaze, re, Aam tempe, hyugaanamikaze, Guest, shanzec, 2nd silent reader, Renita Nee-Chan, NaruGankster, chan, sasuhina, hinatauchiha69, Guest, Guest, Guest, Aika-chan, Fika hime, nana-uryuukinimitshuchan, Guest, Guest, Hinata Hikari, Isna chan, avrillita97, ore, luzzle, kim hae rim, astiamorichan, Sadness Angel, natasia sato, Dark naruto, nadya ulfa, Syuchi Hyu, chan, akachin, uchiha-izami, Rhe Muliya Young, Pinus Basah, Guest, Nara Tobi, fain yu, handycamaddict, nana, hikaru, MiyukiHara, rekha-julita, Mitsuki Hoshino, NJ21, hyunkjh, Adila137, hanna, anisya kuran, Hinako Katsura, Guest, Guest, Guest, Kaoru Mouri, ayu hinata chan, wiii, sushimakipark, lavender hime chan, dtc-susi, azure249, Kamikaze, dewijombloslalu99, Cindilta, Harunayoi12, chan, AyuClouds69, Quinn Agatha Dias, shdhdj, Guest, mokomoko, langit-cerah-184, fionatasha, PM, lina tyolina, chan, joshey, LIVERPOOLFC. **

.

.

**Frequently Asked Questions**

**Kenapa Handycam I dan Handycam II digabung?** Karena sebenernya kalimat 'THE END' di akhir chap 7 itu bukan beneran. Aku sempet dilema ngelanjutin Handycam dan berakhir nge-discontinued-in gitu aja (gomen). **Sasuke sama Naruto bakalan nyesel, kan? **Hm, mereka kan udah dewasa, jadi moga aja begitu. **Semoga Hinata happy ending. **Amin. **NaruSaku kok bisa pacaran? **Naruto kan udah bertahun-tahun PDKT. **Naruto masih suka Hinata? **Ngerasa bersalah aja, kali. **Apa ada Gaara di sini? **Ngga ada. **Pairing-nya SasuHina? **SasuHinaNaru. **Fict ini mungkin cuma untuk reader berhati kuat. **Haha. **Ngga rela Hinata sama Sasuke/Naruto. **Hahaa. **Kaget Sasuke bisa suka Hinata. **:) **Naruto itu plin-plan atau gimana? **Kurang tau juga. **Hinata bakal jadi antagonis atau protagonis? **Prota tetep. Antagonisnya... ya begitulah. **Makasih Handycam II ada lagi. **Sekarang aku update-nya lancar kok. Nasihatin aja kalo udah telat sebulan :) **Dulu apa alasan Sasuke ngenyebarin video Hinata? **Emosi sesaat, mungkin? **Penasaran sama Hinata di Handycam II. **Jangan kaget sama Hinata yang sekarang, ini kubuat semi-dark fict. **Takut baca Handycam, kan terinspirasi dari Shutter. **Awalnya memang mau kubuat horror, tapi demi memuaskan hati readers yang udah nge-review (karena di draft sebelumnya Handycam II itu ngga ada pairing), aku rombak habis-habisan Handycam II. Horror ala film Shutter-nya aku ilangin, scene romance-nya kutambah, dan aku perbanyak scene NaruHina dan SasuHina-nya :)

.

.

**I'll pleased if you enter your comment**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**Ramenly, **

**SANPACCHI**


	10. Kunjungan

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto | Sasuke U. & Hinata H. & Naruto U. | Angsty Drama**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Previous Chapter<strong>

Dan kesimpulan terakhir yang bisa Hanabi ketahui dari tingkah laku kakaknya selama ini, Hinata takut pada bulan; ia memuja matahari dan menghindari bulan. Sambil menutup jendela, dalam hati Hanabi bertanya-tanya, siapa yang kakaknya anggap sebagai matahari? Dan siapa pula yang Hinata anggap sebagai bulan?

'Siapa'... bukan 'apa'.

Ya, siapa mereka?

Apa mereka lah yang membuat Hinata jadi seperti ini?

.

.

Rem tangan ditarik Sasuke. Pria bersurai biru itu juga mematikan mesin mobil saat dia di pom bensin tengah kota. Sasuke turunkan kaca jendela dan menyuruh petugas mengisi _full_ bahan bakar ke tangki mobil hitam metaliknya. Sambil menunggu ia sandarkan punggung ke jok dan merilekskan tubuh. Sasuke baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di kantor, dan sesuai rencananya hari ini, ia akan menghampiri Hinata di kota Suna. Tidak pula jauh—kira-kira total perjalanan akan berlangsung selama dua jam.

"Sudah selesai, Tuan. Totalnya 2000 yen."

Sasuke berikan dua lembar uang seribuan dari jendela, menyalakan mesin dan menjalankan mobilnya ke depan. Ketika ia akan berbelok untuk melanjutkan perjalanan, ponselnya bergetar. Ternyata ada pesan dari Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Fr: Dobe - 04.13 pm<strong>

_Teme, aku barusan dapat alamat Hinata yang baru dari sekolah. Hari ini aku akan mendatanginya di Suna. Kau mau ikut?_

* * *

><p>"Tsk."<p>

Sasuke menggeram, kalau begini ceritanya bisa jadi dia didahului. Buru-buru ia ketik balasan sebelum memasuki jalan besar.

* * *

><p><strong>To: Dobe - 04.14 pm<strong>

_Untuk apa kau urusi dia?_

* * *

><p>Setelah itu ia letakkan ponsel di atas kaca <em>speedometer<em> mobil dan menginjak pedal gas. Mobil lexus keluaran terbaru itu meluncur melewati segala mobil pelan yang menghalanginya dan memasuki tol. Karena kondisi jalan ramai namun lancar, tiap kali ada celah pria itu selalu mempercepat mobilnya untuk menyelip dengan gesit, hingga pada akhirnya dapat dia temukan sebuah kendaraan roda empat yang tak asing lagi di matanya, honda city merah milik Uzumaki Naruto yang berada cukup jauh di depan. Dalam diam tatapan matanya melebar. Ia cek layar ponsel dan tanpa ia sadari telah ada _email_ balasan dari Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Fr: Dobe - 04.21 pm<strong>

_Aku sudah jalan. Kuputuskan untuk minta maaf jadi masalah dengannya bisa selesai. Jangan kasih tau ini ke Sakura ya :(_

* * *

><p>Kesal, dia refleks memukul kemudi stir, mengumpat pelan. Sasuke sebenarnya mau sampai duluan di rumah Hinata, tapi bagaimana caranya jika Naruto mengunjunginya juga di hari yang sama? Masa iya dia harus berpapasan dengan Naruto di sana? Padahal Sasuke sudah bilang dirinya tak lagi mengurusi Hinata. Tapi mana mau juga Sasuke mengalah dan menunda kedatangannya? Mengesalkan—semua ini jadi terasa rumit. Sasuke menghembuskan nafas lewat hidung dan mempertajam pandangan mata hitamnya ke depan.<p>

"Sial."

Yang penting dia harus jalan dulu ke Suna.

.

.

.

**HANDYCAM II**

**© Sanpacchi Fanfiction 2014**

**AU—Alternate Universe**

**Mature Themes, Grapefruit, etc.**

.

.

**CHAPTER III**

(Kunjungan)

.

.

Setelah satu jam menyetir sambil berpikir, Sasuke putuskan untuk tidak mengejar mobil Naruto atau mendahului pria itu. Dia hanya perlu membuntuti, membiarkan Naruto mengiringinya ke tempat Hinata di depan, tak lupa juga jaga jarak agar mobil mencoloknya itu tak disadari si pirang. Malam menjelang keduanya memasuki kompleks perumahan kota Suna berplang 'Taman Shi'. Sasuke perhatikan Naruto mengambil parkir di seberang bangunan satu tingkat yang bergaya tradisional. Mungkin itu adalah rumah Hinata.

Selanjutnya Sasuke ikut memarkirkan mobil di rumah sebelah. Ia awasi gerak-gerik Naruto yang keluar mobil dengan raut cemas. Dapat dilihat dari ia yang mencoba menarik nafas banyak-banyak dan menghembuskannya perlahan sebelum mengetuk pintu kediaman Hyuuga. Di dalam keheningan ini Sasuke memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Mungkin selang belasan menit setelah Naruto masuk dirinya akan memeriksa keadaan luar. Kebetulan ada kamar terang di sisi kiri gedung yang dalamnya sedikit terlihat dari jendela. Sasuke menahan nafas dan kembali mengamati Naruto di ambang pintu. Selama itu juga ia merenung.

Kalau dipikir ulang... tidak disangka-sangka dia akan bertemu lagi dengan Hinata, seorang gadis yang masa SMA-nya dia rusak dengan sengaja. Sasuke sedikit bertanya, kira-kira bagaimana keadaan Hinata sekarang? Karena jujur saja, sebenarnya Sasuke sempat menyesali tingkah kenakalan remajanya yang dulu ia lampiaskan ke gadis itu—tepat bulan ketiga Hinata menghilang dari sekolah. Tapi sayang dia terlalu segan meminta maaf, mencari informasi mengenai Hinata pun Sasuke tidak mau. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk itu. Lagi pula untuk apa juga? Tidak ada untungnya buat dia.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas, agak kencang agar lamunannya buyar. Tujuannya ke sini murni untuk melihat Hinata, kan? Tidak lain? Setelah tau keadaannya, sudah, Sasuke akan pulang. Begitu saja.

.

.

**® handycam ii**

.

.

Di sisi lain, Naruto yang baru sampai di depan kediaman Hyuuga mencoba menyiapkan diri. Ia usap rambut pirangnya dengan gerak gugup dan menelan ludah beberapa kali. Setelah ia hembuskan nafas kencang-kencang dari hidung, lantas ia tekan bel kediaman Hyuuga. Bunyi nyaring terdengar redup dari dalam rumah. Diam-diam dia berdesis. Entah kenapa Uzumaki Naruto yang biasanya periang dan ceria tidak bisa lagi mengumbar sinyal positif jika di situasi ini. Hanya ada rasa bersalah dan atmosfir berat yang mengitari. Paru-parunya pengap; dia gugup, resah, cemas, atau apalah sebutan sejenisnya.

"Harusnya aku pikirkan dulu kalimat apa yang mau kuucapkan sebelum ke sini..." Naruto memandang nanar papan pintu.

Dan juga kira-kira apa yang akan ia katakan jika berhadapan dengan Hinata? Basa-basi dulu, minta maaf lalu pulang? Cuma itu? Memangnya yakin Hinata mau langsung memaafkannya? Naruto memijat kening sendiri, menggerutu karena juga lupa ke minimarket untuk membeli cokelat atau sesuatu. Paling tidak dia harus membawa barang kan kalau mau mengambil hati perempuan? Salahkan bel yang sudah terlanjur ia tekan sehingga ia tidak bisa balik ke mobil.

"Siapa di sana?" Sahutan perempuan asing di balik pintu yang masih tertutup mengagetkan Naruto. Dia menarik nafas.

"Aku teman Hinata." Jawabnya. "Apa dia ada di dalam?"

Diam lima detik, pintu geser mulai terbuka setelah orang itu membuka kunci. Terlihatlah sesosok remaja dewasa. Dari penampilannya saat ini dia seperti anak kuliahan yang baru pulang dari kampus. Memiliki surai panjang berwarna coklat kopi, kulit putih susu dan iris mata lavender. Sosok itu sepintas mirip Hinata—cuma sedikit sinis saja. Apa dia keluarga Hinata?

"Ya, dia ada."

Jantung Naruto lanjut berdentum. "Boleh aku bertemu dengannya?"

Hanabi Hyuuga—yang diduga adik Hinata—meneliti Naruto lewat pandangannya. Setelah dia rasa orang itu aman, ia pun mengangguk. "Hm. Silahkan masuk."

.

.

**® sanpacchi**

.

.

Naruto berjalan mengekori Hanabi menelusuri rumah sambil berbincang-bincang ringan. Dari nada datar khasnya jelas Hanabi bukan sekedar berbasa-basi, melainkan memastikan ulang bahwa Naruto benar-benar kenal Hinata dan tidak berniat jahat. Sambil sesekali menjawab pertanyaan Hanabi, pria yang terbalut kaus biru itu menoleh ke sekitar ruangan. Entah kenapa isi rumah ini sangat tidak sesuai dengan perawakannya dari luar bangunan. Di dalam masih banyak sisi luas yang dibiarkan kosong. Pajangan dinding pun tidak ada. Seperti baru pindahan.

"Tau dari mana alamat rumah ini?"

Lamunan Naruto terpecah. Dia memandangi Hanabi yang berjalan di depan—entah mau membawanya ke mana.

"Dari sekolah. Aku sengaja cari informasi karena aku ingin bertemu Hinata."

"Oh... begitu?" Nada dinginnya terasa. "Siapa namamu?"

"Iya."

Kaki Hanabi yang terlapis sandal rumah berhenti di depan pintu sudut koridor. Mahasiswi fakultas psikologi itu memutar tubuh dan menghadap ke Naruto, lalu kedua tangan putih pucatnya ia silangkan di dada. Pandangannya meneliti. "Kau akrab dengan _Neesan_? Kenapa baru mencarinya sekarang?"

Naruto kesulitan menjawab. Apa tidak bisa ganti topik? Dia memandangi pintu di depan mereka. "Ini kamar Hinata, ya?"

"Jangan alihkan pembicaraan, Uzumaki-_san_."

Itu kalimat mematikan. "Bagaimana, ya... ditanya akrab atau tidak... sebut aja lumayan. Aku pernah jadi ketua kelas. Makanya saat reuni SMA aku sering ditanya sama yang lain di mana Hinata berada. Soalnya kan dulu dia absennya tanpa kabar."

Hanabi menatap Naruto tanpa berkedip. Walau perawakan pria itu sama sekali tak meyakinkan bahwa ia pernah dipercaya sebagai ketua kelas, setidaknya jawaban tadi cukup memberi bukti bahwa dia teman satu sekolah Hinata, bukan orang asing. Hanabi pun langsung menggeser pintu sebelah. "Baiklah. Di dalam kamar ini ada Hinata-_nee_. Tolong jangan kaget melihat keadaannya."

Naruto mengangguk walau tak mengerti. Namun yang pasti dari detik ke detik jantungnya kian berdebar kencang. Ada hawa aneh di sekitar sini saat ia menghirup udara. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata? Kenapa Hanabi malah mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu kepadanya?

**Sreek.**

Pintu telah terbuka sempurna. Dari tempatnya berdiri, dapat Naruto lihat di depan sana ada sebuah kursi goyang yang diduduki oleh seorang gadis bersurai indigo. Dia membelakanginya. Naruto amati lekungan kaki kursi yang terus bergerak maju dan mundur, menciptakan decitan yang berurutan. Hingga pada akhirnya lama-lama gerakan tersebut memelan dan berhenti.

"Hanabi, apa itu kamu...?"

Pupil mata Naruto melebar. Suara lembut itu masih sama. Suara lembut yang pernah memanggilnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Itu suara Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga.

"Boleh tolong tutup tirainya...?" Ia berujar lirih. "Aku merasa bulan lagi-lagi mengawasiku..."

Hanabi maju ke sana dan mematuhinya, meninggalkan Naruto yang mematung di ambang pintu. Lama terdiam pria pirang itu menggeleng. Naruto tidak mau usahanya ke sini sia-sia dan ia pun mencoba berani menaikkan oktaf suara. "Hinata?"

**Deg.**

Suara Naruto yang sedikit lebih berat mengalun, dan di saat yang sama jantung Hinata seolah berhenti berdetak. Kedua mata yang tadinya terpejam damai kini terbeliak. Bulu romanya meremang luar biasa, bahkan tangan yang sempat mengelus kepala beruang kuning di pangkuannya pun berhenti bergerak. Isi pikirannya kosong dalam sekejab.

"Hinata-_nee_, ini ada tamu. Katanya dia temanmu." Sesudah menutup tirai Hanabi mendatangi Hinata dan mendapati sebuah keheranan. Ada ekspresi aneh yang ditampilkan Hinata. Tangan wanita yang malam ini memakai piyama gaun itu juga ikut mendingin drastis. "Eh, ada apa, _Neesan?_ Kenapa mukamu pucat?"

Nyawa Hinata ibarat kembali saat ia menghirup udara banyak-banyak lewat hidung. Ia keluar kan nafas bersama suara bergetar. "Ha-Hanabi... s-siapa yang kau bawa?" Jari-jarinya pada tubuh busa Himawari menguat. "D-D-Dia bukan Neji-_nii_ atau _Otousama,_ ya?"

Hanabi tidak mengerti. Dirinya sempat melarang Naruto yang akan mendekat, tapi pria itu tidak mau patuh. Naruto Uzumaki memanggil ulang namanya dari belakang kursi goyang. "Hinata... ini aku, Naruto..."

Naruto?

Nama itu...

Hinata menunduk, nafasnya menjadi pelan dan memberat. Muncul beberapa bulir keringat dingin dari balik punggung dan juga dahinya. Telapak tangannya bergerak menutupi wajah. "Na-Naru... benarkah itu N-Naruto...?"

"Apa?" Hanabi mengernyit heran. Hinata mengenali Naruto—orang asing yang baru dia temui hari ini? Bukannya gangguan jiwa yang diidap Hinata membuat gadis itu amnesia? Bahkan untuk mengingat namanya saja Hanabi sampai perlu melakukan berbagai macam cara. Tapi kalau kenal kenapa Hinata malah merunduk? Rungsing, Hanabi menarik pria bersurai emas itu agar keluar bersamanya.

"Aku tidak tau apa hubungan kalian, tapi kemungkinan besar Hinata-_nee_ tidak ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Tidak." Naruto menggeleng. "Dia pasti mau bertemu denganku. Kau tidak lihat reaksinya tadi? Dia meresponsku."

Mata yang sedikit ditutupi poni miring panjang itu melotot. "Jelas-jelas dia ketakutan mendengar suaramu!"

Naruto mengembuskan nafas lewat mulut. "Oke, bagaimana kalau kau biarkan aku dan dia empat mata dulu di sana—dan kau di luar? Siapa tau dia bisa kuajak bicara lebih santai?"

Hanabi hendak menolak, tapi karena melihat kesungguhan Naruto yang dia pancarkan lewat wajah seriusnya, gadis itu mengangguk paham. Ia pejamkan mata barang sedetik dan menyipit sinis. "Baiklah... jangan lama-lama, dan tolong jangan berkata sembarangan."

"Ya."

Usai pintu ditutup oleh Hanabi, tersisalah Naruto dan Hinata di dalam kamar besar yang hanya diisi satu kursi goyang dan sebongkah kasur tanpa ranjang. Naruto menatap punggung Hinata dan menghampirinya lagi. Kali ini langsung di depan wanita yang masih membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam, membiarkan dahinya nyaris menyentuh kedua paha.

"Hinata..." Panggilnya, dapat Naruto saksikan kedua bahu Hinata yang menegang seketika. "Kau masih mengenaliku, kan?" Sambil merendah, berdiri dengan lutut, jari-jari _tan _Naruto menyentuh pelan ubun-ubun beserta rambut gelapnya yang panjang. Helaian yang lembut bagai sutra, tetap halus dan wangi seperti dulu. Belaian Naruto turun dan sampai ke pipi. Ia coba naikan wajah Hinata, membiarkan iris safirnya bersibobrok dengan bola mata lavender yang menatapnya lurus dan penuh makna. Sampai Naruto tak sadar kalau tiba-tiba Hinata menerjangnya maju.

**Brukh!**

Kepala bagian belakang dan punggung Naruto menabrak _tatami_—alas kamar ini. Ia berdesis singkat dan membuka mata. Tau-tau Hinata telah berada di atasnya, menaruh masing-masing telapak tangan ke bahu Naruto yang tegap dan meletakkan pipinya tepat di bagian jantung. Naruto menyatukan dagu dan lehernya, memandang heran Hinata. Bukannya tadi dia sempat agak takut mendengar panggilannya? Lalu kenapa sekarang dia malah berani menyongsongnya seperti ini?

"H-Hei, Hinata... kau tak apa?"

Hinata mengadah. Bersama poni lurus sebatas bulu mata yang membingkai wajah, serta kedua mata bulat yang mengamatinya, Naruto nyaris lupa cara bernafas. Hinata begitu manis di posisi ini. Terutama saat sosok itu menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan teramat sangat pelan, membiarkan dada dan lekuk tubuh montoknya menggesek tubuh bagian atas Uzumaki Naruto yang ia tiban. Naruto sedikit tak nyaman. Terutama karena kehadiran ujung lutut yang berada tepat di pangkal selangkangannya.

"E-Ehm, tunggu sebentar. Menurutku posisi kita sedikit salah." _Bahaya jika Hanabi lihat_—imbuhnya dalam hati. "Lebih baik kalau kau berdiri dulu, lalu kita bicara... bagaimana?"

"Posisi... kita?" Hinata memiringkan kepala, bingung. Naruto mengangguk. "Apa karena ini?"

Ibarat sudah tau apa yang membuat Naruto seperti itu, bukannya beranjak, ujung lutut Hinata malah menekan selangkangan Naruto dengan sedikit tenaga. Naruto tersentak luar biasa dan nyaris terduduk kalau Hinata tidak menahannya. Tanpa ekspresi gadis bertubuh molek itu menggigit bibir bawah, membentuk gerakan sensual. "Himawari... ingin punya adik... Naruto-_kun_..."

"A-Apa? Himawari?" Kening Naruto mengerut. "Adik?"

"Himawari, anak pertama kita..." Hinata tersenyum. Seraya membelai rambut jabrik pria itu, ia sentuhkan bibirnya yang terbuka ke pipi kanan Naruto, serta menjulurkan lidah untuk menyesap pori-porinya dengan daging lunak berlumur saliva hangat. "Ayo kita kabulkan..."

Terkejut, Naruto mengambil tindakan cepat. Ia dorong tubuh gadis itu ke samping dengan kasar. Pria itu dengan terengah berdiri. Ia usap cairan di pipinya dengan kain lengan atas seraya memandang janggal Hinata. Keanehan wanita ini naik satu tingkat. Kepalanya pening seketika saat melihat kelakuan liar yang benar-benar serupa dengan sosok 'Hinata' di alam mimpi yang selalu menggodanya tiap malam. Atau memang iya; Hinata Hyuuga yang sekarang bukanlah Hinata yang ia kenali dulu? Ada apa dengan isi kepalanya?

"Ada apa...?" Hinata yang terbaring di _tatami_ menatapnya. Senyuman manis yang sebelumnya terkulum hilang. Garis bibirnya datar. Tatapannya pun terasa gelap dan tajam. "Bukankah kau mencintaiku?"

"Hinata..."

"Kau pernah bilang akan terus mencintaiku..."

Sejak kapan Hinata bisa bicara selancar ini?

"Hinata, dengarkan aku." Naruto mencoba tegas. "Aku ke sini cuma untuk minta maaf karena sempat mempermainkanmu. Aku tau ucapan ini tak berpengaruh apa-apa, tapi aku benar-benar menyesal. Kuharap kau memaafkanku—"

"Aku tak butuh minta maaf. Aku butuh pertanggungjawaban atas Himawari. Lihat? Himawari kecewa padamu..." Pandangannya mengarah ke seonggok boneka bermata kancing yang kebetulan sedang mengamatinya.

Menelan ludah, Naruto memijat keningnya sendiri. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud Hinata. Jadi Himawari boneka? Atau anak mereka? Ah, sudahlah. "Maaf, Hinata." Naruto menatap lurus mata bening mantan kekasihnya. "Aku sudah punya Sakura, jadi aku tidak bisa bersamamu."

Hinata menggeleng cepat. Nadanya memberat. "Naruto-_kun_ punyaku..."

"Tidak Hinata. Sekarang sudah berbeda."

Kali ini Hinata tersenyum paksa walau matanya berkaca-kaca. Dia jambak rambutnya. "Tidak. Naruto-_kun_ mencintaiku dan aku pun mencintainya. Kami saling mencintai."

"Hinata—"

"Ti-Tidak!" Jeritnya kencang, tak lupa dengan linangan air mata yang mulai berjatuhan. "Tidak mau! Na-Naruto! Naruto punyaku! Kau bukan Naruto!"

"H-Hinata..."

Bertetes-tetes air mata tumpah, Hinata masih tetap menggeleng. "Ka-Kamu... kamu lah matahariku, Naruto... aku dan Himawari membutuhkanmu..." Hinata terisak kencang. Suaranya luar biasa bergetar dan parau. "A-Aku sangat membutuhkan cintamu, Naruto! Kalau kau tidak ada, lebih baik aku mati! Mati sekarang juga! Bunuh aku! Bunuh aku! Jangan biarkan aku hidup lagi di dunia ini! Biarkan aku bersama matahari yang dulu kukenal di atas sana! Yang dulu mencintaiku! Yang dulu selalu menggenggam tanganku hangat! Yang dulu selalu mencium bibirku dengan senyuman tulus! Bukan yang seperti ini!"

Nafas Naruto kian melambat. Dia mundur beberapa langkah. Pedih melihat Hinata yang seperti ini. Dia telah berubah 180 derajat.

**Sreek.**

"Hinata-_nee_!?" Hanabi masuk dengan raut terkejut. Tampaknya suara jeritan Hinata sempat terdengar sampai luar. "A-Apa yang kau lakukan pada_Neesan_!?"

"A-Aku..." Naruto memandangi Hinata.

"Ayo keluar!" Hanabi menariknya, Naruto dengan berat hati menurut.

**Blam!**

Pintu ditutup paksa. Hanabi menyeret Naruto menjauh lalu menyentak pria itu ke tembok ruang tengah. "Apa-apaan kau ini!? Kau bukan teman Hinata-_nee_!"

Naruto berdesis sebentar. "Aku memang bukan temannya, tapi aku pernah dekat dengannya."

"Dekat dari mana!? Hinata-_nee_ bahkan mengusirmu! Apa jangan-jangan kau lah yang membuat Hinata-_nee_ depresi di sekolah, hah!?"

Naruto menolak menjawab—atau lebih tepatnya tak bisa menyangkal tuduhan tersebut, karena memang dia lah yang membuat Hinata sedemikian depresi. Dimulai dari ide sialan dia dan Sasuke yang menjadikan Hinata sebagai pelampiasan. Tapi sumpah mati Naruto sama sekali tak bermaksud membuat Hinata cinta mati padanya. "Coba kau mendengarkan penjelasanku dulu—"

"Cukup! Aku tidak mau dengar apa-apa lagi! Jadi lebih baik Uzumaki-_san_ keluar dari sini!"

"Aku masih butuh bicara empat mata dengan Hinata—"

"Tidak perlu dan silahkan pergi!"

Teriakan Hanabi membungkam mulut Naruto, setelahnya pria itu mendesah pelan. "Baiklah. Aku akan keluar. Tapi aku mau tanya satu hal. Apa yang terjadi samaHinata?"

Lama terdiam akhirnya Hanabi menenangkan diri . Ia hela nafas sekali lagi dan menyorot pandangannya ke bawah. Setelah menceritakan ini, akan dia pastikan Naruto cepat-cepat pergi dari kediaman Hyuuga. "Waktu SMA Hinata-_nee_ sempat hamil."

Dan cerita pun dimulai. Naruto terkejut luar biasa saat Hanabi menceritakan Hiashi Hyuuga, ayah Hinata yang terkenal paling keras mendidik anaknya, mengetahui berita menyedihkan itu dari surat pernyataan yang diketik rapi lewat komputer—entahlah siapa pengirimnya. Di dalam sana juga terlampir bukti foto-foto telanjang Hinata sebagai bukti. Beliau marah besar. Hinata dimarahi habis-habisan. Maka dari itu di hari yang sama Hinata melakukan upaya percobaan bunuh diri. Kejadian tersebut membuat dia keguguran dan rahimnya diangkat.

Naruto terbelalak dan sebuah gada bagai meniban dirinya saat Hanabi melanjutkan.

"Dan jiwa Hinata-_nee_ terguncang—dia gila."

Gila karena semua yang diawali oleh cinta palsunya.

.

.

**® handycam ii**

.

.

Keributan di ruang tengah kediaman Hyuuga membuat Sasuke menyampingkan wajah ke kiri. Ternyata dari tadi sosok pria itu berdiri tak jauh dari sana; berada di luar bangunan, tepat di sebelah jendela kamar Hinata. Jadilah dia sempat mendengar jelas segala pembicaraan Naruto dan Hinata. Dan tentu saja sebagai pihak yang tidak mendukung hubungan keduanya, senyum remeh merekah di wajah tampan Sasuke Uchiha. Berita bagus jika Hinata kecewa saat Naruto mengaku telah memiliki Sakura. Tak peduli dia menangis, meraung atau apa, tak bisa dipungkiri Sasuke puas dengan hasil yang dia dapati saat ini.

Dan karena mereka tidak akan bisa lagi bersama, apa wanita itu akan melepaskan Naruto? Apa sekarang perasaannya telah berubah menjadi kebencian?

Sebuah kemenangan telak Sasuke rasakan. Diakhiri oleh suara Hanabi yang menyeret Naruto pergi, Sasuke mendekati bingkai jendela persegi panjang Hinata yang besar. Ia pastikan dulu kamar tersebut sepi penghuni, lalu membuka jendela dari luar karena kebetulan kusennya tidak tertutup rapat. Dengan mulus Sasuke masuk dan menyibak tirai kamar. Kakinya menginjak _tatami_ dan Sasuke cukup terkejut saat mendapati seorang wanita berbaju tidur satin yang terbaring lunglai di samping kursi goyang. Sosok yang terisak pelan, tampak sedang menenangkan diri dengan cara membenamkan wajah ke lengan kanannya.

Ah, dia...

Rambut indah nan panjang sepinggang, kulit sejernih boneka porselen, juga lekuk tubuh yang tercetak jelas di balik gaun putihnya yang tipis. Itu Hinata Hyuuga. Sekarang dia telah menjadi wanita dewasa. Sasuke terpaku sesaat. Dipengaruhi rasa rindu yang membeludak, otomatis Sasuke berjongkok dan menyentuh kaki jenjangnya tanpa segan. Menelusuri dari betis sampai ke paha hingga Hinata berbalik pelan dan mengadah, memandanginya. Dan di detik itulah, setelah tujuh tahun tak bertemu, Sasuke dapat kembali melihat wajah anggun Hinata yang semakin sempurna. Sasuke kelewat terpana. Dia tetap cantik—cuma beda di bentuk dagu dan ukuran kaki-tangannya yang memanjang. Hiraukan dulu bibir pucat dan juga mata sembab Hinata akibat menangisi Naruto tadi.

Dengan perlahan pria Uchiha itu mengarahkan tangannya ke Hinata yang bergeming melihatnya. Tanpa sadar Sasuke menahan nafas saat punggung jemarinya menyentuh pipi buah persik Hinata yang lembut dan basah. Pria _raven_ itu mendekat, membelai rambut panjang Hinata dan berbisik di hadapannya. "Kau tidak berubah banyak."

Lama terdiam, Hinata mengalihkan pandangan ke bawah dan menahan pelan tangan Sasuke, berniat menjauhkannya. Tapi Sasuke malah menangkap jari-jari lentik gadis itu dan meremasnya pelan. Dia pandangi lagi keayuan yang terpancar dari raut lembut Hinata yang sendu.

Wajah manis ini...

Wajah yang dulu luar biasa memerah saat benda miliknya yang tegang menembus paksa kewanitaannya.

Ingatan kotor itu kembali berseliweran di kepala, sedangkan Hinata sendiri tetap membisu di tempat.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke mengeluarkan suara. "Tidak berteriak?"

Hinata tak menjawab dan Sasuke otomatis mendekatkan wajah mereka. Ujung nafasnya sudah menyentuh hidung Hinata, tapi tiba-tiba gadis itu memundurkan kepala dan berucap lirih. "Boleh ambilkan... Himawari?" Dari mata bening yang memandang bibir Sasuke kini beralih ke mata, intens. "Tolong?"

Sasuke sedikit heran. Bukannya tadi Hinata barusan menangisi Naruto? Lalu kenapa saat melihatnya wanita ini tidak bereaksi banyak? Seumpama lupa atas cucuran air mata yang keluar dari pelupuk matanya, dia malah meminta tolong. Aneh, bukan? Tapi karena malas memikirkannya lebih lanjut Sasuke mengingat ulang apa yang diucapkan Hinata.

"Himawari?"

Hinata menoleh ke samping kanan dan Sasuke mengikuti direksi pandangnya. Dia lihat sebuah boneka yang tergeletak tak jauh dari mereka berdua. Sasuke mengambil boneka kuning tersebut dan memperhatikannya. Boneka rajut berbentuk beruang ini terlihat kumel. Ada beberapa jahitan di bagian telinga dan matanya yang tidak kencang lagi. Tangan lemah Hinata ingin meraihnya, namun Sasuke menaikkan bonekanya dengan cepat.

"Untuk apa kau memegang rongsokan ini?"

"A-Ah..."

Merasa anaknya dijauhkan oleh Sasuke, Hinata panik. Tangan kanannya terulur-ulur payah, sedangkan satunya lagi mencengkram pelan kemeja kerja Sasuke. Pria _raven_ itu kemudian menepisnya dan melemparkan boneka itu jauh-jauh ke lantai. Kali ini Hinata ingin mengambilnya sendiri namun Sasuke terlebih dulu melingkarkan tangan ke perut Hinata yang luar biasa ramping, menahannya agar dia tidak ke mana-mana.

"Kau ini kenapa?" Sasuke terheran. Baru saja dia ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, seruan dari luar menjawab segalanya.

"Apa!? Hinata... gila!? Yang benar aja!"

"Iya! Hinata-_nee_ gila! Dan aku yakin kau terlibat sebagai penyebabnya!"

Sasuke sedikit tersentak saat suara keras Naruto dan Hanabi terdengar sampai ke dalam. Cukup terkejut mengetahui kenyataan mengenai kegilaan Hinata, tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke lepaskan tubuh Hinata—membiarkan Hinata meraih bonekanya—dan beranjak. Dari sela pintu yang ia ciptakan, dapat ia lihat Hanabi dan Naruto sedang berdiri di ruang tengah, agak jauh dari kamar. Kemudian Sasuke dengarkan segala cerita masa lalu Hinata dari sudut pandang Hanabi sehingga kakaknya bisa mengidap kelainan jiwa.

Merasa tidak butuh penjelasan lain, tatapan Sasuke tertumbuk pada gadis yang kini duduk bersimpuh di _tatami. _Himawari ia peluk dengan penuh sayang dan ditimang-timang lembut. Sasuke pun tertawa, menertawakan keadaan wanita tersebut.

"Aku mengerti. Pantas kau membenci Naruto yang menolakmu—kau gila rupanya." Kemudian Sasuke duduk di depan Hinata, mencoba menaikkan dagunya agar Hinata mengadah dan menatap matanya. "Lalu bagaimana denganku? Apa kau tidak membenciku, hn?"

Hinata membisu. Pertanyaan itu tak kunjung mendapat jawaban berarti dari Hinata. Yang ada malah Hinata yang lagi-lagi mencoba melepaskan tangan Sasuke dengan gerak lemah. Sasuke lumayan kesal. Diabaikan adalah hal yang dia benci. Sasuke sentak bahu Hinata dan menyiniskan pandangan.

"Tsk, jawab aku!"

Hinata tak tau harus berbuat apa. Tubuhnya bergetar pelan, sebulir keringat mengalir pelan dari pelipisnya—dia panik. Sambil memeluk Himawari sampai sebatas dada ia menjawab takut-takut.

"Kau..." Bibir kecil itu berbicara. "Kau... s-siapa?"

Itu jawabannya dan Sasuke terbelalak. Sungguh.

Dia dorong tubuh ringkih Hinata sampai punggungnya berdebam di alas kamar. Ia tekan pundaknya dan kemudian mencengkram kedua pipinya keras-keras dengan satu tangan. "Jadi kau mengingat Naruto tapi kau melupakanku!?" Sasuke dikuasai amarah. Mulanya ia pikir kegilaan Hinata membuatnya trauma ke Naruto, sedangkan tenang dengannya, tapi kenyataannya apa? Sasuke dilupakan. Betapa marahnya Sasuke Uchiha detik ini. "Apa perlu kuulangi lagi apa yang dulu pernah kulakukan!?"

Tubuh Hinata yang berada di bawah Sasuke meringkuk dan nafasnya memburu. Ia pejamkan mata dan memeluk Himawari. Ia memang tak menangis seperti saat berhadapan dengan Naruto tadi, tapi namun rasa takut yang menyergap ini benar-benar tak bisa terbendungi. Hinata luar biasa resah. Pria ini ibarat bulan di sudut pandangnya. Mengerikan. Dingin. Apalagi iris mata hitam legamnya yang gelap—seolah mengintimidasi. Hinata baru sadar ia tak bisa menatap Sasuke lama-lama. Dia terlalu takut.

"Karena itu sebaiknya kau segera pergi! Sudah puas kan kau membuat Hinata-_nee_ semakin tersiksa!?"

Lagi-lagi suara Hanabi membuat konsentrasi ancaman Sasuke terbelah. Pria itu memandangi pintu dan berdecak. Cepat atau lambat pasti Hanabi akan kembali ke kamar. Tak ingin ketahuan, Sasuke berdiri dan menghampiri jendela, berniat keluar tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Namun sebelum terjadi, mata oniks Sasuke teralih ke Hinata yang sedang berusaha terduduk, sekilas juga wanita itu memandang kosong dirinya yang akan pergi. Dan tak lama kemudian seringaian tipis tercipta di bibir Sasuke.

Melintaslah sebuah ide gila, Sasuke pun mengakui, tapi akan tetap dia lakukan tanpa berpikir ulang.

Ia tarik Hinata agar dapat mengikutinya.

.

.

**® sanpacchi**

.

.

Setelah melihat kepergian Naruto bersama mobilnya di ujung gang kompleks, Hanabi menghela nafas lega. Ia masuk ke dalam rumah dan tak lupa ia mengunci pintu. Ia ke dapur untuk mengambil secangkir air, berniat mengantarkannya ke kamar Hinata. Kasihan kakaknya, pasti kerongkongannya kering setelah meneriaki Naruto seperti tadi.

**Sreek.**

"Hinata-_nee_, aku datang membawa minum..."

Adik bungsu keluarga Hyuuga ini membuka pintu geser dan menjelajah pandangan. Kamar berbentuk persegi yang cukup luas ini sepi dan hening. Kedua iris lavender Hanabi terbelalak. Baru dia sadari bahwa sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa di dalam kamar. Cuma ada lambaian kain tirai yang akibat sapuan angin malam lewat sela jendela yang terbuka. Dengan kedua belah bibir yang terbuka dan nafas tercekat, cangkir gelas kaca jatuh begitu saja.

Hinata Hyuuga... hilang.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Thanks to**

**Renita Nee-Chan, astia morichan, Dyaar Akashichi, hinatauchiha69, onna miku, Umie Solihati, helga rara kadita, hiru nesaan, chan, Azuka-nyan, Ayzhar, Vampire Uchiha, saitou-senichi, hhyuchi, Eigar alinafiah, diane ungu, Aristy, Heechan, RH, Kiria-Akai11, Itanatsu, uchiha sascake, rozhee-flouwerz, chan, Yamanaka Emo, Luluk Minam Cullen, Putera NAMIKAze, Hyde'riku, nadya ulfa, Yuu, ailla-ansory, Moku-Chan, hana-harumi-794, azhuichan, anita-indah-777, chibi beary, dylanNHL, o-O rambu no baka, Reka Julita, Naruna hyuuzu namikaze, momoko, Uchiha Aira-chan, Yamidarknaruto, HimeLov, himenaina, lina tyolina, TheRedsLFC, hadnew, sushimakipark, Guest, sgizkasyahla, Yamigakure no Ryukage, V3Arra, fain yu, Hinata Hikari, heartfilia69, azure249, Akane-Rihime, Dwi-widya94, qq, gummypandas, Sa-chan9797, nana, Ssasuke 23, Guest, avrillita97, akachin, altadinata, Zaoldyeck13, ligaara, re, desuka yorena, Rechi, hana, Kamikaze, kojiharu-hime, o, Guest, stillewolfie, Pinus Basah, hyunkjh, Namikaze TrueBlue PraZumaki, Guest, uchiha-izami, yukiko miyuki, shanzec, sipachiiw, Anisa uchiha, MiyukiHara, Fitria Toushiro, uchie, Clara Merissa, Nara Tobi, snhindigohime, ayu hinata chan, Lactobacillus, Guest, corn flakes, CloverLeaf Ifa-chan, kim hae rim, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, Ay shi Sora-chan, hinasa, Mitsuki Hoshino, Akira-chan, iqichan, 137km, TheOnyxDevil, LadyRuru, Tatsu Hashiru Katsu, Dark Side, maito takeru, Ino Yamanaka, GobletDraconis, Rikk, kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani, Chachiechuchecho, kikoAndryan, Orange, anniemuf, nana, bala-san dewa hikikomori, Guest, Sasuhina lovers, lavender hime-chan, Penggemar Sasuhina, Diana, Guest, Rhe Muliya Young, Guest, Rini desu, chipana, Guest, Wah wah wah, reders slalu, hinata, sasuhina-lovers, uchihapachira, sinuza, dianarositadewi14, Namikaze Yuli, nata aibara, phie-chan, Ayu Hinata Chan, yuriski-suryani, Cindilta, Akichan, dtc-susi, harunayoi12, Djsasuhina, xx.**

.

.

**Frequently Asked Questions**

**Maaf baru baca part ini, abis ending part I nyesek. **:) **Fict psikologinya berat. **Haha. **Naruto plin-plan, Sasuke biadab. **Mereka kan udah dewasa sekarang, apa sifatnya belum kelihatan berubah? **Dulu Sansan pernah bilang bakalan ada deathchara. **Iya, memang. Tapi secara keseluruhan aku udah ubah jalan ceritanya, jadi ada atau ngganya chara yang mati masih belom pasti. **Sasuke atau Naruto, dua-duanya ngga ada yang pantas untuk Hinata. **:) **Namaku paling bawah di daftar 'Thanks to'. **Itu tandanya kamu yang paling terakhir ngereview chap kemaren. **Sakura cinta sama Naruto?**Nanti dibahas. **Apa Sasuke bakal ketemu Hinata? **Hinata-nya udah diculik malah. **Aku males baca fict ini, tapi penasaran. **:) **Benciku ke Sasuke sedikit berkurang karena tau dia suka Hinata. **:) **Aku akan terus tungguin fict ini sampe chap 20. **;) **Semoga ngga sad ending. **Semoga. **Kapan Hinata bahagia? **:) **Handycam bakalan sampe berapa chap? **Kalo dari draft kotor sih H2 udah sampai chap 13. Jadi kemungkinan besar chap 20 tamat.**Lega horornya berkurang. **Iya, kasian Hinata. **Sasuke, Naruto dan Hinata sama-sama salah. **:) **Aku kira Hinata punya anak. **Iya. **Matahari itu Naruto dan Sasuke itu bulan. **Ketebak banget haha. **Alamat ilang kok Naruto ngga nanya ke sekolah? **Iya, udah nanya dia. **Pengen Sakura selingkuh sama cowok lain biar Naruto dapet karma. **Haha. **Hinatanya kok gitu? **Kena gangguan jiwa. **Hinata takut Sasuke? **Takutnya implisit tapi. **Sasuke ngerasa bersalah ngga sama Hinata? **:) **Katanya di H2 ayah dari anak Hinata akan ketahuan? **Kapan-kapan aku pikirin gimana caranya. **Kok fictnya kurang greget? **Haha, sori. **Ini dua pair, ya? **Iya. Murni dua pair. Akan ada scene besar SasuHina dan akan ada scene besar NaruHina—aku bukan orang yang asal cantumin tiga chara di summary. **Hinata gila? Bisa sembuh, ngga? **Ada julukan tersendiri untuk kondisi kejiwaannya (baru cek google). Ada yang bisa menebak nama gangguan yang diidap Hinata?

.

.

**I'll be pleased if you enter your comment**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**Ramenly,**

**SANPACCHI**


	11. Boneka

****NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto | Sasuke U. & Hinata H. & Naruto U. | Angsty Drama****

* * *

><p><span><strong>Previous Chapter<strong>

**Sreek.**

"Hinata-_nee_, aku datang membawa minum..."

Adik bungsu keluarga Hyuuga ini membuka pintu geser dan menjelajah pandangan. Kamar berbentuk persegi yang cukup luas ini sepi dan hening. Kedua iris lavender Hanabi terbelalak. Baru dia sadari bahwa sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa di dalam kamar. Cuma ada lambaian kain tirai yang akibat sapuan angin malam lewat sela jendela yang terbuka. Dengan kedua belah bibir yang terbuka dan nafas tercekat, cangkir gelas kaca jatuh begitu saja.

Hinata Hyuuga... hilang.

.

.

Malam menjelang. Di dalam mobil beraroma _musk_ yang melaju, Sasuke menatap datar suasana di depan, memperhatikan dengan bosan lika-liku jalan tol Suna - Tokyo yang ia telusuri. Langit hitam kelam tanpa bulan, jalanan sepi dengan tiang lampu jingga, hutan lebat nan gelap di sisi-sisi jalan, sampai lolongan anjing di luar sana Sasuke lewati tanpa peduli. Bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terbiasa pulang larut, ini tentu sudah jadi pemandangan sehari-hari yang umum ia dapati. Namun kelihatannya untuk hari ini ia tidak bisa terlalu santai seperti biasa. Sebab ia baru saja melakukan tindakan kriminal yang bisa cukup berbahaya. Terlebih-lebih untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ya, kenapa tidak? Dia baru saja menculik Hyuuga Hinata, seorang wanita pengidap kelainan jiwa yang kini mengisi jok di sebelahnya.

Sasuke menginjak rem. Keluar dari tol, ia hentikan kendaraannya di salah satu antrian mobil dan menatap datar lampu lalu lintas di ujung perempatan jalan yang menampilkan sinar merah. Menghela nafas, Sasuke pun merilekskan otot-otot bahunya barang sesaat. Menoleh sedikit ke arah kiri, ia amati wanita itu lewat ekor mata. Wanita bersurai panjang sepinggang itu nyatanya tidak rewel saat ia bawa begitu saja ke sini. Menjerit atau meronta pun tidak. Ia hanya mengikuti arah tarikan Sasuke dan duduk diam di kursi mobil, tak lupa dengan tatapan kosong dan pelukan erat di boneka beruang kuningnya.

Sasuke menggertakkan gigi. Ia buang muka ke arah jendela. Ada sebuah pemikiran singkat yang terlintas. "Tsk, sekarang apa? Aku membawa dia ke Tokyo? Yang benar saja..." Ia berdecak kesal, merutuki perbuatan gilanya yang belum lama ini ia lakukan. "Untuk apa juga?"

Sasuke Uchiha gelisah. Orang bermental baja pun akan merasa demikian saat melakukan tindakan nekat seperti ini. Apalagi dengan keadaan mental Hinata yang tidak seimbang. Dia bisa dikenai pasal berlapis jika ada pengacara yang menuntutnya. Karena itulah baru Sasuke menyesal sekarang walau terlambat. Kenapa otaknya tak mau belajar dari pengalaman-pengalaman masa lalunya? Dia harus lebih bisa berpikir sebelum bertindak.

Meremas poni, ia lirik Hinata lagi dengan pandangan sinis, dan kebetulan kali ini mata _amethyst_ tersebut telah balas memandangnya. "Apa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan intonasi menantang. "Menghinaku, hn?" Tanpa suara Hinata menunduk, tapi Sasuke terlebih dulu menyampingkan tubuh ke menaikkan dagu sempurnanya. "Asal kau tau saja, aku menculikmu bukan karena rindu, suka, cinta atau apa—aku bukan lelaki yang mudah dipengaruhi asmara." Sasuke menatapnya serius, entah hal itu membohongi hati kecilnya atau apa. "Aku cuma tidak suka melihatmu dengan Naruto, bahkan dari dulu. Aku tidak ingin kalian bertemu lagi. Aku muak membayangkan hubungan kalian. Itu saja, dan tak ada alasan lain. Kau mengerti?"

Lama tak ada jawaban, perlahan-lahan arah iris oniks Sasuke terpacu pada bibir Hinata. Bibir merah muda dan sedikit terbuka, menampilkan sederet kecil gigi atasnya yang putih. Degup jantung Sasuke menggema di dalam dadanya. Nafas Sasuke sedikit tertahan. Kalau hati kecil Sasuke bisa jujur, sebenarnya ada sebuah hasrat terpendam yang membuatnya ingin mencium bibir itu, menggigit lapisan bawahnya, dan mengulumnya sampai basah. Tapi tidak bisa—belum. Sasuke menghapus niatan itu bersih-bersih. Mana mungkin ia langsung mencium Hinata padahal baru saja ia bilang tak memiliki minat kepadanya? Sekalipun dia gila, tetaplah jaga harga dirimu sebagai pria _casanova,_ Sasuke. Kau tidak mengobral nafsu seksual ke perempuan; perempuan lah yang mengobral nafsu padamu.

Sebelum pikirannya lanjut ke mana-mana, Sasuke lepaskan Hinata dan kembali duduk di bangku kemudi. Perlahan ia menginjak gas—ini sudah lampu hijau.

"Dan kuharap kau tak menggodaku. Ingat itu, Hinata Hyuuga."

.

.

.

**HANDYCAM II**

**© Sanpacchi Fanfiction 2014**

**AU—Alternate Universe**

**Mature Themes, Grapefruit, etc.**

.

.

**CHAPTER IV**

(Boneka)

.

.

**Brukh.**

Hinata yang saat itu mengenakan piyama satin sebetis ia baringkan begitu saja di atas sofa ruang tengah apartemennya yang elegan. Dengan surai panjang nan lurusnya yang menjuntai di permukaan sofa, Hinata yang masih dalam kondisi sadar melihat tanpa kedip Sasuke yang kini membuka baju hangat dan menggantungkannya di _hanger_ belakang pintu masuk. Sasuke menghela nafas lalu melihat Hinata lagi. Kini pakaian tidur Hinata sedikit terbuka di bagian bahu kanan. Ia juga menaruh satu tangannya di depan mulut. Sendi jari telunjuknya yang tertekuk ia gigiti pelan tanpa makna.

Sasuke menelan ludah dan memalingkan wajah. Gaya dan posturnya sangatlah menggoda—tsk, persetan dengan posisi itu. Bukannya ia sudah memberi peringatan ke Hinata?

Sasuke yang baru saja menenggak habis air mineral dari dapur berkomentar pelan. "Hentikan pandanganmu." Ia taruh gelas kaca itu di meja depan sofa dan menarik kasar piyama model _one piece blouse _Hinata agar bahu dan lehernya yang terbuka itu sedikit tertutup. "Apa kau tau aku tidak suka kau pandangi seperti itu?"

Gigitan Hinata terhenti bersamaan dengan lirikan Hinata ke arah lain. Dalam diam ia mematuhi Sasuke. Mata bulan itu bergilir melihat ke arah bawah, tepat ke tangan Sasuke yang masih mencengkram piyamanya agar tidak merosot turun. Tangan putih pucat itu ia sentuh perlahan. Dia raba jari-jari panjangnya, telapak tangan dan juga kuku-kukunya. Namun secara cepat pria itu menepisnya dan mundur.

"Jangan sentuh." Ucap Sasuke, sarkastis dan tajam.

Hinata bertanya pelan. "Kenapa...?"

"Kau gila dan menjijikkan. Untuk apa menyentuhku?" Dalam hati jantungnya berdegup resah merasakan tangan rapuh itu memegangnya. Dia bersinggungan dengan kulit Hinata yang begitu dingin dan lembut.

"Begitu kah...?" Hinata menjawab pelan, buku-buku jarinya ia tekuk kembali. Ia mengedip pelan sebanyak dua kali dan bergumam lirih. "Tapi di rumah... kau sempat menyentuhku..."

Sasuke terbelalak—itu satu tamparan keras untuk Sasuke. Terbayang ulang kejadian di mana ia pertama kali melihat Hinata yang tergeletak pasrah begitu saja di atas tatami kamarnya. Dia pun mendekat dan dengan ekspresi penuh rasa rindu dan keterpanaan, ia sentuh betis dan paha putih Hinata dari bawah ke atas. Menelusuri kaki indahnya dalam satu kali usapan panjang.

Tapi itu tak sengaja. Tangannya bergerak sendiri. Lalu kenapa Hinata masih mengingat kejadian tidak penting tersebut?

"Itu karena kau menunjukkannya padaku." Desis Sasuke dengan geraman kesal. Hinata memalingkan wajah, seolah tak menerima alasan, Sasuke pun menarik poninya hingga kepala wanita itu terangkat dan kembali menatapnya. "Apa kau tau seberapa murahannya dirimu saat memakai gaun tidur ini? Ukurannya terlalu besar, jika kau terduduk seperti ini—" Ia tarik Hinata agar ia terduduk tak peduli wanita berwajah datar itu sedikit meringis karenanya. "Maka kau akan memperlihatkan bahu dan belahan dadamu ke mana-mana. Jadi kau mau menyalahkanku soal itu, hn?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada pelan penuh penekanan. "Sebelum menyalahkan orang, lebih baik kau berkacalah sedikit, Hyuuga."

"Maaf..." Hinata menunduk.

Sasuke memijat keningnya yang berdenyut dan melirik sekilas ke Himawari yang saat ini masih dipegang oleh Hinata. Tangan lentik wanita itu tak henti-hentinya meremas badan boneka beruang yang dia bawa dari rumah. Kalau tidak salah dengar waktu itu Hinata menyebut Himawari adalah anaknya. Anak dia dan Naruto. Kesal, cepat-cepat ia ambil boneka itu dalam sekejab.

"Hima—"

Hinata yang tersentak berniat berdiri untuk mengambilnya, tapi Sasuke terlebih dulu menahan salah satu bahunya agar ia tidak beranjak dari sofa. Lalu Sasuke bertanya.

"Dia Himawari?"

Hinata mengangguk cemas.

"Siapamu?"

"A-Anakku..."

"Umur?"

"Tujuh."

Itu tandanya Himawari 'lahir' saat Hinata di usia 18 tahun, pas masa dia SMA. Sasuke menyimpulkan dalam hati. "Dia anakmu dengan...?"

Mata Hinata bergerak ragu. "Ma-Matahari."

"Siapa Matahari?"

Detik itu Hinata yang ingin berkata menahan kalimatnya. Ia terdiam. Pandangannya jadi kosong. Terbayang ulang sesosok pria di masa lalunya yang buram. Pria jabrik dengan perangai maskulin yang selalu menunggunya saat pulang ekskul, menyediakan dada bidang yang senantiasa ia peluk saat gundah, menawarkan sebuah tangan untuk dia genggam saat berada di tengah kekalutan. Meski hanya sesaat, semua terasa begitu bermakna untuknya. Bersama pria itu Hinata begitu tenang. Sifat yang hangat, senyuman bagai mentari. Itu adalah Matahari. Mataharinya. Orang yang begitu ia cintai.

Tapi... Hinata tidak mengingatnya.

Hinata yang 'ini' bahkan tidak tau namanya.

Kenapa bisa?

"Siapa Matahari?"

Pertanyaan ulang dari Sasuke membuat nafas Hinata tercekat. Ia alihkan pandangan ke kiri dan kemudian menjawab pelan. "A-Aku... tidak tau."

"Kau tidak tau?" Alis Sasuke mengernyit.

Hinata mengiyakan.

Merasa ada keganjilan, Sasuke merenung. Tersirat rasa lega di sana sebab nyatanya bukan hanya dia yang dilupakan oleh Hinata. Naruto pun juga. Namun bukannya waktu itu ia sempat melihat Hinata meniban Naruto secara tiba-tiba? Dari jendela luar kamar yang terbuka Sasuke memang melihat jelas gerakan Hinata yang terlebih dulu menyerang Naruto, tapi ia tak tau apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan hingga pada akhirnya Naruto bangkit dilanjut dengan Hinata yang menangis histeris. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi saat itu? Kenapa Hinata malah menyebut Himawari adalah anaknya bersama Matahari—bukan Naruto?

Tak mendapatkan pemikiran akhir, Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia dekatkan boneka Himawari ke depan wajah Hinata, dan kemudian ia berkata. "Asal kau tau, di dunia ini tak ada 'Matahari' yang kau maksud."

"Tidak..." Dia menggeleng pelan. "Aku pernah bertemu dengan Matahari. Aku hamil karenanya—"

"Aku juga pernah menyetubuhimu." Sela Sasuke, cepat. "Himawari bisa jadi anakku."

"Himawari adalah anakku dengan Matahari..."

"Siapa bilang? Jangan seolah-olah menganggap opini sepihakmu sebagai fakta."

Hinata menelan ludah. Nafasnya yang agak tak beraturan itu coba ia tahan beberapa saat.

"Kau tidak bisa menjawab, kan? Jadi dia belum tentu anakmu dengan Matahari. Himawari adalah—"

"Kita tak pernah kenal sebelumnya." Hinata menjawab cepat, kali ini dengan nada yang sedikit lebih tegas. Ia benar-benar tak ingin mendengarkan komentar berlainan dari Sasuke. Tapi sayang, Sasuke malah tertawa sinis.

"Tak pernah kenal, katamu? Hah, jangan bercanda." Ia turunkan tubuhnya dan berdiri dengan lutut di sebelah sofa—menyamakan tingginya dengan Hinata—lalu ia mendekatkan wajah sambil menyentuh bibir merah Hinata. "Aku pernah merasakan bibir ini. Dimulai dari lapisan luar, gigi, lidah sampai rongga mulutmu." Tangannya turun menelusuri dada, membelai salah satu dada Hinata. "Aku pernah meremas benda ini." Lalu sampai di bagian terbawah. "Dan aku pernah menjelajahkan lidah, jari dan kejantanan di bagian terdalammu. Dan kau masih bilang kita tak pernah kenal, hn?"

Hinata tak berkutik. Wajah datarnya dilapisi oleh kepucatan yang teramat nyata.

"Masih tak percaya?"

"Apa..." Dia menahan nafas. "Apa buktinya?"

Kalimat itu sebagai pesan undangan bagi Sasuke. Ia memandang ulang penampilan wanita manis di depannya ini dan merasakan ada sesuatu yang bergejolak di dalam isi perutnya. Mendorongnya untuk melakukan hal yang mungkin sudah dari lama ingin ia lakukan, namun ditahannya mati-matian. Ini waktu yang pas. Hinata lah yang memintanya.

"Jadi kau butuh bukti?" Nafas Sasuke memburu. Ia lepaskan Himawari di lantai dan kemudian maju ke depan. Menaruh ujung lututnya di sela kedua paha Hinata, memiringkan wajah dan menempelkan bibirnya begitu saja di bibir Hinata. Mengecupnya sekali dan membelai kedua belahan bibirnya menggunakan lidah. Bersama nafas yang masih pelan namun berat, Sasuke melumat Hinata dengan segala perasaan rindu yang berdesir di aliran darahnya. Sudah dari awal ia ingin memeluk wanita ini. Sudah dari awal pula ia ingin mencium wanita ini sampai puas. Sudah dari lama. Sudah dari tujuh tahun lamanya Sasuke membiarkan perasaan itu tertutup oleh _pride_-nya yang melebihi sebuah benteng rasaksa.

Karena sebenarnya dia merindukan Hinata Hyuuga. Amat sangat.

Hanya saja si pemilik tubuh tak ingin mengakuinya—tak sudi mengakuinya, bahkan.

Tapi tiba-tiba ada tiga jari yang membatasi bibir basah Sasuke saat itu. Pemiliknya adalah Hinata. Sambil menarik nafas, ia berucap pelan. "Bukan ini bukti yang kuminta..."

Sasuke menggigit lidahnya. Ingin marah namun ia sumpal segala omelannya itu dengan sebuah pertanyaan datar. "Jadi kau ingin bukti apa?"

"Apa saja..." Ucapnya.

Sasuke berpikir singkat. Untuk foto dia memang tak punya. Buku tahunan SMA Hinata juga tak ada di dalamnya. Tapi kalau rekaman...

Sasuke membuka lebar kedua matanya. Ya, ada. Di '_handycam' _milik Hinata. Tapi entah kenapa Sasuke enggan memperlihatkannya. Toh, di rekaman mereka di sana yang ada hanyalah _scene_ pemerkosaan Hinata dengan teriakan nama Naruto berkali-kali. Mana sudi pria _raven_ itu membiarkan Hinata menonton, sehingga ia bertanya 'siapa Naruto?' kepadanya. Atau yang lebih parah lagi, menyadarkannya bahwa Matahari yang dia maksud memanglah si Naruto Uzumaki itu.

Tidak mau. Sasuke tidak mau menunjukan bukti terlarang tersebut.

Lalu Sasuke mendengus. Kali ini dengan tertawa sinis. "Ada yang salah dengan bukti yang kuberikan padamu, Hyuuga?" Ia buka pakaiannya sehingga menampilkan dada bidangnya. Hinata sempat memperhatikan dada dan perut Sasuke yang berimbang. Garis-garis otot hasil fitnesnya membuat mata Hinata terpaku sesaat. Menyadari arah pandang Hinata, Sasuke menyeringai. "Aku tau kau menyukaiku."

Hinata menggeleng. Ia berniat beranjak dari sofa tapi Sasuke kali ini menyentak piyamanya. Dua kancing teratasnya lepas, dan dalam hitungan detik leher Hinata sudah diserbu oleh kecupan pria itu.

"Uh..."

Hinata yang terdorong pun berniat menahan beban tubuh Sasuke yang diberikan padanya, namun sulit. Berat juga rasanya. Sasuke mamaksanya untuk berbaring di atas sofa, menibannya, mengundang desahan wanita itu agar keluar sedikit demi sedikit. Hinata sendiri cuma bisa menyipit kebingungan. Matanya kadang otomatis terpejam saat ia rasakan ada ujung lidah menyapu kulit-kulit di perpotongan lehernya. Geli dan... aneh.

"Hn... hh..."

Suara pelannya begitu menggoda. Lembut, tak dibuat-buat, murni dan terkesan cemas namun pasrah. Dia ibarat pengantin baru yang malu-malu tapi mau menerima segala percobaan pertama suaminya. Benar-benar manis. Sasuke menghembuskan nafas beratnya melalui hidung, menatap mata Hinata yang melukiskan sebuah ketakutan samar. Pria itu menyeringai. Kalau hanya seperti ini dia masih bisa dibujuk pelan-pelan. Asal tidak menangis atau apa.

Cuma perlu membuatnya terbuai. Maka Hinata akan memberikannya kebebasan untuk menyentuhnya. Atau mungkin dia akan menikmatinya juga seperti wanita-wanita yang pernah ia gauli semasa remaja. Tangan Sasuke pun bergerak menyibak daster bawahnya dan menyentuh bebas pangkal paha Hinata. Ada beberapa jari yang memasuki kain pelindung terakhirnya. Hinata terkejut. Sambil mencengkram bahu Sasuke ia mencoba menahan wajah pria itu yang kini sedang mengadah ke belahan dadanya yang mulai terekspos.

"A-Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

Suaranya yang gentar membuat Sasuke bersemangat. Gentar tapi tak melawan. Inikah Hinata Hyuuga yang baru? Tidak buruk juga.

"Mengingatkanmu tentang kenangan kita berdua, mungkin." Ucap Sasuke dengan gaya santai "Bukan sesuatu yang menyakitkan." Ia gerakkan tangannya memasuki sebuah liang di kewanitaan Hinata. Licin. "Kau suka ini, Hinata. Kau sendiri pasti menginginkannya."

Hinata mengerjap beberapa kali. Tubuhnya aneh terasa panas. namun isi kepalanya tetap kosong. ia tak bisa menerka apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan kepadanya. Tapi yang Hinata yakini, ini adalah perbuatan yang kurang disukainya.

"Hi-Himawari menangis... aku harus—"

"Diamlah. Himawari itu boneka. Dia tidak bisa menangis."

"Tapi—uh..." Tubuh Hinata menegang ketika ia merasakan ada jari yang mengeliat bagian kewanitaannya yang masih berlapis celana dalam. Hinata menyentuh bahu Sasuke. Dengan kedua mata terpejam dan dihiasi rona merah, ia mencoba menekan pundak Sasuke untuk menjauh. Sasuke menahannya. Bergesekkan dengan tubuh Hinata yang kini berada di atas ranjang membuat dirinya menjadi terbangun. Celananya menyempit dengan seketika.

Tak bisa menahan lebih lama, Sasuke mencoba merobek kain pakaian Hinata. _Dress_ tidur putihnya koyak. Meninggalkan sebuah kain yang cukup untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Kini Hinata hanya dilapisi oleh pakaian dalam yang serba berwarna putih. Sasuke menjauhkan dirinya. ia yang saat ini menduduki Hinata menyeringai. Wanita bersurai indigo ini kini berada di hadapannya. Wanita ini siap ia pakai sampai entah berapa lama. Mau dia nantinya berteriak atau nangis ia tak peduli. Yang penting saat ini ia bisa menggunakan Hinata dengan sesuka hati.

Mengawali ini, Sasuke mendekat. Wajahnya menerobos leher Hinata dan mencicipi leher jenjangnya menggunakan permukaan lidah. Hinata tersentak. Kedua matanya terpejam dan lengannya ditahan oleh Sasuke.

"Uhh..." Lidah lunak yang bergerak menggelitik. Rongga-rongga jantung bedegup kencang. Dan sebuah paksaan ditangan yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Engh..."

"Ah..."

"Nnh.."

Lidah Sasuke berjalan turun dari leher menuju tulang selangka, lalu kemudian ke salah satu kulit yang dadanya tak tertutup _bra_. Ia pun ikut mengedus _bra_ putih milik Hinata yang memiliki bebauan yang teramat sangat khas. Ia menyukai wangi itu.

Ia lepaskan dengan santai tangan wanita tersebut, beralih ke kedua dada Hinata dan menekannya, menjepit puncak hidung wajahnya ke sela gumpalan dada itu yang begitu besar dan menggairahkan. Terutama saat kaitan di bagian belakangnya dilepas. Sasuke gelap mata. Bersama helaan nafas yang berat pria itu menyerang pucak dada merah mudanya yang teracung minta dirangsang lebih.

"Hh..."

Ia menyerangnya dengan jilatan yang bertubi-tubi.

"Hh, hhaa—ah!"

Hisapan panjang dari Sasuke menghasilkan desahan panjang Hinata seperti apa yang sering diimpikan Sasuke. Semakin lama dada itu berada di dalam rongga mulutnya, semakin panjang pula desahan erotisnya. Sebuah keinginan terkabul dan Sasuke sangat puas karenanya. Segeralah ia pandangi Hinata yang kini memejamkan mata—sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan—dengan pandangan lapar.

Ia suka pemandangan ini. Ia suka. Ia ingin mengabadikannya.

Tak disangka pemikiran itu membuat semua pergerakan Sasuke terhenti. Dia tarik tangannya dari celana dalam Hinata, dan juga membangkitkan tubuh dari sofa. Tanpa pikir panjang ia ke kamar, mengambil sebuah _handycam_ yang baterainya masih ia mengambil _handycam_ yang kini telah ia _charge_ penuh. Lalu ia pun menekan tombol _play_ untuk merekam.

Senyum tipis tercipta di bibir si bungsu Uchiha. Ujung rekaman ia arahkan ke ekspresi wajah hinata yang kini sedang terengah berat di sudut sofa, tertidur pasrah tak berdaya. Sasuke kembali menduduki tubuh wanita itu dan menyingkap rambutnya. Dia buat _handycam_ lawas itu merekam segala jejak kemerahan yang sebelumnya berada di leher, tulang selangka dan belahan dadanya yang putih menggoda. Tak ketinggalan pula puncak dada Hinata yang memerah dan berlumur saliva.

"I-Itu... _handycam_...?"

Oniks Sasuke bergulir ke atas, wajah Hinata Hyuuga. Mata ungu sayunya menatap benda perekam yang tengah Sasuke pegang. Jarinya berniat menyentuhnya namun telah dijauhkan duluan oleh Sasuke. "Kau mengenal _handycam_ ini?"

Hinata membisu, tak menjawab. Matanya terus mengamati _handycam_ dengan desain warna campuran perak itu. Sesuatu yang seharusnya ia ketahui bahwa dulu _handycam_ itulah yang dia berikan ke naruto. Sayangnya tak ada satupun memori yang tersimpan di kepala Hinata. Dia merasa _familiar_ dengan benda tersebut, tapi di satu sisi juga ragu. Dan karena sebuah _hints_ itu Sasuke memiliki sebuah ide.

"Kau mungkin tidak mengenal benda ini. Tapi bisa jadi kau mengingat kejadian apa yang pernah benda ini rekam sebelumnya..." Pandangan Sasuke menajam. "Tujuh tahun yang lalu."

Sebelum dia kembali bertanya, Sasuke tarik kedua tangan Hinata. Dia tumpukan begitu saja ke atas kepala wanita itu yang sedikit ditopang oleh lengan sofa. Lalu Sasuke memindahkan _handycam_-nya ke tangan kiri. Kali ini ia gunakan tangan kanan untuk membelai lagi pangkal paha Hinata dan menyelipkan jari tangan ke liang kewanitaan basahnya. Bagian bawah Hinata bergerak tak nyaman.

"Ingat ini?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke dijawab oleh gelengan pelan dari kepala indigonya. Wanita tersebut berniat mengambil lagi tangannya untuk menutupi dadanya yang terbuka, namun Sasuke menyentaknya. "Jangan coba-coba mengubah posisimu."

Wajah bingung Hinata tercetak jelas. ingin bertanya, tapi tak berani. Dan kemudian Sasuke pun berbisik pelan. "Lima tahun lalu, kau pernah menunjukkan keeksotisanmu dengan cara ini..." Tangan Sasuke yang berada di liang Hinata mulai bergerak maju mundur. Hinata tersentak dan melenguh pelan. "Aku ingin kau menunjukkannya lagi padaku."

Gerakan Sasuke mencepat. Hinata menunduk.

"Ah... _y-yamete_.."

"Gerakan badanmu. Buat dadamu terayun seperti dulu."

"_Y-Yamete kudasai..._" Buku-buku jari Hinata tertekuk. Ada sesuatu yang meliuk-liuk di dalam sela dalam kewanitaannya. Dia tidak sanggup merasakannya. "Ah... ha..."

Jari kedua masuk. "Ayolah, jangan buat rekaman ini jadi membosankan!"

Gerakan Sasuke semakin tak wajar. Guncangan, bunyi dan sensasinya menyeramkan. Pinggulnya naik. Hinata menjerit tanpa suara. Tangannya yang masih berada di atas kepala saling menggenggam. Bibirnya bergetar bersamaan dengan gerakan dada Hinata yang terayung maju mundur.

Ini gila. Semuanya gila.

"Kya!" Cairan kepuasan Hinata keluar. Sasuke melihat ke bawah dan menyorot cairan bening yang membasahi tangannya dengan _handycam_. Ia pandangi lagi wajah Hinata. Tak membiarkan dia beristirahat, Sasuke kembali mencelupkan tangannya di sana, kian merangsangnya tak peduli wanita itu berada di kondisi pasca orgasme.

"Apa-apaan ini!? Dulu cairanmu lebih banyak! Mendesahlah dengan nikmat! Menjeritlah senang!"

Hinata yang masih disentak seperti itu kesulitan mendengar. Tetes demi tetes air mata keluar. Tapi sayang hanya ada cairan orgasme kedua yang Sasuke dapatkan, itu pun tak sehebat apa yang dia dapatkan di awal persetubuhan mereka beberapa tahun lalu. Geram dengan keadaan ini, dia taruh _handycam_ di meja depan sofa, mengarahkan bulatan kameranya ke arah mereka, lalu menurunkan celana hitamnya. Sebuah benda tegang teracung menantang. Ia usap beberapa kali di bagian luar tubuh sensitif Hinata yang masih bergetar, lalu ia masukan dengan sekali gerakan maju.

"Ahn!"

Sebuah sentakan tajam dari Sasuke membuat Hinata tegang. Tubuhnya terlonjak. Apalagi saat Sasuke menggerakkan barangnya dengan gerak maju-mundur yang tak beraturan. Kejantanan yang kini melesat licin itu benar-benar membuat Hinata melenguh berkali-kali. Bahkan sampai Hinata terus mengeluarkan cairan kepuasannya tanpa henti. Sasuke melihat pemandangan tersebut dan _handycam_ yang merekamnya. Semua ini benar-benar membuat tubuhnya kian memanas.

Segeralah Sasuke menarik kejantanannya, melepaskan semennya di perut ramping Hinata. Lalu tanpa menunggu lama dia kembali melakukan penetrasi di lubang yang sama dengan begitu cepat. Pria itu mendesah panjang. Dan Hinata hanya meremas kain lengan sofa tanpa bisa melakukan perlawanan.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, sesudah kepunyaan pria tersebut masuk dengan sempurna ke liang milik Hinata, terasalah sebuah denyutan pelan nan keras yang dia rasakan di organ kenikmatan Hinata itu. Liangnya menghangat, nyaman dan meremasnya dengan lembut. Sasuke rasakan secara langsung, Hinata masih rapat. Bahkan rapat seperti dulu. Dapat diketahui wanita ini memang hanya pernah melakukan seks sebanyak dua kali seumur hidupnya. Ah, tiga dengan ini.

Lampu merah di _handycam_ kembali berkedip dan kamera terfokus ke arah wajah Hinata, dan Sasuke menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan teratur.

"Ah..." Hinata mendesah bebas. Teratur. "Ah, anh, ahh!"

Bersama tubuh yang terguncang dia menutup matanya yang berair. Mulutnya terbuka lebar sedangkan tangan mulusnya yang berwarna putih itu menutupi wajahnya yang merona sempurna.

"Ahh... ah!"

Tusukan demi tusukan dia rasakan dengan ketidakrelaan.

"Ah! Anhh!"

Semua desahan, ekspresi dan semua itu benar-benar suatu kebanggaan bagi seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Ia tak bosan ataupun pegal merekam. Segala momen ini harus ia simpan baik-baik di dalam _handycam._ "Kau suka ini, kan?" Sasuke bertanya. "Kau suka kan, Hinata? Bilang kepadaku! Jangan munafik!"

"Ahh!" Air matanya makin mengalir. Hinata menangis. Mulutnya yang terbuka mengeluarkan saliva kenikmatan. "H-Hentikan sebentar... t-tolong! Ukh!"

"Katakan 'lebih cepat' berkali-kali... baru kita sudahi ini..." Sasuke menekuk tubuhnya, hidungnya mengendus dada Hinata, tangannya terus bergerak. "Cepat katakan."

Dadanya dijilat, Hinata juga memekik. Rambut _raven_ itu dia jambak. Kulit punggung Sasuke ia cakar. Pelampiasan sebuah rasa luar biasa yang pria tersebut salurkan kepadanya.

"Cepat katakan! Apa susahnya hah!"

"_Yamete_!"

"Bukan itu yang kumau!"

Tambahan, disamping ada kejantanan yang beraksi di liang Hinata, ibu jari Sasuke mengusap kasar daging kecil di bagian bawah sana. Juga melesakkan jari tengahnya untuk menusuk _g-spot_ Hinata. Dia semakin menjerit. "Lagi! To-Tolong lebih cepat!"

Detak jantung Sasuke bagai berhenti barang sesaat. Ia luar biasa terbelalak.

Ini lah yang ia tunggu-tunggu. Ia menghirup banyak udara dan mencium bibir hinata sekilas. "Katakan lagi."

Tak peduli ada air mata. Tak peduli bibir bergetar. Asal yang keluar adalah kalimat itu.

"Ce-Cepat... lebih cepat..."

Bukan teriakan berhenti atau malah memanggil nama Naruto.

Ya, 'inilah' yang Sasuke inginkan. Pria itu mendesah nikmat dan semakin leluasa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Maju-mundur dengan teratur, menghirup wangi keringat yang mengucur di tubuh putih Hinata di bawahnya dan juga desahan indah yang dengan terengah menyuruhnya lebih cepat.

Ini biasa, tapi luar biasa.

Tertawa, Sasuke meremas pantat Hinata tanpa sungkan. "Mana suaramu? Tidak mau ini selesai, hah?"

"M-Mau..."

"Kalau begitu katakan."

Beberapa jari tangan Hinata di atas sofa tertekuk rapat.

"Ayo cepat bicara—!"

"La-Lagi..." Potongnya saat tusukan Sasuke mengenai organ terdalamnya. "Ah... lagi..."

"Lebih keras."

"Lagi, lebih k-kuat..."

"Kau bisa berteriak, tidak!?"

"A-Ah!" Hinata ingin menoleh. Gerakan Sasuke semakin cepat. "Uh—AHH!" Tak lama Hinata mendapat orgasme ke empat, tapi Sasuke masih belum mau berhenti. "HH, AH, NGH!"

"BICARA SEPERTI APA YANG KUSURUH!"

Hinata menggigit bibir. "L-LEBIH! TOLONG BERIKAN LEBIH! AKU MAU YANG CEPAT!"

Sasuke menyeringai. Semakin semangat, dengan telapak tangannya yang sudah berkeringat ia tarik tubuh Hinata, ia putar wanita itu hingga Sasuke bisa memasuki lubang belakangnya. Hinata nyaris kehilangan nafas saat tusukan Sasuke berganti arah. Tangan pria itu pun masih meremas buah dadanya yang kini tertekan di bawah tubuhnya.

"Sekarang bilang '_kimochi'_..."

"_Ki_... _kimochi_..."

Sasuke meletakkan pipinya ke punggung putih Hinata. Gerakannya memelan. Nafasnya terdengar memburu. "Lagi."

"_Ki_-_Kimochi_..."

Detik ini tubuh Sasuke bergetar nikmat, senyum mengembang, dan keluar cairan kepuasan Sasuke di liang sempit milik Hinata. Beberapa saat berselang Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Hinata. Meniban perempuan itu tak peduli seberapa sesak wanita berbobot 50 kg itu di bawah tubuh besarnya. Yang penting dia sudah mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Ya. Apapun latar belakangnya; paksaan, kebohongan, semua—Sasuke tak peduli.

Dan semua itu hanya disaksikan oleh mata kamera _handycam_ yang masih merekam.

.

.

**® handycam ii**

.

.

Pagi harinya burung-burung gereja menyapa fajar dengan nyanyian pelan. Hinata Hyuuga bangun di atas ranjang empuk di kamar pribadi milik Sasuke Uchiha. Dengan kedua kelopak mata lentik yang telah susah payah ia buka, ia menatap polos ke sekeliling. Otomatis ia mengusap bahu, sadar bahwa pagi ini masih terasa dingin di permukaan kulit putihnya. Lalu saat ia menatap ke bawah—ke tubuhnya sendiri—ternyata benar, dia memang sedang tak berbusana. Kain selimut tebal yang kusut cuma menutupi kedua kaki jenjangnya.

Wanita itu mengusap mata. Walau berat ia tetap bangkitkan tubuh dan menunduk sesaat. Helaian biru gelapnya mengantung dan nyaris menyentuh kedua pahanya. Bersama tatapan sayu Hinata terdiam. Dia lirik seorang pria bertelanjang dada yang bertempat di sebelahnya, Sasuke Uchiha. Tertidur lelap. Ya, memang. Baru saja beberapa jam yang lalu Sasuke selesai 'menyatukan' diri dengannya. Hinata tak begitu merasakan ataupun menikmatinya, tapi yang jelas, selama ia sadar, ia dapat menghitung Sasuke sampai melakukan banyak ronde dengannya. Bahkan sampai tengah malam menjelang, pria bergaya angkuh itu masih belum menghentikan paksaannya.

Di posisinya terduduk, wanita bersurai panjang tersebut kebingungan. Dan berhubung dia tidak paham tujuan perlakuan Sasuke tadi malam, lebih baik ia anggap semua yang terjadi sebagai sesuatu yang 'tidak penting' dan beralih ke pikiran lain. Jika dirasa-rasa perutnya berbunyi. Dia lapar. Tanpa berpikir lagi, masih dengan wajah berekspresi datar, wanita bertubuh molek namun rapuh itu berniat beranjak turun dari ranjang. Inginnya ke meja makan atau ke kulkas, siapa tau ada yang bisa ia makan. Lalu ia juga akan mencari Himawari. Menurut Hinata dia pasti masih kedinginan di atas lantai ruang tengah.

Namun belum sempat dia bangkit dari kasur, pinggangnya terlebih dulu di tahan Sasuke. Dirinya kembali terbaring dikasur dengan kasar, tak lupa dengan dua tangan kekar nan kuat yang memeluknya sebegitu erat.

Itu tangan Sasuke.

Hinata tak berkutik. Ia pun tak bersuara. Hanya ada leher Hinata yang sedikit berputar, lalu menatap kosong ke wajah tampan Sasuke yang berada di depannya. Ternyata kedua matanya masih terpejam. Entahlah pria itu benar-benar sedang tidur atau tidak. Jadilah Hinata cuma bisa diam dan kemudian membiarkan Sasuke melingkari tubuhnya. Dia hela nafas sebentar, merebahkan ulang tubuhnya di kasur, lalu memiringkan kepala ke arah lain. Kalau begini caranya, bagaimana dia bisa bergerak? Mungkin dia harus menunggu Sasuke bangun dulu. Akhirnya Hinata cuma bisa menatap kosong pintu kamar Sasuke tanpa bersuara sama sekali. Menunggu waktu bergulir begitu saja.

Namun tanpa Hinata sadari, saat dia memiringkan badan dan membiarkan Sasuke memeluknya dengan posisi menyamping, ada dua mata Sasuke yang terbuka. Iris hitam sendu itu terlihat sesaat, agak tertutup lagi, dan dia memejamkan mata. Dia hirup pelan wangi tengkuk Hinata, juga dengan pelukan tangannya yang kian menguat.

Entah kenapa ada sepercik rasa tidak rela untuk melepaskan Hinata barang sedetik pun.

Apakah benar begitu, Sasuke?

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Thanks to **

**Haru3137, andry, Sherinaru, Guest, dylanNHL, Putchies, alta0Sapphire, Durara, Ssasuke 23, uzumakimahendra4, nafita137, chipana, bumi, okikagu, Guest, Luluk Minam Cullen, Nana Miyumi, atan-namjaelf, maito takeru, V3Arra, Hyde'riku, Lactobacillus, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, kirigaya chika, hyunkjh, kensuchan, Aristy, coro-chan, chan, Hinataholic, sasuhuna-lovers, Orzz, Hanyoung Kim, bala-san dewa hikikomori, Dwi-widya94, han-soohwa, Nakajima sara, anita-indah-777, Zoombie, Namikaze Yuli, DarkNARUTO, o-O rambu no baka, namika ashara, Shuuhi-sama, Guest, Mitsuki Hoshino, gee, Avrillita97, Yumikoharvey, Rini desu, eka-dahliana-7, MiyukiHara, Himaruya Kiiromaru, Ikanatsu, Ayzhar, BommiePark24, anniewez, Gray Areader, momoko, Djsasuhina, rozhee-flouwerz, sushimakipark, aindri961, hiru neesan, Pfft, kazekageasahainuzukaasharoyani, re, LadyRuru, NamikazeARES, Roura, Hee-chan, Arjunaarjun, Moku-chan, Guest, astia morichan, Guest, Rini Andriani Uchiga, CloverLeaf as Ifanaru, uchiha-izami, Guest, Vampire Uchiha, uchihapachira, Ritta-Frijayanti, natasia sato, azure249, chiee69, TheRedsLFC, Eigar alinafiah, Mamoka, yukiko miyuki, Akichan, Cahya LavenderUchiha ELFishy, Ay shi Sora-chan, Cindilta, Hinata Hikari, Hnisa Sahina, NaruGankster, Fei-chan, uchiha sascake, Sa-chan9797, Zee-leven Seven, Kim Hae Rim, Guest, MOKSEN, rekha-julita, Clara Merisa, korokororo, urmilanurul, Rechi, Nara Tobi, ligaara sabaku, hinatauchiha69, Guest, lola, HimeLov, Guest, snhindigohime, Ayu Hinata Chan, Guest, EcrivainHachan24, EmeraldAl, Hiname Titania, ayumi kido, 137km, SasuHinaNaruLovers, AngelzVr, GobletDraconis, harunayoi12, Uchiha Hanaruhime, ykaoru32, Silent reader tobat, Dianasasuhina lovers, Sasuhina lovers romance, Mahadewa, SasukeHinata, nakamura fumiko, celestial bronze, Desy Cassiotaku, Dark Side, nata aibara, noorzha lee, rafly-fahriansyah-5, Guest, nataria, Johannahana, Mizukay, hikaru, yy, Guest, emma-nyaaan, kyucel, putrii-c-putrii-52, Huang Youngie HappyVirus EXO-L, Inoue Kazeka, Po, anniewez, Guest, ncjintya82gmail-com, RinZiTao, elanovita33, Aku menegur, Hyuchiha, Redrz, Guest, choiminmi, maharanihime, SungHyo123, sunny, hyuugahime, Mey LV, Abdullah Uzumaki, Guest, naruhina, uzumakikiroi.**

.

.

**Frequently Asked Questions**

**Ceritanya menjijikkan. **Makasih pendapatnya. **Bikin sad ending aja, buat SasuNaru mati mengenaskan. **:) **Aku emosi baca fict ini, tapi ngga apa deh kalo Sasuke suka Hinata. **Yakin Sasuke suka Hinata? :) **Hebat gaya bahasanya. **Thankss. **Itu gangguan jiwa yang ada di film Innocent Man, bukan? **Aku ngga nonton drama korea. **Hinata tuh gilanya kayak gimana sih? **Pokoknya dia bukan gila yang ala rumah sakit jiwa gitu deh. Lebih implisit. Kapan-kapan aku kuak nama gangguannya. Oiya di review ada yang bener nebak penyakit Hinata. **Kayaknya nanti Sasuke bakalan tulus sama Hinata. **Doain aja. **Rahim Hinata jangan diangkat dong.** Aku buat rahim Hinata diangkat karena ada alasannya kok. **Chap selanjutnya kok ngga ada di google? **Haha, itu tandanya aku belom update. **Aku rikues GaaHina dong.** Nanti scene NaruHina sama SasuHina-nya makin dikit kalo ditambah lagi. **Sebenernya anak Hinata itu siapa ayahnya? **:) **Ceritanya beda dari yang lain. **Aku malah ngerasa ini mainstream, dan bingung kenapa peminatnya banyak. **Untung Handycam II ngga masukin unsur horror. **Iya, demi ngga ngecewain kalian. **Aku sebel kenapa Hinata masih sayang sama Naruto. **:) **Ngga usah ada lemon. **Pengennya gitu, tapi masalahnya di fict ini wajib ada untuk perkembangan cerita. Gomen. **Hinata mandul? **Iya. Maaf. **Buat Hinata bahagia dong, terserah mau sama Naruto atau Sasuke. **:) **SasuNaru jaman SMA udah rusak, gimana kedepannya? **Udah agak baik kok. **Sekuelnya lebih menonjolkan dark-Hinata, ya? **:) **Hinata benar-benar menyedihkan di fict ini. **Aku belum bisa menjamin Hinata bahagia nantinya (untuk beberapa chap kedepan), tapi silahkan tunggu momen per momen comfortnya muncul, oke?

.

.

**I'll be pleased if you enter your comment**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**Ramenly,  
>SANPACCHI<strong>


	12. Alur

******NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto | Sasuke U. & Hinata H. & Naruto U. | Angsty Drama******

* * *

><p><span><strong>Previous Chapter<strong>

Ternyata kedua matanya masih terpejam. Entahlah pria itu benar-benar sedang tidur atau tidak. Jadilah Hinata cuma bisa diam dan kemudian membiarkan Sasuke melingkari tubuhnya. Dia hela nafas sebentar, merebahkan ulang tubuhnya di kasur, lalu memiringkan kepala ke arah lain. Kalau begini caranya, bagaimana dia bisa bergerak? Mungkin dia harus menunggu Sasuke bangun dulu. Akhirnya Hinata cuma bisa menatap kosong pintu kamar Sasuke tanpa bersuara sama sekali. Menunggu waktu bergulir begitu saja.

Namun tanpa Hinata sadari, saat dia memiringkan badan dan membiarkan Sasuke memeluknya dengan posisi menyamping, ada dua mata Sasuke yang terbuka. Iris hitam sendu itu terlihat sesaat, agak tertutup lagi, dan dia memejamkan mata. Dia hirup pelan wangi tengkuk Hinata, juga dengan pelukan tangannya yang kian menguat.

Entah kenapa ada sepercik rasa tidak rela untuk melepaskan Hinata barang sedetik pun.

Apakah benar begitu, Sasuke?

.

.

Suna waktu malam. Pintu geser tertutup dengan bantingan kencang. Hanabi yang saat itu berstatus sebagai mahasiswi Fakultas Psikologi Suna _Daigakusei_ itu menuju meja belajar berbentuk persegi. Tumpukan kertas yang sebelumnya sudah tertata rapi di sana kembali dia hamburkan. Mata lavendernya bergulir ke sana-ke sini. Dia mencari sesuatu. Ponsel.

"Ketemu..." Hanabi temukan benda komunikasi itu di tumpukan kertas. Ia mendesah lega sambil memanjatkan syukur dalam hati.

Segeralah gadis bersurai panjang itu melempar tubuhnya ke _futon_ empuk nan tebal yang telah tersedia. Tangannya langsung menekan aplikasi _email_—di mana ada beberapa notifikasi yang baru saja masuk. Salah satu pesan dari kantor polisi. Isinya yang telah ia baca membuat Hanabi kecewa. Ternyata itu adalah laporan minggu ini. Di sana dikabarkan Hinata Hyuuga, sang kakak, yang hilang seminggu yang lalu masih belum diketahui keberadaannya.

Hanabi menutup ponsel _flip_-nya. Memejamkan mata, lalu berdesis sebal. Bukannya bisa _refreshing_ sebentar setelah pulang kerja kelompok, dirinya malah didera kepusingan hebat. Ujian semester akan menjelang, tapi kondisi pikirannya masih dibebani ini-itu. Hinata hilang tanpa jejak. Bahkan dengan bantuan polisi pun dia tidak bisa dilacak sama sekali. Apa seharusnya dia maklumi bahwa polisi di daerah kecil seperti ini tidak bisa terlalu diharapkan?

Tapi daripada itu... kalau dipikir-pikir, siapa orang aneh yang sebegitu tidak ada kerjaannya menculik Hinata? Tidak taukah dia bahwa kakaknya sedang mengidap gangguan mental?

"Hhh..." Gadis bersurai cokelat kopi itu menghela nafas panjang. Lama-lama isi kepalanya bisa pecah juga kalau begini.

**Trrrr...**

Ponsel Hanabi berdering dan nada judes otomatis keluar. "Apa?"

Itu Konohamaru, rekan sekelompoknya. _'Bagaimana tugas?'_

"Bukannya tadi sore aku sudah jelaskan?"

_'Masih bingung.'_

"Telefon dulu yang lain. Tau kan tiap pulang ke rumah aku pasti selalu dipusingkan sama masalah kakakku?"

_'Santai, Hanabi. Aku tau kakakmu hilang, tapi bisa kan kau meluangkan sedikit waktu untuk tugas UAS kita?'_

"Ck, mana bisa! Kakakku hilang! Dia lagi sendirian di luar sana! Dan dia sedang mengidap gangguan jiwa! Bagaimana kalau ada yang mencelakainya!?"

_'Hei, janganlah seperti itu. Lagi pula kakakmu tidak gila—oh, ralat, gangguan kejiwaan. Dia terlihat biasa saja kok saat kudatangi ke kamarnya. Cuma sedikit aneh.'_

Hanabi menghela nafas. "Oke, kakakku memang tidak gila. Tapi seperti apa yang sering kujelaskan, keadaan mentalnya terganggu. _Dissociative disorder_. Mungkin di depan kita semua dia akan terlihat sedikit normal. Tapi kalau ada 'sosok' di masa lalunya kubahas—seperti aku menanyakan: apa yang menyebabkannya bisa jadi seperti ini?—dia bisa berubah menjadi mengerikan, bodoh! Kakakku harus disembuhkan dengan terapi yang psikiater berikan!"

Konohamaru terdiam. "Jangan bilang... soal yang itu?"

"Ya, dulu saat kubahas 'pria' yang dulu menghamilinya, kau tau kan apa yang terjadi? Dia nyaris membunuhku."

.

.

.

**HANDYCAM II**

**© Sanpacchi Fanfiction 2014**

**AU—Alternate Universe**

**Mature Themes, Grapefruit, etc.**

.

.

**CHAPTER V**

(Alur)

.

.

Ruangan itu sejuk oleh angin AC yang berhembus tenang. Siaran berita tersetel yang terpadu dengan wangi tumbukan biji kopi dari ruang tengah menguar ke satu kamar apartemen pribadi milik Sasuke Uchiha. Hinata yang saat itu terbaring lunglai di atas kasur mengerjap pelan. Mata lavendernya yang lengket ia buka susah payah. Entah sudah berapa banyak air mata yang kemarin malam dia keluarkan untuk permainan lima jam yang ia lakukan bersama Sasuke.

Ia usap matanya sendiri dengan jari, lalu mengadah, memandangi betapa putihnya plafon kamar ini. Termenung beberapa detik lalu menatap Sasuke yang sedang sibuk mondar-mandir di dekat meja kerja, memegangi beberapa map hitam yang kelihatan penting. Wajahnya terlihat kesal, Hinata takut sendiri melihatnya. Karena itu tanpa suara ia hanya menaruh pipinya di atas bantal. Tak peduli lagi dengan setengah dari tubuh bagian atasnya yang terekspos bebas tanpa timbunan kain selimut. Toh, sudah hampir tiap hari Sasuke melihat tubuh telanjangnya. Untuk apa masih punya malu?

"Apa lagi? Iya, aku akan wisuda tahun ini. Kau tak perlu khawatir." Pria yang sedang berbicara melalui ponsel itu menjawab ketus. "Tidak, tidak perlu. Ayah dan ibu pun tak usahlah datang. Untuk apa juga? Itu hanya seremoni biasa." Dia berhenti bergerak. Membanting map di meja dan mengusap rambutnya yang sedikit lembab—habis keramas—ke atas. "Iya, setelah lulus aku akan menangani perusahaan ayah—dan, tsk, sudahlah, Itachi! Aku tau! Tanpa kau beritahu pun aku juga akan menghadap ke kantor pusat!"

Sasuke marah-marah, Hinata menggulingkan badan di atas kasur. Dia berniat mengubah posisinya jadi terduduk, namun sebelum hal itu terjadi wanita berusia seperempat abad itu memekik pelan saat selangkangannya saling bergesek. Ada yang lecet.

"Sa-Sakit..."

Manik mata Sasuke langsung terarah padanya. Pria itu ingin mendatangi Hinata di kasur tapi kalimat dari sambungan telefonnya kembali menyita perhatiannya. "Apa? Siapa yang kau dengar? Tak ada siapa pun yang bersamaku." Tampaknya Itachi bertanya mengenai suara tadi—yang tidak tau kenapa bisa terdengar sampai sana. "Bukan. Aku tidak menyembunyikan seorang wanita di kamar. Cih, terserahlah."

**Pip.**

Telefon tadi dimatikan paksa dari pihak Sasuke. Pria bersurai kehitaman itu menghela nafas. Ia duduk sembarangan di tepi ranjang lalu menarik siku tangan Hinata. Dia yang sedang menunduk sambil memegangi kewanitaannya cuma bisa meringis pasrah saat Sasuke membawanya mendekat. "Kenapa? Sakit?"

Hinata tak menjawab atau bahkan mengadah, tapi raut wajahnya seolah mengatakan 'ya'. Sasuke berdecak singkat. Sebenarnya kenyataannya dirinya juga begitu. Setelah beberapa hari terus-terus bermain kasar dengan wanita ini di kasur, Sasuke tak bisa menjaga batasan. Dia lepas kendali sampai-sampai beberapa bagian tubuhnya ada yang selalu linu yang menyerang di tiap fajar muncul. Kelihatannya lain kali ia harus menggunakan _lotion_ sebagai pelicin agar tak sama-sama rugi seperti ini. Atau malah permulaan mereka yang kurang lama?

Lagi, Sasuke menarik tubuh Hinata. Membuatnya mendongak persis di wajahnya, lalu menyusupkan bibirnya ke leher bawah telinga wanita tersebut. Ingin menciumnya namun Sasuke terhenti karena satu hal.

Bau. Bau saliva keringnya sendiri, memang. Tapi tetap saja bau.

Sasuke memundurkan wajah dan bertanya. "Sudah berapa lama kau tidak mandi?"

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke menarik Hinata ke kamar mandi. Seperti kegiatannya yang biasa, harus dia lah yang memandikan Hinata—hal itu dia lakukan sejak Hinata terlihat bingung saat Sasuke menyuruhnya mandi di hari kedua. Sasuke buat Hinata duduk di dalam _bathtub_ dan kemudian menyiram kepalanya dengan air hangat. Kucuran air _shower_ mengagetkannya. Ia meronta-ronta bagaikan anak kucing yang sudah lama tak kena air. Terhitung sampai tiga kali Sasuke mendorong tubuh Hinata yang ingin keluar dari _bathtub_ agar tetap diam di tempat. Untung Sasuke sudah hafal gelagat Hinata Hyuuga yang baru ini. Dia baru bisa anteng di tempat jika ia telah memberikan Himawari, boneka beruang yang telah ia anggap anak, kepadanya.

Dengan air yang sudah dipelankan, Sasuke membiarkan kepala _shower_-nya tergeletak di kedua paha Hinata, membiarkan dia—yang sudah tenang—memainkan air. Tak lupa setelah menggulung lengan kemeja panjangnya sampai ke batas siku, Sasuke memenuhi telapak tangannya dengan sabun cair beraroma maskulin. Ia usapkan keseluruh tubuh molek Hinata tanpa terkecuali. Beberapa bagian pentingnya seperti dada, bokong, kewanitaan sampai lubang telinganya ia bersihkan. Beberapa kali Sasuke menahan nafas, berusaha agar tak tergoda terlebih dulu. Jam kerja sudah di ujung mata.

Tubuh penuh sabun dan gelungan rambut yang telah diberi sampo membuat Sasuke cukup kewalahan. Dia duduk di atas lantai kering di samping _bathub_ putih yang Hinata gunakan. Ia hela nafasnya sekali dan mengusap dahinya yang sedikit berkeringat. Hinata yang masih berendam meliriknya sekilas dan Sasuke langsung meresponsnya malas.

"Apa lihat-lihat?"

Dua lavendernya bergeming sesaat. Lama-lama kelopak matanya turun dan tatapannya berbelok pelan. Hinata menunduk. Tangannya membasuh ulang kepala Himawari. Sasuke bergeming. Ada sesuatu di dalam hati kecilnya yang seolah menyesal mengucapkan kalimat tadi. Dia menarik nafas, mendekat, lalu menarik dagu basah Hinata agar kembali memandang matanya.

Pasang mata kontras bertemu.

Bibir Sasuke bergerak dan berbisik, nyaris tak bersuara. "Jangan." Katanya. "Menghadap lagi ke sini. Aku suka matamu." Satu kecupan singkat diterima di tulang hidung Hinata. "Teruslah melihatku."

Lantas suasana berubah hening. Hinata tak membalas, begitu pun juga Sasuke. Hingga pada akhirnya pria itu berdecak. Ia lepaskan Hinata dan berdiri. Tubuhnya berbalik. "Abaikan yang tadi."

Tak ada yang melihat kini Sasuke tengah menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan telapak tangan. Ia berdesis sambil memejamkan mata. Sepertinya dia terlalu berlebihan dalam berkata-kata. Segeralah ia berjalan keluar kamar mandi sembari menurunkan lengan kemejanya yang kini agak kusut.

"Aku mau pergi sekarang. Kau keringkan badan dan pakailah baju."

.

.

**® handycam ii**

.

.

Namun sebelum itu, mari kita kembali ke sehari sebelumnya. Kala di mana petang tenggelam, malam menjelang. Naruto Uzumaki tertidur di kamar _flat_. Badannya masih terbalut pakaian kerja. Kedua kaus kaki masih terpasang, kancing kemeja bagian atas terlepas, rambut acak-acakan, serta ikat pinggang longgarnya yang masih terpasang di celana. Sudah dapat diduga Naruto yang kelelahan setelah pulang langsung menjatuhkan tubuh ke kasur empuknya. Hanya saja bukannya kedinginan karena lupa mengenakan selimut, dia malah berkeringat. Bulir-demi bulir asin membasahi leher dan punggungnya.

Naruto mengernyit. Dia terlihat tak nyaman.

Dan nyatanya benar saja. Di alam bawah sadarnya yang lain, ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya. Dia, Naruto—bukannya terlelap dengan tenang—malah berdiri di sebuah dunia gelap yang tak berujung. Nafas terengah dan tatapannya yang mengeliling menjelaskan bahwa dari tadi ia sudah berlari-lari mencari jalan keluar, tapi tak ada yang bisa ia temukan. Sepanjang jalan hanya ada kegelapan dan kegelapan.

"Tsk... apa-apaan ini?" Naruto merutuk sambil mengusap wajah. Dia cemas.

Sebenarnya dia tau, sungguh tau malah, bahwa dia saat ini berada di dunia mimpi. Tapi tolonglah, entah kenapa, seberapa sering ia mencubit tangannya sendiri, dia sama sekali tak terbangun. Desisan pelan keluar dari sela giginya. Naruto menghentakkan kaki.

"Kapan mimpi buruk ini akan berakhir?"

Ia hela nafas panjang-panjang dan menjatuhkan diri. Dia baringkan tubuh lalu memejamkan mata. Wajahnya ia timpa dengan tangan. Dia benar-benar ingin cepat kembali ke dunia asalnya. Terbangun di dalam _flat_-nya yang sedikit berantakan, lalu menghela nafas lega bahwa ia keluar dari dunia kelam ini. Sungguh.

Sepuluh menit terdiam di keheningan, Naruto menarik lengan. Ia buka mata. Inginnya kembali bangkit dan melakukan sesuatu, tapi nyatanya kini di hadapannya sudah ada orang yang berada tepat di hadapannya. Wajah perempuan yang terlihat jelas—sungguh mengherankan padahal suasana di sini benar-benar gelap sempurna. Tak perlu lagi ditebak siapakah wanita itu. Dia, Hinata Hyuuga, yang selalu menghiasi segala mimpi buruknya dari waktu ke waktu. Ia menunduk dan menaruh telapak tangannya di dada Naruto.

Naruto tersentak. Dia ubah posisinya dan bertanya pelan. "Hi-Hinata?"

"Naruto..."

Dia menelan ludah. Menatap sekeliling untuk yang kesekian kalinya, lalu memandang lavender sayu yang sedikit menghindari tatapannya.

"Tolong... tolong aku..."

"Eh?"

"Tolong aku..." Kali ini Hinata memberanikan diri menatap matanya. "Aku tak mau bersamanya... a-aku tak mau, Naruto-_kun_..."

Naruto tak mengerti. Sekalipun keringat masih terus memenuhi permukaan kulit _tan_-nya, Naruto mencoba menyimpulkan sesuatu. "Ta-Tapi tunggu dulu, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Kenapa kau minta tolong?"

"Aku bersama orang lain... yang bukan dirimu." Dia menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau..."

"Orang lain? Siapa? Siapa yang kau bicarakan?" Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti. Ingin kembali bertanya, tapi benda yang ada di tangan Hinata membuat pria bersurai duri itu terbelalak. Dia membawa gunting.

"Kalau bukan bersamamu, lebih baik aku mati saja..." Ia buka gunting itu dan mengarahkan dua capit besinya yang terbuka ke pergelangan tangannya sendiri. Naruto segera menarik tangannya.

"Jangan pernah lakukan itu!" Dia tampak tak yakin melanjutkan. "A-Aku... aku akan menyelamatkanmu."

"Sungguh?" Alis Hinata yang sempat tertekuk turun merileks kembali. Bibir merah mudanya tersenyum. "Tapi... kalau kau tidak menyelamatkanku... apa konsekuensinya?"

"Konsekuensi...? Apa maksudmu?"

Dirinya bergumam. "Kalau kau tidak bisa membawaku pergi darinya... boleh kupotong jarimu, Naruto?"

Nada lembut dia padukan dengan kalimat tadi keluar dengan mudah.

**Cklik.**

Dua lempengan besih tajam menyentuh jari kelingking Naruto. Kulit terobek rapi. Darah merah mengalir. Melihat itu Naruto tercekat sampai tak bisa bernafas. Mata birunya menegang saat kelingking yang ia punya sudah setengah terputus dengan bentuk tak wajar. Terkesiap, ngilu, perih, itu yang Naruto rasakan. Hinata hanya tersenyum sambil terus menggerak-gerakkan guntingnya hingga kelingking Naruto benar-benar terjatuh ke atas lantai hitam ini.

Naruto tak sanggup berkata-kata. Saking terkejutnya, setetes air mata menggenang. Kedua bahu pun refleks menaik apalagi saat tangan Hinata menyentuh bagian selangkangannya. Menekan pelan, lalu menjumput bagian yang sedikit menegang di bawah sana. Hinata tertawa kecil, nyaris berbisik, lalu dia mencium bahu Naruto yang terlapis pakaian.

"Kalau kau ingkar... maka benda inilah yang menjadi selanjutnya."

Satu bulir keringat mengalir dari pelipis Naruto. Dan hanya ada wajah polos Hinata Hyuuga yang merilis senyum padanya.

**Trrrr...**

Naruto terbangun setelah mendengar deringan ponsel. Tanpa ada niatan menjawab sambungan itu, segeralah ia angkat salah satu tangannya dan memperhatikan kelima jari di sana yang bergetar. Naruto yang terengah lantas merilekskan badan. Keningnya yang dipenuhi keringat dingin ia usap. Dia bersyukur menemui kelingkingnya yang utuh, tidak cacat satu seperti yang dia bayangkan. Ternyata baru ia sadari dirinya lagi-lagi memimpikan Hinata Hyuuga. Namun wanita tersebut tidak hanya datang untuk menggodanya saja. Dia semakin gila. Belakangan ini saja sudah dua kali berturut-turut Naruto mendapati wanita tersebut berencana memutilasinya pelan-pelan.

Memang. Di mimpi itu Hinata memang hanya sekedar memotong jarinya—yang jujur saja tidak sakit karena itu hanya sebatas ilusi. Naruto memandangi kelingkingnya sendiri. Tapi tetap saja. Semua itu tidak membuatnya nyaman memejamkan mata. Lama-lama Naruto muak. Dia ingin menghentikan ini segera. Apapun caranya. Pria itu menuruni ranjang. Dia usap rambut jeraminya dan kemudian meneguk air putih di meja kecil sebelah. Mendesah pelan, Naruto menyandarkan kepala ke dinding. Dia mencoba berpikir sesaat. Dan kemudian terlintaslah pesan Hinata yang sempat ia tinggalkan di mimpi barusan.

Dia minta tolong, bukan?

Namun... kalau benar Hinata yang sebenarnya minta tolong, kenapa saat kemarin dia menghampirinya di suna, wanita itu malah kelihatan tak mau bertemu dengannya?—ah, bukan. Salah. Waktu itu Hinata sedikit menyambutnya dalam bentuk respons. Hanya saja setelah dia mengucapkan kalimat yang memang sedikit tak pantas disebutkan—seperti tak bisa bertanggung jawab atas kehamilan yang sempat Hinata tanggung—Hinata histeris. Oke, itu memang wajar. Jadi secara keseluruhan tentu di pihak Naruto lah yang salah saat kejadian ke rumah Hyuuga itu.

Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya, rungsing. Pantas saja setelah bertemu Hinata dirinya malah dibanjiri mimpi-mimpi mengerikan lainnya.

Mungkin dalam waktu hitungan jam dia harus berencana ulang menemui Hinata Hyuuga di Suna.

**Trrrr...**

Itu sudah panggilan kedua untuk hari ini. Naruto melirik layar ponsel dan mengaduh pelan saat tau itu telefonan dari Sakura Haruno, kekasihnya.

.

.

**® sanpacchi**

.

.

Enam tahun _non-stop_ Sasuke menimba ilmu di universitas-universitas ternama Jepang. Sebagai salah satu penerus usaha keluarga, semua itu dia lakukan untuk memenuhi permintaan ayahnya mendapat gelar magister di usianya yang ke dua puluh lima. Karenanya Sasuke Uchiha sedang berada di tengah-tengah kesibukan. Belum lagi ada sekian banyak surat undangan kerja dari beberapa perusahaan ternama lain yang memintanya ikut andil memajukan usaha mereka. Mungkin masih banyak yang tidak tahu bahwa orang yang mereka tawarkan itu adalah calon direktur utama di sebuah perusahaan terbesar di kawasan Kanto. Ya, keluarga Uchiha memanglah penguasa properti yang sangat kaya di bidangnya.

Oleh sebab itu segala kepusingan yang Sasuke dapatkan di lingkungan kampus bisa mulai redam apabila ia sudah duduk di mobil lexus pribadinya yang nyaman. Suara luar tak terdengar, udara pendingin berhembus, dan Sasuke bisa memejamkan mata sejenak. Semenit terlewat, ia siap-siap menarik rem tangan. Pedal gas dia injak dan Sasuke berjalan kembali ke apartemennya yang berada di bagian barat kota Tokyo.

**Trrrr...**

Ketika ia sudah sampai di _basement_ apartemen, ponselnya berdering pelan. Ia menghela nafas malas ketika melihat nama Sakura yang muncul di layar ponsel. Sedikit berdecak ia mengangkat sambungan tersebut.

"Hn?"

_'Sasuke-kun, apa hari ini kau sibuk?'_

"Ya. Seperti apa yang kau tau."

Sakura mendesah pelan. '_Ah, gomen ne. Aku terpaksa menelefonmu karena aku ingin menanyakan kabar Naruto.'_

"Naruto? Kenapa dengan dia?"

'_Akhir-akhir ini ponsel Naruto sering mati. Dia sama sekali tak bisa dihubungi. Apalagi sekarang. Siang tadi dia cuma bilang kalau dia membatalkan janji makan malam kami karena harus pergi keluar kota. Padahal aku lagi butuh cerita banyak kepadanya.'_

Selama Sakura bercerita Sasuke tak banyak berkomentar. Dia hanya mendengarkan sambil mengemasi barang dari mobil dan naik ke atas _lift_—menuju kamar. Sampai akhirnya Sakura diam sesaat, Sasuke mencoba menanggapi dengan basa-basi. "Memangnya Naruto pergi ke mana?"

_'Suna.'_

Detik itu mata gelap Sasuke terbelalak.

_'Apa kau tau untuk apa dia ke sana?'_

"Suna?" Sasuke yang awalnya tak ingin melanjutkan obrolan mendadak kepikiran sesuatu. Suna kan tempat di mana Hinata tinggal. Kalau iya Naruto berniat menemui Hinata lagi, untuk apa juga? Apa tujuannya? Bukannya Hanabi sudah mengusirnya? Lagi pula... apa Naruto belum tau bahwa Hinata sudah tak ada lagi di rumah keluarga Hyuuga?

**Cklek.**

Bersamaan dengan itu Sasuke membuka kunci pintu apartemennya menggunakan kartu. Ia memasuki apartemennya yang kosong dan hening. Perangkat listriknya masih menyala memang, tapi hening, tak ada suara. Pergerakan pun tak ada. Sasuke mengabaikan Sakura yang masih menjelaskan sesuatu di ponsel. Dia lebih fokus pada matanya yang sedang mencari sesosok wanita yang biasanya ada di ruang tamu saat ia pulang.

Di mana Hinata?

Di mana Hinata-nya?

Tidak tau kenapa kepanikan menumbuh di relung hatinya saat tidak menemukan Hinata di kawasan dapur. Kalau tidak menonton kartun di televisi dengan wajah bingung, dia suka mengambil cemilan tanpa izin di kulkas. Seperti mengemut selai _blueberry_ menggunakan jari. Tapi kini Hinata tak ada.

'_Sasuke? Err... halo, Sasuke? Kau masih ada mendengarku?'_

Sasuke menutup ponsel _flip_-nya tanpa berpikir. Segeralah ia melangkah ke kamar dan membuka pintu. Hasilnya apa yang dia dapat? Tetap tidak ada? Tak menyangka dengan apa yang dia dapat, mulutnya sedikit terbuka, alisnya menekuk sambil memberi pandangan was-was ke sekitar. Bersama rasa kehilangan yang tak terbayang seberapa besar, Sasuke berniat balik ke ruang tamu dan kembali mencarinya. Hanya saja pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka menyita perhatian. Sasuke berlari ke sana dan membuka pintunya lebar-lebar.

Dan melalui apa yang saat ini dia lihat, kedua bahu Sasuke sontak melemas. Ekspresinya yang sempat tegang kembali rileks saat ia mendapati Hinata yang masih berendam di bak mandi. Dia tertidur. Sasuke lepaskan dulu tas dan juga ponselnya di meja wastafel, lalu menyentuh wajah Hinata. Kulit hingga rambut bagian atasnya kering. Tapi saat tangannya yang terendam air dia angkat, kulit keriput kasar Sasuke rasakan. Pria itu langsung tersentak hebat dan menarik tubuh telanjang itu keluar dari _bathtub._

Air berkecipak. Hinata terbangun. Kedua matanya mengerjap kaget. Sadar-sadar dia sudah diangkat oleh tangan kuat Sasuke sampai dirinya berdiri. Bunyi aliran air menetes memenuhi indra pendengarannya. Sasuke kelihatan marah. "Jadi sejak pagi tadi kau kutinggalkan di sini, kau belum beranjak dari _bathtub_, hah!? Kau mau mati kedinginan!?"

Berjengit, Hinata menunduk sampai kedua matanya tertutup poni. Telapak tangannya mengusap tubuh putihnya yang sedikit membengkak karena terlalu lama di air. Persis seperti orang yang kelamaan berenang. Dia juga menggigil. Mungkin baru ia sadari seberapa dinginnya AC kamar Sasuke—yang belum dimatikan bahkan sejak pagi—yang mulai menerpa tubuh basah kuyupnya. Sasuke yang kasihan cuma menghela nafas sambil menutupi tubuh itu dengan tiga lapis handuk. Ia matikan AC terlebih dulu, lalu menuntun Hinata ke kamarnya.

Sambil mengusap rambut indigo panjang Hinata menggunakan handuk lain, Sasuke pandangi bibir wanita tersebut yang memucat. Sasuke berdecak. Dia cuma tak habis pikir. Hanya karena dia tidak mengeringkan tubuh Hinata serta memakaikannya pakaian, dia sama sekali tak beranjak dari bak mandi. Apa Hinata sengaja atau memang dianya yang tidak punya inisiatif? Untuk pertama kalinya dalam seumur hidup Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, prihatin. "Kau ini benar-benar seperti anak kecil."

Hening sesaat.

"Maaf..."

Menghela nafas lewat hidung, Sasuke duduk di tepi ranjang, persis di sebelah Hinata. Dia buka bagian atas handuk yang menutupi tubuh Hinata dan melihat kulitnya yang sudah terlalu banyak menyerap air. Ia belai dengan jari, lalu perlahan ia cium tulang selangka gadis itu. Tangan Sasuke meraba paha. Hinata menunduk, rambutnya menyentuh permukaan wajah Sasuke yang mulai mengadah. Satu ciuman terkecup dari bibir Sasuke untuk Hinata. Ciuman kedua pun berlaku. Lalu saat Sasuke telah menarik kepala Hinata agar ciuman ketiga mereka bisa berakhir dengan aksi yang lebih dalam, Hinata sedikit memalingkan muka.

Sasuke ditolak. Dia tak bergerak selama satu menit, cuma ada dua pasang mata kontras yang bertemu. Ingin memaksa Hinata kembali, namun kehadiran suara geraman yang berasal dari dalam perut Hinata membuat Sasuke tak bergerak.

"Kau... lapar?"

Ragu, dia menurunkan tundukan kepala.

Sasuke mengusap tengkuk dan berdiri. Apa boleh buat?

.

.

**® handycam ii**

.

.

Di atas meja _minibar_ memanjang yang dimiliki oleh dapur Sasuke, Hinata—yang sudah memakai kemeja pinjaman Sasuke—duduk di kursi tingginya. Sasuke meletakkan beberapa pilihan piring; ada dua telur mata sapi lengkap dengan beberapa _bacon_, semangkuk sup krim instan dan juga potongan buah. Aroma yang lezat membuat jemari Hinata menyentuh asupan protein terlebih dulu.

"Kau lapar, kan? Makanlah."

Garpu yang diberikan Sasuke membuatnya langsung menusuk lempengan putih telur beralas margarin yang terlihat lezat. Meski berkali-kali terjatuh, akhirnya ia bisa menggigitnya dengan gerakan pelan. Selesai menuangkan susu di cangkir kaca, pemuda _raven_ itu mengisi bangku sebelah. Dia bertopang dagu sambil memperhatikan wanita tersebut makan, tak lupa dengan wajah datarnya yang khas.

Bibir mungilnya tak henti-henti mengunyah. Seharian tidak makan—karena berendam tanpa henti di _bathtub_—membuatnya begitu konsen menghabiskan telur beserta daging babi yang tersedia di piringnya. Hanya saja Hinata terlalu menunduk. Helai rambut panjangnya yang sudah agak kering bahkan sampai ikut kemakan tanpa sadar. Sasuke menarik rambut-rambut itu dengan ujung jari. Hinata menoleh singkat. Pipi Hinata berhenti bergerak. Pandangan matanya seolah bertanya.

"Jangan makan terburu-buru..."

Agak malas Sasuke berdiri. Dia ambil karet gelang di lemari dan kemudian mengikatkan rambut lurus Hinata dari belakang, sengaja dibuat tak terlalu kencang—berkali-kali menguncir rambut Hinata selama dia di sini menjadikan pria itu tau bahwa karet ini susah dilepas. Setelah selesai tangan Sasuke turun ke pinggang Hinata, posisi memeluk. Kepalanya ia turunkan sampai puncak hidungnya menyentuh bahu Hinata. Wangi lembut sabun menguar dari tubuhnya. Sasuke memejamkan mata.

"Hinata..." Sasuke memanggil, wanita itu tak menjawab. "Aku ingin buat rekaman lagi denganmu."

Mendengar kata 'rekaman' membuat Hinata termenung. Garpu yang sempat menusuk buah itu tak jadi ia arahkan ke mulut. Matanya malah ke bawah. Isi kepalanya seperti terbayang ulang hal yang akan terjadi tiap kali Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat tadi; cengkeraman kuat di tangan, tusukan beruntun di kewanitaan, juga hisapan dan gigitan yang diterima oleh kedua buah dadanya. Dan biasanya Sasuke rekam lewat _handycam_ yang ditaruh di sudut ruangan, entah apa tujuannya. Itu jelas bayangan yang menyakitkan, apalagi Sasuke sudah membuang segala gengsi untuk menyentuhnya. Dia jadi lebih tak segan.

"Kau mau yang seperti minggu lalu?"

Hinata memandang meja berkaki rendah yang diapit oleh televisi dan sofa. Senin lalu, atau tiga hari sesudah dia di sini, Hinata ingat Sasuke membaringkannya di meja kaca itu dengan sedikit paksaan. Pakaiannya setengah dibuka, celananya dilepas, lalu tubuh polosnya disiram sup kentang. Dengan rontaan kecil Hinata dihabisi di sana. Dihabisi dalam arti digauli sampai pinggangnya sakit, tak bisa digerakkan. Di awal-awal Sasuke memang terlihat bersemangat menyiksanya, tapi karena sekarang Sasuke sudah sedikit melunak, dia cuma ingin hal itu tak terulang kembali.

"A-Aku... mau..."

Suara Hinata membuat Sasuke yang akan mengulangi pertanyaannya terdiam, menunggu kata selanjutnya.

"Aku mau belanja..."

Sepi sesaat. Hinata yang sebenarnya juga tak mengerti kenapa malah kalimat itu yang terucap. Tidak terkira apa reaksi Sasuke nantinya. Cemas, tangan Hinata yang bebas sampai mencengkeram erat kain kemeja yang menutupi pahanya. Sasuke kan _moody._ Pria itu bisa menjadi kasar padanya sewaktu-waktu.

"Kau... mau belanja?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada heran.

Hinata baru ingat Sasuke tak pernah mengizinkannya keluar apartemen. Dia jadi bingung menjawab.

"Hari ini kau mau menemaniku belanja?"

Hinata menoleh takut. Tapi raut tegang yang sebelumnya dia tunjukkan mengendur kala ia melihat Sasuke.

Apa hanya pendapat Hinata seorang bahwa Sasuke... terlihat senang?

.

.

**® sanpacchi**

.

.

Matahari masih menuju barat saat Naruto kembali datang ke kota Suna menggunakan mobilnya. Sambil menutup serta mengunci pintu, dia yang sudah berdiri di luar kendaraan menatap bangunan kecil bergaya Jepang yang berada di depannya. Sungguh tak Naruto disangka dirinya akan balik ke sini. Kira-kira seperti apa lagi sikap kasar Hanabi saat menemukannya di depan pintu? Naruto menelan ludah sambil sesekali memandang cemas ke arah belakang—mobil. Berharap ini belum terlambat untuk pulang. Tapi ya biarlah, ini sudah terlanjur.

Di depan pintu geser berbahan kayu itu Naruto mengetuk sendi-sendi jarinya ke sana, menciptakan sebuah bunyi yang dapat memanggil seseorang untuk keluar. Tak ada jawaban untuk sepuluh detik, Naruto berniat mengulangi ketukannya, namun semua terhalang karena mendadak ia mendengar langkah cepat seseorang yang mulai mendekat. Pintu pun terbuka.

"Apa kalian sudah menemukannya—?"

Suara serak Hanabi membuat Naruto yang berada di depannya terbelalak. "_Menemukannya_, katamu?" Dia bertanya. "Siapa yang kau cari?"

Hanabi yang kala itu terkejut melihat Naruto langsung menutup mulutnya yang sempat menganga. Wajah cemas yang sempat terlihat tadi mendadak berubah menjadi emosi dalam hitungan detik. Ah, tidak. Hanabi tidak hanya marah. Dia murka. "KAU! UNTUK APA KAU DATANG LAGI KE SINI!? APA KAU MAU MENGAKUI BAHWA KAU LAH YANG MENCULIK HINATA-_NEE,_ HAH!?"

Naruto tak bergeming. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti.

"Tunggu, jelaskan dulu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan..."

Hanabi menutup wajah-hampir-meledaknya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Sepertinya Hanabi telah banyak menangis belakangan ini. Lihat saja kantung mata yang benar-benar tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Hanabi merilis pandangan benci ke Naruto. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa tenang. Apalagi saat melihat sosok Naruto Uzumaki ini.

"HINATA-_NEE_ HILANG SETELAH MINGGU LALU KAU BERKUNJUNG DI SINI, BERENGSEK! HINATA-_NEE_ BENAR-BENAR HILANG TANPA JEJAK!"

Bulu kuduk Naruto meremang. Matanya menyipit heran. "A-Apa? Hilang?"

"DI MANA KAU MENYEMBUNYIKANNYA!? DI MANA!?"

Jadi yang dimaksud permintaan tolong Hinata lewat mimpi tadi malam... adalah ini? Karena dia diculik?

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Thanks to**

**Quest, astia morichan, chiee69, MRSME, anniewez, Vampire Uchiha, Uchiha Ryuuki, dylanNHL, NJ21, Kawaii Aozora, L lawliet, aiko, Hyuchiha, Ay shi Sora-chan, Guest, ookami-yan, Ritta-Frijayanti, nafita 137, WHO, pembaca handyam, Putchy, Saus Kacang, chan, dtc-susi, hyunkjh, kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani, Ayzhar, Pembaca Rahasia, Hee - chan, kensuchan, Mizuira, Pembaca Rahasia, Silent reader tobat, Luluk Minam Cullen, Just Me, stillewolfie, FressyaSH-NFYJ, CloverLeaf as ifanaru, yuhui, chibi beary, Haniuda-Hime, Dewi, anita-indah-777, zielaviena96, sushimakipark, hinatauchiha69, ore, katsumi, Gray Areader, Soran ibrahim, Yamigakure no Ryukage, Wazza numb, Killing junk, Mahdi, juita, Goodnight, ajo-anisyagreey, shanzec, NaruHina, Guest, sasuke ganteng, Imoet 07 fadli, uchiha hyuga family, Park Panda EXO Love, hyuuga nala, Baghdadi, ISTANBUL 1453, N, aindri961, MTK, Guest, nonono, Hyde'riku, NB, anisa-NHL, Anonymous, Hem, X, Kimberly, Ayu Hinata Chan, Durara, SHL always, Midorikawaii, SHARAH, chipana, QPR, Re Na Ta, kim Hae Rim, No Name, Hnisa Sahina, Ryuk, Jessie, Guest, noorzha lee, Noordin, Po chan, Sparkling Starlight, Ghincunkz Tampan, narutouzumaki-un42, Guest, Guest, alta0sapphire, Dipra, selenavella, eigar alinafiah, Guest, gothic-girl, sulissetiaN79, Nicki, devi, Rechi, Guest, Ugremony, pein-antimaho, HinataLF, Re Shirogane, RinZiTao, ejacatKyu, angelzvr, Namikaze Yuli, Hinata Hikari, Guest, Guest, 137km, yukina, Guest, uchihapachira, Zaoldyeck13, Guest, uzumakikiroi, Seseorang, S-A-I, Quinto'L Mesum, Licha uchiha, Clara Merisa, Guest, Kimochi, UriRomy, aurind, n, Lady Lollipop, Irfan sher, I-N-O, Devzlee, Owlsome, Namikaze Aira-Chan, sasuhina, diynazha-gint, Go This First, What The Hell, WTH, Guest, Bonbon 0330, devil beside you, luna sasuhina, Revailleuchiha, UriMelong-chan, siska-putri-10690, harunayoi12, Guest, zahra, Juli Alio, Haru3173, Mrs Sasori, yg nunggu lama, Guest, fuuchi, t-a, ulvha, Sena Ayuki, tea, Rabenda Miku, Guest, alluka-chan, Hyugazumaki.**

.

.

**Frequently Asked Qustions**

**Hinata kayak cewek murahan banget. **Kalau cewek murahan itu yang asal ngegoda cowok padahal ngga ada status, imo. **Buat Sasuke sadar dan jatuh cinta sama Hinata dong. **:)** Mistakes-nya mana? **Udah tamat. **Perasaan Hinata ke Sasuke itu seperti apa? **Takut, sebenernya. Tapi lama-lama ya liat aja sendiri. **Ada yang rancu di chap 11. **Edited, thanks. **Mau bagaimanapun yang ngerusak Hinata itu Sasuke, dia yang harus tanggung jawab. **Hmm. **Anda merusak moral remaja dengan membuat fict ini. **Apa aku menyuruh para readers untuk melakukan hal negatif? **Jangan-jangan Sansan korbannya Emon yang tidak waras. **Lucu. **Kenapa Sansan bilang 'yakin Sasuke suka Hinata'? **Aku cuma bertanya. **Jangan buat sad ending. **Aku juga udah bosen buat sad end. **Plotnya ngga keliatan. **Terlalu lambat, ya? **Sanpacchi itu NHL atau SHL? **Hinata-cent. **Karena kebanyakan scene SasuHina, jadi eneg bacanya. **Awal Handycam I juga dipenuhin sama scene NaruHina, kan? Gantian, ya. **Bagaimana jika ada anak dibawah umur yang membaca fict ini? **Sejak dulu Handycam itu fict rate M, bukan fict rate K/T. Karena itu kalau ada anak kecil yang bandel baca, ya itu sudah menjadi resiko mereka sendiri. **Scene lemon di sini sudah kelewat batas. Say no to lemon. **Sayangnya nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Maaf. **Scene NaruHina-nya mana? **Sabar, ya. **Jelasin penyakit Hinata lebih banyak dong. **Hinata kena gangguan identitas disosiatif atau kepribadian majemuk. Cari aja di wikipedia. **Ada typo. **Tolong disebutin juga ada typo di bagian mana, biar bisa diperbaiki :) **Jangan-jangan fict-mu adalah salah satu penyebab situs FFn diblokir. **Entah. Yang jelas sampai detik ini FFn masih diblokir dan aku bisa membukanya dengan proxy. **Apa fict ini punya moral? **Jangan hamil di luar nikah, mungkin? **Hinata di sini cuma jadi objek liar anda. **Aku cuma mengikuti tema genre yang kubawa. Suka fict yang isinya fluff dari awal sampai akhir? Bacalah fict romance, jangan fict angst kayak gini. **Di sini Sakura kedapetan peran, ngga? **Lumayan. **Authornya mungkin mengalami kelainan seksual karena fict-fictnya selalu menjurus ke perzinahan. **Fine lah :) **Remaja Indonesia ternyata suka cerita seks. **Suka sih wajar, asal jangan ngelakuin aja.** Sansan jangan liat flamers, liat aja kami yang mendukung ceritamu. **Terima kasih, sungguh. **Menghasilkan review banyak namun dengan isi seperti ini, apa itu yang kau harapkan? **Jujur aja: ngga. Tapi udah secara mutlak isi kotak review adalah milik readers untuk melempar opini. Jadi ngga apa jika ada yang menghujat ataupun muji. Asal jangan debat aja. **Buat yang bilang ilangin lemon di fict ini, kukasih tau kalau masih banyak fict lemon lain di FFn yang lebih parah. **Setuju. **Perbaiki EYD. **Oke, maaf sebelumnya. Aku udah nyaman dengan EYD yang kupakai sekarang. Jadi kalau konkritnya hanya membahas elipsis harus di tengah-tengah spasi, sebelum tanda kutip tutup harus pakai koma, dll, aku ngga nerima. Mohon dimaklumi. **Anda tipe orang yang inkonsisten dalam menentukan pairing. **Aku sudah menentukan pairing apa di ending, tapi memang sengaja ngga kuberitau (lain dari LIB yang udah kuspoiler di tengah cerita supaya ngga ada yang debat). Karena fict ini memang bercerita tentang Naruto, Hinata dan Sasuke :) **Btw kok Sansan santai aja di-f****lame? **Udah terbiasa. Ambil hikmahnya aja. **Kamu selalu bilang ngga suka lemon tapi kok di fict selalu buat lemon. **Memang kenyatanya begitu. **Jangan karena banyak review lo jadi buta. **Buta? **Ana*** Ai*** pencinta *** Hinata. **Pernah ngga kalian merasa malu setelah menghina orang, yang kalian kira aku, tapi tau-taunya salah? :) **Hapus fict kontroversi ini. **Kontroversinya kan kalian yang nyiptain sendiri.

.

.

**I'll be pleased if you enter your comment**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**Ramenly,**

**SANPACCHI**


	13. Jejak

******NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto | Sasuke U. & Hinata H. & Naruto U. | Angsty Drama******

* * *

><p><span><strong>Previous Chapter<strong>

Hanabi menutup wajah-hampir-meledaknya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Sepertinya Hanabi telah banyak menangis belakangan ini. Lihat saja kantung mata yang benar-benar tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Hanabi merilis pandangan benci ke Naruto. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa tenang. Apalagi saat melihat sosok Naruto Uzumaki ini.

"HINATA-_NEE_ HILANG SETELAH MINGGU LALU KAU BERKUNJUNG DI SINI, BERENGSEK! HINATA-_NEE_ BENAR-BENAR HILANG TANPA JEJAK!"

Bulu kuduk Naruto meremang. Matanya menyipit heran. "A-Apa? Hilang?"

"DI MANA KAU MENYEMBUNYIKANNYA!? DI MANA!?"

Jadi yang dimaksud permintaan tolong Hinata lewat mimpi tadi malam... adalah ini? Karena dia diculik?

.

.

Sore menjelang malam lewat di atas kediaman keluarga Hyuuga yang terasa suram. Jendela-jendela di dalamnya tertutup sementara tak ada ventilasi yang bisa menyirkulasi udara. Di dalam ruangan yang hanya diterangi oleh sebuah lampu bulat yang temaram, Naruto duduk berhadapan dengan Hanabi di ruang tengah. Seorang pelayan tua berbaju adat Jepang mengantarkan dua cangkir teh panas ke meja dengan sopan.

Hanabi menghela nafas menyudahi ceritanya ke Naruto dan pria jabrik itu mengangguk lemah, turut berduka. "Jadi... begitu?"

Naruto yang semula tak tau apa-apa kini telah mengerti. Untung saat saat Hanabi meneriakinya Naruto melakukan hal yang tepat: segera menenangkannya sampai batas maksimal lalu menyuruhnya untuk menjelaskan pelan-pelan. Ternyata sudah satu setengah bulan ini Hinata hilang. Pantas saja Hanabi panik dan histeris saat melihatnya. Toh, orang asing terakhir yang dia lihat sebelum Hinata menghilang memang hanya Naruto seorang.

Naruto tidak tau apa yang terjadi secara pastinya, tapi yang jelas dia tau Hinata butuh bantuan. Apalagi jika ditinjau dari mimpi-mimpinya belakangan ini, saat Hinata minta tolong. Karenanya ia coba memberikan kesabaran kepada Hanabi dan menanamkan beberapa pemikiran positif agar gadis berusia belia itu tidak terlalu dibebani oleh banyak pikiran. Lihat saja kulitnya yang pucat ditambah wajahnya yang kurus. Naruto jamin Hanabi sempat menolak makan sebelum polisi-polisi yang bertugas memberikan laporan tentang perkembangan kasus Hinata.

Suasana hening di antara mereka berdua membuat Naruto membuka kembali topik pembicaraan.

"Apa sebelumnya... Hinata pernah berniat kabur atau melarikan diri dari sini?" Naruto bertanya, agak hati-hati.

Hanabi menggeleng lemah. "Sama sekali tak pernah. Bahkan ketika kuajak keluar pun kadang Hinata-_nee_ hanya menggeleng."

"Jadi apa maksudmu ada orang yang menculiknya?"

"Kalau bukan begitu memangnya apa lagi?"

Naruto menghela nafas sambil mengusap rambut pirangnya. Seumur hidup, baru kali ini ia menjumpai kasus orang kehilangan seperti ini. Pusing dan bingung, tentunya. Ia lirik ke langit-langit rumah Hyuuga dan berkata pelan. "Lalu bagaimana dengan polisi Suna? Ada kemajuan?"

Hanabi menggeleng emosi. Kedua tangan yang ditaruh di atas pahanya mengepal. "Tidak. Mereka sama sekali tidak berguna. Hal terakhir yang mereka temukan hanyalah ada surai Hinata-_nee_ di luar jendela dan ada langkah sepatu seseorang yang tampak membawanya pergi."

"Langkah penculiknya? Laki-laki?"

"Iya."

Naruto mengusap poni. "Baiklah. Aku akan mencoba membantumu. Bagaimana pun juga ini ada hubungannya denganku juga, kan?"

"Tentu saja!"

Naruto berdesis dalam hati. Dia baru saja menambah beban di kedua pundaknya. "Baiklah. Sekarang jangan curigai aku. Kau cari di suna dan aku akan mencoba mencarinya di Tokyo."

Alis Hanabi mengernyit. "Kenapa harus di Tokyo?"

Pria berkulit _tan_ itu tersenyum pasrah. "Aku hanya mendapatkan firasat."

Selain itu mana bisa juga dia berada di Suna sementara dia memiliki pekerjaan yang harus didatangi tiap hari di Tokyo?

.

.

.

**HANDYCAM II**

**© Sanpacchi Fanfiction 2014**

**AU—Alternate Universe**

**Mature Themes, Grapefruit, etc.**

.

.

**CHAPTER VI**

(Jejak)

.

.

**Sret.**

Sasuke terbangun saat matahari bahkan belum menampakkan diri di langit kota. Tanpa pikir panjang pria bermarga Uchiha itu segera membangkitkan tubuhnya. Dia bertelanjang dada dan hanya berlapis selimut. Mata elangnya bergerak ke sana-sini kala ia tak lagi menemukan Hinata yang biasanya tertidur di sampingnya. Sadar pintu kamar terbuka, dengan berisik Sasuke turun dari ranjang. Ia memakai celananya dan menarik ritsleting. Untuk kancing sengaja ia biarkan tak terkait karena bukanlah hal penting. Setelah itu barulah ia berkeliling.

Satu tujuan yang ia lakukan: mencari Hinata. Dan saat ia memasuki ruang tengah, dapat ia dengar suara sayup-sayup dari kegelapan. Sasuke mengernyitkan mata.

**Cklek.**

Itu bunyi kenop pintu yang setengah diputar.

**Cklek.**

Suara itu berulang, bahkan berkali-kali.

Mungkin bagi orang awam suasana di pagi ini cukup membuat bulu kuduk merinding. Hanya saja ini Sasuke. Dia tidak takut hal-hal mistis dan sudah dapat menebak siapa pelaku yang membuat suara itu. Karenanya Sasuke meraba dinding dan menekan saklar. Sepersekian detik cahaya membanjiri ruangan dan terlihatlah Hinata yang berada di depan pintu. Dirinya terduduk. Masih dengan selembar kaus kebesaran Sasuke yang dia pakai—mungkin sempat dia pakai sendiri sebelum ke sini—tangan kanannya meraih kenop, memutar-mutarnya, sedangkan tangan kirinya memeluk Himawari. Pandangannya kosong.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Seingatnya kemarin Hinata sudah jauh lebih normal. Tapi kenapa dia kambuh lagi? Ada apa dengan isi otaknya?

Sasuke berdiri di sampingnya. Dan hal itu tentu membuat Hinata mengadah untuk melihatnya.

"Buka..." Pintanya, lirih.

**Cklek.**

Hinata menyentuh ulang kenop pintu apartemen yang terkunci.

"Buka..."

Sasuke merendahkan tubuh. Ia duduk bersimpuh dan kemudian memperhatikan wajah Hinata yang ayu namun pucat. Wanita berponi rata itu tak tersenyum ataupun cemberut. Bentuk bibirnya bagaikan garis tanpa kelok—datar. Mata lavendernya yang setengah terbuka memadangnya dengan tatapan lemah. Sasuke menghela nafas dan membelai pipi Hinata. Kemudian ia tersenyum—tersenyum kemenangan. "Aku tak akan membukakan pintu untukmu."

Hinata diam, ingin memalingkan wajah tapi tangan Sasuke menahannya.

"Tapi kalau ingin keluar, kau tinggal bilang. Aku akan mengajakmu ke sana. Di mana pun tempatnya."

Ibu jari Sasuke dari mengelus pipi jadi turun membelai bibir. Terutama di bagian bibir Hinata yang sedikit pecah-pecah akibat dirinya yang terlalu semangat menggigiti daging ranum itu. Dan juga sebuah luka kecil di sudut bibirnya. Ah, yang itu luka lain. Mungkin karena dia yang terlalu sering memaksa Hinata menganga berlebihan untuk menyantap kejantanannya. Tapi tak apa. Bagi Sasuke, Hinata juga diam saja tanpa menolak. Kesimpulan kecil yang dia dapati: Hinata mengizinkan dia melakukannya. Tak ada pemerkosaan lagi di sini.

"Ayo kembali ke kamar..." Sasuke menyusupkan telapak tangannya ke paha Hinata yang mulus lalu bergerak ke tangan. Manik mata Hinata memandangnya melalui ekor mata dan mendadak Sasuke menariknya untuk berdiri. Hinata patuh. "Kau bisa berjalan?" Sasuke menyuruh Hinata untuk berdiri sebentar tanpa ia pegangi, lalu ia arahkan agar Hinata bisa berjalan tanpa terjatuh seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Tenaganya di pagi hari memang selalu rentan. Apalagi kalau baru selesai bercinta dengannya kemarin malam.

Hinata mengangguk. Lalu wanita bersurai panjang itu jalan sendiri menuju kamar.

Sasuke berniat menyusul, tapi saat melihat jam dan ini sudah pukul enam, Sasuke kembali mendekati pintu. Mungkin sudah ada gulungan koran baru yang tergeletak di depan pintu apartemennya. Oleh karena itu ia membuka kunci pintu dan—

**Brakh!**

Saat ia baru sedikit membuka pintu, Hinata menyusup dari samping. Sasuke tersentak dan Hinata berlari pergi. Dia kabur tanpa arah padahal cuaca di luar sedang dingin tak karuan, sementara itu ia hanya mengenakan kaus longgar dan tanpa pakaian dalam.

"Hei, kau!"

Sasuke berteriak. Dalam hati ia merutuki Hinata yang mendadak keluar dengan keadaan seperti itu. Apa yang akan terjadi jika ada tetangga apartemen sebelah yang melihatnya? Itu benar-benar bencana. Ia kejar Hinata tanpa berpikir dua kali.

**Brukh!**

Namun sayang, larian Hinata buta arah. Selain dia berlari ke sisi jalan buntu apartemen—bukan ke tangga ataupun lift—kedua pijakan kakinya pun tak seimbang. Ia miring ke kanan dan akan terjatuh. Namun sebelum membentur pagar pembatas yang terbuat dari beton, ia terlebih dulu dipegangi oleh Sasuke. Dengan cepat ia arahkan wajah putih itu ke hadapannya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih!? Buat apa keluar sambil berlari!?"

Bentakan Sasuke membuat tubuh Hinata bergetar takut. Alisnya menukik turun. "A-Aku... hanya ingin bertemu..."

"Bertemu? Bertemu siapa?

"Matahari..."

Lagi-lagi nama itulah yang dia sebutkan.

Ya, matahari. Itu sejak dia mengajak Hinata belanja kemarin sore.

Sasuke membopong Hinata kembali ke kamar. Wanita itu tak memberontak ataupun berteriak. Di perjalanannya ia berpikir keras. Kalau tidak salah, kemarin memang ada hal aneh yang terjadi. Jam tiga ia membawa Hinata menemaninya berbelanja. Dia suruh Hinata duduk di samping kemudi mobil, lalu ia menyetir ke supermarket dekat apartemen. Sepanjang perjalanan, Hinata tak berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya melihat ke arah langit-langit di mana matahari terik berada. Sasuke yang memperhatikannya sontak melarang Hinata melihatnya terlalu lama kalau tak ingin matanya rusak. Tapi karena Hinata tak mau mendengarkannya Sasuke mempercepat diri membawa Hinata ke _basement_ supermarket dan berbelanja tanpa membiarkannya melihat matahari.

Di saat itu pikiran Hinata seolah kembali. Ia menjadi sedikit normal. Setidaknya wanita itu masih bisa memilih makanan apa yang ditawarkan Sasuke kepadanya saat berbelanja. Tapi anehnya saat mereka pulang magrib, tak disangka matahari sudah berada di detik-detiknya akan menghilang. _Sunset_ lebih tepatnya. Dan tiba-tiba sepanjang perjalanan Hinata malah menangis. Menangisi matahari yang bersembunyi di kaki langit.

Kenapa Hinata begitu aneh?

Apa karena di apartemen ini jendelanya selalu dilapisi tirai buram yang membuat pemandangan luar tidak terlihat jelas, lalu dia merindukan pemandangan luar? Ah, tidak. Dia cuma tertarik pada matahari.

Sasuke berdecak saat telah membawa Hinata masuk ke apartemen. Apa peran matahari bagi dirinya?

"Kalau kau mau lihat matahari, lihat dari sini." Setelah menyuruh Hinata duduk di tepi kasur, ia membuka gorden dan juga tirai buramnya. Terus terang Sasuke kurang suka jika tirai semi-transparan yang seperti kertas kalkir ini dibuka, tapi apapun dia lakukan agar Hinata tak rewel bersamanya.

Dan bersamaan dengan itu, matahari perlahan-lahan muncul. Hinata yang melihat tanda-tanda kedatangan matahari mulai melangkah maju dan memandangnya tanpa berkedip. _Sunrise_ hangat Hinata nikmati. Himawari yang ada di pelukannya langsung ia peluk erat. Dia kemudian berbisik.

"Himawari... akhirnya kita bertemu papa kembali..."

Sasuke melipat kedua tangan. Kali ini ia biarkan Hinata berbicara dengan bonekanya.

.

.

**® handycam ii**

.

.

Hari ini Naruto baru pulang dari sebuah motel yang ia sewa semalam untuk ditiduri. Awalnya karena sudah terlalu larut membahas hal-hal seputar Hinata yang menghilang, Hanabi menawarkan kamar Hinata untuk dia inapi. Tapi Naruto menolak. Agak menakutkan rasanya jika ia bermalam di tempat seorang wanita yang masa hidupnya sudah ia hancurkan. Di rumahnya saja Hinata sudah cukup sering kok datang beberapa kali ke mimpi buruknya tanpa diundang, bagaimana kalau dia tidur di kamar wanita itu?

Ia merenggangkan badan saat dirinya sudah duduk di jok mobil, lalu setelah itu dia mulai menginjak gas untuk mengendarai kendaraannya sampai ke Tokyo. Berhubung ini masih jam sepuluh, ia pikir jam satu siang nanti dirinya bisa pulang ke rumah tepat waktu. Masih ada pekerjaan yang menunggu untuk diselesaikan. Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan memandangi jalan tol yang sudah dipenuhi oleh mobil-mobil lain. Ada suatu hal yang bergulat di dalam otaknya. Ini masih mengenai Hinata Hyuuga yang menghilang. Setelah ia pikir-pikir, tapi bagaimana cara mencari Hinata di sini? Mereka bahkan belum tau benar apakah Hinata masih ada di sana, di Tokyo, atau mungkin di wilayah Jepang lainnya. Dunia ini luas. Dan polisi daerah mungkin memang tidak bisa diandalkan.

"Sial..."

Naruto terpaksa injak rem agak keras saat ia sadar lampu lalu lintas yang berada di depannya merah. Ia berdecak singkat dan memandangi angka di monitor yang terus berhitung mundur. Masih ada 111 detik lagi sebelum ia bisa berjalan. Ia pasang rem tangan dan memandang sekeliling. Berhubung ini sudah masuk daerah di Tokyo, sudah terdapat banyak gedung yang menjulang tinggi. Pasti di sana sejuk karena AC dinyalakan _non_-stop untuk pegawai yang bekerja. Hawa sisa-sisa musim panas masih terasa, padahal sudah saatnya beralih ke musim gugur. Jadilah Naruto membuka jendela mobil untuk menyempatkan dirinya merokok. Namun karena ia mendapatkan sapuan angin gersang yang cukup tak mengenakkan, dia naikan kembali jendela mobil. Urung merokok. Ia hela nafas saat teringat bahwa AC di kamarnya mati, belum sempat diperbaiki. Mungkin sepulangnya nanti di apartemen dia akan menjadi ikan panggang di kasur. Hanya saja sebuah alternatif lain membuahkan ide dan membuat mata _sapphire_-nya terbelalak senang.

"Apa sebaiknya aku ke tempat Sasuke saja, ya?" Gumamnya. Ia rogoh tas kecil yang ada di jok sebelah, dan ia temukan benda yang ia cari. "Ini dia kunci duplikatnya." Pria itu tersenyum dan kemudian telah menetapkan tujuannya: apartemen Sasuke. Temannya yang satu itu kaya kok. Mungkin dia akan mengizinkan Naruto berlama-lama mendinginkan diri di sana tanpa memberikannya imbalan.

Naruto taruh kunci itu di saku kemeja dan menjalankan kembali mobilnya, mengingat ini sudah lampu hijau. Untung saja dulu Sasuke pernah memberikannya kunci duplikat—karena alasannya Naruto selalu datang tiap saat dan Sasuke tak memiliki waktu untuk terus membukakan pintu untuknya.

Tapi mungkin untuk kali ini, mungkin situasinya akan jauh berbeda.

.

.

**® sanpacchi**

.

.

Di samping itu semua, Sasuke sedang berada di luar apartemen. Dia lagi mendatangi salah seorang wali dosennya di ruangan universitas, mempersiapkan acara wisuda program magister yang akan dilangsungkan dalam beberapa bulan kedepan. Namun baru saja ia akan mengambil sebuah sertifikat yang telah diberikan oleh Kakashi Hatake, sang dosen, mendadak ujung sikunya menabrak sebuah _frame_ hitam tanpa foto. Benda itu jatuh dan retak di atas lantai.

Sasuke terdiam dan mengambilnya.

Pria tiga puluhan dengan rambut perak itu mengusap dagunya. "Ah, retak ya kaca _frame_-nya?" Sasuke mengambil _frame_ itu tanpa suara lalu memandangi garis retakan yang terlihat. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun baru akan membuka mulut, Kakashi sudah menyela. "Sudah, biarkan saja di sana. Itu _frame_ lamaku. Aku bahkan berniat untuk membuangnya." Katanya sebelum berbalik. "Akan kusuruh orang lain membereskan sisanya."

Sasuke mengiyakan. Berhubung sudah ada di tangannya, ia jatuhkan begitu saja _frame_ tersebut ke tong sampah. Tapi anehnya setelah semenit berlalu Sasuke tetap diam dan tak bersuara. Iris hitam tajamnya menerawang tanpa henti.

Apa karena suara benda jatuh, otak Sasuke jadi merasakan kehadiran sebuah firasat?

Firasat... buruk?

.

.

**® handycam ii**

.

.

Naruto yang mengibaskan kemejanya sambil berjalan sontak langsung mendesah lega saat memasuki bangunan apartemen Sasuke. Padahal baru sampai bagian _lobby_ tapi sejuknya sudah terasa. Dirinya memang selalu merasa terbuai apabila memasuki kawasan mewah seperti ini. Segeralah ia menaiki lift dan menekan tombol lantai di mana Sasuke tinggal. Hanya tinggal menunggu benda persegi panjang ini membawanya naik.

Dan ketika pintu lift terbuka, ia melangkah santai. Gantungan kunci milik Sasuke ia mainkan di ujung jari, diputar-putar ke udara. Dan ketika ia sudah sampai ke koridor teritori Sasuke berada, keluarlah dua ibu-ibu yang merupakan _cleaning service _dari pintu apartemen Sasuke. Dengan pakaian biru muda yang seragam, mereka membawa keluar sebuah kain kusut.

"Sejak kedatangan wanita di apartemennya, kamar itu jadi selalu berantakan, ya."

Yang dicepol satu mengangguk. "Seprainya itu loh. Tiap hari selalu kacau bentuknya."

"Ah, mungkin itu calon tunangan atau pacar barunya. Masih hangat."

"Sstt... sudah ah, jangan gosip."

Dua _cleaning service_ itu pergi dengan menggeret alat yang ditaruh di troli besi, lalu mereka pergi tanpa menghiraukan Naruto yang memandanginya dengan tatapan penuh tanya. "Kedatangan wanita?" Gumamnya. "Memangnya Sasuke ada pacar?"

Kemudian ia memilih untuk tak acuh dan memasukkan kunci ke dalam lubang. Ia masuk.

"Permisi..." Naruto datangi ruang apartemen milik pria Uchiha itu dengan senyum merekah. Dia masa bodo dengan omongan yang barusan ia dengar tadi dan mendesah senang. Hawa apartemen ini lebih dingin, menyenangkan, dan sesuai yang ia harapkan. Dia hampiri terlebih dulu ruangan utama yang merangkap tiga fungsi. Di kiri sebagai ruang tengah, di tengah ada meja makan, dan di samping kanan ada dapur. Di sekitar sana tak ada orang. Sepi.

"Oh, iya. Sasuke kan lagi mengurusi persiapan acara wisudanya di kampus..." Katanya sambil berjalan maju. Ia ambil _remote_ dan menyalakan televisi flat 42 inci di depannya dengan sekehendak hati. Awalnya ia menikmati ketentraman yang tersuguh, tapi setelah dipikir dua kali ia langsung mengernyit sambil memandangi keadaan sekitar. "Dasar Teme, sudah tau lagi pergi, tapi kenapa AC-nya masih dinyalakan? _Cleaning service_ tadi kok juga tidak ada inisiatif untuk mematikan AC sih? Dasar manusia-manusia boros."

**Trak.**

"Eh?"

Suara tadi membuat Naruto sontak menoleh ke belakang. Tak ada yang ia temui selain kesendirian, ia mengerjap sebentar. Sambil menautkan alis ia mencoba pasang telinga baik-baik. Kalau tidak salah tadi ia baru saja mendengar sebuah bunyi. Entah itu suara daun pintu yang diputar, atau mungkin benda yang jatuh. Dan karena tak ada jendela yang terbuka, Naruto dapat menebak itu bukan perbuatan angin semata. Jadi yang tadi itu apa?

Naruto yang penasaran mencoba berdiri. "Teme? Apa itu kau?" Ia berjalan mengelilingi apartemen. Ke luar apartemen, dapur, ruang makan dan juga kembali ke ruang tengah. "Teme?"

Sedangkan di dalam kamar Sasuke, ada seorang wanita yang baru saja menjatuhkan buku Sasuke di lemari. Dengan tatapan tanpa minat ia membungkuk, lalu mengambil buku tersebut. Setelah ia letakan kembali ke rak, wanita bersurai panjang itu terdiam. Ia menatap lurus ke arah kamar mandi. Ruangannya masih tersambung dengan kamar.

Pikiran _random_ Hinata membuat wanita itu berniat membersihkan tubuh. Masih dengan memeluk Himawari, ia berjalan ke pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka. Tangannya melepaskan gaun tipis barunya yang baru saja ia beli kemarin bersama Sasuke dengan berjalan. Kemudian saat gaun putih semi-transparan itu terlepas di lantai, ia masuki kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya. Sedetik berselang, Naruto membuka pintu kamar Sasuke dan memunculkan kepala pirangnya dari sela pintu.

Dia masuk ke kamar.

"Teme? Apa kau ada di sini?"

Berhubung Naruto berbisik, Hinata yang ada di kamar mandi tak mendengar apa-apa. Dia hanya memandangi bak mandi yang telah terisi—disediakan oleh Sasuke pagi tadi untuknya. Ia celupkan kaki dan kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya perlahan. Ia rilekskan badan sampai ke batas telinga, lalu ia tekan tubuh Himawari yang juga ikut berendam bersamanya agar menyerap air.

Dan di tempat Naruto sendiri, pria itu mengerutkan kening. Sudah hampir lima menit ia menjelajahi apartemen Sasuke, tapi ia tidak melihat tanda-tanda kehidupan selain dirinya di sana. Ditambah tak ada benda yang jatuh atau tergeletak di lantai. Semuanya rapi teratur. Jadi suara itu dari mana asalnya? Menghela nafas pasrah, Naruto ingin menutup pintu kamar Sasuke dan kembali menonton televisi, tapi tau-tau matanya terlebih dulu terbelalak oleh sesuatu. Ada gaun wanita yang berada di lantai kamar Sasuke. Dengan malu Naruto mengambil pakaian itu menggunakan ujung jari. Wajahnya memerah. Gaun itu benar-benar tipis, persis seperti pakaian para perempuan jika ingin meraup hati suaminya.

"I-Ini punya Sasuke?" Dia malah terbayang jika Sakura, kekasihnya, mengenakan ini dan menggodanya. Ah, abaikan fantasi liar itu untuk sementara dan kembali fokus. Karena Sasuke tak mungkin mengenakannya, satu pemikiran memasuki. "Siapa yang memakai ini untuk Sasuke? Jadi dia benar-benar sudah punya pacar? Kok aku tidak tau?"

Dugaan Naruto semakin terbukti saat di samping ranjang terdapat banyak tas belanjaan. Benda yang ada di dalamnya mayoritas pakaian wanita. Entah itu gaun santai, pakaian dalam dan juga kaus. Naruto menggeleng singkat. Ia letakkan pakaian itu ke atas kasur dan ia kembali menjelajahkan pandangannya ke sekitar. "Apartemen ini kosong, ya? Atau ada orang sih?"

Lantas matanya terpaku ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang berada tepat di hadapannya. Di dalam sana tanpa ia ketahui ada Hinata sedang berendam, menyenandungkan lagu dalam diam, dan kemudian memandikan boneka beruang kuningnya dengan sayang. Naruto yang belum memeriksa kamar mandi langsung segera mendekatinya. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh bulatan kenop pintu. Lalu pria itu memutarnya, bersiap masuk. Detik itu suasana serasa sepi. Ibarat detikan jam juga berhenti karenanya. Namun entah kenapa, ketika baru saja ia akan mendorong pintu, mendadak ponselnya bergetar hebat di saku kemeja. Naruto tersentak dan berdesis pelan.

"Ponsel sial. Bikin kaget saja." Ia pun menjauh, kembali ke ruang tengah, sambil mengangkat ponsel. Ternyata itu dari Sasuke. "Hoi, Sasuke."

'_Dobe...'_

"Ada apa menelefonku?"

'_Entah.'_ Sasuke pun bingung. Dia cuma merasa ada suatu insting yang memintanya agar cepat-cepat menghubungi Naruto kala itu. _'Kau lagi di mana? Lagi kerja?'_

"Tidak, aku lagi libur." Katanya. "Kan aku baru pulang dari Suna."

'_Hn...'_

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku baru sampai ke apartemenmu nih."

'_Apartemen, kau bilang?'_ Mendadak suara Sasuke terdengar jelas. Ia luar biasa terkejut. Dapat ditebak wajah Sasuke langsung pucat pasi hingga bulu kuduknya meremang. _'Apartemenku?'_

"Iya, apartemenmu. Di tempatku AC-nya lagi bermasalah, jadi aku kabur dulu ke sini. Lagi pula aku punya kunci duplikat. Ingat kan dulu kau memberikanku kunci karena—"

'_Keluar dari sana.' _

Sasuke memerintahnya dengan suara keras nan tegas. Naruto terheran sendiri. "Kenapa?"

'_Keluar!'_

"Ah, santai, santai... aku mengerti." Tak ingin buat masalah dengan Sasuke, Naruto langsung keluar kamar. Tapi tanpa sepengetahuan siapa pun, Sasuke sedang mengalami sebuah perasaan takut yang teramat besar. Jantungnya berdegup bagai bunyi kereta api saat melaju, dan keringat dingin menghiasi pori-pori tengkuk dan punggung. Syaraf sensoriknya tertekan. Hal itu otomatis terjadi, sulit ia tahan.

Tanpa memeriksa apa-apa lagi, Naruto mengunci apartemen Sasuke lalu berjalan ke arah lift. Sadar Sasuke masih belum mematikan sambungan telefon, Naruto mengajaknya ngobrol. "Kau sendiri lagi di mana? Aku kira kau ada di apartemenmu. Ada suara di sana. Tapi nyatanya tidak ada orang."

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Seolah-olah dari beberapa detik lalu ia baru diizinkan bernafas sekarang. Naruto menebak-nebak pasti orang itu lagi sedikit frustasi. Tapi karena apa? Naruto tidak mengerti. _'Cepat kau keluar dari sana.'_

"Aku sudah di luar kok, tenang saja."

Diam sejenak, lalu Sasuke bertanya. _'Kau... tak bertemu siapa pun di kamarku?'_

"Tidak. Memangnya ada siapa di sana? Pacarmu, ya?" Nafas Sasuke di seberang sana bagaikan tercekik di detik itu. Lalu Naruto melanjutkan dengan polos. "Soalnya aku sempat menemukan pakaian perempuan di kamarmu. Pakaian siapa sih? Kenapa kau tak pernah menceritakan apapun tentang dia? Ah, atau jangan-jangan itu pakaian Sakura?" Naruto berusaha bercanda—sekalipun dia tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi.

Sasuke mencoba mengganti topik sebelum kepanikan yang luar biasa kembali menghantuinya._ 'Kau lagi di mana? Ayo makan di luar.'_

"Eh? Kau mengajakku makan? Kok tiba-tiba?" Naruto langsung memikirkan restoran mahal apa yang ingin ia singgahi. Tapi kayaknya kali ini dia cuma mau makan _ramen_ saja. "Kedai Ichiraku ya, seperti biasa? Kau yang traktir, kan?"

'_Hn.'_

Sebenarnya itu hanya akal-akalan Sasuke agar Naruto bisa menjauh dari kawasan apartemennya. Karena akan menjadi hal yang sangat mengerikan apabila Naruto menemukan Hinata di dalam kamar mandinya. Hal itu tentu tak boleh terjadi. Teramat sangat tidak boleh.

Dan ketika apartemen Sasuke tengah kosong. Hinata membuka pintu kamar mandi. Tetap dengan tubuh polos yang basah kuyup, ia menatap sekeliling. Sekalipun pandangannya seperti tak tau menentu ke arah mana, dirinya menyadari seperti ada sesuatu yang berbeda di kamar ini. Tapi karena ia tidak menemukan apa-apa, entah itu Sasuke, Naruto, atau siapa pun, tanpa memakai handuk Hinata menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasur yang sudah dirapikan. Ia kubur dirinya yang menggigil kedinginan di bawah selimut Sasuke yang tebal dan hangat. Lalu ia tertidur.

.

.

**® sanpacchi**

.

.

Pada sore menjelang malam, Sasuke memasuki sebuah kedai _ramen_ yang sudah cukup ternama di Tokyo. Masakan khasnya enak, harga terjangkau, dan tempatnya pun nyaman dan luas. Itulah yang membuat tempat tersebut menjadi restoran _ramen_ yang paling disukai oleh sahabatnya, Naruto. Apalagi kalau bukan Ichiraku _Ramen_? Pria pirang itu kini sedang duduk di meja memanjang depan koki. Ia menoleh dengan mulut yang dipenuhi oleh mie. "Sasfuuke!" Ia telan bulat-bulat mienya dan mengusap kuah di sudut bibirnya dengan tangan. "Kau ini dari mana aja? Padahal kau yang mengajakku makan, tapi taunya malah aku yang menunggu lama di sini!"

"Kau hanya menungguku selama 30 menit. Itu tidak lama, bodoh." Sasuke duduk di sebelah Naruto dan mengangkat tangannya, memesan makanan. Kebetulan dia lapar. "Aku pesan _ramen_ kari."

Paman Teuchi, pemilik kedai itu mengangguk dan membuat pesanan tanpa suara. Selagi menunggu Sasuke menggulung lengan kemeja panjangnya sampai ke siku dan melepaskan dua kancing teratas. Suasana yang tak begitu dingin di sini membuatnya kegerahan. Dan tentu saja hal sederhana yang ia lakukan dengan paras stoik miliknya mampu menarik perhatian beberapa pelanggan wanita yang ada di sekitar. Sasuke begitu tampan sih, ditambah Naruto yang memang sudah menjadi pusat perhatian sejak awal kedatangannya tadi.

"Oh ya, Sasuke... aku mau tanya." Di tengah keheningan Naruto yang baru selesai menyantap mangkuk kedua menatap sahabatnya. "Kau sudah punya pacar, ya?" Sasuke terdiam. Dia jadi agak sensitif jika ada pembahasan tentang ini, membuat pola pikirnya kalut bahwa Naruto sudah mengetahui keberadaan Hinata. Tapi buru-buru ia menepis semuanya. Naruto tak akan setenang ini jika ia melihat Hinata di apartemen.

"Maksudmu?" Sasuke pura-pura tak mengerti dengan nada datar.

"Itu, ada _cleaning service_ yang menggosip sesudah mereka keluar dari kamarmu. Katanya kau tinggal bersama pacarmu."

"Untuk apa kau percaya—"

"Aku melihat gaun putih di kamar."

Nafas Sasuke tercekat. Ingin marah tapi ia masih mencoba menahan diri. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau ke kamarku?"

"Aku sudah biasa ke kamarmu tanpa izin. Kenapa hari ini kau marah?" Tangkisnya, cepat. "Dan aku menemukan gaun dan beberapa tas belanja berisi pakaian perempuan. Itu pasti punya pacarmu, kan? Bukan kau yang pakai?"

Candaan Naruto tak membuat Sasuke marah atau memukulnya langsung seperti biasa. Ia hanya terdiam dan berpikir keras. Sekalipun Naruto tak bertemu dengan Hinata, mau tak mau dia harus mengubah arah pembicaraan ini. Tapi harus hati-hati. Ia tidak boleh membiarkan Naruto penasaran berlebihan.

"Hei, Teme... jawab dong."

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Tapi itu punya pacarmu, kan?"

"Tsk." Sasuke memejamkan mata. Bersamaan dengan itu semangkuk _ramen_ kari ditaruh di atas mejanya. Itu dari Paman Teuchi. Sasuke mengambil sumpit dan menatap Naruto sekilas. Ternyata iris biru langit orang itu masih menatapnya penuh harap. "Iya, itu milik pacarku. Puas?"

Naruto mengangguk lega dan senyuman lebarnya terpajang. "Baguslah! Selamat! Sekalipun telah terlambat, aku senang mendengarmu sudah punya pasangan!" Katanya dengan berseru senang. Ia sikut dengan semangat tangan Sasuke. "Lalu siapa namanya?"

Hinata.

Hinata Hyuuga.

"Kau tak perlu tau."

Naruto mengerang. "Ayolah, aku ini sahabatmu, Teme!"

Sasuke memutuskan untuk tak menjawab lagi dan mulai makan. Naruto yang cemberut langsung memesan mienya yang ketiga lalu menatap Sasuke. "Tapi serius, aku penasaran. Siapa sih yang bisa menaklukkanmu, Sasuke? Kan sejak SMA kau tak pernah lagi pacaran. Jadi aku salut saja."

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan makannya. Sejak SMA tak pernah pacaran? Ya. Sejak lulus memang dia beranggapan para wanita itu sama, tak ada yang menarik. Untuk apa membina suatu hubungan kalau sebenarnya ia tak tertarik dengan pasangannya sendiri? Walau hati masih sekeras batu setidaknya Sasuke sudah sedikit berubah. Dia sudah meninggalkan masa-masa labil mempermainkan perempuan saat remaja. Lagi pula seingatnya dulu tiap kali ia mengajak seseorang untuk menjadi pacar, dia melakukannya karena suatu hal. Sasuke nyaris ingin mendengus mengingatnya. Tapi lebih baik sekarang ia lupakan masa-masa itu.

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kau jelaskan kenapa kemarin kau ke Suna?"

Lagi, sebenarnya Sasuke hanya ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan, dan kebetulan ia mengambil topik yang pas. Seketika raut Naruto berubah tegang. Buru-buru ia berdesis dan meluruskan pandangan ke dua mangkuk kosong mienya yang telah tertumpuk. Agak berat mengucapkannya, tapi karena Sasuke terlibat, mau tidak mau ia harus berbagi cerita.

"Aku ke Suna karena khawatir. Inisiatif saja mengunjungi Hinata." Lalu ia menatap Sasuke, lekat, lalu melanjutkan dengan cepat. "Lalu sesampainya aku di sana, aku mendapat berita bahwa Hinata menghilang."

Tangan Sasuke kembali bergetar. Ia kepal agar menutupi ketakutannya. Ia pejamkan mata dan hela nafas sesaat. Karena demi apapun dia baru ingat kalau Hinata punya keluarga di sana. Dia tidak tinggal sendiri. Pasti ada yang mencari keberadaannya.

"Dan kau tau apa, Sasuke? Hanabi, adik dari Hinata, sempat menuduhku. Katanya Hinata hilang tanpa jejak sesudah aku—waktu pertama kali ke sana—pergi dari rumahnya. Padahal dia sendiri lihat bagaimana aku masuk kembali ke mobil tanpa membawa apa-apa. Kan saat aku pergi dia masih meneriakiku dari depan rumah."

"Lalu?" Sasuke sudah bersiap diri mengganti topik lagi.

"Dan karena itu aku jadi terlibat. Terlebih lagi aku kasihan, jadi mencoba mencari Hinata. Nanti aku akan menghubungi kepolisian Tokyo. Takutnya Hinata dibawa ke sini sama penculiknya."

"Sudah jelas dia hilang di Suna, seharusya kau—"

"Hanabi sudah dibantu kepolisian Suna, tapi tak ada kemajuan."

Sasuke berdesis. "Kenapa kau jadi mengurusinya? Apa kau tidak sadar terlibat dengan Hinata hanya menambah bebanmu sendiri?"

"Entahlah, Sasuke. Aku bingung. Aku sempat bermimpi aneh lagi tentang Hinata. Dia minta tolong kepadaku jadi—"

Dua sumpit Sasuke gebrakan ke meja. "Itu hanya bunga tidur, dan hilangnya Hinata sama sekali tak ada urusannya denganmu!"

Naruto bungkam barang sesaat. Hanya ada suara keramaian dari pengunjung lain yang mewarnai suasana kedai. Tapi Sasuke lagi cepat sadar. Pandangan heran Naruto membuatnya tau kalau dia terlalu berlebihan menanggapi perbuatan baiknya. Soalnya kalau dia terlalu bertindak aneh mungkin Naruto bisa menyimpan curiga, kan?

"Maaf." Akhirnya Sasuke berkata. Ia menundukkan kepala dan berdesis singkat. Sedangkan Naruto jadi khawatir.

Lain dari itu juga, Sasuke berpikir. Kekalutannya kembali muncul saat tau Hinata akan dicari oleh seluruh polisi di Tokyo. Kalau saja mereka menemukan Hinata di apartemennya, apa itu artinya dia bisa ditangkap? Sasuke memandang langit-langit kedai. Tangannya mengusap poninya ke belakang. Sumpah, Sasuke baru mengerti seberapa besar perbuatannya. Dan jelas itu mengkhawatirkan. Menculik sama saja dengan tindakan kriminal, kan? Berapa tahun yang harus ia lalui dipenjara kalau aparat hukum menemukan Hinata berada di apartemennya? Ditambah perlakuan-perlakuan aneh yang secara reguler dia lakukan ke anak itu.

"Sasuke?" Naruto yang melihat Sasuke keheranan. "Ada apa?"

Sasuke menggeleng. Tepat di pelipisnya serasa ada yang berkedut. Benar-benar memusingkan.

"Tak apa." Sasuke menatap tak nafsu _ramen_ karinya.

Cuma ada satu kesimpulan yang kini mengisi kepalanya: Hinata tidak boleh diketahui oleh siapa-siapa. Oleh Naruto, atau orang asing seperti _cleaning service_ sekalipun. Hinata harus dia jaga. Tak ada yang boleh mengambil Hinata darinya.

Tidak boleh.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Thanks to**

**Hikari No Aoi, Nameuzumaki, ulvha, Imoet 7 fadli, CloverLeaf as Ifanaru, Ha-Rin Cavendish, sasuhinaL, alta0sapphire, Hee - chan, kensuchan, Ifa-Chan, chan, Mrs Sasori, Kawaii Aozora, anniewez, Haru3173, hyunkjh, Moku-Chan, emma-nyaaan, ligaara, pingping, Uchiha Ryuuki, chiee kio, ookami-yan, astia morichan, alluka-chan, ren-takahasyi, ailla-ansory, Guest, D-sally, Hyde'riku, luna sasuhina, aizy, DaNar'uto Uzumaki, RinZiTao, Cicikun, marlinal071, SHL always, ricardo-lana-1, hyuuga nala, TheOnyxDevil, Cahya Uchiha, miamio, maya-ajjah-14, Guest, Guest, Guest, Hyuchiha, hiname titania, LavenderIP, kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani, sushimakipark, emiri, anita-indah-777, HimeLov, Me Yuki Hina, aindri961, Guest, intan-sept, kirigaya chika, ade-novellia, Yassir, Goodnight, hiru neesan, Guest, atan-namjaelf, lavender hime chan, Hideki ryuga, uzumaki narito, indigowhite, Dwi-siti, Dwi-sitimaharani, sii uchild, chipana, Rini Andriani Uchiga, Recca, Kim Hae Rim, enamora, Luluk Minam Cullen, guest, Clarias, Re Na Ta, nchintya87gmail-com, Lady Bloodie, AoRizuki, once98, sasuhina alwys, Kaora, Sherinaru, Hyugazumaki, Guest, Namikaze Yuli, apikachudoodoll, Alexis sanchez17, opanda, Licha Uchiha, Alfiana, Djkyueun sasuhina, Soran ibrahim, F-Kageyuki, byunhime, Barloxs, yeonggwonhii, hanna saraswaty, Ssasuke 23, Sabaku no Sarang, Guest, uzumakikiroi, Mitsuki Hoshino, Devil Macma, Jackquin, guest, guest, nohiru, asogo yo, meetoo, Uchiha Hanaruhime, Nate Xavela, miki, Rizki bustomi, yuki chan, harunoyoi12, Kamikaze, Lactobacilluss, Guest, Anne990401, fina, LadyRuru, Sayura Meguchi, niixz-valerie-5, Layla YukarinX99, Guest, Pororo-chan, secret, Cheonsa, nhlovers, Zzy, Guest, deni'uzumaki, PM Love GUREN, opie90, amenasan, F-Chan, meow, unsatisfied, Guest, reika saionji, UcihaMiyabi, rider, yoggii poetra II, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Zzurich, hasnaachan, Guest, Rui Akira, rikarika, Maki, Opung, Guest, fina huahh, Dark Rav3n, Rhe Muliya Young, Guest, Guest.**

.

.

**Frequently Asked Questions**

**SasuHina ngga OOC, tapi Naruto OOC. **Demi kepentingan cerita, gomen. **Angst-nya ngga kerasa. **Mungkin faktor penulisanku yang buruk haha. Kalo ngga, tunggu scene angst yang selanjutnya. **Kapan-kapan kalo buat fict yang menginspirasi dong. **Haha, aku ngga bakat menginspirasi. **Awalnya keren tapi lama-lama jadi absurd. **Mau gimana lagi? **Sakura bukan siswi terpintar dan tercantik? Sakura tuh (ngomongin canonnya). **Aku udah cukup marrysue-in Hinata. Kalo di sini Sakura juga di-marrysue-in readers bakalan makin protes. **MK udah bilang kalo Hinata tuh imut doang, bukan cantik. **Bagi aku dia karakter anime tercantik dan terimut :) **Kayaknya Sansan itu Hinata's lovers deh. **Emang. **Katanya di chap 7 Handycam II tidak akan membuat Hinata lemonan kecuali sama orang yang dia suka? **Aku ngga inget bilang gitu (males ngecek). Mungkin itu di LIB. **Sansan kalau di-flame nyantai banget. **Kalo marah juga ngga ada gunanya. **Semoga kepolosan Hinata bisa mengubah Sasuke. **:) **Fict ini ada moralnya kok. **Terima kasih. **Kasih NaruSasu tamparan keras. **Absolutly. **Pasti Sansan sering nonton bokep. **Wah, sayangnya ngga. **Boleh minta rikues scene bahagia, ngga? **Hmm. **Apakah nanti Hinata akan sembuh?** :) **Kok Hinata dibuat menderita? **Kapan-kapan aku buat fict romance tanpa penderitaan deh. **Apa Hinata bisa dibuat kuat dan dingin di sini? **Mungkin. **Akhirnya scene lemon ditiadakan. **Ngga, aku sama sekali ngga melebihkan atau mengurangi lemon. Karena memang scene itu hanya kupakai kalau diperlukan aja. **Di chap 12 Hinata ngajak belanja, nanti ketauan Naruto, ngga? **Scene belanja SasuHina damai kok, tapi ngga kuceritain panjang lebar. **Apa itu kanto dan rungsing? **Kanto yang kumaksud adalah nama kawasan yang mencangkup daerah Tokyo (kayak 'Jawa' untuk 'Jakarta', cmiiw) dan rungsing itu bahasa rumahku haha. Artinya pusing/ribut. **Ada typo. **Edited. **Semoga dengan penyesalan Naruto yang Sansan tulis, image Naruto bisa terpulihkan nanti. **Amin. **Sansan sekali-sekali bales reviewku dong. **Aku cuma sanggup bales via FAQ, ngga bisa bales PM. Tapi terima kasih banyak untuk kalian semua yang udah mau repot-repot kasih pendapat dan masukan lewat review. Arigatou. **Boleh rikues fict NaruHinaMenma? **Sejauh ini fict-ku belum ada yang tamat. Jadi mungkin masih akan sangat lama buatnya. **Akan sangat kecewa kalau ending fict ini SasuHina. **Paling ngga tolong tunggu scene NaruHina-nya.

.

.

**I'll be pleased if you enter your comment**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**Ramenly, **

**SANPACCHI**


End file.
